Amar y Querer
by Lady Supernova
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la felicidad de unos representa el sufrimiento de otros? ¡Vengan y descúbranlo! "Amar y querer" una historia sencilla y sin pretensiones, realizada para la GF 2013 y dedicada especialmente a todos los corazones Terrytanos. (Versión corregida y aumentada)
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio...**

Miró al cielo y pudo darse cuenta de que la tarde pronto iba caer. El sol que caprichosamente había iluminado ese invernal día, amenazaba con ocultarse de nuevo...

Su cabeza daba vueltas, negando que lo que mas temía al fin estuviera sucediendo. Pero el sonido de los aplausos, el bullicio de la gente y todas las muestras de alegría lo hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos... Lo obligaron a mirar y a sentirse enfermo.

Su corazón se contraía y las lágrimas amenazaban con rodar escandalosamente por sus congeladas mejillas... Ella se estaba marchando, se iba de su vida sin mirar atrás... Se largaba con aquél que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo... Y nada podía hacer para detenerla.

Con disimulo trató de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud, no tenía caso seguir soportando aquella tortura. Lo había intentado... ¡Por Dios que lo hizo! pero simplemente ya no podía seguir en ese lugar.

Caminando en contra de las personas ahí reunidas, se apresuró para regresar a la fiesta... Sin embargo, su inevitable melancolía y las ganas de grabarse la imagen de Candice White por última vez, lo obligaron a voltear...

La vio asomarse desde la ventanilla del automóvil, diciéndole adiós, sonriendo y soplando un beso con inocencia, un beso que él recibió como si fuera el último respiro de su existencia.

_Adiós Candy... Adiós para siempre... _se dijo internamente, mientras sus ojos la veían alejarse.

Continuará...

**Disclaimer: La historia es de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Bueno, pues ahora si les traigo el primer capítulo del Fic. Lo realicé para la Guerra Florida de este año, así que como quien dice está "recién salido del horno". Ya esta concluido, por lo tanto les garantizo que será publicado en su totalidad._

_Con las prisas a veces se nos pasan algunas cosas o cometemos HORRORES, así que ésta versión estará corregida y aumentada._

_¡Muchas gracias a todas chicas que dejaron Review en el Prefacio!_

_¡Espero que disfruten el primer capítulo!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Chicago julio de 1920_

Eran las siete de la noche en punto y él ya se encontraba dentro del elegante establecimiento. La puntualidad nunca fue uno de sus dones, pero en aquellos momentos, haber sido puntual lo hizo sentirse orgulloso.

No importaba cuanto tiempo se preparó para tomar con calma ese indeseado encuentro... En ese instante su mente estaba en blanco, definitivamente ya no recordaba todas las veces que se dijo así mismo que todo saldría bien y que no tenia por qué temer.

Los nervios no eran buenos compañeros... Lo sabía de sobra... Así que con la poca serenidad que poseía, permitió que lo relajara la armoniosa y suave música que surgía de un piano. Aquellas fabulosas notas lograron su cometido y al menos por algunos minutos, lo mantuvieron tranquilo.

El lento ritmo de la música, lo hizo rememorar el pasado, recordó lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí, precisamente en el mismo lugar donde había tomado asiento... ¿Cómo no recordar...? Si, fue justo ahí donde pasó grandes momentos... No podía negar que habían sido buenos tiempos, por supuesto, fueron aquellos años en los que vivió al lado de ella...

Los recuerdos fueron desapareciendo y cuando su mente lo llevó de nuevo al presente, sintió que los latidos de su corazón eran más lentos y mucho más dolorosos. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que estuvo en ese sitio... Ahora estaba de nuevo ahí, pero esta vez las circunstancias eran muy distintas.

Impaciente, miró hacia la entrada del concurrido restaurante, pero no había señal de que aquél individuo llegara. Pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y jugueteó con una de las servilletas, a decir verdad, aún no entendía el motivo de aquella inesperada cita, hacía siete largos meses que no se dirigían la palabra y ya eran seis que por justas razones se dejaron de ver...

Su mirada azul viajó alrededor del bullicioso lugar, no había nadie conocido, sin embargo se sentía observado y esa sensación no le gustaba, deseaba poder salir de ahí y alejarse lo más pronto posible. Miró su reloj nuevamente, sólo habían pasado diez minutos y su paciencia estaba acabando, odiaba estar ahí, odiaba la idea de hablar con él... Simplemente odiaba el hecho de verlo, no sabía de que forma iba soportar un solo segundo en su presencia.

—Siento el retraso... —se dejó escuchar una familiar y varonil voz a su espalda.

Su mirada azul cielo centelló al ver que un elegante castaño tomaba asiento en la mesa... De verdad lo detestaba, no podía evitarlo. Y lo odió aún más cuando se percató de que una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El joven que se acomodaba justo frente a él, aparentaba estar feliz de verlo y eso definitivamente lo exasperaba.

—Creí que los ingleses eran puntuales... Pero pierde cuidado... —contestó Albert en forma burlona, disfrutando al ver la cara que ponía el chico, que apenado le sostenía la mirada. Sin embargo, a pesar de comportarse así, no pudo evitar mostrarse ansioso por terminar con la reunión—. No tengo mucho tiempo Terrence... Te agradecería que todo esto fuera rápido.

—Mi intención no es perjudicarte, ni tampoco hacer que pierdas tu valioso tiempo Albert... —Terry borró su sonrisa y lo miró desafiante, odiaba la déspota actitud del rubio, no podía con esa maldita arrogancia de poder absoluto, tal vez era un comportamiento digno de un hombre en su posición, pero francamente también era una actitud demasiado lejana a la verdadera personalidad de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué deseas de mi Terrence? —preguntó Albert en tono por demás molesto, pretendiendo no entender el motivo de ese desagradable encuentro.

—Yo de ti no quiero nada... No realmente —respondió con indignación el actor, quien aún no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la odiosa actitud del hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó el patriarca de los Andrew, Terry se armó de valor y ante la mirada de furia del rubio continuó...

—Lo que te voy a pedir es por ella Albert —Albert no dijo nada, la sola mención de la palabra "ella" lo hizo quedarse mudo. Terry entonces tomó aquél silencio como la luz verde que necesitaba y sintió la suficiente confianza como para seguir adelante con la confesión—. Si estoy aquí, es porque no soporto verla sufrir en silencio... Yo...

—¿Sufrir... Dices? —el rubio interrumpió la petición de su ex amigo y una sonrisa burlona iluminó su rostro.

—Si... Albert...

—Terrence, esto es estúpido... ¿Para eso me has citado? Archie debe haberse vuelto loco... ¡Y tú también! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que descubriste mis sentimientos por ella? —Terry asintió con dificultad, odiaba recordar aquél oscuro episodio—. Bien, pues entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar...

—Pero Candy no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que tú sientes Albert... Ella no sabe por que te has alejado... ¡No sabe por que demonios no le hablas!

—Basta Terrence... Ya no quiero seguir escuchando...

El rubio le hizo una seña al mesero y rápidamente le pidió la cuenta por lo que había consumido, Terry lo miró consternado, pero no dijo nada más, su dignidad así se lo exigió. Lo dejó levantarse de su asiento y después lo observó marcharse...

La esperanza de que Albert volviera hablar con Candy se había esfumado. Su esposa no alcanzaba a entender por qué razón su mejor amigo la había abandonado por completo, Candy aún ignoraba lo que Terry supo desde que regresó a defender su amor, Albert se había enamorado de ella... La quería para él... Pero aquello sencillamente no podía ser...

—¿Desea ordenar Señor Grandchester? —preguntó el mesero a Terry.

—No... Lo lamento, algo surgió y debo irme... —Terry sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y se los dio al servicial hombre—. Tome... Por haber atendido a mi amigo, gracias por su ayuda...

—Gracias a usted Señor...

Terry salió del restaurante y con paso firme se dirigió hasta el auto donde Archibald Cornwell lo esperaba, Candy no tenia por que saber lo que intentó hacer esa noche, seguirían como hasta ese momento, amándose, siendo felices y esperando a que Albert fuera quien se acercara a ellos algún día.

* * *

Después de una larga gira por todo el país, Terry y la compañía de teatro entraron en receso. Ese momento de merecido descanso, sirvió para que él joven actor llevara a su esposa de vacaciones.

Cuando contrajeron matrimonio, tuvieron una luna de miel muy rápida y no regresaron a Illinois, Candy no había visto a su familia en todo ese tiempo. Ella siempre hablaba de sus madres, lo hacia de una forma sutil, porque le gustaba recordarlas, pero Terry quiso sorprenderla y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le ofreció viajar para visitarlas. Estuvieron dos largas semanas en el Hogar de Ponny, conviviendo alegremente con las señoritas y los niños.

Luego, gracias a la insistencia de Candy, pasaron por Lakewood... Ella deseaba visitar a su amigo y ex tutor, pero ahí les informaron que Albert estaba en Chicago, llegaron a Chicago y Archie les anuncio que el joven patriarca había partido a Texas a cerrar algunos negocios y que no tenia una fecha de regreso. Finalmente Terry decidió darle una alegría mas a su esposa y aceptó quedarse una semana con Annie y Archie, antes de partir nuevamente a Nueva York.

Desde que llegaron a Chicago, los Cornwell la habían tratado como a una reina, tanto así que por algunos momentos ella se sentía bastante avergonzada. Annie estaba fascinada con su presencia y Archie más que encantado de tenerla junto a él y su familia, ella estaba con Terry y todo parecía perfecto, sin embargo, a pesar de toda la felicidad que había en su vida, su corazón se sentía incompleto... Seis meses habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a quién consideraba su mejor amigo: Albert.

—¿Albert estará pronto en Chicago? —preguntó Candy a su hermana y mejor amiga, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta afirmativa.

—Me parece que no... —dijo Annie tratando de ocultar su pequeña mentira, respondió sin ser capaz de alzar la mirada, aparentó estar concentrada en su costura—. O al menos eso es lo último que Archie me informó.

—Trabaja demasiado... —murmuró Candy desviando la mirada hacia el libro que sostenía en sus manos y luego dejando libre un suspiro añadió—. Es increíble que no lo haya visto desde que me casé...

—Así es Albert, ya lo encontrarás... —expresó Annie sonriendo y dispuesta a que Candy olvidara el tema, le hizo una propuesta—. ¿Te parece si ordenamos que pongan la mesa?

—Eh... Si... Vamos... —Candy se levantó del sofá y siguió a su amiga, Annie se sintió liberada, pero aquél sentimiento no duró mucho, pues la rubia no renunciaba al tema—. Hemos venido a Chicago para verlo... ¡Y él no está!

Annie se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, cuando por fin llegó, comenzó a dar ordenes a sus empleadas, ignorando así las quejas de su mejor amiga... Le lastimaba tanto hacerlo... ¿Pero como decirle a Candy que Albert no deseaba verla? ¿Cómo confesarle que Terry estaba abogando por ella en esos momentos?

—Annie... ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Candy haciendo un gesto.

—Claro que si Candy... Pero es que no se que más decirte, así es Albert, siempre ha sido así... Tu lo conoces mejor que yo.

—Tienes razón... Siempre está viajando...

—Si, creo que no deberías preocuparte.

—Pues tendré que marcharme sin verlo...

—Eso creo... Lo siento Candy.

—Yo lo siento más... —Annie, abrazó a su amiga, tratando de confortarla—. Ni siquiera contesta mis cartas... —expresó Candy con voz cortada.

—Tampoco lo vemos mucho Candy... Tenemos algunos meses sin coincidir con él —eso si era verdad, Albert casi nunca los visitaba y cuando ellos lo hacían, pocas veces lo encontraban. Annie sabía la razón... Albert también los evitaba a ellos.

—Es el precio que debe pagar por ser la cabeza de la familia —dijo la rubia convencida—. Solo espero que algún dia pueda decirle lo orgullosa que me siento de él... Tengo tantas ganas de hablarle.

Annie sintió que su corazón se encogía, Candy increíblemente no tenía idea de nada. La pobre quería a Albert, pero lo quería como lo que siempre fue para ella: familia, quizá como a un hermano... La morena no supo que más responderle, Candy jamás fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que creía que ya sabía, ella confiaba ciegamente en la gente y en sus apariencias. La joven Cornwell se lamentó, nunca imaginó que ocultar algo así le dolería tanto. Se sintió aliviada al escuchar que un auto llegaba... Archie y Terry habían vuelto.

—Archie y Terry ya están aquí —dijo Annie mientras miraba a través de la elegante cortina que adornaba su ventanal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Candy sorprendida

—Si, mira...

Los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaron al ver que Archie estacionaba el auto y con alegria salió corriendo para recibir a su esposo. Contenta por verlo, se lanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle nada más.

—El día que no corras al verme... Me sentiré verdaderamente mal Candy... —expresó Terry sonriendo—. ¿Me extrañaste Pecosa? ¿Tanto me amas? —preguntó divertido y ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

—Te amo mucho... Mucho... —ella se aferró a su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, mismo al que él correspondió sin reparos.

Annie y Archie se sorprendieron al notar que aquellos dos se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos, la joven extendió la mano a su esposo, Archie la tomó y sonriendo se alejaron de sus amigos, los dejaron solos para que pudieran disfrutar libremente de su momento.

* * *

El ambiente dentro del elegante Rolls-Royce podía cortarse con un cuchillo, había sido una noche difícil para su jefe y amigo, él lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse callado... No ésta vez... Armándose de valor, el hombre que conducía el auto se dispuso a iniciar la conversación...

—¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió? —cuestionó George Johnson, en cuanto observó que Albert ya se había puesto cómodo en el asiento del automóvil.

—Puedes... —respondió el rubio tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Y? ¿Que sucedió con el joven Grandchester? —preguntó George sin mas rodeos.

—Nada... —Albert suspiró y miró por la ventanilla—. Seguimos en lo mismo, Candy está aquí en Chicago... En casa de Archie... No hay mas que decir.

—Supongo que Candice querrá verte... —dijo George

—Supones bien amigo...

—¿Seguirás negándote? —cuestionó sin temor.

—Si... —Albert sonó muy convencido—. No deseo verla aun George... No puedo...

—No puedes esconderte por siempre Albert...

—Lo se, pero aún no es tiempo de encontrarme con ella, no cuando solo han pasado algunos meses.

George lo miró con tristeza, pues ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el rubio evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento con Candice, jamás en su vida había visto a un Albert tan abatido... Ni tampoco lo vio así de renuente, Candice White le había roto el corazón al casarse con Terrence Grandchester, George lo entendía perfectamente, porque él pasó por lo mismo con Rosemary y Vincent Brown... Pero al final del día, Candice y Rosemary, no tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado de otro hombre, ese concepto George lo entendió muy tarde... Él no deseaba eso para Albert, definitivamente no quería que sufriera de esa forma... Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo entender? ¿Cómo decirle que esa no era la manera de pasar los mejores años de su vida? La amargura por un desamor no llevaba a nada bueno, él más que nadie lo sabía.

—Llévame a Lakewood George... —pidió Albert suplicante, George sabía que Lakewood siempre sería su refugio y ella ya no lo buscaría en ese lugar.

—Si así lo deseas... Es ahí donde te llevaré —respondió George con serenidad.

—Gracias amigo.

Los ojos del joven patriarca se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería seguir con esa absurda situación, pero tampoco deseaba ver a Candy...

Era egoísta y lo sabía... Pero con toda honestidad, no quería verla irradiando felicidad, ni deseaba verla irrevocablemente enamorada del amor de su vida... No... ¡No quería verla! no quería, si ella no era para él.

Continuará...

* * *

**_By Lady Supernova  
GF 2013_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye lenguaje fuerte y escenas no aptas para menores, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... No es nada del otro mundo (la verdad...) pero estoy obligada a realizar la advertencia :)_

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Lakewood julio de 1920_

George sabía que viajar de noche, no era algo muy sensato, mucho menos con los tiempos que se vivían... Hacer ese tipo de viajes resultaba peligroso y comprometedor, sin embargo Albert necesitaba alejarse de Chicago y por lo tanto no había nada más que hacer... Excepto estar atento a la carretera y conseguir llegar a Lakewood lo más pronto posible.

Albert no habló durante todo el camino, el joven rubio cerró los ojos y simplemente dejó de pensar. Su corazón le dolía, alejarse de Candy no era tan fácil como parecía, muchas veces estuvo a punto de ir a donde Archie, para encontrarse con ella... Deseaba verla, abrazarla, sentirla... Incluso estuvo a nada de aceptar lo que Terry le proponía, pero su orgullo fue mayor, ese cruel sentimiento no lo ayudó y terminó por hacerlo huir una vez más.

Cuando la enorme y extensa arboleda, que daba la bienvenida a la mansión se hizo visible, Albert miró por la ventana y dejó que sus ojos se llenaran con el oscuro paisaje... A pesar de la falta de luz, sintió que estaba en casa de nuevo, pero fue hasta que el automóvil se detuvo, cuando pensó que estaba realmente protegido... Pues otra vez se encontraba ahí, en su hogar.

George, tenía algunos pendientes que tratar con el joven patriarca, sin embargo la inseguridad se estaba apoderando de él. No era el momento propicio para discutirlo, pero los reportes que el rubio había estado esperando estaban listos, ahora podían estar seguros de que los negocios que Neil Leagan presumía haber concretrado, no eran legales.

Posó su mirada sobre Albert, la realidad era que no deseaba preocuparlo más, acababan de llegar a Lakewood... Y el muchacho sufría una gran pena por el amor no correspondido de Candice... Pero ¿Cómo ocultarle algo tan delicado? Al bajar del automóvil, Albert se dirigió de inmediato al estudio y George lo siguió.

—¿Sucede algo George? —cuestionó el rubio mientras se aflojaba la corbata y servía dos vasos con whisky.

—Si... —respondió George sentándose frente al fino escritorio y tomando el vaso que Albert le ofrecía.

—Época de prohibición... Y aún cuento con mucho de esto... —Albert sonrió mirando su vaso con la bebida—. Bien George, habla ahora o calla para siempre... —dijo tratando de bromear, pero la cara de George era tan seria que Albert se arrepintió de hacer bromas en esos momentos.

—Es sobre lo que me pediste investigar... —George dio un trago al whisky y continuó—. Sobre Neil Leagan y sus negocios...

—Si... Claro, te lo pedí hace un par de días ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Albert con tranquilidad.

—Neil esta asociado con Luca Moretti, Guido Gilardino y Santino Di Costanzo... —Albert lo miró sin saber a que se refería y George se apresuró para aclarar sus dudas—. Los tres se dedican a negocios riesgosos... En pocas y sencillas palabras... Son gangsters... Y Neil ha puesto el dinero de su familia con los tres.

—No puedo creerlo... Digo, siempre he pensado que Neil es estúpido pero... ¿A éste grado? —Albert tomó de un golpe su trago de whisky—. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Lo saben?

—Sarah y Joseph no salen de Lakewood, mientras que Elisa y Neil permanencen en Chicago... Hasta donde yo se, no les interesa lo que hacen sus hijos... —Albert negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que Sarah fuera tan descuidada—. Neil dice que atiende el negocio de la familia y Elisa presume que siempre esta acompañada por las mujeres mas respetadas de Chicago, Sara y Joseph están satisfechos con eso.

—Par de idiotas... —expresó Albert entre dientes, siempre creyó que Neil ocultaba algo, pero era lamentable que hubiera llegado a esos extremos ¿Cómo era posible que Joseph no le exigiera saber sobre los negocios que concretaba?

—Debes tomar una decisión pronto... —dijo George con honestidad, pues sabía que las cosas podían empeorar.

—Los Andrew se verán implicados... Tendré que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Joseph no recibirá ni un centavo mas, tendré que negarle el préstamo que ya le había prometido.

—Es lo más sensato...

—Cuando dices negocios riesgosos... ¿Te refieres al alcohol? ¿Verdad? —preguntó Albert señalando su vaso de whisky, con la esperanza de que únicamente fuera eso...

—Bueno, si... Alcohol, apuestas, tal vez mujeres... Pero al parecer estos tres han incurrido en otras prácticas, o al menos eso intentan.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Albert sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, era increíble la idiotez de Neil Leagan.

—Según mis informes... Tráfico de armas y por si fuera poco también piensan traficar con sustancias que la medicina tiene bajo su control, se habla principalmente de heroína... —la mirada de Albert se ensombreció—. Este negocio aún no lo comienzan... Pero el dinero de Neil servirá... Ellos desean dar un giro en el contrabando. Por lo que dijo mi fuente, las cosas se han puesto difíciles desde que llegó la ley seca, el alcohol está en manos de unos cuantos... Y algunos desean buscar nuevos mercados.

—¿Qué tan influyentes son los socios de Neil? —preguntó Albert curioso.

—No son gánsters importantes, pero si son estorbosos... Y eso definitivamente no le gusta a los líderes... Ya sabes como ajustan cuentas, si se percatan de que los están desafiando terminarán muertos.

—Esto es muy delicado —Albert terminó por deshacerse el nudo de la corbata, de repente se sintió acalorado e intranquilo—. En estos tiempos el alcohol ya es demasiado... ¡Neil es un estúpido, un verdadero idiota! Imagina sí las autoridades se enteran del tipo de contrabando que desean llevar a cabo... Tu pudiste obtener fácilmente toda esa información... ¡Santo Dios! no podemos vernos implicados en eso...

Albert no lo pensó más, en ése preciso momento tomó la decisión de retirar su dinero de los negocios de la Familia Leagan, él no estaba dispuesto a financiar a un muchachito mal educado y a un grupo de delincuentes.

* * *

_Chicago_

Después del desastroso encuentro con Albert, Terry se sintió algo decepcionado. Jamás imaginó que después de tanto tiempo, su ex mejor amigo seguiría en pie de guerra... ¡Maldito fuera! Ya había perdido el combate ¿Qué más quería? ¿Quería que le dijera: Adelante amigo, se feliz con mi esposa? ¿Eso era lo que deseaba el Señor Andrew? Si es así que espere sentado... Dijo Terry en voz baja, apretando los dientes.

El actor reprimió un gruñido, conteniendose para no golpear algo, tenía ganas de salir de la Mansión Cornwell, buscar a Albert y patearlo... Entendía su actitud ante él, era comprensible que no quisiera ni el saludo... Pero... ¿Y Candy? ¿Por qué se estaba portando así con ella? ¡Maldito fuera una y millones de veces! Terry respiró profundamente y cuando se sintió mas tranquilo abandonó el cuarto de baño.

En cuanto salió, se metió rápidamente en la cama. Desde ahí se dedicó a observar a su esposa, mientras ella se preparaba para acompañarlo en el lecho. Le encantaba mirarla, adoraba cuando la rubia no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada... Sus movimientos eran naturales y completamente únicos, el simple hecho de verla peinando sus largos rizos lo volvía loco.

El aroma de las Dulce Candy que adornaban toda la habitación, lo hizo relajarse definitivamente, debía reconocer que aquellas rosas eran el mejor invento que había visto en su vida, odiaba la idea de que se le adjudicaran a Anthony... Pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

Era absurdo, sin embargo aún sentía celos de aquel desafortunado chiquillo. Si... Realmente odiaba pensar que otro hombre hizo feliz a Candy... No le importaba si ya estaba muerto. Sabía que su comportamiento era estúpido y muy primitivo, pero al fin y al cabo era un humano, los humanos no son perfectos, así que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse celoso.

—¿Enviaste el telegrama a Eleanor? —preguntó Candy sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus celosos pensamientos.

—Claro... A eso fui al centro de la ciudad... ¿Crees que podría olvidarme de una cosa como esa? —reclamó fingiendo indignación—. Por favor... Confía más en mi Pecosa...

—No es que no confíe... —mencionó Candy sonriendo—. Es solo que los hombres siempre olvidan las cosas que harán —dijo ella acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado del castaño que con diversión la miraba.

—Tu hombre nunca olvida nada... —respondió Terry con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi hombre... —Candy sonrió, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Terry y con devoción lo acarició.

—Mi mujer... —respondió Terry, imitando el gesto de la rubia y posando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Candy se levantó de la cama y lentamente se despojó de su bata, Terry la observó maravillado y cuando la vio acercarse la ayudó a incorporarse al lecho, justo como siempre lo hacía. Retiró las sábanas y al ver que ella ya estaba a su lado, de inmediato la acercó hacia él.

—Siempre tan atento Señor Grandchester... —dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente.

Candy le dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego lo miró a los ojos, Terry sonrió y la rubia se ruborizó de inmediato. Aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa la hacían perder la cabeza por completo, aún después de seis meses de casados, esas miradas la obligaban a sonrojarse y a ponerse algo nerviosa.

—¿Está usted nerviosa Señora Grandchester? —preguntó Terry susurrando en el oído de su esposa, haciendo que ella suspirara.

—¿Nerviosa? No... —apenas y pudo terminar de decirlo, un delicado gemido salió de su boca al sentir los labios de Terry jugueteando en su cuello, era increíble ¡De nuevo estaba perdida! pensó con alegría.

—Mmm... Esa ha sido una muy buena señal Señora... —Terry dejó de jugar y con ayuda de sus dientes, bajó un tirante del delicado camisón de la Pecosa, rápidamente llevó su ansiosa mano hasta uno de los senos de la rubia y lo acarició con fervor mientras sus ojos azules se fundían en los ojos verdes de Candy.

La miró fascinado, sus ojos lo decían todo, su esposa lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Candy le sonrió y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, lo acercó hasta sus labios.

Después de envolverlo en un ardiente beso, lo ayudó a deshacerse del estorboso camisón... Tan pronto lo lograron Terry se levantó y en tiempo récord se deshizo de su pijama. La rubia se intimidó por milésima vez al verlo desnudo ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto así? No importaba, ese guapo engreído siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre ella... Terry sonrió complacido, se metió a la cama y tomó a Candy de la mano.

—Ven aquí mi Princesa Julieta... Ven con tu Romeo... —le dijo con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, recargando su espalda en la cabecera e invitándola a posicionarse encima de él.

Candy increíblemente se sorprendió ante la petición de su esposo, pero al ver que él la miraba con desbordado deseo, obedeció sin pensarlo más... Con suavidad se acercó hasta él y permitió que Terry la guiara.

—Oh Terry... —dijo Candy apenas lo sintió.

—Oh si Pecosa... —respondió él con satisfacción.

—Terry...

—Aquí estoy mi amor...

Candy no podía hablar mas, sólo sonoros gemidos y palabras entrecortadas salían de su boca.

—Candy... Candy... —decía Terry mientras ella se movía sobre él.

—Te amo Terry... ¡Te amo!... —expresó poseída por el placer, mirándolo directo a los ojos y luego dejándolo que bebiera libremente de sus pechos.

—¿Y tu crees que yo no? —preguntó Terry entre gemidos—. ¡Te amo mas que a mi vida Candy! ¡Te amo! —dijo el castaño mientras su Tarzan Pecosa lo besaba, ahogando cada uno de los gemidos en su boca.

De repente la misma Candy obligó a Terry a cambiar de posición, el sonrió extasiado y de inmediato obedeció, se posicionó sobre ella y de nuevo comenzó a complacerla.

Candy lo besó como nunca... Esa noche le pidió más, mucho más... Quizá como jamás lo había hecho y Terry la amó hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos se sintieron completamente agotados y satisfechos.

* * *

_Lakewood_

Lo imposible estaba ocurriendo... Todo lo que habían construido estaba desmoronandose ante sus ojos y como lo pronosticó varias veces, William Albert Andrew estaba contribuyendo a su debacle...

Siempre creyó que William seria una amenaza para ellos. Eran familia... Pero no de forma directa y de alguna manera se cobraría lo que los Leagan le hicieron a su Pequeña Zorra, pensó Sarah con furia.

Por supuesto... Todas esas calumnias eran la venganza perfecta contra Neil, por haber puesto sus ojos sobre la maldita Candy... ¡William quería destruirlos! No tenía duda de eso ¡Madito! ¿Pero qué más le daba? Su estúpida protegida ya se había casado con el bastardo de los Grandchester...

—¿Como has podido tomar esta absurda decisión? —preguntó Sarah Leagan al patriarca de la familia Andrew, lo hizo de frente y sin temor alguno, sus ojos miraron con desmedida furia al arrogante rubio que la observaba.

—Porque es mi dinero... Y yo decido donde lo quiero.

Aquella respuesta, la hizo explotar por dentro, lo odiaba ¡Como lo odiaba!

—La Tia Abuela se va enterar de esto ¡Hoy mismo!

Albert sonrió al notar lo idiota que seguía siendo Sarah Leagan, aun lo desafiaba, aun se atrevía a poner por encima a la vieja Tia Abuela Elroy, pero aquello no se iba quedar así... Nadie tenia por que cuestionarlo, mucho menos Sarah.

—Adelante... —dijo Albert tranquilo—. Hazme el favor de decírselo y ahorrame la pena, te invito a mandarle un telegrama a Edimburgo, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, ve y dile ya...

—Neil no hace más que incrementar nuestro negocio... Ella lo entenderá.

—Oh si... ¡Claro que lo entenderá! Aceptará que Neil manche nuestro apellido mientras se asocia con mafiosos —Albert sonrió al ver la cara de Sarah—. Si... Seguramente la Tía Abuela saltará en un pie cuando sepa que Neil se dedica al contrabando.

—Tú... ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —explotó Sarah—. Neil jamás haría eso ¿Me entiendes? ¡Jamás!

—Si yo fuera tú... Cuidaria mejor a mis hijos Sarah, Neil esta metido hasta las narices no con uno, sino ¡Con tres mafiosos! —los ojos de Sarah relampaguearon presos de la ira, sin embargo las palabras de Albert no lograban hacerla entrar en razón—. Y tu hija... Creo que pronto terminará ejerciendo el oficio mas antiguo del mundo... De tiempo completo —dijo Albert con una cínica sonrisa al recordar lo que George le contó sobre Elisa.

La mano de Sarah Leagan se estrelló con fuerza en la mejilla de Albert, pero aquello no lo intimidó, ni siquiera un poco, él atractivo rubio siguió sonriendo y Sarah se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del estudio, si no salía de ahí terminaría por comprometerse aun mas, aquello no le convenía...

—La verdad duele Sarah... Pero no trates de ocultar tu realidad, tienes a un delincuente como hijo y a una puta por hija... Haz algo por ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Sarah sintió que su corazón se partía y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No volteó a mirar a Albert, no podía hacerlo. Su orgullo y el de toda su familia había sido pisoteado. Sin embargo no debía creer en calumnias, ella confiaba en sus hijos, así que ignoró aquellas palabras y salió con la frente en alto de la mansión de Lakewood.

* * *

_Chicago_

Se encontraba recostado cerca de la piscina, disfrutando del aire veraniego de Chicago, sintiéndose dichoso y deliciosamente cansado. Su mente no paraba de recrear una y otra vez lo que sucedió la noche anterior ¡Cuanto amor... Cuanta pasión! Se dijo al tiempo que se le escapaba una radiante sonrisa, no había duda de que Candy lo sorprendía día con día.

No podía creerlo, un año atrás aún estaba en la prisión que él mismo había construido al lado de Susana Marlowe... Estaba encerrado y sin posibilidades de encontrar la salida... Suspiró pesadamente y alejó de su cabeza aquellos horribles recuerdos... No tenía caso pensar en el pasado, ahora estaba con Candy y era muy feliz.

Cerró los ojos, pero su pensamiento volvió a traicionarle y entonces fue inevitable recordar su fallido encuentro con Albert, le dolía darse cuenta de como había cambiado su mejor amigo... Definitivamente ya no lo conocía, Albert estaba poseído por la negación, sólo quedaba esperar a que el tiempo curara sus heridas.

La necesidad de buscar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y disfrutarlo, comenzó a presentarse. Desde que volvió con Candy abandonó el vicio, pero la situación que vivía en ese momento, le exigía probarlo de nuevo. Se sentía atrapado por ese maldito secreto que le estaba ocultando a su Tarzan Pecosa... Ansioso, respiró profundo y luego sacó la armónica de su bolsillo, por fortuna la llevaba siempre con él... La miró y lentamente renunció a la necesidad de fumar.

Las melancólicas notas de la armónica llegaron hasta los oídos de Candy, quien se dirigió hasta el jardín y sin dudar se acercó silenciosamente hasta el músico que inspirado tocaba, lo observó completamente enamorada y se mantuvo escondida, dejándolo terminar...

—Hace mucho que no tocabas... —le dijo la rubia sorprendiéndolo y acostándose a su lado.

—Hoy me dieron ganas... —respondió Terry con una linda sonrisa, acercando sus manos al cuerpo de la Pecosa.

—¿Tocarías una canción para mi? —preguntó Candy coqueta, al sentir la fuerte mano de Terry en su cintura.

—Tal vez... Primero convenceme...

Candy acarició la mejilla de su esposo y luego lo besó en los labios lenta y deliciosamente... Al concluir con aquél beso, Terry la miró a los ojos, esbozó una brillante sonrisa y sin decir nada comenzó a tocar la canción favorita de Candy.

Continuará...

* * *

By Lady Supernova

GF 2013

**CCC**: Aawww! Que linda eres amiga, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, acá estará la versión remasterizada, por si te animas ¡Besos y abrazos!

**4tardecer**: Oh si, lo se... Pobre Albert, pero antes que nada el Wero además de guapo y lindo, pues también tiene un lado humano... Sufre cómo todos y el amor no es la excepción. Exactamente Monse, Candy es tan inocente que no ve más allá de lo establecido, veremos que sucede ¡Muchas gracias por leer amiga! Te mando un abrazo :)

**Maribel**: Muchas gracias por leer, por supuesto que lo voy a subir completo ¡Saludos!

**Gracias a Edeny, Marisol, Sharon y Mimi, por haber dejado sus comentarios en el Prefacio, así como a quienes han firmado como Guest! Un saludo y espero que les guste la historia.**

**_¡Nos leemos el fin de semana!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Chicago julio de 1920_

Podía decirse que su historia de amor comenzó algo forzada. Cuando iniciaron con su relación, ella estaba más que enamorada y él algo indeciso... Él amaba a otra, pero esa chica no lo amaba a él.

Archibald Cornwell se unió a Annie prácticamente animado por la insistente Candy y así lo hizo, no porque realmente le interesara la joven en cuestión, mas bien se atrevió hacerlo por complacer a la rubia, la chica a quien él realmente adoraba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, el paso del tiempo había convertido a la joven pareja en algo más que un par de amigos... Los años fueron bondadosos con ellos, los hicieron: novios, esposos, amantes y cómplices... Se casaron siendo muy felices y permanecían así después de un año y medio de matrimonio.

La comunicación entre ellos era bastante fluida, no se guardaban absolutamente nada. Cuando Archie se enteró del triángulo amoroso que se había formado entre Albert, Candy y Terry, no dudó en contárselo a su esposa . Annie y él unieron fuerzas para convencer a Albert de que no fuera tan severo en sus decisiones, pero nunca tuvieron éxito, el joven patriarca los ignoró y desde entonces no convivía mucho con ellos. El rubio sólo hablaba con Archie y lo hacía dentro del horario de trabajo.

—Albert está en Lakewood... George me lo confirmó ayer —mencionó Archie a su esposa mientras ésta le daba el biberón a su hijo , quien recién cumplía siete meses de nacido.

—Lo intuía... Es tan predecible... —Annie negó con la cabeza—. No puedo comprenderlo Archie... Intento entender por que está actuando así... Y no logro nada.

Archie sonrió al notar la hostilidad con la que Annie se comportaba cuando le hablaban de Albert, jamás la vio tan molesta con alguien. Annie era pacifista la mayoría de las veces, pero sin duda, Albert le había hecho perder los estribos.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo Annie... Creo que ni el propio George lo hace... El Tío Abuelo William ya sufre de demencia senil... —expresó con diversión, Annie sonrió, pero luego no pudo evitar preguntarle...

—¿Tanto la ama Archie? ¿Albert ama tanto a Candy que ha decidido comportarse así de intransigente? —cuestionó Annie incrédula.

—No creo que la ame... Mas bien pienso que está encaprichado con ella y sigue dolido porque Candy se casó con Terry —Archie suspiró y se acercó a su mujer—. No desea que lo vean derrotado... Es muy orgulloso Annie.

—Después de todo... Albert es humano... —mencionó Annie haciendo que Archie riera sin poder evitarlo.

—Siempre lo ha sido, es solo que Candy aun piensa que es un Príncipe Salvador... La pobre de verdad cree que él es como un hermano para ella... —Archie se aclaró la garganta—. La verdad es que Albert tiene toda la culpa, jamás fue honesto con Candy, nunca le habló de sus sentimientos.

—Pero Candy ama Terry... Aunque Albert se hubiera confesado con ella... Candy lo hubiera rechazado... —dijo Annie con tristeza.

—Tal vez, pero si Albert le hubiera confesado eso, al menos Candy sabría por que no le habla... —respondió Archie con cierta incomodidad ¿Qué le sucedía a su Tío? Se comportaba como todo un chiquillo rencoroso, no entendía su actitud.

—Me duele mucho pensar que Candy no sabe nada de esto... —Archie besó la mejilla de su mujer y luego la abrazó—. Deberíamos hablar con ella, solo así va entender lo que sucede con Albert.

—No... Eso no es buena idea... —Archie negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no? Archie ¡Ella vive engañada! —exclamó Annie con evidente preocupación.

El joven volvió a negar, respiró hondo y trató de hacer comprender a Annie, quien desconcertada lo miraba.

—Querida, ese no es nuestro asunto, Terry no aceptaría que nos inmiscuyéramos, me ha dado a entender una y mil veces que sólo Albert o en todo caso él, pueden decirle a Candy lo que pasa..

—Terry ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo chiquillo malcriado... Tal vez acepte nuestra ayuda.

—Ciertamente, ha cambiado... Pero cuando el asunto lleva el nombre de Candy... Es bastante obstinado. Ya lo sabes...

Annie recordó lo territorial que era el joven Grandchester, su relación con Candy nadie la tocaba, la morena recordó la apasionada forma en que Terry defendía a Candy todo el tiempo, definitivamente no permitiría una intervención de ese tipo, Annie por fin comprendió, Archie tenía toda la razón, entrar en ese triángulo podía traer más conflictos y Candy no necesitaba eso.

—Terry se lo dirá... Él ya me ha dado su palabra... Si ella insiste en ver a Albert y si Albert sigue negándose... Tendrá que enterarla de todo —dijo Archie haciendo que Annie abandonara su pensamiento.

—Ojalá sea pronto... —expresó Annie, sonriéndole a su hijo, que inocentemente jugueteaba—. Ojalá se lo diga, porque no me gusta verla así...

—Confiemos en Terry... Ya pasará todo esto... Ven aquí... —Archie amarró a su esposa en un abrazo y luego depositó un beso en sus labios—. Verás que pronto se solucionará.

—Eso espero... —dijo la joven... —Te amo Archie... Gracias por animarme.

—Y yo te amo a ti... —declaró él, emocionado.

Archie la besó de nuevo y luego tomó a su hijo en brazos, permitiendo asi que Annie se arreglara, mientras la observaba no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, también le dolía ocultarle la verdad a Candy, pero ¿Cómo intervenir en un asunto que no les concernía? Ese problema era solo de ellos, ni él, ni Annie podían entrar y pelear en esa batalla... Por mucho que les doliera ver a Candy así, ellos deberían mantenerse al margen del problema, eso era lo correcto... ¿O se estaría equivocando?

* * *

Había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida, jamás creyó que quedar bien e impresionar a hombres sin una pizca de educación fuera tan difícil. Finalmente ellos tenían que ser los que lo atendieran, tenían su dinero ¿Por qué debía ser él encargado del entretenimiento? ¿Era un bufón acaso?

Respiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire contenido, su vida se había convertido en un caos y el telegrama de su madre lo demostraba. La mujer estaba esperando que viajara a Lakewood y se entrevistara con ella, aquello era lo último que Neil Leagan necesitaba... Sarah y Joseph habían confiado en él y ahora todo estaba de cabeza, sus socios no le presentaban ganancias y el juego lo estaba haciendo perder mucho ¿Qué maldita explicación les daría a sus padres?

Por si fuera poco Elisa lo estaba volviendo loco, los rumores de que frecuentaba a Guido Gilardino y a Luca Moretti al mismo tiempo... Eran cada vez mas grandes. Elisa sencillamente no tenia límites, estaba hecha un desastre y además estaba arruinando sus sociedades. No sabía como controlarla, se sentía atrapado, su hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una callejera y él no sabia que hacer al respecto.

El ruido de un automóvil le anunció la llegada de Elisa, toda la noche espero por ella y por fin la joven se dignaba a llegar. Furioso, se levantó de la cama, tomó su pijama y la colocó por encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Trató de respirar y serenarse... No convenía hablar con Elisa mientras estuviera enojado.

Neil Leagan salió de la habitación justo al momento que su pelirroja hermana subía por las escaleras, la chica sonreía descaradamente y se tambaleaba. Al verla así, él supo que no iba poder controlarse por mucho tiempo, Elisa estaba ebria y Dios... Neil casi se muere de la impresión al percatarse del aspecto de su hermana, aquél atuendo estaba muy lejano de ser el de una Señorita de sociedad.

—Llegas tarde Elisa... —le dijo Neil mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

—No eres mi padre... —respondió altiva—. ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una bebé!

—¡Eres una idiota! ¿Lo sabías? —explotó el moreno, aguantando las ganas que tenía de golpearla.

—No más que tú hermanito... No más que tú... —contestó con diversión.

Elisa lo empujó y siguió su camino, Neil de verdad deseaba ahorcarla, odiaba sus actitudes de niña caprichosa y odiaba verla así... Perdida... Arruinada.

—¿Con quién estuviste? —preguntó ansioso por saber si su hermana había cometido una tontería.

—Te diré... Ni yo misma lo recuerdo...

Aquellas palabras encendieron la sangre de Neil, el muchacho avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, la sacudió violentamente mientras la chica se quejaba y rogaba por que la dejara en paz.

—¡Maldita sea Elisa! —Neil la miró asqueado y con un profundo desprecio añadió—. Eres una... Una...

—No te detengas... Sólo dilo... —mencionó retándolo.

Neil no se atrevió a decirlo... A pesar de estar tan enojado, sabía que no podía ofender a su hermana de aquella manera... Sin embargo ella con diversión confirmó su condición.

—Soy una ramera Neil... —aceptó mirándolo con autosuficiencia.

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables así! ¿Qué sucede contigo Elisa? —preguntó tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

—¡Sueltame! —exigió la pelirroja, intentando defenderse.

—¿Con quién estuviste? ¡Dimelo! —los ojos de Neil parecían despedir llamas, pero Elisa y su carácter jamás se doblegaban, ella sonrió y luego con agilidad se soltó del amarre de su hermano.

—No tienes derecho a saber de mi vida íntima... —respondió la joven, ignorando las súplicas de su hermano.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho Elisa!

—¡No, no lo tienes! ¡No eres nadie para mi!

Elisa corrió hasta su habitación y la cerró con llave, Neil nada pudo hacer ante eso. Después de insultarla en repetidas ocasiones, terminó por rendirse. Regresó a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y salió de la mansión... Averiguaría donde estuvo Elisa toda la noche... Y mientras rezaría por que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, si su hermana estaba jugando con Guido y Luca él seria hombre muerto y ella correría la misma suerte.

* * *

Los rayos del sol vespertino entraban a través de la ventana, Candy se apresuró a recorrer la cortina y así permitir que solo unos cuantos rayitos se asomaran, dejando que éstos iluminaran bellamente la habitación.

Al tener todo listo, regresó a la cuna y de nuevo cargó al pequeñito que impaciente exigía sus brazos. Sostener al pequeño bebé de Annie y Archie era sin duda una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido. Ese hermoso jovencito la habia conquistado por completo, desde que lo conoció añoraba tener un bebé tan bello como él...

Mientras lo arrullaba, recordó con alegría, que el niño llegó a su vida casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Terry, tres días después de que ella y Terry se reencontraron y se comprometieron, él pequeño nació. Cuando viajó a Chicago para conocerlo, Terry ya estaba a su lado. Fue el primer día de diciembre... 1919 fue un gran año para ellos, treinta días después, ella y Terry contrajeron matrimonio.

—Josh... —le llamó al bebé con ternura—. ¿Sabes que yo seré tu madrina? La próxima vez que venga te bautizaremos, tu tío Terry y yo... Y tal vez alguien más estará presente... —aquello último lo dijo en un susurro, pensando en la sospecha que en esos días rondaba por su cabeza.

Josh la miraba emocionado, con sus bellos y brillantes ojos marrones, iguales a los de su padre, el pequeño le sonreía y luego tiraba de sus rizos con fuerza.

—Eres muy travieso... ¡Muy muy travieso! —Candy sonrió y luego le dio uno de los juguetes, Josh tomó el avión y renunció al cabello de Candy. Con desmedida alegría, el chiquillo comenzó a estudiar el avioncito, eso hizo que Candy sonriera de oreja a oreja—. Creo una parte de Stear vive en ti... Tu tío estaría orgulloso al verte... —dijo con voz melancólica, sintiendo ganas de llorar al recordar al encantador Stear Cornwell.

Terry entró silenciosamente a la habitación y con tranquilidad se sentó en un sofá. Su corazón se estremeció mientras observaba a Candy platicar con el bebé. Terry deseaba darle un hijo, mas que nada en el mundo, seis meses habían pasado desde que se casaron, pero ella no había logrado embarazarse. Aun no visitaban a un médico, sin embargo él notó que Candy no era regular en sus períodos... No sabía la gran cosa sobre embarazos, pero eso definitivamente tenía algo que ver.

Muchas veces pensó que no tenia demasiada urgencia por un hijo, el actor estaba convencido de que sería feliz de cualquier forma, con o sin hijos, siempre y cuando estuviera Candy a su lado... Pero al verla con el pequeño Josh en brazos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder convertirla en madre.

La joven rubia sintió su presencia y de inmediato volteó para verlo.

—Es igualito a Archie... —le dijo ella con una sonrisa al notar que Terry la observaba con atención.

—Solo espero que no sea igual de malo para las peleas... —contestó Terry burlonamente.

—Terry... —lo reprendió ella con sutileza.

—Ya... Ya... Mi ahijado tendrá a su Padrino para enseñarle ¿No es así Josh?

—Oh Terry... —Candy lo miró con resignación, Terry se acercó hasta ellos, besó la pequeña y rosada mejilla de Josh y luego pidió ayuda a Candy para que le indicara como cargarlo.

Fue el turno de Candy para admirar a su esposo, la imagen de Terry sosteniendo a Josh con tanta delicadeza la hizo llorar, no pudo evitarlo... Por mero instinto se llevó la mano a su vientre... Aún tenia que visitar al médico... Se recordó en pensamientos.

—¿Estás llorando? —le preguntó Terry sumamente preocupado.

—Es solo que te ves tan lindo así... —ella limpió sus lágrimas y luego sonrió, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Terry ya había colocado a Josh en su cuna, de inmediato se acercó a Candy y la abrazó.

—Algún día viviremos la dicha de tener nuestro propio bebé Candy... —Terry descendió hasta sus labios y la besó lentamente, Candy correspondió a ese gesto y le permitió confortarla.

Los ciclos menstruales de Candy, nunca fueron constantes, ella conocía su cuerpo, hacía cambios sin previo aviso, había meses en los que su flujo no se presentaba y luego llegaba como si nada, eso le sucedia siempre, pero su mente le advirtió que el retraso actual no era normal. Algunos motivos contribuían a hacer mas grandes sus sospechas, el más importante era el leve malestar por las mañanas. Annie le insinuó una y otra vez que podía estar embarazada, Candy así lo pensaba también, era enfermera, sabía de esas cosas... Sin embargo tambien estaba consiente de que algunas mujeres sufrían embarazos imaginarios, por eso creía que aun no era tiempo de impactar a nadie, debía estar cien por ciento segura, tenía que contar con la opinión de un profesional. No deseaba que Terry se ilusionara en vano, cada cuerpo es distinto, el de ella era un misterio en cuanto a la ovulación, no podía dejarse llevar por la ilusión de un embarazo. Tenia que ser analizada por un médico antes de emocionarlos a todos.

—Lo se Terry... —dijo ella saliendo de su letargo... Sonriendo y mirando a su esposo con ilusión.

—Muchas parejas pasan por lo mismo, suelen esperar un tiempo considerable antes de tener a un bebé en brazos —dijo él tratando con todas sus fuerzas de animarla.

—Si, es normal en alguien como yo... Mi cuerpo es algo diferente... Ya verás que pronto lo conseguiremos... —respondió tan optimista como siempre. Terry sonrió, la besó de nuevo y le dijo:

—Además, siempre podemos intentarlo, es demasiado bueno eso de escribirle a la cigüeña... ¿No cree Señora Pecas?

—Terry...

—¿No te acuerdas la forma en la que le escribimos ayer?

Ella se sonrojó al recordarlo, el juego que comenzó en la piscina les dio cuerda para rato, tanto así que habían escrito no una, ni dos, sino incontables veces toda la noche... Afortunadamente el cuarto de los invitados estaba fuera de la casa de Archie y nadie los podía escuchar.

—¿Lo recuerda Señora Grandchester? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. O tal vez quiere que se lo recuerde... —Terry la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, Candy sintió su excitación y con dificultad respondió.

—Lo recuerdo... ¿Co... Cómo olvidarlo?

El sonrió con descaro y lentamente se apartó de ella, era lo más prudente, estaban en el cuarto del bebé, si no se detenía terminaría amándola como un loco sobre el sofá y después de eso Archie los echaría de la casa por pervertir a su hijo.

Terry se acercó a la aturdida Candy y como si de un secreto se tratara le susurró...

—Te amo... Y te deseo ya... Pero será mejor que me vaya... —ella estuvo de acuerdo, asintió varias veces, sintiéndose mareada, completamente perdida por la voz de Terry en su oído—. Te espero en la recámara... No es mi intención terminar por profanar la habitación de Tímido Elegante... —dijo el castaño sonriéndole a Josh, quien ya se había quedado dormido.

—¿Tímido Elegante? —Candy ahogó su risa, de inmediato colocó una mano sobre su boca y negó con la cabeza—. Grosero... —exclamó empujando a su esposo hasta la puerta.

—No puedo evitarlo... Es igual a los dos... —Terry besó a su mujer y luego con un tono seductor añadió—. Te espero...

—Iré en un rato... —respondió Candy con una gran sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba a despedirse del adorable Joshua Cornwell.

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**Edeny**: ¡Hola Edeny! ¿De dónde habrá salido éste Albert? Jejeje, bueno quise mostrar a un Príncipe más humano... No tan celestial... Resulta que él ya se sentía muy confiado con Candy, pero de repente llegó muestro Terry y se la ganó, de ahí le viene el resentimiento, veremos si puede canalizarlo. Saludos y gracias por leer :)

**4tardecer**: Después de tanto consentimiento, era lógico que los pollitos se salieran el corral... Jajaja, ya verás lo que estos dos tienen preparado.

El amor nos hace irracionales y por azares del destino, Albert cayó en las garras de la decepción y ahora se comporta de forma inmadura, la cuestión es: ¿Podrá saltar ese obstáculo? ¡Ya veremos! Anda como gallito de pelea y Sarah llegó para sacarlo de sus casillas ¡Los Príncipes también se enojan! Jajaja.

Terry está muy enamorado... Y Candy bueno ¿Qué te digo? ¡Camina por las nubes! Pero por ahí Terry está guardando el secretillo de Albert y eso puede hacer que... Uy... Mejor lee los siguientes caps jaja ¡Un abrazo Monse! Gracias por seguir acá ¡Besos!

**Alma Candy**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, pues si... Terry dejó a la "mujer aquella" y entonces corrió por Candy, ya verás como se dio aquello, por cierto que en la publicación original no lo puse, pero aquí si lo voy a explicar, más adelante vendrá eso... Te mando un saludo Alma.

**Hanna**: Hola Hanna, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, apreció mucho contar con algo de tu tiempo. Pobre Albert, tienes razón, pero ya veremos que hace para cambiar... Aquí estaré por lo memos cada dos días, actualizando, te mando un saludo Hanna.

**CCC**: Hola CCC, Que bueno tenerte por acá, siguiendo de nuevo esta historia. Por ahí prepararé un capítulo inédito, al ser un Terryfic, me concentré más en Terry y superficialmente traté la conclusión de los demás... Espero incluir a todos esta vez. Gracias por tu apoyo ¡Besos!

**Maribel**: Hola Maribel, en efecto, Albert está descontrolado, el amor nos hace realizar increíbles locuras y el desamor... ¡Uy! Pues nos pone peor. Perder no estaba en los planes de Albert, por tanto no ha sabido como enfrentarse a su realidad, hay que tenerle paciencia al Príncipe.

Candy y Terry tendrán que afrontar lo que venga, el amor todo lo puede ¿Qué crees que pasará? Saludos Maribel, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

**Y también MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las lectoras silenciosas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Lakewood julio de 1920_

Desde que recibió el telegrama de su madre, se sintió bastante intranquilo, Sarah nunca se comunicaba con ellos ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía? Se preguntó Neil Leagan una y otra vez. Con pesadumbre y temor se dirigió hasta Lakewood, tenía que afrontar a Sarah, ya no tenía otra alternativa.

Durante el camino se convenció de que seguramente Sarah se había enterado del deshonroso comportamiento de Elisa, eso para nada era bueno. Neil golpeó el volante una, dos, tres veces ¿Cómo rayos les iba explicar a sus padres que su maldita hija era una mujerzuela? ¡Santo cielo! Él era el hermano mayor, estaba a cargo de ella y no la cuidó... Todo estaba perdido, su madre seguramente iba a matarlo...

Al llegar a la mansión bajó del auto y se encaminó de inmediato al estudio, tal vez si hablaba primero con su padre... Quizá no tendría que enfrentar a Sarah, pensó tontamente... Pero la realidad lo superó cuando vio a su madre plantada frente a él, esperándolo y mirándolo tan enojada como nunca lo había estado.

—Mamita... ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Neil amoroso, dándole un beso a Sarah.

—Siéntate Neil...

La simple respuesta de Sarah Leagan lo advirtió, él estaba en problemas y si tenía que juzgar por esa mirada que ella le lanzaba, estaba en graves, muy graves problemas... Neil se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y de inmediato tomó asiento.

Lo que sucedió después solo fue el fruto de lo que había sembrado: reclamos, gritos y lágrimas, Sarah Leagan estuvo llorando a mares y actuando como una histérica. Neil se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba perdido... Estaba absoluta y definitivamente perdido, su madre se encontraba furiosa y él era el único culpable.

—¿Cómo pudiste Neil? Has arriesgado nuestro bienestar... Tendremos que arrastrarnos con William... Y ver como solucionamos esto —dijo Sarah con horror.

—¡No lo sabia mamá! Yo...

—Oh Neil... ¡No mientas!

Neil decia una verdad a medias, sabia que sus "socios" se dedicaban a cosas ilegales, pero él solo estaba enterado de las apuestas y el alcohol, financió el negocio de los tres por necesidad de hacer crecer su fortuna personal y claro, tambien lo hizo para que lo dejaran jugar libremente. Con toda honestidad, no sabía que su aporte sería destinado a negocios de ese tipo... ¿Droga? ¿Armas? No... Definitivamente él no tenía idea de eso.

—William lo arreglará... Él conoce a mucha gente y...

—¡Por favor Sarah! ¿Cómo puede arreglar esto William? ¿Estás loca? —preguntó furioso Joseph Leagan—. Te recuerdo que ha dejado de lado nuestra sociedad... Él fue muy categórico al respecto.

Al ver que sus padres comenzaban a perder la cordura, Neil decidió que era tiempo de afrontar lo que él mismo había generado.

—Mamá... Papá, yo lo arreglaré, dejen que lo resuelva —expresó Neil tomando su fino saco y preparándose para partir.

—Neil... ¿Qué harás? ¡Se razonable! Por favor... —Sarah lo miró con preocupación— Neil... ¡Neil! —le gritó una y otra vez, pero Neil ya no la escuchó, el muchacho ya había salido de la propiedad de sus padres, la noche estaba apunto de caer y Sarah sintió un terror inexplicable al verlo marcharse.

Joseph la miró sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, ella lo odió, lo odió como nunca lo había hecho.

—Es tu hijo el que va cometer una locura... —le reprochó la mujer desesperada.

—Si, es mi hijo, pero tú eres la culpable de crear a ese monstruo ¡Tú Sarah! Tú y tus malditos consentimientos... Nunca permites que los corrija, bien pues ¡Ahí está tu obra! —Joseph se alejó de ella y la miró con desprecio—. Iré tras él... Pero a ti no quiero verte cerca...

El hombre salió del salón azotando la puerta, Sarah no pudo evitar gritar y llorar con desesperación, lamentando lo mal que se encontraba su familia.

* * *

_Chicago_

Las despedidas siempre llegan y tanto los Grandchester como los Cornwell eran conscientes de ello.

Candy y Annie habían pasado toda la tarde juntas, mientras que Archie y Terry se habían quedado en casa, junto a Josh, preparando todo para la parrillada que harían la mañana siguiente antes de que el matrimonio Grandchester partiera nuevamente a Nueva York.

—¿A qué hora regresarán las chicas? —preguntó Terry con impaciencia.

—No lo sé... Annie podría pasar todo el día en las tiendas —respondió Archie, sonriendo con burla al ver la cara que ponía Terry.

—Candy debe estar desecha de tanto caminar... —mencionó añorando ver pronto a su esposa.

—Pobre, pero no se sí compadecerme por ella o por mi... —Terry soltó una carcajada y asintió dándole toda la razón a Archie...

—¡Annie te va dejar en la ruina! —contestó Terry riendo.

Archie no sabía si reír o llorar y no tanto por todo el dinero que Annie gastaba, más bien su preocupación en esos momentos, radicaba en como terminar de armar esa endemoniada parrilla.

—Cornwell... Mejor cuida a Josh, yo la armaré... Porque a éste paso nos iremos sin disfrutar del asado —dijo Terry divertido, al ver que Archie no atinaba a colocar las piezas de la sofisticada parrilla que había comprado.

—Si pudiera te patearía... ¿Pero luego quién va armar esta cosa? —contestó Archie con una sonrisa burlona.

—No podrías golpearme aunque yo me dejara Archie —expresó Terry concentrado en armar la famosa parrilla.

—Cuando peleábamos en el colegio... No decías lo mismo—Terry soltó una carcajada y dijo...

—Yo siempre gané esas peleas Cornwell.

—Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo... —expresó Archie para molestarlo.

—Claro, te dejaba tan mal, que ya ni te acuerdas... —contestó Terry burlón y Archie solo se rió.

Luego de unos segundos, Terry observó a Archie, quien sonreía, mientras mimaba a su pequeño hijo... Después de pensarlo y con algo de pena, el actor se atrevió a cambiar la conversación...

—Pasando a otra cosa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —cuestionó Terry de pronto, Archie asintió y el castaño tímidamente continuó—. Cuando... Cuando Annie estaba embarazada... ¿Cuales fueron sus síntomas?

Archie se sorprendió ante la pregunta y sus ojos se iluminaron con ilusión al pensar en un posible embarazo de Candy, él juraba que Candy y Terry serían padres apenas se casaran, pero no había sido así... Archie tomó un respiro y luego respondió...

—Annie vomitaba por las mañanas, se mareaba constantemente y también era muy llorona... —respondió con serenidad.

—¿Más llorona de lo que es? —preguntó Terry con diversión.

—Si... Mucho más... Y deja de burlarte de mi esposa... —ambos se miraron y luego soltaron una carcajada—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Grandchester? ¿Piensas que Candy está embarazada?

—Se ha mareado en dos ocasiones y además la escuché vomitando en los últimos días... —dijo Terry claramente preocupado.

—Llévala al médico cuando lleguen a Nueva York... Llévala aunque ella no quiera, conociendola se negara a ir, pero no la dejes hacer su voluntad...

—La llevaré... Asi tenga que amarrarla —expresó Terry convencido.

Un par de gritos los hizo conscientes de que sus mujeres habían regresado y que la cena ya estaba lista, al final ambos dejaron la parrilla en manos del joven que se encargaba del jardín, quien les dijo que con todo gusto la armaría.

Aquella era la última noche que pasarían junto a los Cornwell, por lo que Annie se esforzó en hacer de esa cena algo muy especial, ordenó preparar las comidas favoritas de Candy y de Terry, deseaba a toda costa hacerlos felices antes de que se fueran. Los cuatro disfrutaron de una agradable velada.

—Tal vez encontremos a Albert cuando regresemos al bautizo... —mencionó Candy mientras se concentraba en disfrutar su postre.

Archie lanzó una mirada a Terry, advirtiendo que se estaba acercando el momento, tendría que ser honesto y decirle la verdad a su esposa.

—Tal vez... —dijo Terry sin ser capaz de mirarla.

—Archie... ¿Le entregarás mi carta a Albert personalmente verdad? —Archie tomó un trago de vino y asintió.

—Si, lo haré... —dijo aclarandose la garganta.

—Los voy a extrañar mucho... —mencionó la rubia mirando al matrimonio Cornwell.

—Nosotros también Candy —respondió Annie con voz llorosa.

Ambas jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y lloraron mientras sus esposos las veían sin saber que decir, ellas estaban demasiado unidas en los últimos días y a los dos les rompía el corazón separarlas.

Archie aprovechó la conmoción de las mujeres y con la mirada le pidió a Terry que fuera a su despacho después de la cena. La situación de Candy y Albert no tenia una solución inmediata, era evidente que tenían que afrontarla. El joven se retiró como todas las noches a su despacho y Terry discretamente lo siguió.

—Archie y yo queremos discutir algunas cosas sobre el bautizo de Josh... Te dejo con Annie... —le anunció a su esposa mientras esta asentía—. Ya no llores... ¡O se te notarán mas las pecas! —le dijo sonriendo.

—Ya vete grosero... —reclamó Candy sacándole la lengua.

Terry la besó rápidamente en los labios y después se retiró. Annie los miró divertida y cuando Terry salió del comedor las escuchó reír, oyó claramente cuando Candy decía que por eso lo amaba con locura. Satisfecho con aquella declaración se apresuró para llegar a donde se encontraba Archie.

Una vez ahí, Archibald Cornwell le pidió que reaccionara ante el problema con Albert y le exigió decirle la verdad a su prima.

—Prácticamente lo has estado ocultando por siete meses Terrence... Tienes que decírselo ya.

—¿Tu crees que es fácil Cornwell? —Terry lo miró con furia, Archie sabia que era peligroso provocarlo, pero no veía otra solución—. ¿Crees que es muy fácil decirle a mi esposa que su padre adoptivo esta enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que casi llegamos a los golpes el día que pedí su mano? Y peor aún ¿Cómo decirle que Albert es un estúpido y que no quiere ni hablar con ella? ¿Cómo romper su corazón de esa forma Archie?

—No lo se... Terry... Yo no lo se...

Archie sintió que la cabeza le explotaba en mil pedazos, de verdad era complicado ¿Cómo decir la verdad sin lastimar a Candy?

—Lo haré antes del bautizo... Le diré todo... Solo necesito tiempo... —anunció Terry.

—De acuerdo, pero si no lo haces en ese lapso... Puedo hacerlo yo...

—No será necesario Archie... Con permiso.

Terry se retiró del despacho y se dirigió al jardín, Archie tenia toda la razón, debía decirle a Candy la verdad, debía... Pero no sabía como hacerlo...

* * *

_Lakewood_

—Neil estuvo en la mansión de los Leagan... Hace unas horas —informó George a su joven jefe, quién melancólico miraba a través de la ventana.

—Supongo que ya se enteró de lo idiota que es... —mencionó el rubio con burla.

—Joseph salió tras él, ambos deben estar en Chicago... —aclaró George, sonriendo.

—Espero que no cometan ninguna estupidez... Trata de estar cerca de ellos George.

—Lo haré, me iré a Chicago a primera hora... Te informaré los detalles después.

—De acuerdo.

—Me despido entonces, estaremos en contacto. —el joven patriarca asintió y le deseó un buen viaje.

George se retiró en silencio y Albert se quedó exactamente donde estaba, permaneció inerte, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos... Pensando en el pasado, en todas aquellas veces en las que quiso decirle a Candy lo que sentía por ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar a la rubia y la forma en la que ella siempre lo hacia reír, rememoró todos esos momentos especiales que pasó a su lado, recuerdos que de un momento a otro se fueron directamente a la basura.

Se acercó a su escritorio y del último cajón sacó el conjunto de cartas que Candy había enviado en esos seis meses, el mismo tiempo en el que él decidió ignorarla. Caminó hasta un librero y de ahí tomó una botella de whisky, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar un vaso, simplemente bebió de la botella.

Su cabeza se llenó con la imagen de Candy, la recordó como la última vez que la tuvo cerca. Ella se encontraba vestida de novia, luciendo absolutamente hermosa... Albert dio otro trago a la botella y luego sintió como las lágrimas lo traicionaban.

El recuerdo de Candy amarrandolo en un fuerte abrazo, lo había perseguido por todo ese tiempo... Aquél día la bella rubia se aferró a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos para darle las gracias por todo, Albert la estrechó con fuerza, enredandola, demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba, la besó muy cerca de los labios, pero ella no se dio cuenta... ¿Como iba hacerlo? Estaba ansiosa por caminar hacia el altar... Ella solo tenia ojos para Terrence, ella solo pensaba en él, ella lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

Albert jamás olvidaría el día en que regresó de su viaje por diversos puntos del país... Ese viaje le abrió los ojos... Después de estar lejos por tanto tiempo, el rubio había tomado la decisión de declararle su amor a Candy, estaba convencido de abrir su corazón por completo... En cuanto se instaló en Lakewood, viajó hasta el Hogar de Ponny. Movido por el entusiasmo y la ilusión que lo embargaba, llegó hasta aquél lugar, sin pensar en que iba encontrarse con una penosa situación...

Todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando por sí mismo se enteró de que Terrence Grandchester y Candy habían vuelto. La Colina de Ponny fue testigo de aquél desastroso recuerdo... Albert los vio de lejos, Candy y Terry caminaban tomados de la mano, el rubio pudo notar que Candy corría, saltaba... Estaba muy contenta y ¿Por que no decirlo? La pequeña y dulce Candy también estaba muy complaciente, demasiado para su gusto... Apenas se alejaron del hogar, la rubia dejó que Terry la abrazara y la besara una y otra vez... Candy permitió que Terrence se la comiera a besos... Ignorando todo a su alrededor...

Aquello le demostró al joven patriarca, que Candy ya había dejado de ser una niña y que era capaz de dejarse llevar por la pasión... Pero para su desgracia él no era quien disfrutaría de ese cambio... No... Él no sería quien le arrebataría la inocencia. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos aquél día, una semana después Terry pidió la mano de Candy para contraer matrimonio y entonces los problemas comenzaron.

La sonrisa que había iluminado su rostro al recordar a Candy, se esfumó... Albert sabía que ya no podía seguir pensando en ella, se recriminó una y otra vez. Era muy estúpido seguir así... Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía evitarlo, estaba resentido y lo único que deseaba era evitar el contacto con ellos...

Con pesar miró nuevamente las cartas de Candy, él no había respondido a ninguna, ni siquiera deseó abrirlas... Todas las cartas permanecían cerradas y así se quedarían. Con aprehensión las tomó y las volvió a guardar en su cajón, no se atrevía a leerlas, pero tampoco podía deshacerse de ellas... Era un ridículo círculo vicioso, algo que por desgracia no podía controlar...

Albert supo entonces que debía cerrar ese circulo, era necesario, debía armarse de valor y ver a Candy: decirle su verdad, contarle como se sentía, decirle por que la había ignorado todo ese tiempo, tenia que hacerlo o de lo contrario se volvería loco.

* * *

_Chicago_

Después de hablar con Annie, la joven Señora Grandchester se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, no sabía si Terry ya estaba esperándola, así que se apresuró para atravesar el jardín y llegar al hermoso cuarto que los Cornwell tenían a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry aún no llegaba, pues no se veía ninguna luz encendida, aquello la hizo aminorar sus pasos y con un gesto travieso, decidió desviarse del camino... Contenta, Candy corrió hacia la piscina.

Al llegar a ese terreno, sus ojos se iluminaron, un par de zapatos y un par de calcetines le anunciaron que no estaba sola, Terry había pensado exactamente lo mismo que ella y ya se encontraba sentado con los pies dentro del agua.

Candy se acercó, pero él no la escuchó... De nuevo estaba raro, pensó la rubia... Terry había actuado extrañamente desde el día en que llegaron a Chicago, pero en los últimos días lo veía mucho más ansioso, algo le sucedía y a Candy le frustraba no ser capaz de descubrir lo que pasaba.

—¿Archie y tú hablaron? —preguntó Candy, haciendo que Terry saltara del susto.

—Pecosa... Si... Ya... hablamos —respondió él algo apenado.

—Te asusté... —afirmó Candy alzando una ceja.

—Estaba distraído...

Candy le sonrió y luego se sentó a su lado, dejando libre una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir el agua de la piscina en sus pequeños pies. Terry no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir observando las estrellas.

—Debiste decirme que vendrías... —reclamó ella sutilmente.

—No quise interrumpirlas, Annie y tu se veían muy contentas... —respondió Terry con tranquilidad.

Candy sintió que Terry la ignoraba, entonces con toda la seguridad del mundo, le habló...

—¿Quieres estar sólo? —preguntó ella, dispuesta a darle su espacio.

—¡No! —respondió enérgico—. Yo quiero estar contigo... Siempre quiero estar contigo Candy— Terry se acercó hasta ella y la besó en los labios.

Sin embargo Candy no quería dejar de insistir, Terry estaba triste y eso no lo soportaba... entonces pensó en que tal vez Susana había vuelto a molestarlo... Aquella mujer y su madre siempre hallaban la forma de encontrarlo y hacerlo enojar.. Si era así, ésta vez Susana tendría que escucharla.

—Siento que algo te preocupa... —dijo Candy con suavidad, tomando con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

—Si... Hay algo... Algo que no me deja tranquilo... —respondió él.

—¿Quieres hablarme de ello? —cuestionó la rubia con decisión.

Terry afirmó con su cabeza... Le diría todo a Candy, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**Edeny**: Me alegra que entiendas mi concepto, yo creo que tanta perfección no es normal, los humanos no somos perfectos, Albert no es la excepción, también siente...y no todo es positivo... Ya veremos como sale de esta, muchas gracias por leer Edeny ¡Saludos!

**Iris**: Hola Iris ¡Bienvenida! Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, te mando un abrazo, gracias por leer.

**Ale**: Hola Ale, celebro que te guste, espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**CCC**: Gracias amiga, te mando un abrazo ¡Que estés súper bien! BESOS

**4tardecer**: Jajaja ¡Ya ves! Candy y Terry se entienden a la perfección, Annie y Archie, jajaja, pues si, no es una pareja muy divertida que digamos... Por otro lado los Leagan, tendrán una participación importante, especialmente uno de ellos ¿Cual será? Ya veremos que sorpresas le trae la vida a Candy ¡Gracias por leer Monse! Besos y abrazos para ti amiga.

**Fabi Andley**: ¡Hola Fabi! A pesar de que yo soy Terrytana, adoro al personaje de Albert, él y Stear me encantan, después de Terry, están ellos y sólo ellos, con eso te digo todo, ya verás que sucede con el guapo Albert, te mando un saludo y espero seguir leyendote por aquí ¡Besos Fabi!

**¡Gracias a todos aquellos que silenciosamente leen esta historia! ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye lenguaje y escenas no aptas para menores, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... No es nada del otro mundo (la verdad...) pero estoy obligada a realizar la advertencia :)_

_¡Saludos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Chicago julio de 1920_

—¿Qué sucede Terry? —Candy le sonrió, pero él no correspondió a esa sonrisa... En lugar de eso, Terry respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire contenido, con evidente incomodidad.

—Es sobre Albert... —dijo él con recelo, apretando la mano de Candy.

—¿Albert?... —cuestionó ella algo sorprendida.

—Si... Albert...

—Supongo que te preocupa que no se haya comunicado —afirmó la rubia—. Oh Terry no deberías preocuparte por él... Albert es así, desaparece sin decir nada —aceptó Candy, desilusionada, pero muy segura de lo que decía.

—Candy...

—¿Qué pasa?

Terry quería decirle lo que pasaba... ¡Maldición! ¡Quería decírselo todo...! Pero Candy... Candy ya no lo dejó. Y no era que la rubia le estuviera tapando la boca para impedirle que hablara... No... Mas bien era el simple hecho de verla sonriendo y mirándolo alegremente, lo que al final lo hizo desistir.

La miró mientras movía sus pies sobre el agua y se divertía, esa mujer era su vida entera ¿Cómo hablarle con la verdad sin lastimarla? ¿Cómo hacerlo? No... No podía... No en ese momento... Le arruinaría su despedida de Chicago... Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Era un cobarde, un gran cobarde, pero no podía lastimarla.

—No pasa nada... —dijo Terry sin ser capaz de confesarle la verdad.

Candy se acercó entrelazó su mano con a de él y con absoluta coquetería hizo que los labios de Terry se encontraran con los de ella, el castaño se dejó llevar por el momento y la besó con dulzura y después con posesión, al final despegaron sus labios y sin decir nada vieron hacia el oscuro y estrellado cielo de Chicago.

—¿Te gustaría nadar? —preguntó ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Terry. Él la miró extrañado, pero sólo atinó a decir:

—Si, pero no tenemos traje de baño...

—Pero tenemos ropa interior... —dijo la rubia con un tono travieso.

Candy pronto comenzó a desabotonarse el vestido, ni siquiera se percató de que los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos. Él la observaba incrédulo y después de pasar saliva le advirtió...

—¿Qué haces? Podrían.. Alguien podría verte... —exclamó tratando de permanecer sereno.

—No lo creo... Todos están dormidos... Además no se me verá nada... ¿Ves? —dijo despreocupadamente, mostrando su ropa interior.

La rubia rápidamente se despojó del vestido y entró a la piscina, Terry negó con la cabeza, pero después no le quedó más remedio que reír al ver a su esposa, ya que ésta no pudo evitar hacer gestos por lo fría que se encontraba el agua.

—¿Por qué haces cara de mona? ¿Esta fría el agua? —cuestionó con burla el guapo castaño.

—No sé... ¡Tú dime! —respondió divertida.

Candy chapoteó con las manos y mojó a Terry directamente en la cara, el actor, no emitió ni una palabra, se levantó y se quitó el pantalón. Aquella visión hizo que Candy se mordiera un labio y reprimiera una exclamación, el glorioso cuerpo de Terry gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Tócame" "Soy tuyo"... ¡Oh no! Pensó Candy... ¿Qué Iban hacer? No podían hacer "eso" en la piscina...

Terry se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando con atención y sonriendo desabotonó lentamente su camisa, disfrutando de la mirada de su esposa. Al quedar únicamente en calzoncillos, se lanzó al agua, haciendo que Candy se empapara por completo.

—¡Estás loco...! —reclamó Candy tosiendo.

—¿Loco...? —cuestionó Terry mostrando una sonrisa—. Tú fuiste la de la idea Querida... —Terry se acercó hasta ella y sin decir nada más la tomó de la cintura.

Candy estaba dispuesta a reclamarle su comentario anterior, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no pudo, porque Terry Grandchester se había apoderado de sus labios nuevamente. El joven la besó con pasión desmedida y Candy le correspondió, olvidando todo... Encerrando su ser en el mundo donde sólo ellos dos existían.

* * *

Su padre confiaba en él, después de su plática era evidente que tenía que arreglar el asunto por si mismo. Lo pensó una y otra vez, sabía que iba a quedar mal... Quedaría como un cobarde ante aquellos hombres, pero ya nada le importaba... Se arrastraría, si era preciso... Haría lo que fuera, pero saldría de ese embrollo a como diera lugar.

Cuando el momento llegó y la reunión dio comienzo, Guido Gilardino, Luca Moretti y Santino Di Costanzo miraban a Neil sin comprender por qué el joven moreno los había citado. Pero en cuanto tuvieron claro el motivo de la reunión, los tres hombres miraron a Neil Leagan con desconfianza, era claro que no aceptarían de buena forma su cobarde retirada.

—Neil... Tómalo con calma amigo —mencionó Guido encendiendo un cigarrillo—. En esto hay que ser paciente.

—Si, Neil... Te hemos dicho que las ganancias llegaran a su debido tiempo —Luca le sonrió y palmeó su espalda.

—Si no estás seguro... Creo que deberías marcharte... —mencionó Santino Di Costanzo sorprendiéndolos a todos—. Alguien que comienza dudando... Simplemente no sirve.

Neil tragó en seco, la mirada de Di Costanzo era penetrante y severa, parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría de su asiento y lo mataria.

—Santino... No es que no quiera estar con ustedes, es solo que mi padre perdió a su socio principal, el negocio esta de cabeza... Yo ya no tengo dinero y...

—No importa Neil... Como te lo he dicho, si no estas a gusto... Es mejor que te marches... —Santino miró a Guido y a Luca, ellos, casi siempre acataban sus ordenes, ambos se quedaron mudos... No pudieron emitir ni una sola palabra.

—No es que no esté a gusto... Pero gracias por comprender... Yo ya debo irme... Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes... —Neil Leagan se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, deseaba salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

—Querrás tu dinero de vuelta... —señaló Santino, pero Neil negó rotundamente.

—No... Yo se que si renuncio está todo perdido... No te preocupes...

—Entonces vete... Y recuerda que no nos conoces... —La advertencia de Santino era simple, completamente entendible, pero el hecho de escucharlo decirla, le puso la piel de gallina al joven Leagan.

—Lo recordaré siempre... —respondió Neil con solemnidad.

—Más te vale que así sea Neil —apuntó Guido Gilardino.

—Recuérdalo muy bien Leagan, de lo contrario me encargaré de que tu hermana sufra las consecuencias... —dijo Luca mientras se reía internamente al ver la cara de horror del joven.

Neil salió prácticamente corriendo de aquella "sala de reuniones", lo que más deseaba en ese momento era alejarse de ahí. Atrás dejaría todas esas amenazas, no pensaba hablar de lo sucedido con nadie, a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar de él, no era un estúpido.

—¿Te volviste loco Santino? —preguntó Luca completamente molesto.

—No...

—¿Entonces que diablos fue esto? —explotó Guido.

—Dejen la paranoia... Nos dio su dinero y se ha largado sin pedir nada... Son negocios...

—No estoy de acuerdo —Guido negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y si él habla? ¡Es sobrino de William Andrew! ¿Sabes que tanto poder tiene ese maldito escocés?

—¿No saben reconocer a un cobarde cuando lo ven? Creí que eran mas inteligentes... Neil es un idiota hijo de mami que no dirá nada, creanlo cuando se los digo... —apuntó Santino sin remordimientos de ningún tipo— Y porque es un cobarde, es mas peligroso tenerlo entre nosotros... Además lo tengo todo bajo control... Díganme ¿Siguen saliendo con la hermana de Neil?

—¿Saliendo? —Luca alzó una ceja y Guido sorprendido lo miró.

—¿De que hablas? ¡Yo salgo con ella! —dijo Guido, pero al ver la cara de Luca lo supo todo—. ¡Maldita perra! —exclamó furioso.

—Ni la primera, ni la última... Antes de que se pongan a pelear por su perra... Piensen muy bien en que yo también estoy interesado —Santino sonrió y ellos lo miraron sin entender—. Es nuestro pase para llegar a los Andrew... La quiero aquí... Para mi... Uno de ustedes hará el favor de traerla... Lo dejo a su elección, los veo después señores.

* * *

Despedirse de Annie, Archie y el pequeño Josh, fue lo más difícil que vivió Candy después de seis meses de pura felicidad. La familia Cornwell los acompañó hasta la estación de trenes y entre abrazos y lágrimas se dijeron adiós...

Candy y Terry subieron al tren justo al momento en que éste se disponía a partir, se despidieron de los Cornwell desde la escalera y luego sin más que decir se dirigieron a localizar su camarote.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó Terry a su esposa al notarla demasiado aturdida—. ¿Candy...?

—El tren me marea... —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Oh Candy... Respira... Ya pasará... —ella asintió y él se apresuró a colocarse a su lado.

Visiblemente preocupado, Terry la tomó de la cintura y la encaminó a la puerta que daba al pequeño camarote, mismo que el joven actor insistió en tomar al ser consciente de lo incómodo que era viajar toda la noche hasta su destino.

—Creo que se me va pasando... —dijo Candy tratando de tranquilizar a Terry.

Terry la miró y supo que ya no era normal, se había mareado en otras ocasiones y si creía que todas las mañanas no escuchaba sus vómitos... Estaba realmente equivocada. Con cuidado la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

—Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, irás directamente al hospital... —él la miró con severidad—. Te harán estudios Candice...

—No los necesito Terry ¡De verdad! —respondió ella algo perturbada.

—No quiero discutir Pecosa... Harás lo que te diga —Terry sonó molesto y ella asustada asintió—. Perdón, no quise sonar como maniático... Vamos Candy... No me mires así... —la rubia tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso hizo que Terry se sintiera fatal.

—Solo quisiera descansar por un rato —Candy le dio la espalda y Terry supo que la había herido.

—Te amo y me preocupo por ti Candy, quiero que lo entiendas... —se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó—. Lamento que no tenga tacto para decir las cosas... Siento mucho ser tan explosivo a veces...

—Lo entiendo Terry... —Candy volteó para ver a su esposo y luego le sonrió.

—Dame un beso y demuestra que no estas molesta con este idiota.

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa, se acercó ligeramente hacia él y lo besó, Terry, la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y correspondió al beso de su adorada esposa. Al separarse de ella fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que Candy estaba demasiado sensible, en otras ocasiones jamás hubiera reaccionado así con un regaño... Estaba seguro que si no estuviera tan sensible, hubiera hecho caso omiso a su reclamo y le hubiera reñido. Terry sabia muy poco de embarazos, pero las descripciones de Archie coincidían con lo que le pasaba a Candy.

Candy llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Terry, para tranquilizarlo, su esposo parecía muy preocupado... Él sin decir nada se adueñó nuevamente de sus labios y Candy pronto se olvidó del malestar que la embargaba, siguiendo sus instintos permitió que Terry comenzara apoderarse de ella, lo necesitaba, definitivamente necesitaba que Terry la besara, quería sentirse consolada... Tenía tanto miedo... Desde qué se casó esperaba la llegada de un bebé y sin embargo no había pasado nada, cada mes tenía la esperanza de lograrlo... ¿Esta vez será real? se preguntaba... Ojalá pudiera desahogarse por completo, pero no podía... No deseaba preocupar más a Terry.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya pasó el mareo? —preguntó Terry mirándola a los ojos, buscando que no le mintiera.

—Si... Ya pasó... —dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

—¿Quieres escribirle a la cigüeña Pequeña Pecosa? Tenemos mucho tiempo... —Candy sonrió nerviosa y luego con timidez asintió con la cabeza—. Pídemelo... —dijo Terry mientras ella se sonrojaba y se cubría la cara con las manos.

—Ay Terry...

—¿Ay que? —preguntó riendo—. Vamos... Solo pídelo...

Terry intensificó sus caricias, la besó una y otra vez... Y después de que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, Candy simplemente se rindió.

—Hazme tuya... —pidió Candy desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa de Terry —. Hazme el amor Terry... Hazmelo ya...

El castaño sonrió con satisfacción, la envolvió en otro beso y sin dudarlo comenzó desnudarla, ella hizo lo mismo con él... Pronto sus cuerpos se reconocieron y se convirtieron en uno.

—Te amo Terry... Nunca dejes de hacerme esto... —dijo ella entre sutiles jadeos, él sonrió y mientras se movía dentro de ella le contestó:

—Te amo... Y jamás dejaré de hacerte esto... Jamás Candy...

Y así, los jóvenes Grandchester se perdieron en los terrenos de la pasión hasta el momento en el que ambos llegaron al lugar más deseado.

Una hora después, al ver a Candy, recostada en su pecho y profundamente dormida, Terry volvió a pensar en la situación con Albert... Sabía que tarde o temprano su esposa descubriría la verdad, tal vez sufriría, porque la bondad en su corazón siempre le impedía ver que nada era perfecto, ella creía en todos y saber que Albert la veía con otros ojos y que por eso no la quería cerca de él, sin duda le partiría el corazón. Terry suspiró pesadamente, pero luego pensó en que él estaría ahí... Si, él estaría con Candy para protegerla y para demostrarle lo mucho que la ama. Candy no estaría sola...

—Terry... —murmuró Candy, bostezando y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Creí que estabas dormida... —le dijo el acariciandole la espalda desnuda.

—Mmm... Si lo estaba, pero ya no...

—Definitivamente ya no... —Terry la observó divertido, al notar que la rubia suspiraba y luego sonreía —. ¿Puedo preguntar a que vienen esos suspiros?

—Sólo recordaba el día en que nos reencontramos... —dijo ella riendo—. Cuando supe que estabas en el hogar, me quería esconder de ti, porque estaba hecha un desastre, toda la mañana había intentado hacer galletas...

—Querías esconderte, pero el humo de la cocina te delató... Casi quemas la casa por andar jugando a la repostera, Pecosa.

—¡Vaya forma de reencontrarnos...! —Candy sonrió apenada...

—Te veías hermosa, con tu rostro repleto de harina y con todas las Pecas llenas de preocupación...—Candy se sonrojó—. Tan bella te veias que te pedí que te casaras conmigo ese mismo día...

La Pecosa se río fuertemente y luego con sensualidad comenzó a besar el pecho de Terry.

—Fue un dia maravilloso... Me gusta recordarlo siempre ¿Sabes? —le dijo la rubia al guapo castaño que excitado la miraba.

—A mi también... —Terry apenas pudo responder, los besos de Candy lo estaban volviendo loco.

—No tengo nada de sueño ¿Y tú? —preguntó Candy sonriendo.

—Tampoco, sabes que soy un animal nocturno.

—¿Terry...?

—Si...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Por supuesto! Pregunta Pecosa... Aclaremos tus dudas... —dijo divertido.

—¿Tú crees que Albert no desea vernos? —preguntó la rubia sin más rodeos, sorprendiendo a su esposo por completo.

—¿Cómo...dices? —Terry se aclaró la garganta y sintió que su corazón latía mucho más fuerte.

—Si, es que yo siento que no quiere vernos... No responde mis cartas y no nos llama, ni nada... Ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños... —mencionó ella con voz temblorosa, aceptando por fin la realidad.

Terry respiró profundo y ante ese incómodo gesto, Candy se dio cuenta de que era cierto... Por Dios ¡Era cierto! ¡Terry actuaba raro a causa de Albert! Lo pensó desde la noche anterior y ahora lo confirmaba.

—¿Terry? —lo llamó con temor...

—Lo que te voy a decir sobre Albert... No... No será nada fácil Candy... —explicó el joven al tiempo que su esposa lo miraba confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué pasó Terry? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que el tren viajaba más rápido.

—Albert y yo no nos hablamos desde que le pedí tu mano... Y no lo hacemos por que él me confesó algo... —Candy, interrumpió asustada...

—Pero... Pero... yo los vi hablar en la fiesta de compromiso, los vi hablar en la boda...

—Después de todo... Él también es buen actor... —añadió Terry con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué no se hablan? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? —cuestionó Candy con desesperación.

—Pecosa... Ya no pienso seguir engañándote, no quiero que vivas así... —Terry la tomó de la mano y se armó de valor—. Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir... Pero Albert no quiere verte, ni saber de ti... Y no quiere hacerlo porque te casaste conmigo... Candy, el me confesó que está enamorado de ti...

Candy lo miró sin poder creer lo que le decía, se soltó de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso es mentira...! Lo que dices es mentira... —la rubia lloraba horrorizada, sintiéndose fuera de sí.

—Eso quisiera... —respondió Terry, tratando de calmarla, pero todo su esfuerzo fue inútil.

—¿Como puedes decir eso de Albert? —cuestionó molesta.

—¡Lo digo porque es la verdad Candice...!

Terry trataba de permanecer tranquilo, pero aquella situación ya era insostenible, ocultar ése secreto fue una carga muy pesada ¡Y ahora Candy creía que él le mentía! ¿Cómo soportar eso?

—Tú tiendes a pensar cosas que no son... —expresó la rubia—. Albert y yo sólo somos amigos... Sólo somos... Somos amigos ¡Él me adoptó! ¡Es como un hermano Terrence!

—¡Demonios Candice! —Terry golpeo con fuerza el colchón—. Soy celoso... ¡Malditamente celoso! Pero escúchame bien... jamás ¡Jamás! me inventaría algo como esto...

—¿De dónde has sacado que Albert esta enamorado de mí?

—¡Por favor Candy! ¿De verdad eres tan ingenua? Regresa en el tiempo y luego reflexiona ¡Cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de que Albert te quería para él!

—Me... Me llamas tonta... —dijo ella llorando.

—Yo no quise decir eso... —rectificó, no aclaró su punto, sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

—Pero lo dijiste —expresó Candy con tristeza.

—Piensa lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo yo me invento todo ¿No? —le respondió furioso, tan furioso como hacía tiempo no lo estaba.

Terry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa, Candy lo miraba desde su lugar, llorando y sin poder creer lo que le había dicho. Pero a pesar de estar tremendamente dolida, no deseaba dejarlo ir... No quería que el se fuera así... Tan endemoniadamente enojado.

—Terry... Terry no te vayas... —le pidió Candy en tono de ruego—. Terry... Por favor... No te vayas así...

El castaño se vistió rápidamente y salió del camarote sin decir nada, ignorando por completo la súplica de la joven. Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó los sollozos de Candy, su amada esposa lloraba, estaba llorando y llamándolo... Pero aunque le dolía escucharla... No fue capaz de detenerse, con determinación siguió su camino por el angosto pasillo y se alejó de ella.

Continuará

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

**Maribel**: Hola Maribel ¡Que bueno tenerte por aquí! Me alegra saber que sigues la lectura. Bueno, pues Candy y Terry se aman y no se tú, peto yo adoro imaginarlos de esta forma ¡Casados! Es un capricho personal y por eso quise partir de ahí. Me ha dado mucho gusto recibir tu review ¡Saludos!

**Fabi Andley**: Hola Fabi, la verdad es que es un honor que sigas la lectura, siendo Albertfan, yo que soy Terrytana también leo Albertfics, para variarle jaja.

Entiendo tu opinión y la respeto. Yo quise jugar un poco con el personaje de Albert, probarlo en una situación en la que nunca lo he visto, porque como dice, él ha sido un rebelde también... Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero que estés por acá para que puedas ver El Progreso y las sorpresas que aguarda Albert.

**Gianny17: **¡Hola Gianny! Bienvenida a bordo. Uy! Lamento lo ocurrido, pero era algo inevitable, algo por lo que tienen que pasar, ahora sólo resta saber como resolverán este problemita. Tienes razón, Candy no debía enojarse, pero todo se salió de control ¡Ya verás lo que viene en el próximo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

**¡Y también, gracias a todos los que leen silenciosamente esta historia! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

**Capítulo 6**

_Julio de 1920_

El pequeño camarote lucía oscuro y tenebroso, en otro tiempo, Candy hubiera estado muy asustada de encontrarse sola, en un lugar así... Pero en esos momentos, sencillamente no le importaba su miedo a la oscuridad...

Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados e irritados, después de que Terry le revelara la gran verdad, ella no había parado de llorar. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que había pasado, era como si hubiera entrado a otro mundo, a uno irreal... Un mundo en el que nunca pensó ingresar, un lugar donde ella lastimaba y hacia sufrir a sus seres queridos.

De pronto, el ruido de la locomotora del tren, le pareció mucho más fuerte y su cabeza amenazó con estallar y es que no podía dejar de pensar... A cada segundo recordaba lo sucedido y sentía una profunda pena. Su mente se empeñaba en repetir la espantosa escena que vivió con Terry.

Así qué era eso... Se dijo con dolor... ¡Por esa razón Albert evitaba verla! Candy negó con la cabeza, completamente desorientada. Recordó las palabras de Terry y la realidad era que Albert no sólo la evitaba... ¡Albert no quería verla! ¡No quería!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y entonces se sintió avergonzada, demasiado apenada por no haber descubierto los sentimientos de Albert. De haberlo sabido lo que él sentía, jamás hubiera mandado todas esas cartas... ¡Santo Dios! Ella no lo sabía... No tenía forma de saber cuanto lo lastimaba cada vez que le escribía... Y tampoco sabía cuanto estaba lastimando a Terry cada vez que le hablaba sobre Albert.

La rubia aún se encontraba desnuda, enredada entre las sábanas. La tristeza que la embargaba era tanta, que no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y buscar alguna de sus pijamas. La noche era fría y sin embargo no le importaba, lo único que ella quería en esos momentos, era que Terry volviera... Pero él estaba tan molesto, que seguro no regresaría pronto... Pensó la rubia con preocupación.

Por un momento quiso levantarse y salir tras él, pero esa era una pésima idea... Terry siempre estaba vigilado, la prensa se encontraba al pendiente todo el tiempo, no podía salir y arriesgarse a que alguien la viera, estaba hecha un desastre... Si por casualidad algún periodista estaba cerca, terminarian saliendo en alguna publicación y eso no sería justo para Terry, para nada le beneficiaria que comenzarán los escándalos de nuevo, Susana ya había hecho suficiente.

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, tratando de rememorar el pasado. Urgó en su memoria, buscando respuestas. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que le indicará en que momento Albert se había enamorado de ella. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo encontrar nada... Y es que ella nunca lo vio de esa forma. No... Ella jamás vio a Albert como a un pretendiente.

_"Cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de que Albert te quería para él"_ la declaración de Terry seguía doliendo, le dolería siempre... Porque él tenia razón, ella era una tonta, se recriminó Candy... Lo era, porque no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era la mayor de las tontas por vivir en su propio mundo, en donde cada quien ocupaba un lugar... Si... Era una tonta por haber confundido las atenciones que Albert le dio... ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Seguramente ella estuvo dándole falsas esperanzas a su amigo, seguro lo hizo y ni si quiera se percató de ello.

—Albert...

Pronunció con voz temblorosa y llena de frustración, Albert nunca le dijo nada... Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho, ella no habría actuado de forma tan descuidada... No le habría platicado tan detalladamente sobre su reencuentro con Terry, ni le hubiera pedido que la entregara en el altar, mucho menos le habría escrito cartas contándole lo feliz que era en su matrimonio... No... Ella nunca le hubiera hecho daño.

Albert era su amigo, casi su hermano ¿Cómo aceptar que su amor para con ella había dejado de ser fraternal? ¿Cómo?

—No puedo... —dijo ella en voz alta—. No lo acepto Albert...

No, no podía... Candy se limpió las lágrimas una vez más y tomó fuerzas para levantarse. Buscó su pijama y la frazada que le hicieron sus madres y luego se envolvió en ellas. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, si Albert no deseaba verla... ¡Ella tampoco tenía por que verlo! Si Albert ya no deseaba su amistad, ella simplemente se haría a un lado.

* * *

El área del comedor estaba prácticamente vacía, no era muy tarde, pero por alguna razón solo él y otras dos personas se encontraban ahí. Seguramente no había muchos pasajeros, pensó Terry... Tenía que aceptar que viajar en primera clase traía algunos beneficios. Nadie lo molestaba.

Terry había permanecido en el comedor por demasiado tiempo... Pensando en lo mal que se había comportado, guardar secretos no era lo suyo, había explotado sin remedio, había hecho llorar a Candy y por si fuera poco la había dejado pidiéndole que no se fuera ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Se recriminó él mismo. Jamás... Nunca volvería ocultarle algo a Candy, juró por Dios que no lo haría.

—Disculpe... —se escuchó una voz a su lado, Terry volteó y vio como uno de los pasajeros se acercaba a su pequeña mesa—. ¿Es usted Terrence Grandchester?

Terry asintió y el hombre sonrió agradecido, el actor pensó que después de todo no saldría bien librado, ya lo habían reconocido.

—Mi nombre es Jonas Wilder... ¿Podría molestarlo con un autógrafo por favor? —preguntó el hombre, al tiempo que tímidamente extendía una elegante libreta y una fina pluma.

El hombre debía estar en sus cincuentas, pensó Terry. Su elegante porte y el cabello cano, le recordaron a Richard Grandchester... Pero al contrario del Duque, ese hombre era muy agradable y le sonreía... Terry correspondió a su sonrisa y no dudó en tomar la libreta y responderle...

—Claro... ¿Quiere que escriba alguna dedicatoria en especial?

—Si, es para mi esposa, ella se llama Diane... Diane Wilder... Y cumple años mañana... Perdone que lo moleste, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad —mencionó Jonas, Terry asintió y rápidamente escribió una felicitación y firmó la libreta—. Mi esposa no creerá cuando se lo cuente, ella lo admira mucho...

—Espero que le gusté la dedicatoria que le escribí... –dijo Terry devolviéndole la libreta.

—Le gustará. Estoy seguro, de verdad, disculpe mi atrevimiento, yo jamás había pedido un autógrafo... —dijo sonrojandose.

—No se preocupe Señor Wilder, créame cuando le digo que jamás me habían pedido un autógrafo de manera tan decente —sonrió Terry.

—Me alegro que lo tome así y es que un hombre es capaz de todo por llevarle alegrías a la mujer que ama —expresó Jonas con sabiduría.

Terry asintió, un hombre si era capaz de todo por la mujer que ama, él lo sabia perfectamente, recordó el encuentro que tuvo con Albert... Aquello definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero aun así lo hizo y su único objetivo era ver feliz a Candy...

—Así es... Uno hace lo impensable... —declaró Terry—. Incluso arrastrarse y rogar por su perdón... —dijo en voz baja, pero Jonas lo escuchó.

—Incluso eso... —Jonas le sonrió—. Nunca es tarde para contentarla, no pierda su tiempo lamentandose... —se atrevió a emitir un consejo, el Señor Wilder reconocía el mal de amores a kilómetros.

—Gracias por su consejo Señor Wilder, lo pondré en práctica ahora mismo —Terry sonrió convencido.

—Mucho éxito Joven Grandchester, fue un gusto platicar con usted... —expresó Jonas extendiendo su mano.

—El gusto fue mío Señor Wilder —Terry asintió y luego estrechó con firmeza la sincera mano de Jonas.

Jonas Wilder se despidió con amabilidad y Terry salió en busca de la mujer que amaba. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió rápidamente al camarote.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pudo escuchar la respiración de Candy, la rubia respiraba acompasadamente, pero también dejaba libre algunos suspiros, los cuales eran la señal innegable de que había estado llorando. El corazón de Terry latió desdichado y se sintió peor cuando recordó lo sensible que estaba su Pequeña Pecosa... _¡Estúpido! _Se dijo una y otra vez... Ella podía estar embarazada y él sólo la había hecho sufrir.

Con preocupación, se acercó hasta la cama y luego se arrodilló para poder ver a su esposa. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio que su bella Tarzan dormía serenamente. Acercó su boca a la pequeña nariz de Candy y le dejó un beso... Luego descendió hasta sus labios y repitió la operación.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia, se abrieron con lentitud, al sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos quiso gritar de la alegría, pero al notar que las lagrimas de Terry empapaban su rostro, no pudo evitar dejar libre un profundo sollozo, Terry estaba llorando... Y eso le partía el corazón.

—Perdóname Candy... Perdóname...—le dijo Terry sin más demora.

—Mi amor... No tienes por que pedir perdón, tú sólo me has dicho la verdad... Perdóname tú a mi por dudar de lo que decías —mencionó Candy con arrepentimiento.

—Tú eres quién no debe pedir perdón, perdóname tú a mi Candy, porque juré que cuando te enteraras de esto, yo te iba a proteger... ¡Y he sido yo el que te ha lastimado! —expresó con horror al recordar las cosas que dijo.

—Te amo Terry, te amo mucho... No importa lo que haya pasado, nadie tiene la culpa, por favor dejemos esto atrás... No busquemos culpables, ni me pidas perdón... —Candy lo besó en los labios y él se tranquilizó.

—Yo... De verdad lamento no haberlo dicho antes... Te amo tanto que no deseaba lastimarte —mencionó Terry acariciando las mejillas de Candy.

—Te comprendo amor... Créeme... —expresó Candy, devolviendo las caricias a su esposo.

—Ven aquí... —le dijo Terry, ayudándola a reincorporarse para que pudiera sentarse sobre la cama.

—Terry... Soy una tonta, debí darme cuenta... Debí hacerlo...

—No digas eso... ¡No eres ninguna tonta! Candy yo no quise decirte eso... Amor... Tú eres muy especial, tu pensamiento es puro, no piensas mal de nadie... Tú confías en las personas... Eres buena...

—No lo soy, lastimé a Albert, lo hice y nunca hubiera querido hacerlo... Fui una tonta... —dijo ella avergonzada.

—Albert se lastimó sólo... Él no te dijo nada, entiendo que este dolido, pero debió ser más honesto con tu persona... No te castigues más, no voy a permitir que lo hagas... —advirtió el castaño.

—Ya no hablemos de él, no quiero volver hacerlo...

—Es nuestro amigo y lo queremos... Demosle tiempo al tiempo... Verás que Albert terminará por reaccionar —Candy no dijo nada y ese silencio a Terry no le gustaba—. Candy, tú nunca le has guardado rencor a nadie. Albert esta confundido... No lo juzgues tan severamente.

—No lo haré, pero no quisiera hablar de él... No en este momento.

—Respeto eso...

Terry la besó dulcemente y después se levantó de la cama, buscando ropa para Candy, ella no había cenado, tenía que comer, no permitiría que estuviera sin nada en el estómago, mucho menos si llevaba un bebé en el vientre.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Busco algo que puedas ponerte... —respondió Terry con normalidad.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó la rubia pecosa.

—¡Para que salgas a cenar conmigo!

—Annie nos dio unas cosas... Están aquí. —Candy se levantó de la pequeña cama y le dio a Terry una canasta. Él tomó la cesta y luego sutilmente obligó a la rubia a sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Hay sólo un emparedado —dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño—. Un panqué y una manzana ¿Acaso Annie aparte de tímida es tacaña? —preguntó Terry decepcionado.

Candy soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es para ti, yo ya comí mi parte... —dijo orgullosa—. Bueno, tal vez un poco más de lo que me tocaba... —agregó sintiendo que sus mejillas le quemaban.

—Siendo así, me alegro mucho... —Terry llevó su mano hasta el vientre de Candy y lo acarició con ternura, ella lo miró entre nerviosa y sorprendida—. Yo ya cené algo... Estoy satisfecho... Pero aún me falta... —susurró en el oído de la rubia.

Candy se estremeció al sentirlo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a removerse inquieta sobre el regazo de su esposo, sonriendo e invitándolo a continuar.

—Que pijama tan bonita te hicieron tus madres... —dijo el castaño con honestidad—. Es una pena que tengas que dormir sin ella... —Terry comenzó a desabrochar los botones y minutos después él y su esposa estaban sobre la cama, haciendo aún más efectiva su reconciliación...

* * *

_Chicago_

Santino Di Costanzo representaba el hombre ideal para Elisa Leagan: increíblemente guapo y exitoso en los negocios, aún no podía creer que Luca Moretti se lo presentara y que además la llevara a su apartamento, ese debía ser su día de suerte pensó la pelirroja sonriendo con audacia.

Al ver que él atractivo joven la estudiaba de arriba hacia abajo, Elisa no lo dudó más y se acercó con toda la confianza y la actitud seductora que le caracterizaba.

—Señorita Leagan... Que gusto tenerla por aquí... —expresó Santino al verla, con galantería el hombre se acercó hasta la joven, posó un beso en su mano y luego la miró a los ojos.

—El gusto es mío Señor Di Costanzo... —respondió Elisa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Por favor... Hágame el honor de tomar asiento...

Santino la llevó hasta una elegante mesa, adornada para la ocasión. Elisa se sintió dichosa y aceptó todas aquellas atenciones que él atractivo americano de ascendencia italiana le daba, lo aceptó todo, incluyendo un par de bebidas, mismas que la joven Leagan tomó de inmediato.

—¿Sabia usted, que su hermano Neil renunció a ser nuestro socio? —preguntó Santino con cautela, al tiempo que servía dos copas con champagne.

—No hablo con mi hermano, no me interesan sus negocios —aceptó Elisa y Santino le creyó, era imposible que esa mujer se interesara por algo, parecía mas interesada en tomarlo desprevenido y llevárselo a la cama... Lo cuál no tendría nada de malo, si no le asquearan las promiscuas.

—Al parecer su Tío William tuvo que ver en el asunto —externó con delicadeza, tratando de no ofender a Elisa.

—El Tío Abuelo es un idiota amargado... —respondió Elisa, mostrando el odio que tenía por Albert y sorprendiendo a Santino, quien hubiera jurado que Elisa era como la Princesita de William..

—Es comprensible Señorita Leagan, le preocupan su familia y su bienestar... No confía en los extraños... Como yo... Por ejemplo.

—¿Preocuparle... Nosotros? —Elisa soltó una carcajada y Santino supo que pronto llegaría al punto que deseaba.

—Son sus sobrinos... Es natural que no los deje volar libremente, es el patriarca, quien debe velar por la familia.

Elisa comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada, pero trató de disimular... Los ojos de Santino la habían atrapado una vez mas ¿Eran eran azules? ¿De que maldito color eran? Podía jurar que a veces eran turquesas... Santino era simplemente hermoso, se dijo mientras observaba al joven cuya piel blanca y cabellos negros desorientaba a cualquiera... Pero para su mala fortuna, hablaba demasiado, pensó aturdida. Lo único que ella deseaba era que Santino se callara la boca y la desnudara, que la besara y la hiciera suya... Asi como lo hacían Guido y Luca, aquellos la volvian loca con apenas hablar, Santino por ser americano, no tenia el acento italiano de Gilardino o de Moretti, pero sin duda, era el hombre mas atractivo de todo Chicago.

—Él solo se interesa por la Tía Abuela, Archibald... Y claro por ella... —dijo Elisa con timidez, por haberse quedado tanto tiempo callada, su voz le pareció muy rara, pero ya nada le interesaba en esos momentos.

—¿Por ella? —los ojos de Santino brillaron, si... Él sabia que tener a una "ella" en medio, siempre beneficiaba, sus avisos resultaban mucho mas efectivos.

—Su protegida...

—¿Ah si? Bueno, proteger siempre es complicado —Elisa lo miró soñolienta.

—No solo es eso, él la ama... Estoy segura —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Todos aman a esa maldita zorra...

—¿De verdad? ¿Y es bonita? —preguntó Santino divertido, al ver que Elisa ya sufría los efectos de la droga.

—¡Es hermosa! La muy...

—¿Zorra? —completó Santino sonriendo

—Es una maldita mojigata en realidad... No se como logró casarse con Terry, no me lo explico —declaró la joven Leagan con verdadera tristeza.

—¿Dónde está ella? —cuestionó Santino con desmedido interés.

—En Nueva York... ¡Con Terry! —Elisa sollozó, como evitando no dejarse vencer por el poderoso sedante.

—¿Y como se llama? —preguntó Santino, frunciendo el ceño, rogando por que Elisa aún no se sumiera en la inconsciencia.

—Se llama... Candy...

Elisa Leagan no pudo seguir respondiendo, cayó dormida sobre la mesa, Santino pidió que se la llevaran, la información que necesitaba estaba en sus manos: Candy, Archibald, Terry... La Tia Abuela... Para la mañana tendría la información necesaria, William Andrew y Neil tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado si abrían la boca.

—¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó Guido

—Si... Llamen a Ronald... Tengo un trabajo para él... Díganle que le pagaremos con alcohol y vendrá. Hay que averiguar todo lo que me dijo esta mujer —Santino tomó un sorbo de champagne y luego miró al confundido Guido—. Esa información será nuestra garantía, si Andrew y su familia desean hacernos la vida difícil, nosotros ya sabremos como controlarlo.

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova  
GF 2013_

* * *

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham**: ¡Hola Serena! Pues sí, a Terry se le juntó todo, explotó sin poder evitarlo, pero bueno, así son las cosas del amor jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Saludos amiga y gracias por leer!

**Maria1972**: ¡Hola Maria! Así es, la imaginación nos lleva a vivir situaciones que no se pensando normalmente, saludos y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Susanblue7**: ¡Hola Susan! ¡Bienvenida! Me da mucho gusto que te hayas unido a la lectura y me alegra saber que te gusta. Estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo mañana, muchas gracias por leer y dejare tu comentario. Por cierto yo también soy de México, del estado de Guanajuato ¡Besos! Y espero saludarte nuevamente.

**Iris**: ¡Hola Iris! Gracias a ti Iris, por seguir acá, leyendo y dejándome tu valiosa opinión. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! ¡No por favor No llores! Sólo recuerda que al final del túnel viene la luz, te mando un fuerte abrazo y me alegra mucho que te sumes a quienes leen esta loca historia ¡Mañana les dejo el siguiente capítulo! ¡Saludos!

**AlmaCandy**: ¡Hola Alma! Gracias a ti por leer, estaré posteando dos días seguidos, dejando un día de descanso para que se pongan al corriente todas ¡Te mando un abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Luz Rico**: ¡Hola Luz! ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra saber que ya te has enganchado con la historia. Fíjate que no todos entienden mi concepto, jaja. De repente me dicen "¿Por que me pones a mi Albert así?" Pero al final, como tu dices ¡el personaje de Albert es un hombre! Es humano, tiene sentimientos y si "Le comieron el mandado" pues también tiene derecho de decir "Caray! Estoy enojado! Y no quiero ni verlos!" Me alegra saber que te gusta esta pequeña desviación del Perfecto Príncipe.  
Por otro lado ojalá que Candy confirme o desmienta sus sospechas muy pronto, jeje, ya verás que pasa.  
Los Leagan, pobres... Están más que en problemas, ya verás lo que tienen preparado. Te mando un abrazo y espero leerte pronto Luz.

**Edeny**: Lo siento tanto, pero espero haberte compensado en este capítulo, ya todo estuvo más relajado, jeje, te mando un abrazo ¡Gracias por leer!

**4tardecer**: A mi Pecosa adorada le salió lo Candy White de todo el tiempo, Jajajaja, justo como cuando estaban en el colegio y se enojaban, ella siempre se ponía a llorar y así, la verdad que fue un golpe duro, Candy jamás estuvo consciente de los sentimientos de Albert, como tu misma me decías, ella los enamora a todos y lo peor es que mi cuenta se da... En fin, Terry sólo le dio tiempo, para que ambos se tranquilizarán. Gracias por leer y pues ya sabes cuando puedas eres más que bienvenida ¡Besos Monse!

**Ana**: ¡Hola Ana! ¡Bienvenida a a lectura! muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas acompañándome. Es difícil imaginar a un Albert así, lo se, pero ya veté,os donde para todo esto. Coincidimos en eso, como todas las Terrytanas, sólo queremos ver a Candy con Terry, pero ahora estoy jugando un poco con el triángulo ¿Que pasa cuando uno quiere y el otro ama? Pues aquí lo vas averiguar ¡Saludos!

**Fabi Andley**: ¡Hola Fabi! Gracias por tus comentarios e infinitas gracias por leer, es halagador que leas esta historia ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Y como siempre ¡Gracias a todos los que leen silenciosamente esta historia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye lenguaje y una escena no apta para menores, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... Como siempre les digo, no es nada del otro mundo (la verdad...) pero estoy obligada a realizar la advertencia :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Chicago julio de 1920_

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud... Ruidos extraños entraban por su ventana y ella realmente odiaba eso. Molesta se cubrió los oídos con una almohada y se dio vuelta hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Aunque aún no amanecía del todo, pudo ver con claridad a la persona que la acompañaba... Casi se muere de la impresión cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Luca Moretti, quien extasiado no dejaba de observarla...

—Hola hermosa... —exclamó el joven.

—Luca... ¿Qué... Qué haces...aquí? —Elisa sonó confundida y sumamente nerviosa, si Neil descubría a Luca, estaría perdida.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno Querida, ésta es mi casa... —respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Tu casa? —Elisa se frotó los ojos y supo que era cierto, esa no era su habitación, los ruidos provenían de la calle—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—No lo recuerdas eh...

—No...

—Pues estuviste espectacular... —dijo el italiano mirándola con deseo.

—¿Dónde esta Santino? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—Fue conmigo y con Guido, con quien te divertiste Amor... Santino tuvo que irse ¿No lo recuerdas? —ella negó y Luca supo que el plan de Santino había dado resultado—. Deberías dejar de tomar hasta emborracharte... —añadió con naturalidad.

—Cállate ya... Hablas como mi hermano...—reprochó ella.

Luca la besó en los labios y Elisa aceptó... No le haría saber que se encontraba perturbada, y es que con sinceridad ella no se sentía segura de lo que sucedió la noche anterior... Se conocia a la perfección y no se encontraba satisfecha, no había rastros de que hubiera tenido sexo... Su cuerpo se sentia normal y simple, una noche con Guido y Luca le hubiera dejado algún indicio. Esos malditos eran perversos, Neil se lo dijo una y otra vez, pero era hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta... Algo sucedió con ellos, pero no recordaba que...

—¿Quieres qué le hablé a Guido y repitamos la experiencia de ayer? —dijo Luca acariciando con sus labios el oído de Elisa.

—No... Mejor recuérdame lo que tú sabes hacer...

Elisa lo atrajo hacia ella y lo ayudó a despojarse de la fina bata que portaba, pronto tuvo a Luca Moretti, entre sus brazos, haciéndola suya, obligandola a gemir y a pedirle que no parará nunca...

—¿Ahora lo recuerdas? —preguntó el jadeando.

—Si... Si... —mintió Elisa entre gemidos, sonriendo y planeando mentalmente la forma de acercarse otra vez a Santino y tratar de descubrir por que esos tres idiotas se habían burlando de ella... ¿Quién sería el verdadero idiota después? Se dijo la pelirroja mientras disfrutaba las embestidas del guapo italiano.

* * *

_Chicago_

La elegante mansión de la Familia Cornwell le dio la bienvenida. El ruido proveniente del jardín lo hizo alzar la vista y prestar atención por un momento... Hacía tiempo que no estaba ahi, pudo notar que todo estaba cambiando. Unos trabajadores ponían un barandal alrededor de la piscina y varios mas estaban colocando algunos juegos: columpios, resbaladillas, el visitante sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¿Cuantos hijos pretendía tener Archie? Esos juegos eran como para un ejército. Seguramente Josh tendría muchos hermanos con los cuales disfrutar en el futuro.

Al llegar a la casa, le anunciaron que su sobrino ya se había marchado a la oficina y por lo tanto Annie fue quien lo recibió.

—Buenos días Annie... Remodelado el jardín ehh... —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Buenos días Albert! es un gusto tenerte aquí... Así es... queremos tener todo listo para a fiesta de Josh... —expresó la señora de la casa con alegría.

—Ya veo... —respondió Albert, mientras su mirada trataba de encontrar a Candy... o a Terry...

—Se han ido... —le dijo Annie al notar que Albert miraba con insistencia hacia la escalera.

Albert simuló no estar interesado y luego, sin decir nada, cargo a Josh. Si, era cierto que estaba ahí para ver a Candy, sinceramente no estaba enterado de que partirían tan pronto, pero no dejaría que Annie lo descubriera.

—Serán los padrinos de Josh... Estarán aquí en un mes... Se han marchado porque Terry debe reunirse con Robert Hathaway—mencionó Annie con toda la naturalidad del mundo, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta de parte del rubio.

—¿De que hablas? No me interesa verlos, ya lo sabes Annie... —Fue la categórica respuesta de Albert.

—Por supuesto que te interesa Albert —Annie no se acobardó y enfrentó al patriarca, quien la miró sorprendido, no creyendo lo que veía.

—Annie, no lo entiendes... —dijo él tratando de conservar la calma.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo... No puedo entenderlo... —Albert dejó a Josh en su pequeño corral y luego se dirigió hasta la ventana—. Albert... Ella está muy triste...

—¿Triste? ¡Ja! Vamos Annie, no me mientas... —la miró con ojos llororosos y Annie sintió mucha pena por él—. Ella ama a Terrence y finalmente está con él, es feliz ahora... ¿Qué más le da si no le escribo una boba carta?

—Si, es feliz con Terry... Eso no te lo voy a negar —Albert la miró sin expresión y ella se acercó para tomar sus manos—. Pero Albert... Ella te quiere ¡Te quiere mucho! Y por supuesto que esta triste porque tú no le hablas...

Annie se alejó de él y Albert solo atinó a sentirse avergonzado, nunca hubiera querido lastimar a Candy... Jamás... Sin embargo lo había hecho, lo seguía haciendo y no tenia el valor para detenerse.

—No se que mas quieres que te diga Annie... Te juro que ni yo mismo me comprendo...

—Dime que intentarás hablar con ella... Albert, Candy ha esperado a que le hables por ¡Seis meses! La pobre no tiene ni idea del por qué no le hablas... Cree que estas ocupado... Tan ocupado como para no escribirle... Tú la conoces, siempre piensa lo mejor de todos.

Albert sintió que le sacaban el corazón de un solo golpe, imaginó a Candy sufriendo y no le gustó aquella visión. Archie se lo había dicho, Terry también... Y ahora Annie...

—Lo arreglaré... Estaré presente la próxima vez que vengan —mencionó Albert con la voz cortada.

—Candy es mi hermana, lo sabes... Y es lo mismo para Archie... No queremos verla así...

—Entiendo Annie... Solo quiero que comprendas que no es fácil, no me juzgues... Porque de verdad... Solo yo puedo comprender mis sentimientos...

¡Demonios! El adoraba a Candy, pero nadie parecía entenderlo, nadie entendía su proceder... Estaba herido... Cada quién sufre a su manera ¿Por qué no lo entendían? ¿Por qué debía fingir perfección? ¿Acaso no era humano?

—Creo que tengo una ligera idea de lo que sientes Albert... ¿Sabías que Archie también se enamoró de ella? —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Pues lo estuvo... —le dijo Annie sin ningún rastro de coraje.

—Yo... Yo ya debo irme... —respondió el rubio con incomodidad.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no es el fin del mundo Albert... Se que te sientes herido, pero esta no es la forma de afrontar el problema...

—Los veo después...

Albert se despidió con educación y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Annie lo observó partir y lo hizo con optimismo, se había quitado un peso de encima, al menos ahora sabía que las cosas con Candy tenían arreglo y que Albert era capaz de solucionarlo... Estaba segura que el patriarca reaccionaria pronto, lo había visto en sus ojos, Albert volvería ser el mismo de antes.

* * *

_Chicago_

Santino Di Costanzo tenia en sus manos la información que había solicitado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver el recorte de periódico en el que aparecía Candy, debía reconocerlo, Elisa Leagan tenia toda la razón, era hermosa la protegida de William. Al verla, la eligió a ella como su objetivo... Con ese aviso, callaría al Señor Andrew de inmediato.

—Terrence Grandchester... —mencionó Luca Moretti, sacando a Santino de sus pensamientos.

—El actor... —a Guido Gilardino se le iluminaron los ojos—. Hijo de Eleanor Baker y de Richard Grandchester... ¡El hijo de un Duque! Santino... este suena interesante...

—Si... Pero lo que queremos es callar a Andrew... —respondió Santino tratando de que no se desviaran del objetivo.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Luca con molestia—. Este niño bonito es prácticamente de su familia también... Podríamos hacer dinero...

—¡He dicho que no! —la voz de Santino resonó en la habitación.

—Luca y yo también contamos, tú no eres el jefe... Estamos juntos en esto, no te equivoques Santino... —expresó Guido Gilardino sin temor.

—Es cierto, echaste a perder lo de Neil... ¡No nos echarás a perder esto! —Luca lo apoyó.

—No eché a perder lo de Neil... Por sí no lo recuerdan, ese idiota nos metió en problemas apenas lo integraron... ¿Cómo llegó la información de nuestros planes a William Andrew? Usen la cabeza por favor... Nuestro objetivo es callar a Andrew... Y ése actor aristócrata no nos ayudará... —Santino se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos—. Elisa habló de que a William solo le importan ellas y él... —dijo señalando a Candy, la Tia Abuela y Archie.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Luca—. La rubia es la indicada, es la protegida... Seria pan comido, iremos tras ella.

—Como sea... El caso es ir por uno de ellos —Guido apoyó la idea.

—Nadie va ir por nadie... Esta información es solo para dar un aviso... —dijo Santino con serenidad—. Vamos a callar a Neil y a su Tío extorsionando, por el momento no hay necesidad de ir mas lejos...

—No, no es lo mismo para nosotros... Iremos por uno de ellos —Luca secundó a Guido y Santino supo que todo estaba perdido, el equipo no se movía con él... Sin embargo hizo un último intento por enderezar la situación.

—Estaríamos secuestrando y eso no es bueno, si nos damos a notar terminaremos en la jodida cárcel antes de empezar nuestro negocio.

—El alcohol no esta dejando nada... Las apuestas son un asco y lo de las armas y las sustancias es muy peligroso, yo no pienso intentarlo —expresó Luca Moretti, dejando claro que no cedería.

—Ese estúpido negocio ¡Fue su idea! Se los he dicho siempre... No debemos aceptar traficar con eso, el alcohol es nuestra opción —insistió Santino.

—Lo del alcohol ya tiene dueño Santino... Y tú lo sabes... Johnny Torrio no se anda con juegos, es increíble que no abras los ojos ante eso —Guido habló y Luca asintió.

—Con Torrio tenemos paz, hasta ahora no lo hemos desafiado y ya le pagamos a su gente la cuota que exige... No habrá problema con él —Santino los miró sin poder creer lo idiotas que eran, definitivamente no les confiaría que la mano derecha de Torrio, Al Capone, se había acercado a él para hablar de negocios. No... Eso no le convenía, Johnny Torrio no iba a hacer ningún negocio con él si ese par de idiotas lo acompañaba.

—Quédate con tu alcohol Santino... Nosotros ya no lo necesitamos.

Santino los vio con pena, pero ya todo estaba dicho.

—De acuerdo... Hagan lo que se les pegue la gana, yo me retiro... Solo grabense bien en la cabeza que desde hoy ustedes y yo no nos conocemos... Si se atreven a cruzarse en mi camino, terminaran en un tambo, hechos cenizas, advertidos están...

Santino tomó su elegante sombrero y salió de aquel lugar sin decirles nada más, ya no tendría que preocuparse, la droga y las armas, esas porquerías, ya estaban fuera de su negocio, el seguiría con lo de siempre... Se alejaría de sus antiguos socios lo mas que pudiera, el secuestro no era su estilo... Era demasiado inteligente para dejarse arrastrar, no deseaba terminar en la cárcel, ni tampoco deseaba desafiar a Torrio, Guido y Luca ya no lo necesitaban, él tampoco los necesitaba a ellos, que Dios se apiadara de su alma porque si Johnny Torrio escuchaba de sus andares, morirían sin remedio.

* * *

_Nueva York..._

Era muy temprano cuando salió de casa, apenas y había amanecido, pero la emoción de volver a ver a Terry y a Candy, era algo que sencillamente la rebasaba. La emocionaba tanto que le había sido muy difícil dormir la noche anterior.

Se encontraba alegre y a la vez nerviosa, porque conocía a Terry y sabia que haría una rabieta, al encontrarse con la noticia de que su casa aún no estaba lista. Su hijo aprovechó que estaría fuera para remoderlar algunos puntos de la vivienda, Terry calculó que dichos trabajos no durarían mas de tres semanas, pero para su desgracia no fue así.

Aquello realmente no importaba, ya sabría como controlarlo, Terry tenia un carácter difícil, pero los años lo habían convertido en un hombre capaz de admitir sus errores, los berrinches ya no le duraban mucho, lo entendería... Eleanor estaba segura.

Después de hacer algunas compras, acudió a la estación de trenes, ansiosa por ver llegar el tren proveniente de Chicago. En cuanto llegó, se ubicó en el anden que correspondía y espero... Eleanor Baker se sentía dichosa, tener a su lado a Terry y a Candy representaba la mayor de las alegrías para ella, cuando los viera bajar del tren se sentiría completa.

Permaneció de pie por más tiempo del previsto, pues el tren tuvo un retraso considerable, afortunadamente las personas iban y venían, nadie se detenía y por lo tanto, no la reconocían. Sin embargo, Eleanor sí reconoció la figura de una mujer... Justo a unos metros de ella.

—Susana... —dijo entre dientes.

Eleanor no lo pensó ni un segundo y se dirigió hasta la mujer que sin temor la miraba acercarse...

—Susana... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Eleanor

—Eleanor... ¿Acaso me está prohibido acudir a la estación de trenes? —preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

Eleanor miró a su alrededor, el sitio podía encontrarse lleno de reporteros, tomó un respiro y con todas sus fuerzas trató de serenarse

—Claro que no... —respondió tranquila... Aunque debería... añadió para sí misma—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, una que a Eleanor no le gustaba, la conocía... Algo se traía entre manos.

—Espero a tu hijo... —respondió al tiempo que arreglaba su largo y rubio cabello.

—Susana... Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Terry no soporta que lo acosen...—Eleanor sonrió y con paciencia añadió—. Será mejor que no lo molestes...

—¿Ves aquellos hombres? —señaló Susana con la mirada, Eleanor los miró y la joven le aclaró—. Si te atreves a correrme, como es tu costumbre, no dudaré en hacer un escándalo... Tú, tu hijo y su...mujer, saldrán en primera plana el día de mañana...

—No te entiendo... De verdad, por más que lo intento... No entiendo como una mujer puede tener tan poca dignidad... —dijo Eleanor negando con la cabeza—.Susana, Terry ya te da todo lo que necesitas... No es su obligación, pero lo hace... ¿Qué mas buscas? Porque si no lo recuerdas, él ya esta casado... Esta casado con la mujer que ama...

—La misma que no ha sido capaz de darle hijos... ¿Te refieres a esa? —preguntó Susana en tono burlón

—Bueno Querida, eso está por verse... Ambos son jóvenes y tal vez pronto nos den la buena noticia... —Susana la miró descaradamente escéptica y Eleanor con todo el veneno que guardó para esa insufrible mujer añadió—. No te preocupes tanto Sussie, trabajan todos los días en eso... Estoy segura que en estas vacaciones no pararon de hacerlo.

Susana le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia y ya no le respondió nada, detestaba a Eleanor, la odió desde el primer momento en que tuvo que convivir con ella... Si tan sólo no fuera la madre del hombre que ama... La hubiera puesto en su lugar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Susana? —cuestionó la rubia mayor.

—Porque necesito de Terry... —respondió Susana, cambiando su semblante por completo.

—El ya envió tu pensión...

—Mi madre está en el hospital... Y hay que pagar su cuenta... Yo no tengo dinero suficiente... —Susana la miró a los ojos —. Estoy impedida gracias a él... ¿Tengo qué recordártelo Eleanor? ¡Le salvé la vida a tu hijo!

—Yo lo pagaré Susana, no te preocupes, pero por favor vete...Hazlo, porque mi hijo no está para estas cosas...

—¿No quieres que le recuerde que por su culpa estoy así? —preguntó la chica llena de coraje.

—Tienes la gran suerte de contar con una prótesis, misma que Terry financió, te desenvuelves bien con ella... Eres joven, bonita y talentosa... Busca volver al teatro... No hay nada perdido Susana...

—No lo tengo a él... —mencionó la chica con profunda tristeza.

—¡Por Dios Susana!... Tú accediste a romper esa relación que no los llevaba a nada... —le recordó Eleanor—. Tú estuviste de acuerdo con dejarlo libre...

—¡Pues me arrepentí! ¿Sabes que debí hacer? ¡Debí quedarme con él! —respondió la chica con determinación.

—Por favor Susana... Retírate...

Eleanor se dio cuenta de que el tren proveniente de Chicago estaba a punto de arribar, miró a Susana y ésta sin ninguna pena permaneció en el mismo sitio. El corazón de Eleanor latió más fuerte, Susana le ponía los nervios de punta, se alejó de ella y esperó a que Candy y Terry bajarán del tren... Al menos podría darles la primicia de que Susana estaba cerca, expulsando veneno, como siempre...

Continuará...

Nota: aquí la aclaración sobre Johnny Torrio y Al Capone, la únicos personajes NO ficticios.

*Johnny Torrio fue un gángster ítaloestadounidense que ayudó a construir el imperio criminal conocido como el Chicago Outfit en los años 1920 que más tarde sería heredado por su protegido, Al Capone. (Tomado de Wikipedia)

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham**: ¡Hola Serena! Pues Elisa cayó en las manos de estos tres perversos, se le fue la lengua y habló de más... Ya has podido ver lo que sucede, ahora sólo resta ver si logran su objetivo ¡Saludos Serena! Gracias por leer.

**Maribel**: ¡Hola Maribel! Que bueno que te agradó el capítulo... ¿Cómo ves a los mafiosos? Ni ellos se entienden. Pero la amenaza sobre los Andrew sigue ahí... Ya verás como se desarrolla todo eso amiga. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión ¡Saludos!

**Eva Grandchester:** ¡Hola Eva! Bienvenida a la lectura y pues me da mucho gusto que te agrade, ya verás lo que sucede, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión!

**Iris**: Hola Iris, muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues para mi lo más importante es que ¡La lean y les gusté! Encantada con que llene tus especulativas, te mando un abrazo y estaré actualizando el fin de semana.

**Janet**: Hola Janet ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Y me encanta que te guste la historia y sobre todo que la estés disfrutando ¡Besos! Nos estamos leyendo el fin de semana.

**4tardecer**: ¡Hola Monse! Bueno, es que Terry se sintió muy culpable, la promesa que se hizo así mismo fue: proteger a Candy... Y al último le dijo todas las verdades juntitas, jejeje, de ahí lo "rogón" y las lágrimas, porque le dio ternura ver a Candelaria sollozando dormida... Tiene su lado sentimental mi Terryto... Y pues eso nos gusta a las Terrytanas. Viene más rosa! Te lo advierto, Jajajaja.

La Leagan... Ya se le fue la lengua, soltó todo y sin obtener nada a cambio jijiji, ya viste lo que pasó con los tres mafiosos... Ahora a ver que viene más adelante. Saludos Monse y no te preocupes si te atrasas, aquí estarán los caps, esperándote. Besos.

**Y como siempre ¡Gracias también a todos los que leen silenciosamente esta historia!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye escenas no aptas para menores, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... Gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Nueva York, julio de 1920_

Cuando el tren arribó, Eleanor sintió que su corazón estallaba de alegría. Al verlos bajar, no lo resistió más y se acercó lentamente para encontrarlos. Candy y Terry lucían mejor que nunca y por lo visto habían hecho un amigo, un hombre de cabello cano se despedía de ellos con alegría, Eleanor los esperó a que concluyeran con la despedida y al verlos solos se dirigió hacía ellos.

—Los veo radiantes... El viaje les sentó de maravilla. —mencionó la actriz muy contenta.

—Hola mamá... —Terry la abrazó y luego depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Nos la pasamos muy bien ¿Verdad Candy? —dijo Terry sonriendo picaramente y Candy de inmediato sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, recordando lo mucho que habían hecho en ese viaje.

—Ha sido increíble Eleanor... —la joven rubia se acercó hasta su suegra y también la besó.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes, no saben que dicha siento al verlos de nuevo... —Con discreción miró alrededor y al no ver señal de Susana, se animó a decir...—. Y ahora... Permítanme llevarlos a mi casa...

Eleanor sintió la mirada de Terry y se apresuró a seguir su camino, el castaño lucía molesto. Era obvio que su hijo no quería quedarse en su casa, evidentemente deseaba intimidad y estar solo con Candy, Eleanor lo entendía y ya tenia todo arreglado, sin embargo Terry llevaba lo Grandchester en la sangre, por desgracia la arrogancia de creer que solo él pensaba en todo, era parte de la herencia de Richard.

—¿Nuestra casa aún no está lista? —preguntó Terry impaciente.

—No lo está. Los trabajadores necesitan por lo menos un mes más.

—¿Un mes más? —preguntó Terry fulminando a su madre con la mirada —Pero ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

—Hijo, hubo un retraso con los materiales... No es culpa de ellos... Y bueno no quise decirte nada para no mortificarte y arruinar tus vacaciones.

—Nos encantará quedarnos contigo Eleanor —mencionó Candy, al ver la tensión entre Terry y su madre.

Eleanor miró a Candy y le sonrió cálidamente, Candy entendió que con esa sonrisa le estaba dando las gracias... Al final la actriz miró a su enojado hijo, le guiñó el ojo y después se encaminó a la salida de la estación.

—No hables por los dos Candy, a mi no me encantará estar todo un mes con mi madre... —le dijo Terry molesto.

—A mi si... ¡Y deja de comportarte como niño! —Él la miró enojado, pero luego sonrió malicioso.

—Olvídate de escribir cartitas a la cigüeña... Eleanor va escucharlo todo...

—Ni modo... —dijo la Pecosa en tono de indiferencia.

Después de mirarlo retadoramente, Candy se adelantó para dar alcance a Eleanor y mientras las veía alejándose, Terry se arrepintió de haber actuado como el niño rebelde que fue alguna vez, las persiguió, pero su esposa y su madre simplemente se le perdieron entre la multitud.

La rubia pecosa caminó en contra de la gente, sintiéndose algo lastimada, la verdad era que su sensibilidad esta a tope, cualquier cosa la hacía sentirse insegura y un tanto llorona. Sus ojos buscaron la salida, pero al estar rodeada de tantas personas le resultó imposible.

—¡Candy...! —le llamó una voz a su espalda, era una voz que Candy conocía muy bien... Una voz que la llenaba de impotencia, una voz que la hacía perder la cordura.

—Susana... Hola... —saludó Candy con educación.

—No estoy aquí para platicar contigo... Claro está, pero actuemos como sí nada, hay algunos reporteros... —dijo mirando a Candy con desdén de arriba hacia abajo, mientras aparentaba estar feliz de verla.

—Si... Te... Te ves muy bien Susana, me alegra saber que usas a la perfección tu prótesis... —mencionó Candy al tiempo que discretamente buscaba a Terry.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Candy —mencionó con veneno—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Terry ya se esta comportando como imbécil contigo también? —sonrió divertida y como si de una amiga se tratara, le palmeó la espalda.

Los dulces ojos verdes de Candy se tornaron oscuros por la furia, odiaba a Susana, si tan sólo no estuviera impedida... La arrastraría por toda la estación, oh si, ¡Definitivamente lo haría! La jalaría de aquellos cabellos perfectamente lacios y tal vez le haría una bonita marca en su enorme frente.

—No me digas que aún no quedas embarazada... ¿Es que acaso no le vas poder dar hijos? ¿Ya pasaron seis meses... No? Normalmente, los embarazos se dan desde el primer momento... —Susana río y Candy sin miramientos le contestó...

—Eso... Susana... ¡Es algo que no te importa...! —Candy le sonrió con suficiencia, demostrando que ese reclamo no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Por supuesto que me importa, todo lo que ocurra con Terry me importa... —mencionó Susana sin pena.

—Pues debería dejar de importarle Señorita Marlowe... —se escuchó la enérgica voz de Terry Grandchester a espaldas de Susana.

—Terry... —mencionó la actriz con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—¿Que te sucede ahora? —el joven se acercó a Candy y puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia, en claro signo de protección.

—Sucede que debo hablar contigo...

—¿Hablar? Susana... Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar... ¿Estas aquí para eso? ¿Cómo sabías que llegaríamos hoy?

—Robert me lo dijo... Tu mamá en cambio no quiso decirme donde encontrarte y por eso estoy aqui... Terry, mi madre esta hospitalizada y no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar... —Candy lo miró suplicante y él con la cabeza asintió.

—Pagaré por eso... Envía la cuenta con tus gastos del mes, Steve se encargará.

—Gracias Terry...

—No hay por qué agradecer... Solo te pido un par de cosas a cambio —Susana, afirmó con la cabeza y luego lo miró asustada—. Quiero pedirte que dejes de aparecerte como un fantasma, cuando haya problemas dirígete a Steve, el me localizará y mi segunda petición... ¡Deja de molestar a mi mujer...! —los ojos de Susana se llenaron de sorpresa.

—No estoy molestándola... —ella habló despacio y apenada, justo como lo hacía con Terry siempre.

—Te observé en cuanto la interceptaste. Soy muy bueno leyendo los labios Susana... No repetiré lo que dijiste, pero quiero que la dejes en paz...

—Terry... Por favor.. Vámonos ya... —dijo Candy en tono de ruego.

Terry estaba a punto de decirle algo más a Susana, pero la cara de su ex prometida le anunció que a Candy algo le pasaba, Terry volteó para ver a su esposa y notó su semblante descompuesto, de inmediato tocó su frente y ella cerró los ojos... Candy tomo fuerzas y quiso caminar, pero simplemente no lo pudo hacer, cayó desmayada ante la mirada de terror de su esposo.

* * *

_Chicago_

Contempló el sobre que tenia en sus manos y sin saber por qué sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Aquél mensaje no contenía un remitente y definitivamente eso lo había dejado intranquilo.

Tomó un sorbo de café y luego colocó la carta en el correo que estaba destinado a su Tio, él seria el encargado de revelar el misterio...

—Archibald... —se escuchó la voz de Neil desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Neil...—saludó con educación, aunque Neil no se la mereciera—. El Tio no está...

—¿Sabes cuando llegará?

—Vino muy temprano... Tiene algunas reuniones...

—¡Rayos!

Neil lucía desesperado y aquello prendió una alerta en Archie.

—¿Qué sucede? Tu jamás has querido hablar con el Tio Albert... ¿Por qué de pronto quieres hacerlo? —Neil supo que Albert no había hablado con Archie y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Te recuerdo que es el Tio Abuelo de todos, no solo tuyo —Neil lo miro desafiante—. Puedo venir cuando yo quiera, soy parte de la familia.

Archie negó con la cabeza, le parecía increíble que Neil fuera el mismo niño inmaduro del pasado.

—Pues yo no tengo tiempo para ti, concreta una cita con el Tio... De otra forma no creo que lo encuentres.

—Eso haré, bajo ningún concepto me interesa hablar contigo Archibald, no eres mas que un gato del Tio Abuelo... ¿Que puede hacer por mi un mediocre como tú?

Los ojos de Archie relampaguearon, cuando Neil sintió la mirada furiosa de su primo, retrocedió y asustado se acercó hasta la puerta.

—No eres mas que un maricón Neil Leagan... ¡Vamos! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo! ¿Es lo que quieres no? —Archie se levantó de su silla y Neil salió de la oficina.

El moreno corrió para subirse al ascensor, Archie llegó hasta la puerta, pero George lo detuvo.

—No vale la pena... —le dijo.

—Pero...

—Joven Archie... Por favor...

Archie obedeció, George tal vez era solo el asistente de Albert, pero para él siempre significó mucho más, George era parte de su familia.

—Gracias George...

—Usted sabe lo importante que es para mi, de ninguna manera lo dejaré comprometerse...

Archie le sonrió en agradecimiento por sus palabras, George lo animó a regresar al trabajo y juntos entraron a la oficina.

—Vino a buscar al Tío Albert...

—Le daré el mensaje, no se preocupe...

Archie se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó el sobre que había recibido esa mañana.

—Este sobre es para él ¿Puedes entregárselo? —George tomó el sobre y lo analizó.

—No tiene remitente…¿Cuando llegó? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hoy en la mañana, pero Rose paso el correo, hasta hace unos momentos.

—Yo se lo entregaré

—Gracias George

George asintió y después de despedirse de Archie, salió de la oficina, miró el sobre con desconfianza, lo colocó por encima de los demás documentos y los guardó en su portafolio.

* * *

_Nueva York_

Cuando la vio desmayarse, fue como si el mundo se detuviera ante sus ojos, aquél sentimiento había sido verdaderamente horrible, sus manos aún temblaban, ni siquiera sabía como fue que salió con ella de la estación y la metió al auto, ni tampoco recordaba lo que sucedió en el trayecto a la clínica, solo sabia que Candy no despertaba...

En aquellos momentos, la oscuridad se apoderó de su mente... Era como si hubiera entrado en un túnel y no encontrara la salida. Terry supo que no podría estar tranquilo hasta que ella estuviera consciente.

Candy rápidamente fue llevada a la pequeña clínica de André Barat, un viejo amigo de Eleanor... Cuando ingresaron a la institución ella recobró el conocimiento, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para Terry, él se mostraba realmente afectado. El propio André fue quien se encargó de atender a Candy y mientras él la revisaba, Terry y Eleanor permanecieron en la sala de espera.

—Terry... Deja de caminar hijo, siéntate por favor —le dijo Eleanor mientras los ojos de Terry la miraban con evidente enojo.

—¿Como puedes pedir que me calme? ¡Mi esposa se desmayó! ¡Esta ahí y yo no se nada! No se como está o qué le están haciendo...

—No es nada grave, puedo asegurártelo... Terry... —la mujer quiso tranquilizarlo, pero él la miró furioso.

—No eres doctora Eleanor... ¿Cómo sabes que no es nada grave? —le preguntó él tratando de no perder el poco control que le quedaba.

—Ciertamente Terrence... No soy doctora, pero tal vez tengo una idea de lo que Candy tiene... —Terry levantó una ceja, pero ya no quiso seguir discutiendo, era tonto seguir en ese camino. Eleanor tampoco quería seguir con aquello, así que le preguntó—. Dime... ¿Candy ha sufrido mareos últimamente?

—Si... Por lo menos tres veces he sido testigo de ellos... —Terry por se acercó al lado de su madre y se sentó—. También vomita por las mañanas... Ella cree que no la escucho, pero si lo hago...

—Me parece que no tiene nada malo —insistió Eleanor con una sonrisa.

—Archie me habló de los síntomas que tuvo Annie cuando quedó embarazada, son muy parecidos —mencionó sonrojandose.

Eleanor sonrió y acarició con tenura la mejilla de su hijo, ella pensaba lo mismo, pero no dijo nada... Permaneció en silencio, tranquilizando a Terry, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos. Esa caricia y la forma en la que Eleanor le sonrió, hicieron que los ojos de Terry brillaran y se mostraran esperanzados.

Después de un rato, el Doctor André salió de su consultorio, al verlo Terry se reincorporó de inmediato y con impaciencia se acercó hasta él.

—Terrence... Tu esposa esta bien, podrá irse en cuanto se sienta lista —le anunció André, quien no paraba de sonreír.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué se desmayó? —preguntó Terry con desesperación.

—Eso te lo quiere decir ella... Puedes pasar a verla.

Eleanor sonrió con alegría y Terry prácticamente corrió hasta el consultorio. Al ingresar encontró a Candy sentada, llorando...

—Candy...

—Hola...

Terry se acercó hasta ella, tomó delicadamente su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede Pecosa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó asustado.

—Terry... No... No lloro... —contestó sin poder hilar más palabras.

—¿No lloras? Entonces... ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos y por que se te notan mas las pecas? ¿A ver... Dime? —ella sonrió y él también.

—No lloro por tristeza... —aclaró.

—Entonces... ¿Lloras por que eres feliz? —preguntó ansioso.

—Si, soy muy muy feliz...

Candy posó sus manos en el cuello de Terry y lo acercó a sus labios, lo besó y él se dejo besar, no le pidió explicaciones, solo se limitó a devolverle el beso que ansiaba darle desde que la vio al entrar al consultorio. Al final Candy rompió lentamente aquél beso y luego le sonrió a su esposo, quien expectante deseaba escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—Estoy embarazada Terry... ¡Vas a ser papá!

—Papá... ¿Voy a ser papá? —preguntó el joven extasiado.

Candy asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez, le era imposible hablar... Durante mucho tiempo, esperó darle esa noticia a Terry... Y ahora que por fin se la daba, sentía que era la mujer más feliz del planeta, nada se comparaba con ver a su Terry Grandchester irradiando felicidad.

—Sabía que este día llegaría, siempre lo supe... Te amo... ¡Te amo Candy! —le dijo él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se arrodillaba para darle un beso en el vientre.

* * *

_Chicago_

Él sabia que estar ahí, no era lo mas apropiado, pero ¿Como negarse? Solo serían unos tragos, sus socios dijeron que no había por qué preocuparse... En ese lugar nadie los recriminaría ¿Qué más daba? Después de un día lleno de aburridas reuniones, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de divertirse.

—William... Deja de preocuparte ¿Quieres? —expresó Paul Dengler conforme lo invitaba a unirse a los demás en la mesa.

—¿Es seguro éste lugar? —preguntó Albert.

—Lo es... La policía sabe que existe, el dueño les paga para que no molesten.

—Solo serán un par de tragos, mañana tengo otro día lleno de reuniones —. Albert tomó asiento, se sintió mas relajado y bebió mientras Paul y los demás hablaban sobre inversiones.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar y al ver a un par de mujeres sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... Eso no era solo un bar ¿O si?

Fijó sus ojos en las chicas, le resultaron conocidas, por supuesto, pronto se dio cuenta que aquellas eran las hijas del insufrible Señor Lawrence... Quien de hecho cuidaba sus hijas como si fueran tesoros, Albert sonrió con burla, después de todo tantos cuidados no le sirvieron de nada al viejo avaro.

—¿Quieres diversión William? —preguntó Paul, al ver que el rubio miraba a las dos mujeres—. Si quieres... Podemos invitarlas, son amigas mías...

Albert sonrió, nunca fue un santo, pero desde que Candy se apoderó de sus pensamientos le fue difícil estar con otras mujeres.

—Si veo alguna que me interese... Te lo haré saber... Por cierto ¿Que hacen las hermanas Lawrence aquí?

—El dueño del lugar permite que las niñas ricas vengan aquí y se diviertan... No es fácil conseguir alcohol amigo y ellas pagan al igual que nosotros.

—Bien... Echaré un vistazo y tal vez me divierta con alguna.

—Hay una chica que me gusta, pero estoy dispuesto a compartirla contigo... Nos divertiremos, ella accederá—Albert sonrió sin ganas ¿Compartir? ¿Que demonios significaba eso? El no compartía...—. Espérame aquí.

Paul Dengler se perdió entre la multitud, Albert miró a su alrededor, ya no solo eran dos mujeres, el lugar estaba lleno, todas ellas eran chicas que fuera de ese lugar se hacían pasar como "Señoritas de sociedad".

Honestamente estuvo en lugares así antes... Pero jamás lo hizo en Chicago... No, nunca lo había hecho donde lo conocían... Y lo mas importante, las mujeres que encontró en el pasado no pertenecían a la alta sociedad... De repente se sintió incómodo.

—William... —la voz de Paul a sus espaldas casi lo hizo saltar.

Albert volteó para mirarlo, momentos antes estuvo nervioso, debatiendose entre aceptar la propuesta o rechazarla, pero después... Al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él... La incertidumbre simplemente se convirtió en furia.

—¡Elisa! —expresó molesto.

—¿Se conocen? —Paul sonrió ignorando el parentezco, Albert no escondía su molestia y a Elisa poco le importaba.

—Por supuesto que nos conocemos... Elisa... Tengo que hablar contigo —su voz sonó tan autoritaria, que Paul se hizo a un lado y disimuladamente se retiró.

Albert tomó a Elisa del brazo y prácticamente la jaló hacia una terraza. Elisa no se resistió. Al llegar a donde nadie podia verlos, Albert la soltó bruscamente.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Elisa? —preguntó furioso.

—Lo mismo que tú... Tío Abuelo... —respondió sonriendo—. Vengo a divertirme...

Elisa se acercó hasta él mirándolo con deseo y Albert retrocedió, ella le sonrió y se volvió acercar, Albert retrocedió nuevamente, pero esta vez su espalda topó con la pared.

—William... Que delicioso suena ese nombre... —ella se pegó a un incrédulo Albert, quien al sentir el calor de la muchacha se puso aún mas nervioso, Elisa sin pensarlo poso las manos sobre el cuello del rubio y Albert sintió que el efecto del alcohol comenzaba afectarle, pues no tenia la fuerza suficiente para quitarsela de encima.

—Basta ya Elisa... —Albert intentó, sin éxito, alejarla de él.

—La verdad es que técnicamente no somos familia...

—Si lo somos...

—No... Y tu lo sabes William... Mi sangre no es la de los Andrew.

Elisa acarició el cabello de Albert y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba realmente furioso y eso la exitaba. Siempre odio a Candy por haber tenido cerca a los hombres mas guapos que había conocido, Anthony... Terry y luego Albert, Anthony murió, Terry se casó con ella... Pero ¿Y Albert? El sexy Tio Abuelo William... Con él no pudo quedarse... Él estaba disponible, él si sería suyo...

—Elisa por favor...

—Albert... —dijo ella admirándolo—. Anthony seria como tú... Si viviera... Son tan parecidos...

—Elisa... Basta... Solo déjame en paz.

—Podemos fingir Albert... —Elisa le hablo despacio, y mientras miraba su boca le dijo—. Puedo fingir que eres Anthony y tú puedes fingir que soy rubia, que tengo pecas y que soy idiota...

—Estas loca... ¡Cállate ya!

—No... No estoy loca, solo quiero a un hombre... —Elisa se mordió el labio e insistió—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo...

Albert cerró los ojos... ¿Fingir? Había dicho ¿Fingir que ella era Candy?... Candy jamás haría lo que Elisa... Pensó... Pero si Candy lo hiciera, si aquella hermosa muchacha lo sedujera de la misma forma que lo hacia Elisa... Estaba seguro de que la tomaría y la haría suya, sin dudar.

El deseo por poseer un cuerpo estaba despertando, era hombre y Elisa una mujer, la mujer que estaba a su alcance.

La pelirroja recorrió con sus manos el pecho del atractivo rubio y se sorprendió al sentir lo que tocaba, era demasiado fuerte, sin duda eso le agradaba, como poseida lo tomó nuevamente del cuello, lo acercó hasta ella y lo invitó a besarla, Albert aun se resistía, pero Elisa no lo dejaría ganar...

—Vamos Albert... Solo imagina que soy ella... Imagina que soy Candy, tu Dulce Candy... Imagina que soy tuya y no de Terrence...

La lujuria se apoderó de Albert, sentir el cuerpo juvenil de Elisa lo hizo perder la cabeza por completo, ella se pegaba descaradamente a él y era evidente que ya lo había exitado. Elisa lo tomó de las manos y sin ningún pudor las colocó en sus pechos, la pelirroja sonrió al ver que Albert se sonrojaba con timidez.

—Piensa en ella... No me importa que lo hagas... Pero hazme tuya...

Él cerró los ojos e imagino a Candy, la razón huyó de su cabeza, Elisa lo invitó de nuevo a besarla y esta vez Albert simplemente aceptó.

Continuará...

¡No me odien por esto! Mejor cuentenme ¿Que piensan que pasará? ¿Albert sucumbirá ante los deseos de Elisa? ¿O la razón se apoderará de él? ¡Mañana lo sabrán!

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**Iris**: ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! ¡Saludos Iris! Gracias por leer... Espero que sigas acompañándome, besos.

**AlmaCandy**: Hola Alma, ya ves... Apareció la que no debe ser nombrada, dará lata por aquí en dos o tres capítulos, espera a ver su desenlace, te gustara jeje... Por otro lado, bueno si, esto es un triángulo amoroso, pero los rebeldes ya están casados, así que puedes imaginar que todo es mucho más complicado, ya pronto se aclarará el destino de los tres. No... No hay final alterno ¡saludos Alma! gracias por leer.

**Lupiss**: ¡Hola Lupiss! ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia, si es un tanto diferente, casi siempre leemos de como los rebeldes se enamoraron, etc... Pero casi nunca hay un Fic donde los veamos casados y así... Por lo tanto quise partir de eso, es un capricho personal jaja... Por ser Terrytana, me gana eso de ver a Candy y a Terry MUY juntos. ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Me encanta saber que alguien lee la historia y le gusta ¡Saludos Lupiss!

**Edeny Grandchester**: ¡Hola Edeny! Te traigo en un sube y baja, menos mal que ya te compensé con lo de Terry, prometo seguirte compensando ¡De verdad! Aun cuando haya aparecido la que no debe ser nombrada... ¡Gracias por hacerme ver tu opinión Edeny! ¡Te mando un abrazo! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Y como siempre ¡GRACIAS! A todos los que leen silenciosamente esta historia :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Chicago_

Aquellos labios lo hicieron perderse por algunos segundos. El atractivo y joven patriarca de los Andrew, se dejó conducir hacía los terrenos de la lujuria, sin pensar en nada más que en saciar la sed que tenía.

Al sentir que Elisa le acariciaba la entrepierna, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su mirada se clavó en la pelirroja, que gustosa se aferraba a su cuerpo... Al verla tan peligrosamente cerca, la razón se apoderó nuevamente de él... Su excitación se fue por los suelos y de inmediato detuvo el contacto con la chica.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Esa muchacha era su sobrina! No importaba si no eran cercanos ó si Sarah no era su pariente directo, para él siempre fueron familia... Lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

Elisa estaba tan excitada, que ignoró que Albert se encontraba muy aturdido, sin pensarlo ella volvió acercarse y llevando sus manos hasta el pecho del rubio, hizo lo posible para motivarlo a continuar, Albert la miró horrorizado y con su mano la detuvo.

—¡Basta Elisa! —la voz del joven la hizo estremecerse, pero aun así, ella no se alejó.

—¿Que pasa? ¿No me deseas? —preguntó intentando robarle un beso nuevamente. Albert no respondía, se limitó a no tocarla y a tratar de alejarse de ella—. Vamos Tio Abuelo, nadie lo sabrá...

—¡Por Dios Elisa! ¡Ya fue suficiente! —el rubio la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

—Te deseo... Tú me deseas... Puedo verlo ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué somos familia? William Albert Andrew, tú y yo no somos familia de sangre... —Albert la observó sin poder decir nada, ella lo miró con enojo y al sentirse rechazada no pudo evitar hacerle un reclamo—. Candy era tu hija ¡Eras su padre! Y a ella... ¡A ella si la querías! La deseabas... Morías por llevarla a la cama y hacerla tuya...

—¡Cállate! Ella y yo nunca desempeñamos esos roles, no juegues con las palabras de esa forma —advirtió el rubio enfurecido, mientras la pelirroja sonreía.

—Como tú digas... —dijo con burla—. El caso es que ella no te quiso... Vamos Albert, véngate conmigo... Tómame... Yo te daré todo lo que ella con tanto recelo le guardo al idiota de Terrence... —Elisa volvió al ataque y se acercó nuevamente, pegando su cuerpo al de Albert, frotándose con descaro, mirándolo a los ojos e invitándolo a pecar.

Albert volvió a resistirse y ella por fin se rindió...

—Eres un cobarde... —dijo Elisa Leagan con voz entrecortada.

Albert no contestó, se reacomodó la corbata e hizo lo posible por ignorar a la joven que dolida lo veía.

—Ahora puedo corroborarlo... —expresó Elisa con desprecio—. Eres un auténtico maricon...

—No sabes ni lo que dices Elisa... —respondió Albert burlándose—. Por cierto que en mi caso, ya puedo corroborar lo que todos vienen diciendo de ti... Eres una auténtica... Bueno, tú ya sabes.

—¿Una zorra? ¿Una fácil? ¿Una ramera? Pues si, lo soy... Y no tengo problema con aceptarlo, pero tú deberías admitir que lo tuyo no son las mujeres —la pelirroja lo miró con burla y rabia al mismo tiempo.

—Que no quiera acostarme con alguien como tú... No quiere decir que no sea lo suficientemente hombre... Querida... —expresó el rubio sonriendo seductoramente, consciente de que su atractivo hacía que muchas se rindieran a sus pies.

—¡Por Favor! ¿A quien tratas de engañar?

—A nadie... Solo digo la verdad... —Albert la miró burlonamente y añadió—. Mujeres como tú hay en todos lados Elisa, no me será difícil encontrar una con la cual disfrutar... Por supuesto, sin compromisos de ninguna clase...

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos —añadió la pelirroja, enojada.

—No puedo creer que de verdad te refieras a ti misma como a una mujerzuela... Eres increíble... —dijo Albert negando con la cabeza—. ¿Al menos te pagan niña? No me digas que lo haces por amor al arte... Deberías considerar hacerlo negocio, porque el día que tu madre se entere... Te quedarás en la calle...

Albert sonrió al ver la cara de Elisa, ésta alzó la mano para propopinarle una bofetada, pero él hábilmente la esquivó.

—¡Maldito seas William Andrew! ¡Maldito seas! —exclamó presa de la ira.

—Cállate ya y ponte presentable, George vendrá por ti, te vas a tu casa... Y mañana te marcharás a Lakewood, con tu madre... Te llevarán a rastras si es preciso —advirtió Albert.

—¡No! No haré lo que tú digas... ¡No eres nadie! ¡No lo haré!

—Lo harás, porque yo te lo ordeno... Si tus padres no son capaces de ponerte un alto... ¡Yo si! Soy el Patriarca, me debes respeto, si no quieres que haga de tu vida un infierno, harás lo que te digo...

—¡No puedes hacer nada en mi contra!

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Albert con malicia...—. Hace dias retiré mi dinero de los negocios de tu familia y le negué un préstamo muy importante a tu padre ¿Sabes por qué? —ella asustada negó—. Lo hice por tu hermano y sus "travesuras", sin embargo acabo de hablar con Joseph y me he puesto a su disposición de nuevo... Pero si tu insistes en seguir aquí en Chicago... Tendré que pedirle mi dinero de vuelta... —Elisa lo miró suplicante y Albert añadió—. Estoy confundido ¿Eso es bueno o malo para ustedes?

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio como no tienes una idea! —respondió la pelirroja, apretando los puños.

Albert se alejó sonriendo, dejándola completamente aturdida, humillada, llorando a mares y sintiéndose la peor de las mujeres. Estaba atrapada, tendría que volver a Lakewood, ya no habia escapatoria, a menos que encontrara otra salida...

* * *

_Chicago_

La necesidad de jugar era demasiada, no podía quedarse sin hacerlo... Neil regresó al club de Santino Di Costanzo en cuanto le fue posible. Dejó pasar unos días después de que abandonara a sus ex socios y al tener la cartera llena, gracias a la "bondad" de su madre... El muchacho nuevamente volvió a jugar.

—Creí que ya no estabas interesado en las apuestas... —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Neil Leagan se estremeció al escucharlo, la voz de Santino le resultaba francamente aterradora.

—No me interesan... Juego solo por diversión —aseguró el moreno aparentando calma.

—¿Asi le llaman ahora? —Santino sonrió y luego palmeó la espalda de Neil.

—¿Como van los negocios? —preguntó Neil con evidente nerviosismo.

—Mucho mejor, ahora que estoy por mi cuenta... —externo el muchacho.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de Guido y Luca? —cuestionó Neil, completa,ente desconcertado.

—Han decidido forjar su propio negocio, ya no somos socios.

Aquella noticia tomó por sorpresa a Neil, la mirada de Santino se posó sobre él y entonces no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pensar en los negocios a los que ellos se dedicaban le producían escalofríos.

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas Neil, nadie ha muerto... —Santino lo miro fijamente—. Ahora solo estoy yo... El alcohol y el juego dejan excelentes ganancias...

—No lo dudo...

—Dime Neil... ¿Tu Tío retiró el dinero a tu familia porque se enteró de lo que hacíamos? —Neil no se atrevió hablar, solo afirmó con la cabeza—. Bueno... Pues tomó la decisión correcta.

—¿Por... Por qué lo dices?

—Porque traficar con armas y heroína es suicida... —Neil tragó saliva y Santino palmeó su espalda de nuevo—. No deberías aceptar poner tu dinero con cualquier persona Neil...

—Yo... Yo confíe en... En Guido y Luca.

—No deberías...

—Ahora lo se.

—Se que crees que soy un matón, pero solo son negocios... Cosas que se deben hacer... Y francamente un aviso suele ser suficiente, en realidad jamás he matado a nadie... No por gusto, créeme...

—San... Santino...

—Escuchame Neil... —interrumpió Santino—. Yo accedí a expander mis negocios... Pero era muy peligroso, me siento aliviado de haberlo dejado, dicen que es el negocio del futuro... Pero yo no estoy interesado, prefiero alinearme y seguir la tendencia... Nada de experimentos... Por ahora.

—Yo también me siento tranquilo.. No sabia a que se dedicaban... No realmente, creí que sólo era el alcohol...

—Nuestros negocios conllevan un riesgo y es por eso que me atrevo a exigirte que te mantengas callado, no querrás saber de que forma mantenemos a la gente con la boca cerrada... ¿Verdad Neil? —el muchacho asustado negó—. Me tomé la libertad de mandarle un saludo a tu Tío... Espero no te moleste.

—Esta bien... Seguro él entenderá...

—Ten cuidado Neil... Yo he dejado en el pasado nuestro fallido negocio, pero siempre mantén tu alerta encendida... Si sabes leer entre lineas entenderás de lo que te hablo.

El joven Leagan entendió el mensaje, Santino lo estaba advirtiendo, Guido y Luca no estaban nada contentos el dia que él renunció. Neil agradeció la honestidad de Santino... Y a decir verdad aun no entendía la actitud de Guido y Luca... Lo buscaron los días posteriores a su renuncia, pero luego... Simplemente lo dejaron en paz. Neil se sintió aliviado en aquél momento, pero ante la sutil advertencia de Santino, la intranquilidad volvió a su vida.

* * *

_Nueva York_

Después de todo, vivir junto a Eleanor Baker no era tan malo como pensaba, Terry tuvo que reconocerlo. Su madre les había dejado el tercer piso de su mansión solo para ellos, el joven matrimonio gozaba de completa intimidad y eso lo tenia muy contento.

Los Grandchester compartieron maravillosos momentos desde que se enteraron de que serían padres. A pesar de que Terry temía por la seguridad de su Candy, ella lo animó a no ser tan exageradamente cuidadoso, pues aunque estuviera embarazada, ella era perfectamente capaz de seguir con su rutina, la rubia estaba realmente enternecida con la actitud de Terry, pero no le parecía justo que se preocupara tanto, mucho menos cuando no había transcurrido un solo día desde que se informaron sobre su estado. Ella le advirtió que podían seguir haciendo las mismas cosas, no había nada que temer y ante la cara de duda de Terry, Candy le aclaró que su vida sexual no sería la excepción. La noche anterior había sido tan intensa como todas, se amaron tan apasionadamente como siempre y lo hicieron hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, cuando sus cuerpos exigieron descanso.

Terry no había podido conciliar el sueño, generalmente, después de sentirse satisfecho, dormía toda la noche, o lo que restaba de ella... Pero la emoción de saber que seria padre, aún lo mantenia fuera de sí, estaba completamente loco de la alegría... Sintiéndose de esa forma... Simplemente le era imposible dormir.

Mientras Candy dormía, él se dedicó a observar el techo, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ver a su Tarzan Pecosa con el vientre abultado, también pensó en lo genial que sería esperar junto a Candy a que pasarán los meses... Viviendo con emoción todos esos momentos, que culminarían con la llegada de su hijo.

Sonriendo, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo sería ese bebé? ¿Cómo serían sus cabellos, sus ojos, su cara? ¿Tal vez sería rubio de ojos azules, o castaño con ojos verdes...? ¿Con pecas o sin ellas? Sabía que como fuera, ese bebé sería hermoso, la belleza ya era parte de su herencia, admitió con divertida arrogancia... Aunque siendo sincero, esperaba que no fuera como él, al menos no en el carácter, en ese aspecto, prefería que fuera como Candy.

Terry suspiró y luego se preguntó si así se sentiría su padre cuando Eleanor se embarazó... ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Richard, el Gran Duque de Grandchester? ¿Qué pensaría cuando le dijeron que sería papá? ¿Planearía desde entonces hacer sufrir a su madre de la cruel forma en que lo hizo? Maldito Richard... Era un desgraciado en toda la extensión de la palabra, pensó Terry ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su madre, regresar por él y ademas atreverse a dejar caer sus monstruosas amenazas?

Tenia años sin verlo, desde que abandonó el colegio no volvió encontrarse con él, Candy insistió en invitarlo a la boda, pero Terry insistió en negarse ¿Para qué lo queria ahí? ¿Para recordarle que Candy no le parecía una buena chica para él? La mente de Terry regresó al momento en que buscó el apoyo de su padre, esa ocasión en la que Richard Grandchester se negó a salvar a su Pecosa de la maldita trampa de Elisa Leagan... No la conocía y sin embargo la juzgó... No quiso ayudarlo.

Un ligero quejido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos... Al reaccionar se percató de que su esposa lloraba dormida y sus sollozos se hacian cada vez mas intensos.

—Candy... —la llamó suavemente—. Candy... —la volvió a llamar sin lograr que ella despertara.

Terry la abrazó y posó un beso sobre sus labios, la joven abrió los ojos y confundida se aferró a su esposo, quien la veía preocupado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Candy limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Tuviste una pesadilla... ¿Qué soñabas? —preguntó ansioso.

Candy no pudo responder aquella pregunta, no recordaba nada, excepto que mientras dormía sintió mucho dolor, intentó recordar, pero fue inútil. El abrazo de Terry la reconfortó y sin pensarlo se apretó mas a él.

—Duérmete Candy... Yo estoy contigo amor... —le susurró mientras la besaba en la frente—. Duerme de nuevo Pequeña Pecosa...

—Ya no tengo sueño... —ella buscó los ojos azules de Terry y preguntó...—. ¿Tú tienes sueño?

—No, ya me lo has espantado... —dijo fingiendo enfado.

—Oh Terry, la verdad lo siento... No quise despertarte... Yo...

Terry la interrumpió con un beso y después le susurró...

—No es verdad, solo bromeaba, ni siquiera estaba dormido... —sonrió traviesamente—. Pero puedes despertarme siempre que quieras Pecosa... —ella sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—De acuerdo... Pero últimamente siempre tengo pesadillas, así que te despertaré muy seguido.

—No importa... Tú despiertame.

Terry la apretó contra él y la besó suavemente. Cuando tomaron un respiro ella le confesó...

—¿Recuerdas que los primeros meses de casados, siempre nos despertábamos a ver el amanecer? —el asintió y esbozó una sonrisa—. Extraño mucho eso...

—Lo seguiremos haciendo cuando regresemos a casa, pero eso si, te advierto que no lo haremos desde el árbol...

—Pero si tú me ayudas podremos subir... —dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

—No insistas Candy... No te voy a complacer en eso...

—Mmmm... No te creo nada, sabes que me complaces siempre... —dijo la Pecosa mirando coquetamente a Terry.

—Estas embarazada Pecosa... Y no harás de Tarzan... Fin del tema. —mencionó entre molesto e hipnotizado por la verde mirada de ella.

—Eres tan predecible... ¿Cómo crees que me voy a subir a un árbol Terrence?

Candy soltó una carcajada, lo había hecho enojar a propósito, Terry la tomó desprevenida y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Ya Terry!

—¡Disfrutas haciéndome rabiar Pecosa Malévola...! ¡Así que yo disfrutaré haciéndote reír...!

—¡Ya no... Ya no!

—Esta bien... Esta bien... —Terry dejó sus travesuras y luego la miró a los ojos...—. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos intentar descansar, mañana tenemos un día pesado... Yo me reúno con Robert y tú tendrás que ir con mi madre de compras y a mandar telegramas: tus madres, Annie y Archie ¡Todos deben saber que esperas a un pequeño Tarzan...!

Candy quien alegremente asentía con la cabeza, dejó de hacerlo al escuchar a Terry llamar a su bebé "Tarzan"

—¡Grosero! ¿Ni nuestro pobre bebé se va salvar de tus apodos?—Terry negó con diversión...

—Ni él... —respondió convencido.

Candy le dio un codazo y Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella lo miró enamorada y luego recorrió el pecho del castaño con sus manos, lo acarició hasta llegar a su cuello y una vez ahi comenzó acariciar los cabellos que nacían en la nuca de Terry, Candy sabia que eso siempre lo relajaba y lo hacía dormir, Terry sonrió y después de un rato, la miró con ojos soñolientos. El muchacho pronto se dejó vencer por aquellas caricias, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Te amo Terry... Te amo mucho... —le dijo Candy mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba alcanzarlo en sus sueños.

* * *

_Chicago_

Después del bizarro episodio que vivió al lado de Elisa, Albert regresó a su hogar, sin pensarlo, entró al estudio y comenzó a beber sin descanso.

Mientras Elisa se apoderó de sus labios, la mente de Albert comenzó a dar vueltas... Candy... Candy... fue lo único en que pudo pensar... Y era lo único en que seguía pensando...

¿Cuánto la había deseado...? La deseó una y mil veces... La deseó tanto que le dolió tenerla cerca y conformarse con mirarla y amarla en silencio, soportando que ella no le correspondiera. La Pequeña Candy nunca se percataba de nada... ¡Dios mio...! ¡Ella no se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba... Ella ni siquiera lo imaginaba...! se dijo el rubio con dolor.

Albert admitió entonces que se había comportado como un verdadero idiota... Pobre Candy... Lo único que hacía para provocarlo era atenderlo, preocuparse por él... Hacerlo reír... Candy, su pequeña... ¿En qué momento se obsesionó con ella? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan estúpido y enfermo? ¿Por qué se convirtió en un ser tan egoísta, capaz de lastimarla? La ignoraba, sin siquiera enterarla del por qué... Que ilógico se escuchaba.. Pero ¿Que más podía decir? El despecho hace que las personas actúen de las peores formas, maneras en las que nunca se planeó actuar, formas irracionales y enfermas... Él lastimó primero a Terry y luego lo hizo con Candy, había reaccionado estúpidamente y ya no podía seguir en ese camino.

El ruido de a puerta lo sacó de su trance y lo obligó alzar la vista...

—George... ¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó el joven patriarca arrastrando las palabras.

George rodó los ojos y luego se acercó hasta el muchacho, que permanecía sentado frente al escritorio, sirviendo otro vaso con whisky.

—¿Qué hago yo? —respondió George—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Embriagandote...

—¿Llevaste a Elisa a su casa? —cuestionó Albert

—Si... Pero será mejor que hablemos de esto mañana... —dijo George, no era posible contarle todo lo que pasó para dejar a esa endemoniada muchacha en su hogar.

—¡Deberían amarrarla...! —exclamó Albert con recelo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, da demasiados problemas —asintió George.

—George... Estuve a punto de cometer una locura con ella... —dijo tapandose la cara, ocultando su vergüenza.

—¿Qué tipo de locura? —cuestionó su amigo, completamente sorprendido

—La besé... La toqué... —expresó con asco.

—¿No pasó nada más? —preguntó George alarmado.

—No... Nada...

—Me alegro, entonces ¿Ese el motivo de la borrachera?

—No...

—¿Es Candice?

Albert asintió, una y otra vez... George negó con la cabeza e intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Albert le agradeció su ayuda y ambos salieron del estudio.

—Sólo bastó... Que Elisa me dijera que la imaginara... Y entonces estuve a punto de... —Albert no pudo continuar, un profundo sollozo salió de su garganta.

—Estás fuera de control... Y lo sabes Albert.

—Soy un idiota George, me he comportado como idiota... —admitió el rubio llorando.

George se concentró en ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, al tiempo que escuchaba con atención lo que el muchacho seguía contándole, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, debía permitir que se desahogara por completo.

—Le hice daño a Candy, la castigué sin enterarla de nada... —Albert apenas y podía hilar las palabras, pero George lo entendió a la perfección—. Voy a ir a Nueva York... Iré a verla... Iré a verlos... A los dos...

—¿A Candice y Terrence?

—Si... ¿A quiénes más?

—Tal vez tengas que firmarlo... Porque mañana cuando despiertes lo habrás olvidado —dijo George con diversión.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Albert se desplomó en la cama, no si antes decir:

—No quiero perderlos George... Son mis amigos... No quiero perderlos...

—No los perderás, aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, planearé tu viaje a Nueva York.

Albert se enderezó, miró a George, le sonrió alegremente y con sinceridad le dijo:

—Tú también eres mi amigo... —luego negó con la cabeza—. No.. No... Tú no eres mi amigo... —George lo miró con decepción y Albert se apuró a decir—. Eres cómo mi hermano... El que nunca tuve... ¡Siempre quise que fueras mi cuñado! ¿Puedes creerlo?

George negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó ante la confesión del rubio, su amor por Rosemary era un secreto, nadie lo sabía... De haberse sabido la Tía Abuela Elroy hubiera acabado con él. Sólo Rosemary supo lo mucho que la amó.

—Si... George... Rosemary y tú... Eso hubiera sido genial... —dijo Albert cerrando los ojos, dejando a George con un nudo en la garganta, preguntándose ¿Cómo Albert se había dado cuenta de eso?

George ignoraba que cuando Albert era pequeño, la curiosidad lo llevó a leer el diario de su hermana y que su mente de niño, había guardado las palabras donde ella confesaba sentirse terriblemente atraída por el joven y guapo George Johnson... A pesar de ser una mujer casada.

Sin hacer ruido, George se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, apagó la luz y salió de aquella habitación, totalmente conmocionado con las palabras de su amigo... Respondiéndole en silencio, que él siempre deseó lo mismo...

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova  
GF 2013_

* * *

**AlmaCandy**: Bueno, ya has visto lo que pasó, espero que te haya gustado la actitud de Albert, creo que ya lo tenemos de vuelta ¿No te parece? ¡De aquí para adelante! Albert recorrerá otro camino. Esperemos que la Leagan haya aprendido algo. Te mando un saludo ¡Gracias por leer Alma!

**Ale**: Hola Ale ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Albert tiene más fuerza de voluntad de la que se imaginaba ¡No se dejó! ¡Saludos Ale! Gracias por leer.

**Edeny Grandchester**: Susana Marlowe, era una víbora echa y derecha, con Terry siempre quiso causar lástima, pero con Candy se portó mal varias veces, lamentable que nadie le pusiera un alto nunca... Pero aquí si le voy hacer "STOP" jaja... Terry Candy ahora deben preocuparse por otras cosas, serán papás, han estado esperando eso desde hace tiempo.  
Uy si, se que las Albertfans me van odiar, por lo menos un ratito, sin embargo no puedo evitar jugar con el personaje, aunque como puedes ver, en éste capítulo ya lo voy encaminando ¡Saludos Edeny! Muchas gracias por leer.

**CCC**: ¡Hola amiga! Que alegría saber que de nuevo estas siguiendo la historia y de una vez aprovecho para decirte que tendré un capítulo inédito, entre el capitulo 14 y el 15, se lo voy a dedicar a Albert, porque me dijeron que querían saber como se dieron ciertas situaciones del Wero y pues ahí lo vas a ver ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Maribel**: ¡Hola Maribel! Espero que hayas respirando después de hacerte desvariar con la locura entre Eliza y Albert, pero es que era una forma de despertar al guapo rubio ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto hacer por despecho? Ya viste que su fuerza de voluntad fue mayor.  
Esta historia se nos va ir como agua, porque ya la tengo escrita, sólo voy editando algunos horrores que cometí ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer Maribel.

**Lupiss**: ¡Hola Lupiss! Gracias a ti por leer, de verdad que me alegra mucho saber que te tengo cautiva jeje. Albert ya esta reaccionando y esto que pasó con Elisa sólo ha impulsado más al camino que debió tomar desde que Candy y Terry se casaron. Ya verás lo que viene a continuación ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! ¡Has visto lo que pasó! Espero que te haya gustado, ALbert volverá hacer el mismo que antes e imagine un gran futuro para él, no te preocupes... Por fin se les hizo a los rebeldes, después de tanto intento y después de toda la inseguridad de Candy, el embarazo está presente, ya veremos como evoluciona ¡Saludos Janet! Gracias por leer.

**Shareli Grandchester**: ¡Hola Shareli! ¡Bienvenida a la lectura! Ya has visto lo que sucedió con la situación entre Albert y Elisa... De alguna manera, su bizarro encuentro, sirvió para que Albert se diera cuenta de que su despecho, obsesión y demás, simplemente no lo lleva a nada. Ahora falta ver como se va acercar a sus amigos y les va pedir perdón por su actitud.  
Susana es bastante caprichosa y problemática, tiene un desorden emocional, considerable y hasta en la serie y en el manga lo vimos ¿Verdad? Ella salvó a Terry y lo obligó a pagarle ¿Que es eso de que tenía que casarse con ella a fuerza? ¡Caray pues ni que la hubiera deshonrado! Ya verás que sucede con ella y los mafiosos ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo! Y muchas gracias por tu review.

**4tardecer**: ¡Al fin hombre! Albert no es de palo, tienes razón jaja, pero mira que pudo controlarse, medio se estaba dejando llevar, pero no pasó nada, gracias al Señor, Jajajaja, puedo confesarte que le corte a la escena, porque en mi mente si pasaba algo más que el beso, pero hasta a mi me dio asquito y dije ¡No! ¡Pobre Albert!  
Candy y Terry ya están embarazados, a ver como les va. ¡Gracias por leer Monse! ¡Besos para ti!

**Guest**: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a la lectura! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, es halagador saber que les gusta la historia, porque para eso es, para que todas las Terrytanas se emocionen, Terry va ser papá y ya verás todo lo que viene ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Y gracias a todos los que leen silenciosamente esta historia, se que son muchos y me alegra.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Chicago, julio de 1920_

Despertó completamente aturdido, deseando no haber despertado nunca. La luz matinal lo cegaba y parecía que alguien se había empeñado en martillarle la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez.

Albert se permitió dejar libre un quejido de dolor... No recordaba como llegó hasta su habitación, pero por desgracia si recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior... Para su mala suerte, recordaba absolutamente todo, antes de beberse la botella de whisky que guardaba en su escritorio.

Con pesar, el atractivo rubio se reincorporó lentamente sobre su lecho y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se emborrachó de esa forma? Francamente ya no lo recordaba, mas bien la pregunta era ¿Se había emborrachado así, alguna vez en su vida? La respuesta era no... Definitivamente no, jamás había hecho semejante cosa.

Mientras se recriminaba, se levantó de la cama y sin pensarlo más se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y la verdad es que no se reconocía, ya no era el mismo de algunos ayeres, se había convertido en otro... ¿Algún día encontraría a su antiguo yo? Se cuestionó apenado.

Conforme llenaba la tina, comenzó a recordar a Elisa Leagan, esperaba de todo corazón que esa muchachita se largara pronto a Lakewood, estaba loca de remate... ¿Seducirlo de esa manera? El rubio sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo, maldijo, castigandose porque estuvo a punto de ceder... Él sabia que eso hubiera sido desastroso, Albert no dejaba de reprocharse con vergüenza.

Al notar que la tina ya estaba llena, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, lentamente se desnudó y al terminar, sin demora, se introdujo. El agua estaba helada, pero era lo que necesitaba, él sabia que eso lo despertaría por completo...

Con esfuerzo, se acostumbró a la temperatura y luego con repulsión se talló una y otra vez, si pudiera, hubiera sido capaz de arrancarse la piel. Lo que sucedió con Elisa lo dejó asqueado de sí mismo... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se detiene? Negó con la cabeza. Su labor de asearse le tomó mas tiempo del normal y cuando por fin se dio por satisfecho con su limpieza, salió del baño y se dispuso a colocarse algo de ropa encima, nada formal, ese día no pensaba ir al trabajo.

Cuando se dirigió al comedor, notó que George ya lo esperaba, mientras Albert le daba los buenos dias, su amigo lo miraba divertido...

—Buenos días —. Respondio George—. ¿Como amaneciste? —preguntó en tono de burla.

—Amanecí, eso ya debe ser mucho... —mencionó Albert queriendo morirse.

George sonrió y Albert se sonrojó, nunca había perdido el control así... Ni siquiera siendo mas joven, jamás bebió y se olvidó de lo que hizo mientras estaba ebrio.

—¿Sabes como llegué a mi habitación? —preguntó el rubio avergonzado.

—Yo te llevé... —respondió George en forma seria—. Estabas muy borracho, no podías ni levantarte del escritorio.

—Lo siento... Disculpa las molestias George... —pidió Albert sinceramente.

—No fue ninguna molestia... No te preocupes. —le dijo George, palmeando su espalda.

—Esta resaca me está matando... —expresó el rubio, presionando su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Tómate el café... Eso ayudará —afirmó George

—No creo que pueda probar nada... George... ¿Qué sucedió con Elisa? ¿La llevaste a casa?

—Lo hice... Y no fue fácil... Tuve que perseguirla, la encontré en el mismo club donde estaba su hermano, los llevé a los dos a su casa. No me gustan nada sus compañías... —George miró a Albert con seriedad—. A propósito, Neil te buscó ayer, en las oficinas del Banco...

—Seguramente quiere informarme que se desligó de los gánsters... ¿Sabes? Eso aún no lo creo —declaró Albert con desconfianza.

—Tampoco yo...

—¿Te... Te conté lo que pasó con Elisa? —preguntó Albert y George asintió... —¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Que agradezco que hayas salido ileso... —respondió George sonriendo.

—¿Te dije por qué acepte sus favores? —volvió a cuestionar Albert, ésta vez lo hizo temeroso.

—Porque imaginaste a Candice... —la respuesta de George hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

—¡Demonios! —expresó avergonzado, lo había dicho todo...

—Si... ¿Y sabes qué más dijiste? —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Aceptaste haber sido un idiota y me pediste que preparara todo para ir a Nueva York...

—Estas bromeando... —afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—No... De hecho ya acomodé tu agenda, saldrás a Nueva York hoy mismo... —George dio un sorbo a su café y con seriedad se dispuso a ver el periódico.

—Yo no puedo ir a Nueva York... —dijo Albert nervioso

—Lo harás —contestó George, sin dejar de ver el periódico.

—Estas loco...

—Tu boleto del tren ha sido reservado... Te llevaré a fuerza si es necesario —amenazó con diversión, George buscó en su portafolio y luego entregó la correspondencia al joven patriarca—. Antes de que me vaya... Toma... Tendrás mucho que leer el día de hoy. Debo irme, pero sugiero que hagas tu maleta.

George esbozó una sonrisa y Albert le correspondió, volvió a decirle que estaba loco y luego simplemente lo vio salir. Al encontrarse solo, comenzó a revisar el correo. Echó un vistazo a los sobres, todos le eran familiares, todos excepto uno, un elegante sobre color beige sin remitente, llamó su atención por completo.

Con el simple hecho de ver aquél sobre... Sintió que una molestia se alojaba desde el fondo de su pecho y al observar el contenido... Repentinamente se sintió enfermo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó en voz alta, como deseando que alguien le respondiera.

Albert abrió los ojos y desesperado buscó alguna señal de un remitente... No encontró nada, no había otra cosa mas que la arrugada foto tomada de un periódico.

Aquella fotografía, era la imagen de la fiesta de compromiso de Candy, en ella aparecía la Tia Abuela, Archie, Candy, Terry y él... La fotografía tenia restos de sangre, los cuerpos tenían una perforacion justo a la mitad, todos exceptuando la imagen del cuerpo de Albert, esa permanecía intacta.

El rubio sabía que aquello era un aviso... Si... Eso definitivamente estaba relacionado con los negocios que hizo Neil... Ellos ya habrían encontrado la forma de hacer que su sobrino guardara silencio... Albert supo de inmediato que esa era la forma de callarlo a él.

Tomó el teléfono y alterado llamó a su oficina.

—Archie... Cuando veas a George, dile que voy hacia el banco... Y también dile que cite a Neil, debo tratar asuntos con él.

* * *

_Nueva York_

Después de que Candy amaneciera con malestar, Terry se sintió sumamente consternado. Al guapo castaño le dolía hasta el alma ver a su esposa así, no sabía de que forma ayudarla y eso lo hacía sentirse muy inseguro. Cuando la vio recuperada, la ayudó a cambiarse y luego la animó a caminar por el jardín de su madre.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Terry a Candy, ella afirmó con la cabeza y luego lo abrazó—. Pobres mujeres... Todo lo que tienen que pasar para tener un bebé...

Candy rió sin poder evitarlo ¡Pobre de su esposo! él estaba mucho más preocupado que ella...

—A todo terminas acostumbrándote... No te preocupes tanto Terry... —respondió ella con confianza.

—Yo odio vomitar... ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo todas las mañanas? —expresó preocupado de nuevo, besando a Candy en la frente y luego abrazándola con cuidado.

—Ya pasará Terry... ¿Sabes? Yo no me siento tan mal... —Candy lo miró a los ojos y le dijo...—. Cuando pienso en que dentro de mi está un pequeño bebecito... Entonces todo los malestares se me olvidan, aún no puedo creer que hayamos creado una vida... ¿Tu puedes creerlo?

Terry negó con la cabeza y luego la observó admirado, amaba a esa mujer, la amaba tanto que sólo Dios sabía como vivió sin ella todos esos años... Con devoción, la tomó de la barbilla y luego la besó lentamente, justo como sabía que le gustaba a ella.

Eleanor los veía desde la ventana de su estancia, ambos lucían muy felices, imperturbables, completamente ajenos al mundo... Terry no paraba de consentir a Candy, no dejaba de verla, ni de tocarla... Una sonrisa se le escapó a Eleanor al sentir que actuaba como una fisgona, pero resultaba inevitable ver aquellas escenas, ella jamas vio a Terry así, suspiró y retrató ese momento en su memoria, pues algún día tendría mucho que contarle a su nieto... Eleanor volvió a sonreír, ya no sabía lo que era ser un alma solitaria... Ahora no sólo tenía a Terry a su lado, ahora también estaba Candy y pronto tendría a su nieto en brazos, la rubia sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo y luego permitió que las lágrimas escaparán de sus ojos.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja de jóvenes entró de nuevo a la casa, Eleanor los miró con ternura y luego los saludó.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo amanecieron? —cuestionó la actriz con disimulo, ocultando que los había estado observado minutos antes.

—Buenos días mamá, yo bien... Pero Candy no tanto... —La rubia pecosa sonrió y dijo...

—Las mañanas no son muy buenas para mi... Pero terminaré por acostumbrarme —expresó contenta.

—Ya verás que si Candy —Eleanor la animó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Me reuniré con Robert y algunos miembros de la compañía —le anunció Terry—. ¿Puedes acompañar a Candy en lo que me desocupo?

—¡Por supuesto que si! —exclamó Eleanor emocionada—. ¿A qué hora es tu cita?

—A medio día... Supongo que estaré libre para la hora de la comida, así que las veo cerca del teatro y las llevaré a comer ¿Les parece? —preguntó Terry dedicándoles una de sus increíbles sonrisas.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras Terry se reunía con Robert, Candy y Eleanor se dedicaron a enviar los telegramas y a ir de compras a las tiendas favoritas de la actriz, lugares muy exclusivos donde la discreción reinaba, incluso, Eleanor logró que cerrarán una tienda y las dejarán sólo a ellas por un rato... Bajo ningún concepto quería a ningún reportero detrás de ella o de Candy.

—¿No será muy exagerado que cierren la tienda? —cuestionó Candy apenada.

—No... No lo es... —aclaró Eleanor—. En este medio no existe la privacidad, los reporteros están al pendiente de nosotros... Y no quiero que se enteren de que estas embarazada, no hasta que Terry lo diga...

—Entiendo... Gracias por protegernos Eleanor —dijo la Pecosa con admiración.

—Para eso está la familia, ahora ven... ¡Vamos a ver la ropita! —Eleanor la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un gran cuarto, con cientos de artículos para bebé.

Terry le advirtió a Candy, que su madre querría comprar una y mil cosas para el bebé y le pidió que no la dejara, pues pensaba que todo eso seria un desperdicio de dinero, aun no sabían que sexo tendría, para Terry era ilógico, que compraran ropa... Incluso le hizo la misma advertencia a la propia Eleanor, sin embargo ésta no le hizo caso, compró ropa de modelos y colores que podían ser para niño o para una niña, excepto por un par de vestidos que adoro en el momento que los vio.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto —le dijo a Candy, mientras ésta reía—. Todo lo mandarán por paquetería, así que Terry no tiene por que enterarse...

—No se lo diré, puedes estar tranquila —afirmó Candy guiñando un ojo.

Candy y Eleanor siguieron observando y juntas empacaron cuanto articulo se les antojó, luego admiraron un catálogo de telas que la dependienta de la tienda les mostró, pues la actriz quería mandar hacer algunos vestidos, acorde a la nueva condición de su nuera, Candy tenía apenas dos meses de embarazo, pero ya era hora de comenzar a renovar su guardarropa.

Al estar al lado de Eleanor. Candy se sintió muy dichosa, pero tambien se sintió algo triste... Se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que su madre renunció a ella? Candy había sentido a su bebe en el vientre y no podia concebir dejarlo... Sin embargo a ella la abandonaron... ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de aquella mujer que la dejó en la nieve?

—¿Qué sucede Candy? —preguntó Eleanor al verla llorar.

—Nada... —respondió Candy intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—El embarazo nos hace mas sensibles... Candy, tú lloras por alguna razón... Y si quieres podemos hablar sobre eso... —Eleanor acarició la mejilla de su joven nuera, dándole la suficiente confianza para que le hablará sobre su repentina tristeza.

—Es solo que pensé en la mujer que me dio la vida... —admitió Candy avergonzada. Eleanor comprendió y la dejó continuar—. ¿Cómo pudo abandonarme Eleanor? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme en un orfanato...?

Los ojos de Eleanor se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía que responder a eso... Porque en realidad desconocia las razones de aquella mujer para dejar a un lado a Candy...

—No lo se Candy... Pero si te dejó en un lugar donde alguien se iba hacer cargo de ti... Pues seguramente es porque te amaba —le dijo la actriz convencida—. Hija... Hay cosas que una no puede controlar. No sabemos que razones tuvo, pero debió ser una muy poderosa... Ya ves lo que me paso a mi... Terry fue arrancado de mis brazos, no sabemos si tu madre fue quien en realidad te abandonó...

—En este momento me siento sensible, pero cuando veo a Terry y cuando te veo a ti... Me siento feliz de nuevo, porque se que gracias a que me dejaron en el Hogar de Ponny, ahora vivo con ustedes —dijo la Pecosa, serenandose.

—Asi es... Gracias a que te adoptó Albert, tu conociste a Terry... —Eleanor le sonrió y Candy volvió a mostrarse incómoda.

—Albert... —Susurró Candy con tristeza.

—¿Sigue sin escribirte? —preguntó Eleanor algo tensa.

—Si... —afirmó Candy confundida, pues jamás le contó a Eleanor que Albert no le escribía.

—Lo siento mucho...

—¿Cómo sabes que no me escribe? —preguntó la joven.

—Terry lo comentó... —dijo Eleanor, evidentemente nerviosa.

—¿Tú lo sabias Eleanor? ¿Sabías... Que Albert está enamorado de mi? —preguntó Candy. Eleanor se sonrojó y asintió.

—Terry me lo contó antes de casarse contigo... —la actriz suspiró—. Mi hijo deseaba desahogarse y afortunadamente tuvo la confianza para enterarme sobre lo que sucedía con Albert.

—Pobre Terry... Debió sentirse muy mal ocultando eso todo este tiempo —mencionó Candy recordando el día en que Terry le dijo toda la verdad.

—Me alegra saber que ya te has enterado... Y que nada cambió entre Terry y tú.

—Amo a su hijo... Nada cambiará nunca, lo amo mas que a mi vida, pero definitivamente si me siento mal por Albert, aunque diga que no me importa, si me duele saber que soy la culpable de que sufra, yo lo quiero...

—No es fácil romper el corazón de un buen hombre, yo se como te sientes —Candy sonrio y Eleanor admitió—. Rompí el corazón de un buen chico al hacerme novia de Richard...

—¿Qué sucedió con ése chico? —preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

—Se casó, tuvo hijos, es muy feliz ahora... Y sin importar lo que pasó entre nosotros seguimos siendo buenos amigos —declaró Eleanor Baker, guiñando un ojo.

—¿De verdad?

—Si... Lo conoces... De hecho...

—¿Yo?

—Si...

—¿Quien es Eleanor? ¡Dime! —pidió Candy emocionada.

—André Barat.

Candy se sorprendio y luego sonrió al recordar al atractivo y amable Doctor que la enteró de su embarazo.

—El Doctor... ¡Es tan simpático...! Y un señor muy guapo...

—Si, André es muy muy apuesto —admitió Eleanor

—¿Terry lo sabe?

—No... Él no sabe nada...

Ambas sonrieron con complicidad y luego siguieron hojeando el catálogo, dándose prisa para llegar puntuales a la cita con Terry.

* * *

_Chicago_

La noche anterior había sido la peor para Elisa Leagan, después de que Albert la amenazara y prácticamente la humillara, ella corrió a refugiarse en brazos de Luca Moretti, lo buscó para pedirle ayuda, la chica no deseaba regresar a Lakewood... Sin embargo, nunca pensó en encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa.

Luca, estaba con Guido... Elisa se detuvo antes de acercarse a los muchachos, los escuchó discutir... Ella lo escuchó absolutamente todo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que la habían utilizado, incluso Santino, los tres la usaron para obtener información. Guido y Luca planeaban atentar contra los Andrew y hablaron de hacerle un mal a Neil también, al escuchar eso, Elisa salió despavorida de aquel lugar, completamente aterrorizada por aquellas declaraciones.

Sabía que Neil prefería jugar en el club de Santino y fue ahí a donde se dirigió. Neil la encontró justo en la puerta y George los encontró a los dos... Después de llevar sanos y salvos a casa, tuvo que decirle a Neil toda la verdad.

Elisa estaba tan impresionada que no pudo ni dormir, las amenazas del Tío Abuelo ya ni siquiera le importaban... Tampoco interesaba si Guido y Luca iban por un Andrew, lo que realmente le importaba era Neil, su hermano, su sangre... No soportaría que le hicieran daño...

—Tienes que irte... —le anunció su hermano apenas amaneció. Elisa asintió, lo único que deseaba era que se fueran a Lakewood lo más pronto posible—. Irás a casa y te quedarás ahí...

—Pero... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás Neil? —preguntó consternada, quizá como nunca lo había estado.

—Por lo pronto te llevaré con mamá y luego regresaré para hablar con el Tío... —contestó Neil respirando profundamente, evitando no explotar, ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Y Guido y Luca? ¿Qué sucederá si ellos se dan cuenta? —cuestionó Elisa con preocupación.

—Ellos no te vieron, no saben nada... Ganaré tiempo.

—Neil... Ellos van ir por un Andrew y quieren algo contigo también... Así lo dijeron... Temo tanto por ti... —dijo Elisa llorando.

—¿Estás segura de que Santino no estaba con ellos?

—Si... Él no estaba... ¿Qué va pasar Neil? —cuestionó Elisa Leagan, llorando y abrazando a su hermano.

—No pasara nada... Vamos, te llevaré a Lakewood...

Neil se mostraba tranquilo, pero temblaba por dentro... La advertencia de Santino era más que obvia, Guido y Luca irían por él antes o después de secuestrar a un miembro de la familia Andrew, tenía que hacer algo, debía poner a salvo a Elisa y luego enfrentar su destino.

* * *

_Nueva York_

Terry había permanecido sereno, escuchando las propuestas de Robert... Pero en cuanto apareció Susana... Su mundo se nubló sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué hacía Susana ahí? Miro a Karen Klyss, pero ésta parecía igual de perdida que él. Nadie, excepto Robert sabia la razón de la presencia de esa mujer.

—Entonces... ¿"Hamlet" debe esperar? —cuestionó Terry, al notar que Robert sólo hablaba de una nueva gira de "Romeo y Julieta".

—Asi es Terrence, pero hijo... ¿No te emociona la gira por Europa? ¿Sabes lo mucho que gusta tu Romeo? Serás un éxito allá... —expresó Robert con entusiasmo.

Terry negó con la cabeza, la palabras gira y Europa no lo convencian para nada. Sólo le molestaban ¿Cómo salir de gira nuevamente cuando Candy se encontraba embarazada? Su esposa no podría andar de aquí para allá en una gira y la realidad era que él no quería apartarse de ella, además... ¿Qué diablos hacia Susana ahí? No... Es no le gustaba nada.

—Se que cuentas conmigo Robert... Pero yo... No se si pueda... Hay algunas cosas que me detienen aquí en América —Terry respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Tu esposa es una de esas cosas? —preguntó Robert Hathaway, algo burlón, pues le parecía muy divertido que Terry estuviera tan rendido a una mujer.

—Si —admitió Terry, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigía Susana.

—¡Puedes traerla! ¡Trae a tu linda Candy! — mencionó Robert, convencido.

—Robert, yo no puedo viajar... —dijo Karen Klyss interrumpiendo.

—Aún puedes hacerlo Karen —expresó Robert con seriedad, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero arriesgarme... —declaró completamente segura de su decisión.

—Bien pues por eso es que Sussie está aquí, si decides viajar ella será tu suplente, o en caso de no hacerlo... Será la primera actriz, mi Julieta... —Robert le sonrió a Susana.

Los ojos azul celeste de la rubia se iluminaron y Terry término de ponerse blanco del susto. Desde ahora podía decir que no aceptaba, no lo haria... ¡Definitivamente no!

—¿Por qué no puedes viajar Karen? —preguntó Terry ignorando a Robert y a la ilusionada Susana.

—Porque... Estoy embarazada... —los ojos de Terry se abrieron y luego la felicitó, todos lo hicieron y ella avergonzada aceptó la felicitación.

—Pues, siento mucho decirte esto Robert, pero tampoco puedo aceptar viajar a Europa... —declaró Terry con seguridad, Susana lució decepcionada y desesperada preguntó...

—¿Pero por qué Terry? Ya te dijeron que Candice puede venir... ¿Por qué te niegas? —cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Por qué? Porque Candy también está embarazada... —expresó con una gran sonrisa, dibujada en el rostro.

Karen y Robert se sorprendieron ante la noticia, así como otros compañeros de Terry, que permanecían en silencio, todos lo felicitaron, solo Susana se quedó en una pieza, sonrió con dificultad, sin poder darle una felicitación. Francamente pensó que el desmayo de Candy había sido puro drama...

—¿Cuando lo supieron? —preguntó Karen curiosa.

—Apenas ayer —contestó Terry abrumado por las muestras de cariño.

—Felicidades de nuevo Terry, es una gran noticia, comprendo que te preocupes por Candy y quieras estar con ella hijo... —expresó Robert—. Pero Terry, no nos vamos a quedar por siempre en Europa, llegarás a tiempo para estar con Candy... O tal vez tu linda esposa quiera viajar con nosotros... No tienes que decidir ahora hijo, piénsalo, platica con ella...

Terry estaba seguro, no quería, esta vez diría que no... No soportaba ver a Susana, mucho menos iba actuar con ella. La rubia lo miraba suplicante, pero él no aceptaría... No... No por que lo viera con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, cedería ante sus ruegos y chantajes, no lo haría nunca más, jamás decidiría hacerle un bien a ella y dejar a Candy a un lado... "Ya no soy tan estúpido" se dijo con seguridad.

Al terminar la reunión, Susana Marlowe se acercó a Terry y con toda la "ternura" que sólo le dedicaba a él le pidió:

—Terry, por favor piénsalo, me encantaría que fueras mi Romeo... Al público le encantaría... —dijo emocionada.

—No puedo Susana, Candy me necesita a su lado.

—Ella puede quedarse con Eleanor, o con su familia... Ir a Europa puede abrirte otras puertas Terry...

—No iré...

Terry se dirigió a su camerino sin siquiera despedirse de Susana, ella lo miró consternada, pero no se rindió, disimuladamente lo siguió, esperó a que Terry desapareciera en el pasillo y luego con agilidad lo persiguió.

Sin abandonar sus costumbres, Susana Marlowe abrió la puerta del camerino y entró a éste sin pedir permiso. Terry se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta, pensó que tal vez no la había cerrado, sin embargo su sorpresa se esfumó y se convirtió en enojo ¿Que le pasaba a esa demente mujer? Era cómo si volviera en el tiempo, todo estaba como aquella vez, Susana diciendo incoherencias, Susana persiguiéndolo... Todo estaba como cuando ella lo salvo de las luces...

—Terry, yo creo que debes pensarlo ¡Es una maravillosa oportunidad! —dijo Susana con una sonrisa en los labios—. Tendrás un hijo, una boca más que mantener...

Mientras ella hablaba Terry la ahorcaba mentalmente ¿Otra boca que mantener? ¡Maldita fuera! Ella y su madre eran bocas que no tenía por que mantener y lo hacía... ¿Cómo se atrevía hablar así de su bebé?

—Tengo suficientes recursos para mantener a mi familia Susana, incluso tengo suficiente como para pagar por tus cosas... ¿A propósito como está tu madre? —preguntó Terry ignorando la petición de Susana.

—Ella está mejor, ya salió del hospital, gracias por pagar... —dijo la rubia con pena—. Es por eso que le pedí esta oportunidad a Robert, cuando me enteré de sus planes, le pedí trabajo y ya está, ahora no tendrás que pagar por nada... —Susana no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas.

Terry la observó, nunca deseó humillarla y echarle en cara la ayuda que por propia convicción le brindaba, pero Susana lo sacaba de su persona, lo volvía un ser completamente intolerante...

—Nunca quise sonar grosero... —se disbulpó con sinceridad—. No deseo que te sientas mal por lo que dije...

—No lo haré Terry, pero promete que pensarás en la propuesta, hazlo por favor... Sería maravilloso —pidió ella en forma de ruego, mirándolo,con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Terry no sabía que decir... Odiaba que le rogaran... Respiró hondo y luego respondió...

—Esta bien, lo pensaré...

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova  
GF 2013_

* * *

**4tardecer**: ¡Hola Monse! Ya ves, el Wero es como de hierro, Jajajaja... ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho si Elisa fuera Candy? Se me hace que ahí si pierde el respeto ¡mi Monse adorada! La Pecas es muy dormilona... Últimamente ha tenido sueños raros, a ver si resultan premonitorios... ¡Ya sabrás! Te mando un abrazo amiga ¡Gracias por leer!

**Lupiss**: ¡Hola Lupiss! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me motivan y o por mi parte ¡espero que te animes a escribir! Pasando a la historia, que bueno que te gustó la reacción de Albert, ya de paso le puso un alto a Elisa.  
En cuanto a Candy y Terry, todavía vienen muchas cositas para ellos, ya verás ¡Muchas gracias por leer Lupiss! Estaré posteando mañana ¡Saludos!

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! Que linda, pase un buen fin de semana, muchas gracias, espero que tu lo hayas pasado muy bien :)  
Me alegro que comiences a ver al viejo Albert, ya esta volviendo y es lo importante ¿Verdad? ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer! Nos estamos leyendo amiga.

**Edeny**: ¡Hola Edeny! Que bueno que te guste y es que Terry no puede perder esa chispa burlona, es parte de su éxito con Candy ¿No lo crees?  
Yo también me alegro de estarlo publicando aquí, más que nada por que puedo compartirlo con todas ustedes que por alguna razón no entran al Foro ¡Te mando un abrazo Edeny! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Jess**: ¡Hola Jess! ¡Bienvenida! Y por supuesto que esto seguirá, al memos por 7 capítulos más ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

**Ale**: ¡Hola Ale! Yo también adoro a Albert, se que no se nota, pero la verdad me encanta ese personaje, esta vez jugué un poco con él, pero créeme que no será en vano, le daré su recompensa, tan es así, que el capítulo inédito de este FIc estará dedicado a él ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

**Natasha Grandchester**: ¡Natita adorada! Si amiga, por acá estoy publicando una versión corregida y le aumentaré un capítulo entre el penúltimo y el final, muchas gracias Nata, por acá te espero cuando puedas ¡Besos!

**Faby Andley**: ¡Hola Fabi! Me alegra saber que te pusiste al corriente. ¡Ni Dios lo mande! ¡Con Elisa ni a la esquina! Jajaja, jamás permitiría que pasara por algo tan horrendo, pero pensar en la posibilidad fue la mejor forma de despertar a Albert, ya hasta piensa en ir a ver a Candy y no sólo a ella, también a Terry... ¿Tendremos al Príncipe de vuelta? ¿Tú que crees? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos Faby.

**AlmaCandy**: ¡Hola Alma! Candy estaba llorando porque tuvo un mal sueño, ha tenido varios en los últimos días, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte... Ella no lo recuerda, esperemos que el sueño no sea nada de cuidado. Por otro lado, Albert ya está más que arrepentido por haber actuado tan egoístamente, veremos de que forma lo arregla. ¡Muchas gracias por leer Alma! Te prometo que mañana tendrás el siguiente capítulo ¡Besos!

**Ale Mia**: ¡Hola Ale Mia! ¡Bienvenida a la lectura! La verdad que me encanta saber que están disfrutando la historia, más porque es el primer fic "largo" que publico, también me alegra que les guste este Terry, porque está hecho precisamente para que todas vuelvan a enamorarse de él.  
Albert es un personaje que me encanta, esta vez quise jugar un poco con él, pero ya lo voy a dejar en paz... Verás lo que tengo preparado para él... Y por supuesto para los rebeldes ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer Ale Mia! ¡Saludos!

**Y como siempre... ¡GRACIAS a todos los que siguen silenciosamente esta historia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye una escena no apta para menores, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... Gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_Nueva York, julio de 1920_

"Lo pensaré" esa fue la frase con la que Terry Grandchester despidió a la insufrible Susana Marlowe.

—Si... Susana, lo pensaré... Pensaré las mil formas en que te diré que no me interesa ser tu Romeo... —mencionó Terry entre dientes, justo cuando la rubia se marchaba.

El castaño tomó aire y luego lo dejó salir lentamente, tenía que controlarse, el hecho de que Susana le rogara de esa forma, lo molestaba de sobremanera ¿Por qué Susana tenía que ser así? ¿Acaso se dio un golpe y se volvió amnésica? Terry se preguntaba si la rubia ya no recordaba el arreglo al que llegaron... Él le había dejado muy claro que sólo la apoyaría económicamente y que fuera de eso no quería ni verla ¿Por qué Susana insistía en acercarse a él? ¿Pensaba que algún día lo tomaría desprevenido y se enamoraría de ella? "Está demente..." Dijo para si mismo.

El joven actor, salió y luego cerró con llave su camerino, hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba a cabo esa tarea, sin embargo... Saber que Susana estaba ahí... Le provocaba toda la desconfianza del mundo, sería una pésima idea darle ideas sobre su vida actual. Y es que Susana era muy peligrosa, él bien lo sabía, bajo su cara de niña buena, siempre ocultaba su verdadera personalidad y no estaba siendo paranoico. Tan solo en unos segundos, Susana nuevamente le comprobó que tenía toda la razón para desconfiar de ella.

Fue solo un instante, pero Terry pudo verla en acción... Ahí estaban, Candy y Eleanor con los rostros desencajados, mientras Susana les hablaba, en cuanto Terry se percató de eso, se apresuró para acercarse ¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? El actor casi corrió, pero Susana fue mucho más rápida...

La joven se despidió de Candy y Eleanor, en cuanto se dio por enterada de que Terry se acercaba, les dijo adiós y luego se marchó, sintiendo que había cumplido con su misión... El veneno ya estaba sembrado.

—Hola... —saludó Terry, su madre respondió, algo preocupada, mientras que Candy, sin decir nada, mantenía la vista en el suelo... Verla así fue suficiente para que la sangre de Terry hirviera... "¡Maldita Susana!" Exclamó en sus adentros—. ¿Qué sucede Candy? —cuestionó Terry preocupado.

Eleanor se alejó disimuladamente de ellos, Candy solo la miró alejarse y Terry mentalmente le agradeció aquél gesto.

—¿Qué sucede Candy? —preguntó Terry otra vez, Candy levantó la vista y sin verlo a los ojos respondió...

—Me siento un poco mal... Hace mucho calor ¿No crees? ¿Podemos ir a la casa? —Terry la miró con preocupación y afirmando con la cabeza le dijo que si.

—Compraremos la comida e iremos a casa... —ella bajó la vista de nuevo y Terry la obligó a levantarla—. No voy a ir a Europa Candy...

Candy no lo miró, estaba tan molesta... Pero lo estaba con ella misma, porque esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar, deseaba oír que Terry no iría, que no se alejaría de ella y sobre todo ¡Que no estaría actuando al lado de esa desagradable mujer! ¿Pero a qué precio? Una gira por Europa era algo importante...

—¿Candy...? —Ella le sonrió y por fin le respondió...

—Claro que irás, es una gran oportunidad para ti... Ellos cuentan contigo —Candy le dio un apretón en la mano y él correspondió abrazándola fuerte.

Terry quería encontrar a Susana y decirle unas cuantas verdades ¿Acaso no pensaba parar nunca? En el camerino sintió lástima por ella, pero Susana se aprovecho de su momento de debilidad y con avaricia lo manipuló a su favor, apenas tuvo una oportunidad, trató de beneficiarse... Eso se lo iba a pagar...

—No iré a esa gira Candy, no quiero hacerlo... —dijo Terry con seguridad, mientras Candy lo miraba avergonzada—. Pero luego hablaremos de esto... Ahora vamos por la comida, no quiero que te atrases en tu hora de comer, no es bueno para el bebé...

—Me gustaría ir directo a la casa, de verdad me siento algo abrumada... —respondió la rubia en forma de súplica.

—Esta bien, prepararemos algo allá... —Terry puso la mano sobre el hombro de Candy y ella se dejó llevar, sin decir nada más.

Eleanor los miró aliviada y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran al automóvil... Durante el camino hacía la mansión, nadie dijo nada, el silencio, simplemente se apoderó de todos los pasajeros del automóvil. Al llegar, Terry se encargó de conseguir algo de comida, las cocineras rápidamente se las arreglaron para proporcionarle algo para Candy, las mujeres estaban muy conmovidas por ver como Terry trataba a su esposa, así que se las ingeniaron para tener todo listo y no hacer esperar al joven de la casa.

Candy comió más a fuerza que de ganas y es que aquella noticia le había caído en el hígado, no tenía ánimos de nada ¿Qué hacía Susana ahí? ¿Qué hacía Susana Marlowe de nuevo en sus vidas? Cuándo terminó sus alimentos subió de inmediato a su habitación, Terry intentó seguirla, pero Eleanor lo detuvo...

—Déjala descansar Terry... —mencionó su madre tocándole el hombro, tratando de controlarlo.

—No iré... No voy a ir con los de la gira... ¿Por qué sigue actuando así? —expresó Terry, desesperado.

—Tal vez por la forma en que Susana lo dijo... —Eleanor lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la estancia.

—¿Dijo que yo había aceptado? —cuestionó molesto.

—Dijo que lo pensarías, pero eso no es lo que importa, Susana hizo sentir mal a Candy, diciendo que tú no te decidías porque ella está embarazada —Eleanor respiró hondo y entonces declaró...—. Llámame mal pensada, pero creo que lo hizo con la intención de que Candy se sintiera culpable y te convenciera de ir...

Terry negó con la cabeza, exasperado, completamente fuera de sí...

—Terry, si el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres aceptar la gira, es tu preocupación por Candy... Debo decirte que no tienes por que preocuparte, yo la voy a cuidar...

Terry gruñó molesto... Queriendo patear todo a su alrededor... Candy no representaba ningún obstáculo... ¡Él era quien no quería ir!

—No mamá... Ese no es el verdadero motivo, por supuesto que me preocupo por Candy y no quiero separarme de ella en estos meses, pero ademas, te puedo decir que la razón que más pesa para no ir ¡Es la Maldita Susana...! —respondió alterado, Eleanor trató de calmarlo, pero le fue imposible—. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Mira lo que generó...! Digo, yo iba a platicar de esto con Candy, lo iba hacer con calma, pero Susana se adelantó y sólo lo hizo para molestar.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Por una parte me da gusto que ya tenga un trabajo y que no espere que la mantengas de por vida, pero por otra, no confió en sus intenciones para contigo...

—Decidí quedarme desde el primer momento en que hablaron de la gira, Susana fue como el golpe que necesitaba para no pensarlo siquiera... —Terry miró a su madre y luego le dijo—. Sentí pena por ella, le dije que lo pensaría, porque solo quise tranquilizarla... Pero después me pagó como siempre, apenas se dio la vuelta quiso hacerle daño a Candy...

—¿Te quedarás entonces? —preguntó la rubia, Terry asintió y luego tímidamente agregó.

—Había pensado en tu propuesta... Impartir clases de actuación junto a ti y tu compañía... —Eleanor, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con la emoción que esa declaración le producía y contenta le sonrió—. Tampoco quiero estar sin hacer nada... —admitió Terry—. Me seguiré preparando para interpretar a Hamlet...

—¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa! Por supuesto que si puedes venir con nosotros ¡Todos esperaban que aceptaras!

Terry sonrió y luego abrazó a su madre, pensando en que lo único que le faltaba para sentirse pleno, era aclarar todo con Candy.

* * *

_Chicago_

—Buenas tardes, Tío William...

—Pasa y cierra la puerta Neil...

Neil lo miró temeroso, sin embargo obedeció, pasó, cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta el escritorio donde Albert ya había tomado asiento.

—¿Que esperas para sentarte? —le dijo Albert al tiempo que Neil se sonrojaba—. Te cité en la mañana Neil... No a las seis de la tarde... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresponsable?

Neil no sabía que responder, después de poner a salvo a Elisa, se enteró de que su Tío lo había citado, le fue imposible llegar a tiempo...

—Tuve un problema... Lo siento, vine en cuanto pude... —se disculpó con evidente pena.

—Bien, ya que estas aquí... Quiero que me cuentes tu aventura con el crimen organizado... —Neil lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tímido respondió...

—¿Mi aven...tura?

—Si... —afirmó Albert.

—No se de que habla Tio...

—Los nombres de Guido, Luca y Santino ¿Te dicen algo? —cuestionó el rubio con rabia. Albert lo miró a los ojos y Neil nervioso asintió con la cabeza.

—Eran mis socios...

—Y son gánsters...

—Yo no lo sabia... —mintió débilmente.

—De nada sirve negarlo Neil... Mira, no me interesa como fue que te deslindaste... ¡Me interesa saber de que forma te amenazaron!

—No lo hicieron Tio.

—¡Oh por favor Neil! No nací ayer... —la voz de Albert sonaba furiosa y Neil tuvo que aceptar que si hubo una advertencia.

—Solo me pidieron que me quedara callado... Yo entiendo que debo hacerlo y eso ha sido todo...

Albert extendió el mensaje que recibió, los ojos de Neil se abrieron de par en par. Consternado... Miró la fotografía perforada y llena de sangre.

—Quiero que les digas que no es necesario que me manden estas cosas... Me quedaré callado al igual que tú —expresó Albert con resignación.

—Pero es que no tengo manera de verlos.

—Tú lo ocasionaste, tú lo arreglas... Y allá tú si le pasa algo a cualquier miembro de la familia... Porque yo mismo te refundire en la cárcel ¿Has entendido?

El corazón de Neil latió desesperado, eso había sido obra de Santino, él ya estaba enterado, obviamente no podia delatarlo, sin embargo el problema eran Guido y Luca... ¿Cómo decirle a su Tío que moría de miedo? ¿Cómo decirle que planeaban secuestrar a un miembro de la familia? El joven Leagan no pudo emitir palabra, al no tener más asuntos que tratar con su Tío, salió prácticamente corriendo, sin saber a donde ir...

Cuando al fin recapacitó, Neil quiso volver y decirle todo a Albert, pero justo en el momento en que se atrevió, el destino lo alcanzó una vez más...

—Hola Neil... —Saludó Guido Gilardino desde un auto.

Neil retrocedió, pero su temor no disminuyó... Al contrario, se avivó, Luca Moretti también lo saludó, pero este lo hizo apuntandole discretamente con un arma.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda cuñadito... —Neil los miró fingiendo no entender, pero eso a Luca poco le importó—. Daremos un paseo... Vamos... —le dijo empujandolo hacia el automóvil, dejando a Neil sin otra opción.

* * *

_Nueva York_

Después de una larga charla con su madre, Terry subió hasta su habitación, esperaba encontrar a Candy recostada, tal vez dormida, pero en lugar de eso la encontró parada, mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza... Terry se acercó hasta ella, la abrazó por la cintura, rozando con su aliento su blanco cuello, al mismo tiempo que suavemente la apretaba contra él y enterraba su nariz en la cabeza llena de rizos.

Candy cerró los ojos y liberó un suspiro al sentir las manos de su esposo, adoraba que hiciera eso... Amaba sentirlo cerca, le encantaba que la hiciera sentir de esa manera, cuando Terry hacía eso, Candy se sentía única.

—Pecosa... Te amo... ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó Terry con aquella voz que la derretía.

—Lo sé... —dijo Candy volteando y tomando las manos de Terry entre las suyas—. ¿Y tú? ¿También sabes que te amo? —cuestionó, mirando los ojos azules del muchacho.

—Lo sé mi amor... — respondió él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Terry, por favor perdóname por reaccionar tan loca... —dijo ella dejando que sus lágrimas se asomaran—. No quiero que pienses que estoy así por que no quiero que te vayas...

—¿Ah no? —Terry la miró con diversión—. Y yo que me sentía halagado... — comentó sonriendo.

—Terry... Tú puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, no te detengas por mi... —expresó abrazándolo.

—Sshhhh... Candy, no iré a Europa y antes de que me digas algo... Déjame decirte el por qué... —ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo dejó hablar—. Primero, no iré porque yo quiero estar aquí contigo y no perderme nada —dijo acariciando el vientre de la Pecosa—. Segundo... Estoy harto de ser Romeo, te lo juro... —dijo sonriendo—. Y por último... Aunque no menos importante... No me siento cómodo con Susana, no quiero actuar con ella, terminaría ahorcandola en pleno escenario...

Candy sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, Terry correspondió a la sonrisa y luego la obligó a mirarlo.

—A Susana le debo la vida, eso siempre se lo voy agradecer, pero no es mi dueña, jamás lo fue... No permitiré que siga manipulándolo todo a su antojo, el papel de dominarme te lo dejo a ti... ¿Sabes por qué... No? —Candy río alegremente, pero no respondió—. ¿Por qué Candy? —preguntó Terry con insistencia.

—Porque me amas... —contestó ella con timidez.

—Por eso, exactamente... ¡Porque yo te amo Candice White Grandchester!

Candy tomó a Terry por el cuello y Terry con una sonrisa se acercó hasta los labios de la rubia, labios que pedían a gritos ser besados. Ella aceptó sus besos con desmedido gusto y cuando recuperó el aliento, le imploró algo más...

—Hazme el amor Terry... Te deseo... Te deseo tanto... —Terry sonrió y sin pensarlo comenzó a buscar los botones el vestido de su amada...

—Me encanta que me lo pidas... —expresó Terry con excitación—. Me encanta cuando me miras así... —le dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello—. Estas ardiendo Candy y eso me hace arder a mi también...

—Te amo... —dijo ella, entre jadeos—. Te amo Terry... Te amo...

—Yo más... —respondió Terry besándola de nuevo, recorriendo el cuerpo de Candy con sus manos y desnudándola con suavidad.

Candy buscó quitarle la camisa, pero él negó con la cabeza, la obligó a sentarse en la cama y luego él mismo se desnudó ante ella, La Pecosa sonrió emocionada, disfrutando de verlo quitarse la ropa, Terry se desprendió de una prenda a la vez, haciendo que Candy lo deseara como nunca.

Tan pronto acabó con su tarea, Terry se unió a su impaciente esposa en el lecho y pronto sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno sólo, se amaron lentamente, lo hicieron hasta que ambos despegaron hacia el cielo... Demostrando una vez más que su amor era infinito.

* * *

_Chicago_

Albert había hecho su maleta, estaba dispuesto a tomar el boleto de tren que George había reservado para ir a Nueva York, el asunto de Candy ya era insoportable, tenía que verla y ser honesto con ella.

Si... Tenía que dejar atrás su rencor y aquél terrible sentimiento de no haber sido "el elegido". Candy siempre seria especial para él, jamás quiso a una mujer tanto como la quiso a ella... Era justo volver a verla y afrontar sus miedos con valentía.

—George dice que te vas a Nueva York... —Archie apareció en el umbral de la puerta y Albert le sonrió.

—Si... Iré a verla Archie... —mencionó Albert, sonrojandose.

—Eso me alegra mucho... ¡Me alegra como no tienes una idea! —el joven se acercó hasta su Tío y lo abrazó emocionado. Albert le palmeó la espalda y luego ambos sonrientes se alejaron.

—Es hora de que todo esto termine... No será fácil, pero estoy dispuesto afrontar el problema.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti y estoy muy feliz porque Candy al fin podrá verte.

—A ver si Grandchester no se pone loco... —mencionó Albert sonriendo con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto que no... —dijo Archie de inmediato—. Terry quería acercarte con ella hace casi dos semanas... ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Pues si, pero yo me porté muy mal con él.

—Acércate primero a Terry y no habrá problema, él te va ayudar, estoy seguro.

—Eso espero... Después de todo fuimos buenos amigos...

—Terry no olvida eso Tío... Él es asi... Cuando da su amistad, te la da para siempre.

Albert asintió, Terry siempre le mostró tener un corazón bondadoso, el rubio se sintió sumamente avergonzado por todo lo sucedido, también habia lastimado a Terry y no tenia derecho.

—George me dijo que te diera esto... Supongo que debes ponerte al día —Archie le sonrió y le extendió la colección de cartas que guardaba, todas esas cartas que mandó Candy...—. Te falta ésta... —Archie sacó la carta que Candy le dejó antes de irse y se la entregó a su Tío, quien no podía dejar de reír.

—Eso es lo que siempre adoré de Candy, su perseverancia... —Albert suspiró—Ya ni te cuento sobre las cartas que me envió cuando estaba en el colegio... Ella sí que le escribía al anciano Tío Abuelo William.

—Eso suena a reclamo... —admitió Archie apenado.

—Debiste estar muy ocupado con Annie, lo entiendo... —Albert le palmeó la espalda al muchacho y él negó...

—Más bien estaba igual que tú... —Albert lo miró sorprendido—. Yo estaba enamorado de Candy, pero a diferencia de ti... Yo si se lo dije... —apenado negó con la cabeza—. También le armé un drama por Terry y aunque no la ignoré, seguí portandome como idiota, Terry puede oler a sus enemigos, así que peleamos varias veces, queríamos matarnos y todo por ella... —admitió avergonzado.

—Tenemos mucho en común... —confirmó Albert de buena gana...

—Y sigo vivo... ¿Ves? ¡Sigo aquí...! Sobreviví al desamor y tú harás lo mismo... —le dijo Archie mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Albert le pidió a su sobrino que tomara asiento y luego le sirvió un vaso con whisky, el joven lo tomó y con gusto bebió.

—¿Terry huele a sus enemigos? —preguntó el rubio y luego rió con ganas.

—Parece lobo... Te lo juro, sólo que no se lo digas... —Archie sonrió, recordando la fiesta de compromiso del actor y Candy, en esa ocasión mantuvo a raya a todos los que fueron pretendientes de la rubia pecosa, los pobres infelices no pudieron ni acercarse a felicitarla... Terry y su territorial comportamiento los alejó a todos, incluyendo a Albert.

—Espero que no se me eche encima... —dijo Albert con seriedad.

—No lo hará... Después de todo, él sigue estimandote... —los jóvenes tomaron dos tragos más y luego Archie se despidió—. Ya debo irme... Por favor avísame cuando llegues... —Albert asintió y al despedirse le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo Tío.

Archie quiso decirle lo del embarazo de Candy. Pero se contuvo... Sería mejor que se lo dijera ella. El joven salió de la habitación de su Tío y éste se quedó sólo, con las cartas de Candy, mismas que comenzó a leer de inmediato...

**_06 de enero de 1920_**

**_¡Hola Albert!_**

**_La boda estuvo hermosa ¿Sabes? Aun no puedo superarlo, gracias por todo... Me hiciste muy feliz ¡Eres genial!_**

**_Todo marcha muy bien por acá. Ya lo sabes, soy muy feliz estando con Terry... Deseo viajar pronto a Chicago y verlos a todos... Por lo pronto, espero que hayas pasado un gran año nuevo, te mando un abrazo._**

**_¡Te quiero Albert...!_**

* * *

_**01 de febrero de 1920**_

_**¡Albert!**_

_**¡Es increíble que haya pasado un mes! Todo está de maravilla en Nueva York, mi luna de miel fue cortita, pero soy la mujer mas dichosa... Aunque debo confesarte que me siento mal por no saber cocinar, Terry tiene que hacerlo, pero ya estoy tomando clases con Eleanor, espero darte noticias de mis avances muy pronto.**_

_**¿Tú que haces? Por favor dime que estás bien...**_

_**¡Te quiero, por favor contesta esta vez!**_

Albert sonrió y luego sintió curiosidad por las demás cartas, Candy escribió muchas en esos seis meses, al parecer jamás le importó que él no contestara... Era como leer a la Candy del Colegio San Pablo, aquella que le enviaba cartas al Tio Abuelo todo el tiempo... Albert no pudo evitar sentirse desdichado ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

La última carta llegó a sus manos:

**_05 de julio de 1920_**

**_Albert..._**

**_Ya no se ni que hacer para que me escribas... He tratado todo y tú no me contestas, vine a Chicago y no estabas... ¡Terry y yo queríamos verte! Si supieras todo lo que ha pasado..._**

**_Albert... Te contaré algo que aún no le digo a nadie... Creo que vas a tener un sobrino más. Pero aún espero a que un médico me lo confirme, para decírselo a Terry..._**

**_¡Tío Albert! ¿Te imaginas? Me encantará que seas su padrino... Si, lo sé... Estoy adelantándome... Pero no puedo evitarlo... Quería que lo supieras, porque eres mi confidente._**

**_¡Te quiero Albert! Aunque no respondas... Pues se que debes estar muy ocupado, nos veremos en el bautizo de Josh..._**

Albert se sintió completamente abatido, Candy seguramente estaba embarazada y él estaba haciéndola sufrir... Su absurdo comportamiento no tenía perdón...

"Te quiero" aquellas palabras se clavaron en su pecho... Candy lo quería. Fue entonces cuando aceptó por completo su derrota... "Me quieres" dijo para si mismo... "Me quieres..." Se repetía una y otra vez.

—Me quieres Candy, pero a él lo amas... ¿Verdad Pequeña? Siempre lo amaste... Nunca dejaste de amarlo... —admitió llorando y tomando la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a su destino.

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**CCC**: ¡Me alegro mucho amiga! Ya meró llega el capítulo inédito, te mando un abrazo ¡Nos vemos!

**Maribel**: ¡Hola Maribel! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Próxima actualización el viernes ¡Te mando un abrazo y gracias por leer!

**Ivett71**: ¡Hola Ivett! Muchas gracias, me encanta saber que les gusta el Fic, porque está hecho precisamente para que lo disfruten, las Terrytanas siempre querremos a Candy y a Terry muy juntitos ¿Verdad? Ya has visto lo que sucedió con Albert y la Susana ¡Saludos y gracias por leer Ivett!

**Ale**: ¡Hola Ale! ¡Susana Marlowe siempre al acecho! Pero ya viste lo que sucedió, Terry no se deja. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios Ale! ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Besos.

**Lupiss**: ¡Hola Lupiss! Pues leer ayuda mucho, yo leí bastante antes de atreverme a escribir, al inicio sólo hacia Micro Fics, pero para la Guerra Florida de este año me animé a escribir un Fic más larguito, como sea apenas voy empezando, ojalá que te animes pronto.

¡Albert ya reaccionó! Ya entendió que perdió y que debe aceptar su derrota, por lo pronto va hacia Nueva York, a ver que sorpresas nos da ¡Saludos Lupiss! Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios ¡Me motivan! Besos.

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! Si, caray, esa Susana Marlowe, es como para patearla, Jajaja, Terry ya maduró y lo único que hizo fue juzgarla loca, le dijo "Lo pensaré..." Pero ni siquiera lo dijo en serio, perdón por hacerte sufrir, espero haberte compensado con este capítulo ¡Besos y gracias por leer Janet!

**Shareli Grandchester:** ¡Hola Shareli, me alegra mucho leerte de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, Terry ya no es el mismo de antes y ahora está muy seguro de lo que quiere, él no desea estar cerca de Susana y es por eso que ya tomó la decisión de no ir, además de que siente que ya está saturado de tanto Romeo, ni modo Robert tendrá que irse sin él.

Candy también tuvo una reacción diferente, ahora si le costó mucho trabajo decirle a Terry "deberías ir..." Se lo dice, pero no muy convencida, hizo berrinche y toda la cosa... Terry hasta se divirtió por notarla celosa y renuente en dejarlo a merced de Susana. En este capítulo, ambos confirmaron lo mucho que se aman, los dos ya maduraron y ahora si se dicen lo que sienten.

El anónimo corrió a cargo de Santino, él que no deseaba secuestrar a nadie, era solo un aviso y Albert lo entendió, lo que él no sabe es que los mafiosos están divididos y que Guido y Luca si van a intentar algo contra su familia, ya verás que sucede.

Me da mucho gusto que estés disfrutando el Fic, te mando un gran abrazo ¡Hasta la próxima Shareli!

**Edeny**: ¡Hola Edeny! Los mafiosos avariciosos, están insoportables, Susana es un ser bastante rogón, pero esta ve no le sirvió de nada, tanto Candy como Terry ya no son los mismos de antes, a pesar de que Susana les tejió una red, ninguno de los dos cayó, han madurado, se aman y ya no se lo callan. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo Edeny ¡Saludos amiga!

**4tardecer**: ¡Hola Monse! Pues sí, se avecina una tormenta... Muajajajaja! El aviso fue de parte de Santino, él sólo quiere advertir a Albert de que si habla se va vengar con los Andrew, el Wero entendió y quiere dejar ese tema por la paz, lo que él no sabe es que los mafiosos están divididos, ignora que Guido y Luca planean un secuestro... Así que bueno, ya veremos que pasa con ellos.

Elisa sólo le dio un besito, pero Albert se sintió como que lo violaron o algo así, Jajaja, pobrecillo.

¡Karen y Candy tendrán bebés de a misma edad...! Esta bonito ¿no? Jajaja... Y Susanita... Bueno, tú si te diste cuenta desde el capítulo anterior que Terry sólo le dio "el avión"... ¡Muchas gracias por leer amiga! ¡Besitos Monse!

**Klara**: ¡Hola Klara! Bienvenida a la lectura, si Candy y Terry ya no deberían sufrir, estamos en la recta final, así que bueno, nos quedan unos seis capitulitos mas, veremos que sucede. Albert ya aceptó su derrota, ahora sólo queda ver como será la reconciliación con sus amigos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos Klara.

**Rebeca**: ¡Hola Rebeca! pues ya has visto ¡No cayó! Espero lo hayas disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer ¡Saludos Rebeca!

**Jessie**: ¡Hola Jessie! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es motivante, de verdad. Público dos días seguidos y dejó un día de descanso. Esta semana será diferente, los próximos capítulos los publicaré el viernes y el domingo serán 17 en total ¡Saludos y Gracias por leer Jessie!

**Ana**: ¡Hola Ana! Muchas gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, Terry hizo todo por demostrar cuanto ama a Candy. Me encantará leerte por aquí en los próximos capítulos. ¡saludos y gracias por leer!

**Y también, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia silenciosamente.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye una escena no apta para menores de edad, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... Gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Nueva York, Mansión Baker, julio de 1920_

Los malestares matutinos se le presentaron una vez mas. Aquello no era una novedad, su mente ya se había acostumbrado, sabía que todas las mañanas era lo mismo y por eso Candy trataba de que cada vez fuera menos traumático, o al menos esa era su intención.

"Pronto la tormenta pasará" se decía ella misma... Estaba cien por ciento segura de eso, todos los días superaba aquella prueba. La Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María siempre le decían... "Todo está en la mente Candy..." la rubia sonrió al recordar a sus madres y con convicción, se tranquilizó hasta que superó su pequeña crisis.

Una vez que se encontró recuperada, aseó su boca con esmero, se lavó la cara, deshizo la cola de caballo que llevaba en el cabello y cuando se sintió lista, salió del cuarto de baño. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Terry estuviera dormido y que no la hubiera escuchado vomitar, pero como siempre, no fue así...

Terry estaba mas que despierto, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, enfundado en el pantalón de la pijama que tanto le gustaba a la Pecosa... El actor lucía tremendamente guapo y observaba a Candy con absoluta seriedad.

—Cada vez es menos, te lo aseguro —le dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Ya está pasando Terry, pronto dejaré de hacerlo.

—Ese Pecoso Miniatura se porta como un salvaje... —mencionó Terry, hablando hacía el vientre de Candy y luego llenándolo de tiernos besos—. Ya no hagas vomitar a tu madre por favor ¡Pequeño Tarzan! —le pidió al bebé que crecía dentro de la rubia.

—Deja de llamar así a mi bebé ¿Quieres? —pidió Candy haciendo un gesto y Terry soltó una carcajada.

—No... No quiero... —respondió y le sonrió tan cínicamente, que Candy se atrevió a darle un fuerte pellizco.

—Esa... Me la vas a pagar Pecosa... —advirtió levantándose de la cama y acercándola hacía él—. Ya sabes en lo que terminamos cada vez que haces eso... —Candy negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y sacándole la lengua—. Por supuesto que lo sabes... Pero te encanta provocarme... —afirmó Terry mirándola con intensidad, apretándola suavemente a su cuerpo y haciendo que la rubia notara lo que le provocaba.

Candy se estremeció al sentirlo y con un gemido trató de retroceder. Terry negó con la cabeza y otra vez la acercó a él.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Candy sonrojandose.

—¿De nuevo qué? —respondió Terry con inocencia.

—¿Lo haremos de nuevo? —cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Hacer qué? —contestó Terry y Candy lo volvió a pellizcar, Terry rió sin poder evitarlo y luego le dijo...—. Por supuesto que si... Si Candy... Otra vez —expresó el guapo castaño, fundiendo sus ojos azul zafiro con los ojos verde esmeralda de su esposa—. Voy hacerte el amor... Pienso hacértelo toda la mañana...

Candy le respondió con un beso y Terry sin demora, la llevó a la cama. El actor se encontraba ansioso por poseerla una vez más, definitivamente haberla tenido toda la noche no había sido suficiente para él... Y ella sentía lo mismo, Candy se moría por ser suya nuevamente.

—¿Esto es normal? —preguntó Candy entre jadeos...—Tengo muchas ganas de ti... Te quiero dentro de mi Terry...

El castaño sonrió al escucharla y sin demora le respondió...

—Es completamente normal... —dijo él, besándola—. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ti... Y por supuesto que estaré ahí, contigo Candy... —mencionó Terry con desespero, deshaciéndose del camisón de la rubia.

Después de desnudarla y justo cuando la misma Candy exigía que la tomara, su juego se vio interrumpido... La voz de Eleanor Baker se escuchó tras la puerta y ellos asustados se detuvieron.

—¿Qué deseas mamá? —preguntó Terry molesto, mientras Candy se cubría rápidamente con el edredón.

—¡Te llaman por teléfono...! — respondió Eleanor, consiente de que a Terry no le gustaba que fueran a despertarlo.

—¡Que llamen después! —gritó Terry, retirando traviesamente el edredón con el que su esposa se cubría, lentamente se acercó hasta uno de los senos de Candy y no dudó en acariciarlo. La Pecosa lo miró suplicante, pidiéndole entre susurros que parara, pues ya no podía reprimir sus gemidos, pero Terry se negaba.

—Es importante Terry... No puede esperar... —mencionó Eleanor con insistencia.

Terry maldijo en voz alta, sin importar que su madre lo escuchara. Frustrado, salió de la cama, tomó el pantalón de la pijama y luego se colocó una bata encima... Candy lo veía divertida, riendo despacio, burlándose de él sin poder evitarlo... Observándolo sufrir, al momento de acomodarse el pantalón.

—Esto no se acaba aquí... Voy a regresar... Y ya verás lo que te pasa —amenazó a la rubia, robándole un beso y alejandose de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al salir de la habitación, caminó por el corredor y justo al llegar a las escaleras, Eleanor lo interceptó. Terry deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a su madre, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ella se le adelantó...

—Hijo, es Albert... —dijo Eleanor—. Albert es quien está al teléfono... —mencionó la actriz susurrando, cuidando que Candy no la escuchara.

Terry no dijo nada, corrió escaleras abajo, sumamente preocupado, el joven sabía que Albert sólo era capaz de hablarle en una emergencia. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas: Archie, Annie, Josh... Las madres de Candy... ¡Dios! Algo malo había sucedido... Pensó consternado.

Cuando respondió a la llamada fue un alivio enterarse de que no había pasado ninguna desgracia. Aunque debía reconocer que su alivio no duró mucho, pues no le gustaba nada escuchar la voz del rubio, a decir verdad no le agradaba encontrarse con él, principalmente porque no deseaba perturbar a Candy... Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, terminó por aceptar la invitación que le hizo el patriarca de los Andrew.

Confundido ante aquella llamada, se mantuvo quieto, mirando él teléfono... No sabía ni cuanto tiempo se quedó así, sin embargo la cocinera de su madre lo sacó del trance, aquella amable mujer, siempre se preocupaba por él y por Candy, ella le extendió una bandeja con sus desayunos y sonriente se alejó. Terry entonces supo que era el momento de regresar con su esposa.

Eleanor lo miró preocupada y él con la mirada le indicó que no debía hacerlo... No tenía que preocuparse, pues todo estaba bien.

—Quiere verme... —explicó Terry.

—¿Irás?— preguntó Eleanor, expectante...

—Si, lo haré mamá...

Terry no dijo nada mas, subió las escaleras como un autómata, respiró hondo y al sentirse más tranquilo, entró a la habitación... Su corazón se llenó de alegría al ver que Candy seguía sentada en la cama, cubriendo ligeramente su desnudez, la rubia lo esperaba "Como siempre..." Pensó Terry con el ego por los cielos, sintiéndose el dueño del mundo, al ver que su Pequeña Pecosa lo miraba con auténtica devoción.

—¿Quién te habló por teléfono? —preguntó Candy ansiosa.

—Robert... —Terry contestó rápidamente, sintiéndose mal por no decirle la verdad, pero no era buena idea perturbar a su mujer.

Candy no preguntó más, se conformó con esa respuesta, pues sabia que Robert Hathaway era el hombre mas inoportuno del mundo, cuando Terry vio que ella no le tomaba importancia a la llamada, se sintió aliviado y dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, se acercó hasta la cama.

—No debiste... —le dijo Candy al ver el desayuno, listo para comerse.

—Claro que si... Ya son las diez y tengo hambre...

Terry se sentó en la cama e ignoró a la rubia que ya saboreaba los emparedados con jamón, los hot cakes, los tazones con diversas frutas y la jarra llena con sabroso jugo de naranja. Terry comenzó a picotear la comida sin ofrecerle nada...

—¿No me vas a invitar? —preguntó ella apenada.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo Terry aguantando las ganas de reír.

—¿Ni siquiera una manzana? —cuestionó Candy, mirándolo escéptica.

—Jajajaja... Pecosa... Si vieras tu cara, en estos momentos... —Terry sonrió y luego la besó—. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a comer todo esto? Me conformo con un hot cake con mermelada, lo demás es para ti y para nuestro bebé.

—Te amo... —ella lo besó y luego comenzó a seleccionar sus alimentos.

—Yo también... Te amo... Te amo mas que a mi vida Candy... —afirmó con ternura, pero sintiéndose un poco culpable por ocultarle la verdad sobre la llamada.

—Te ves tan guapo asi... —dijo ella mientras él sonreía—. Con esa pijama y con el cabello desordenado... —Candy comía alegremente y luego le ofrecía de comer a Terry.

—¿Y que te digo yo a ti? —respondió después de pasar bocado—. Te ves realmente hermosa asi... Desnuda... Cielos Candy... Si sigues mirandome asi, voy a olvidar el desayuno y te poseeré...

—¿Eso es una amenaza Señor Grandchester? —cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

—Puede tomarlo como quiera Señora.

—Déjame comer y luego veremos...

Terry soltó una carcajada, se acercó a Candy y la besó en los labios. Ambos degustaron los alimentos y al terminar, Terry Grandchester, cumplió con su amenaza, le hizo el amor a Candy un par de veces más...

* * *

_Nueva York, Compañía de Teatro Stratford_

Después de anunciarle a Robert, que no viajaría a Europa, Terry se retiró a su camerino y lo hizo con alegría, pues todo había quedado en buenos términos.

A Terry le apenaba mucho no apoyar a su jefe, sin embargo el veterano actor le dio toda su compresión y lo alentó a seguirse preparando, el papel de Hamlet ya era suyo... Después de la gira tendrían el tiempo y el dinero suficientes para montar la obra. Ademas a Robert también le interesaba que Karen estuviera recuperada. Aquello ánimo aún más a Terry, pues saber que Hathaway no le daría el estelar a Susana hizo que su alma bailara de felicidad.

Para su alivio, Robert le anunció que los patrocinadores estaban conformes con el elenco que iría a Europa, la historia de Susana, llamaba la atención y era una poderosa estrategia publicitaria, la prensa europea la anunciaría como: "La Chica que salvó a Terrence Grandchester" "La pobre muchacha que renunció al amor por ver feliz al hombre que ama", eso último a Terry no le agradaba nada, pero ¿Qué diablos? ¡Él estaba libre de estar con esa loca...! "Que digan lo que quieran", pensó sin preocupación, él jamás había tomado como un asunto personal todas las mentiras que la prensa publicaba.

Un ruido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos...Terry casi saltó al escuchar el golpe de quien llamaba.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Terry con voz molesta.

—Yo... Susana... —respondió ella con suavidad.

Los ojos de Terry se pusieron en blanco... ¿Qué demonios deseaba ahora? Susana Marlowe... Era increíblemente inoportuna. El joven actor abrió la puerta y la rubia entró, como si él le hubiera dado el paso. Terry la odió, pero no le dijo nada, se limitó a mírala con rabia.

Por un momento la observó moverse libremente por el camerino, no parecía que tuviera una prótesis, tenía que aceptarlo, eso le daba gusto... Pero al darse cuenta de que Susana lo veía con ojos soñadores, volvió a exasperarse, era la misma Susana de siempre, la chica que estúpidamente deslumbrada, lo veía como si él fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

—¿Hablaste con Robert? ¿Qué decidiste? —preguntó ansiosa.

Terry enarcó una ceja y apretó los dientes ¿Que se creía Susana? ¿Por qué demonios le exigía respuestas todo el tiempo?

—Si, hablé con Robert y mi repuesta fue ¡No, no quiero ir! —exclamó el actor con determinación.

Susana lo miró decepcionada y sin tardar le lanzó un reclamo...

—Terry, dijiste que lo pensarías... —expresó la rubia, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Esa es mi respuesta y te invito a que la aceptes Susana... —contestó Terry.

—Pero... —Terry negó con la cabeza y ella comenzó a llorar.

El castaño no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo controlar a una histérica? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nunca pudo... Muchas ocasiones fue testigo de sus lágrimas, sus ruegos y casi todas esas veces la compensó diciendo lo que ella deseaba escuchar, pero esta vez ya no podía, ya no podía aceptar algo que el simplemente no quería.

—No hagas esto Susana... Por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo... —pidió Terry.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar cerca de mi? ¿Tanto odio me tienes? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Honestamente, no puedo soportarte y tú lo sabes... —dijo Terry sin ningún reparo, enfrentando la triste mirada de la muchacha.

—¿Es por esto? —Preguntó Susana, señalando su pierna... —¡Por ti estoy así, esto representa mi sacrificio por ti...!

—Susana, yo agradezco en el alma que me hayas salvado, pero por favor ¡Ya reacciona! Jamás te quise... Jamás estuve detrás de ti... Tienes que aceptarlo... —Terry la miró a los ojos y le preguntó—. Antes del accidente ¿Yo te dije que me gustabas? ¿Te dije que te deseaba? ¿Te hice creer que quería que fueras mi novia? —Susana lloró con descontrol y luego negó con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de hablar.

Terry lamentaba ser tan rudo en sus palabras, pero por desgracia Susana no entendería de otra forma...

—Susana... —la llamó Terry con más tranquilidad—. Tienes todo para seguir adelante, eres talentosa, irás a Europa, triunfarás... Por favor, date la oportunidad... Haz que lo maravilloso pase... —expresó el actor con sinceridad—. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas, lo has comprobado una y mil veces... ¿Crees que algún dia dejaré de amar a Candy y te amaré a ti? —le preguntó y Susana sollozando negó—. Me alegro que pienses así, porque eso nunca va pasar, amo a Candy y lo haré siempre...

Susana lloró y apenada se cubrió la cara con sus manos, Terry sintió lástima por ella, pero no desistiría, Susana no necesitaba lástima, esa mujer lo que necesitaba era más seguridad en si misma, en el pasado todos se equivocaron con ella... La Señora Marlowe y él, ambos tomaron un camino erróneo, la Señora Marlowe no debió obligarlo a casarse con Susana y él no debió aceptar... Era hora de regresarle el favor de haberlo salvado, debía hacerla reaccionar.

—Lo siento... —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero es que estoy tan desesperada... —dijo sinceramente.

—Has pasado por lo peor ¿Y aún crees que no puedes llegar más lejos?

—¿Tú crees que pueda? ¿Crees que me va ir bien en la gira? —preguntó ella en tono lastimoso "¿Crees que algún día voy a conocer a alguien como tú?" cuestionó para si misma.

—Estoy seguro... Triunfarás —respondió Terry con serenidad.

—¿Al menos podemos ser amigos...? —cuestionó Susana extendiendo su mano, Terry sonrió y extendió la suya también.

—Si, podemos ser amigos... —recalcó con diversión la última palabra.

—Felicita a Candy de mi parte... Y dile que me disculpé por mi comportamiento... —mencionó arrepentida, sonrojandose, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Se lo diré...

—Debo irme... —dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta, misma que había permanecido abierta, seguramente todos los habían escuchado... Pensó Susana con vergüenza.

—Éxito en Europa —le deseó el castaño y ella le sonrió, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo... Eso la llevó a pensar en que Terry nunca la besó, ni la abrazó, jamás lo hizo... Sus ojos amenazaron con llorar y entonces se despidió rápidamente. Tenía que irse y no volver a insistirle, esa vez tenia que alejarse de Terry para siempre...

Karen Klyss, lo había escuchado todo, al ver que Susana salía del camerino de Terry, la chica se apresuró para hablar con el castaño.

—¡Exorcizaste a tu demonio...! —dijo con diversión.

—Nunca dejaras el chisme ¿Verdad? —le dijo Terry mientras él seguía guardando sus cosas.

—Todos los escucharon, creo que ya quedó claro que Susana sólo era una rogona... —Karen, le sonrió.

—Tu embarazo... ¿No te hace sensible ante los problemas de la humanidad? —cuestionó Terry fingiendo seriedad y ella con orgullo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Debería?

—Se supone...

—Tal vez deba ensayar un poco... Y entonces así, quizá logre que Sussie me saque una lágrima...

Terry sonrió y ella también, al final Karen lo volvió a felicitar por su "definitiva liberación" y luego se alejó de ahí, hablando en francés, practicando para cuando sus suegros vinieran a visitarla. El actor la miró divertido, salió del camerino y corrió hasta la salida... Albert lo esperaba en el Plaza, no le daría el gusto de llegar tarde otra vez...

* * *

_Nueva York, Hotel Plaza_

Su corazón aún latía desesperado y el temblor en sus manos no cesaba. Se sentía perdido y nada podía hacer para evitarlo... No había salida... Moriría, estaba resignado.

Su vida había cambiado de un momento a otro ¡Maldito el día en que los conoció! Pensó Neil Leagan, al rememorar su primer encuentro con Guido y Luca. Neil fue un chico que jamás tuvo amigos, nunca en su vida tuvo la aceptación de un grupo... Y cuando los encontró, tanto Guido, como Luca lo aceptaron, lo integraron a su círculo, lo hicieron sentirse bien... El moreno negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, había sido un idiota "Un verdadero idiota" se decía con amargura.

Estaba tan perdido en el juego, que cuando escuchó sobre el negocio del alcohol, no dudó en financiarlo... Dinero, sólo dinero, era lo único en que pensaba... Si financiaba a sus amigos y a Santino, podría jugar sin limitarse, si perdía, tendría dinero para pagar... Poseería su propio dinero, no el de su padre, no el de los Andrew... Sólo ¡El suyo!

Pero... ¡Que equivocado estaba! Guido había conseguido traficar con armas y Luca estaba decidido a conseguir vender sustancias bajo control médico... Las cosas se salieron de control y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta... Todo llegó a sus oídos el día que su madre le reclamó...

—¿Cuál es tu problema Neil? —preguntó Luca, interrumpiendo su pensamiento, entrando al cuarto y acercándose hasta él—. Tú ni siquiera estás unido a los Andrew, tu mismo lo has dicho, ni siquiera son parientes directos... ¿Qué más te da ayudarnos?

Neil no respondió ¿Cómo se atrevían a pedirle eso? No podía... Él sencillamente no podía hacer una estupidez como esa.

—Yo no voy a ser tan diplomático —expresó Guido, acercándose también a Neil—. Tienes dos opciones Leagan: nos ayudas o nos ayudas... ¿Entiendes? —gritó molesto, golpeando en la mesa.

Neil siguió sin responder, Guido sonrió y luego con furia le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Neil se doblará de dolor.

—¿Entiendes o no? —preguntó Guido, poseído por el coraje, Neil siguió sin responder y el joven italiano comenzó a patearlo sin poder parar.

—¡Basta ya Guido! ¡Vas a matarlo! —le dijo Luca.

—No exageres... No pienso matarlo... —expresó tranquilamente—. No aún...

Guido se alejó y Luca se aproximó a Neil, ayudándolo a reincorporarse. Neil aceptó la ayuda y luego tomó asiento en una silla.

—Neil, no tienes otra opción, no viajamos a Nueva York para divertirnos... Y además... Nos lo debes —pidió Luca tranquilamente.

—¿Pero por qué el Tío? ¿Por qué desean vengarse de él? Yo soy quien se salió del negocio, ya me tienen aquí, matenme y asunto arreglado... —expresó sollozando.

—Si... Tú querido Tío nos echó a perder el negocio, te obligó a retirarte y eso nos molestó, pero esto ya no se trata de venganza, se trata del dinero —le dijo Luca—. William Andrew tiene mucho... Y tú nos ayudarás a obtenerlo... Vamos Neil, si colaboras te daremos una parte... —expresó el joven animando a Neil.

—Es tu oportunidad de vengarte Leagan... —dijo Guido— William, siempre te ha tratado como basura...

—Eso es cierto... Los Andrew nunca se han portado bien contigo, ni con tu hermana... Prefirieron a una huérfana —Neil mantuvo la vista en el suelo, no era capaz de mirarlo—. Candy... ¿Es ese su nombre no?

—A Candy no la metan en esto... —pidió Neil de buena gana—. Lo que sucedió con ella nada tiene que ver.

Guido y Luca se miraron y entonces Guido se acercó a Neil, para hablarle...

—Candy... ¿Sabes? Ella fue nuestra primera opción... No me importará cambiar... ¿Y a ti Luca? —Luca negó con con la cabeza—. ¿Qué planes tenías para esa preciosidad? Cuéntaselos a Neil...

Luca sonrió y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo...

—Planeaba hacerle lo mismo que a tu hermana... —la mirada siniestra de Luca lo hizo temblar del coraje, Neil quiso golpearlo, pero al no tener las fuerzas suficientes, Luca lo detuvo—. Claro que con Candy sería más divertido... Porque con lo bien portada que es... Bueno... Tú ya sabes...

Guido se volvió acercar a Neil y ofreciéndole un arma le habló de frente...

—Comportate como lo que eres, toma el control de tu vida y liberate de los Andrew, Si quieres no lo hagas por ayudarnos... Pero hazlo por ti, por tu orgullo... Hazlo Neil, entrega a tu verdugo —Guido sonrió con sufiencia al ver que Neil, sin temor, tomaba el arma... —William sabrá quién eres en realidad Neil, William jamás volverá a tratarte como a un perro sarnoso... ¡Demuéstrale que no eres un idiota...! —Guido espero por su respuesta y Neil, con la mirada en alto, finalmente respondió...

—Tendrán que contarme su plan... Porque no podemos fallar...

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova  
GF 2013_

* * *

**¡El Fic ya rebasó los 100 reviews! Wow, cuando comencé a publicar, no esperé alcanzarlos ¡Gracias chicas! Su opinión es muy importante para mi.**

**Rebeca**: ¡Hola Rebeca! Me alegra saber que lo disfrutaste, a Terry ya lo alcanzó la madurez, el no desea estar cerca de Susana y ahora si, no se quedó con la boca cerrada, ya le habló bastante claro ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo! ¡Te mando un abrazo Rebeca! Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión.

**Ana**: ¡Hola Ana! Si, la verdad que me gusta imaginar a Terry con este carácter, mucho más fuerte, sin que se sienta culpable por haber sido salvado. Ya has visto los planes de la mafia, a ver que pasa ¡Saludos Ana! Y muchas gracias por leer.

**Lupiss**: ¡Hola Lupiss! Me da mucho gusto que hayas empezado con tu historia, por favor no dejes de compartirla cuando la tengas, tres cuartillas son un buen inicio. Leer ayuda mucho, a mi me sirvió para dejar atrás las faltas de ortografía. Pasando al capítulo, pues si, Terry se mostró mucho más decidido y eligió a Candy, porque nuestro rebelde ahora si anda en plan egoísta, no se preocupó más que por él y su Pecosa ¡Los demás que se vayan a paseo! Jajaja ¡Un abrazo Lupiss y gracias por leer!

**Maribel**: ¡Hola Maribel! Jaja, cuanta razón tienes, Mizuki tuvo que matarla para que dejara en paz a Terry, yo también pienso eso. Por otro lado aquí en mi Fic quise hacerla ver su realidad, justo como debieron hacerlo antes, particularmente, siempre odie que le tuvieran tantas consideraciones... Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ya verás lo que viene en los próximos, con el Principe de la Colina y Candy, te mando un abrazo ¡Gracias por leer Maribel!

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! Lo siento tanto, pero era parte de la trama, afortunadamente se te pasó el susto. En cuanto a Albert, aún tiene que pasar por algunas pruebas, pero te prometo que será feliz... ¡Te mando un abrazo, muchas gracias por leer!

**Edeny**: ¡Hola Edeny! Ya lo has visto, no cayeron en la trampa y Terry despidió a Susana definitivamente, Albert está en vías de resarcir los daños, veremos que sucede ¡Besos y muchas gracias por leer!

**Consti Grandchester**: ¡Hola Consti! Bienvenida a la lectura, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos y muchas gracias por leer, espero verte por acá pronto.

**Conny Veruck**: ¡Hola Conny! Bienvenida a la lectura, es muy cierto lo que dices, es bastante complicado entender la diferencia entre amar y querer, Candy si supo diferenciar, pero Albert no... Y al final todo se volvió confusión para él. Susana ya se despidió, ahora si le quedó muy claro que Terry no la ama ni tantito, al menos la estima por haberlo salvado, pero sólo eso. La prensa está muy al pendiente de Terry, aunque él ni se da por enterado, por otro lado Candy si se preocupa, porque ella sufre cuando hablan mal de su esposo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión! saludos cordiales.

**Jessie**: ¡Hola Jessie! Me agrada saber que te gusta este Terry, porque está hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Albert ya se decidió y es cuestión de enfrentarse a sus temores, saldrá pronto, te lo prometo y por supuesto que será muy muy feliz ¡Saludos Jessie! Gracias por leer.

**4tardecer**: ¡Monse adorada! Ya has visto lo que pasó con Neil y sus amiguitos, ahora falta saber como llevarán a cabo sus planes.  
La verdad que si ¿Quién volvería estar cerca de una psicópata en potencia? Jajaja, Terry definitivamente ya no quiere saber nada de la Susanilla y por fin se lo dejó claro, fue algo duro, pero era la única forma de convencerla de que no tiene nada que hacer a su lado.  
Albert, pobrecito, pero es que la obsesión lo llevó demasiado lejos, falta ver que explicación tiene al respecto, se va reunir con Terry, veremos que le dice. ¡Muchas gracias por leer Monse! Besos y abrazos para ti amiga.

**Alma Candy:** ¡Hola Alma! Me da mucho gusto saber que te agrada como se desarrolla el Fic y la verdad que me encanta leer sus reviews, todo lo que ustedes opinan es muy importante para mi, lo menos que puedo hacer es responderles.¡Muchas gracias por leer Alma! Te mando un fuerte abrazo desde México.

**Ale Mía**: ¡Hola Ale Mía! Que alegría saber que disfrutas cada capítulo, te mando un abrazo ¡Gracias por leer!

**Ale**: ¡Hola Ale! Así es Candy y Terry no se separan por nada de mundo y Albert ya aceptó su error, ya verás como se dan el desenlace de esta historia y espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**¡E igualmente muchas gracias a todos los que leen silenciosamente esta historia!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_Nueva York, Hotel Plaza, julio de 1920_

Neil no sabía de donde salió el coraje que empleó para responder a la propuesta de Guido... Sin embargo, asi lo había hecho... Respondió sin dudas, lo hizo sin temor y completamente consciente de las desastrosas consecuencias que traería fallar en una tarea como esa.

El joven Leagan miró el arma que Guido puso en sus manos y luego la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco... Neil, jamás tuvo una, por lo tanto no sabía como funcionaba y odiaba pensar en que podía dispararse por accidente, pero ése pequeño detalle no lo detendría, sencillamente, no debía mostrarse inseguro...

—¿Cómo saben que mi Tío está aquí, en el Plaza? —preguntó Neil con seriedad.

—Nosotros también tenemos buenos espías —mencionó Guido guiñando un ojo—. Debo reconocer que Santino sabe de eso, gracias a él tenemos contactos.

—¿Por qué Santino no está aquí... Con nosotros? —cuestionó el moreno, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Porque es un idiota... —le contestó Guido con desprecio—. Santino es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, le tiembla la mano a la hora de la verdad... Es un cobarde...

Neil, no respondió a eso, Santino era bastante inteligente. Podía ser un matón, pero también solía ser un chico carismático y sumamente amable, había luz y oscuridad en él... No era un cobarde, como Guido decía... "Es un hombre justo", pensó Neil, recordando en que Santino aceptó su retiro y que además lo advirtió sobre una posible venganza de parte de Guido y Luca.

—Está con Johnny Torrio ahora, estoy seguro —mencionó Luca, sintiendo la mirada asesina de Guido sobre él—. ¡Es verdad! Me dijeron que Capone visitó su club varias veces, algo debieron verle...

—Es un lame botas ¡Eso es lo que le vieron! Y no creo que le dure mucho el gusto —añadió Guido con desprecio y seguridad a la vez..

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Luca.

—Porque si y ya... —respondió cortante, ocultando a Luca que antes de viajar a Nueva York, él mismo se encargó de hundir a Santino Di Costanzo.

—Basta de hablar de él... Ahora diganme ¿Cuál es su plan para acercarme a William? —preguntó Neil, haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miraran sorprendidos.

* * *

_Nueva York, Mansión Baker_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el tranquilo sueño en el que se había sumergido terminó de manera muy abrupta. Candy se llevó la mano a la cabeza e intento mantener tranquila su respiración... Estaba tan agitada que sentía que el corazón se le queria salir...

Luego, al estar consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba, comenzó a serenarse... Todo había sido un sueño, uno terrible, pero al fin seguía siendo sólo un sueño. A pesar de que asimiló que aquello no era real, la rubia se mantuvo muy intranquila, una opresión en el pecho la hacía sentir que no podía respirar... Cerró los ojos y de nuevo aquella horrorosa imagen invadió su mente...

Sangre... Candy vio mucha sangre sobre sus manos... De inmediato tocó su aún delgado vientre y entonces comenzó a llorar... ¿Que significaba ese sueño? ¿Acaso su bebé estaba en peligro?

Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde, Terry no llegaría a comer, él le anunció que estaría con Robert, hablando sobre la gira, aclarándole por qué decidió no ir...Terry había mentido, por obvias razones, pero para no sentirse tan culpable le dejó el número de teléfono del Restaurante del Hotel Plaza, si necesitaba algo, ella podía llamar y contactarlo de inmediato.

El recuerdo de su esposo hizo que su corazón latiera extrañamente, el hecho de que siempre estuviera preocupado por ella, la hizo sentirse abrumada, presintiendo que le podía pasar algo malo, tal vez Terry había tenido los mismos sueños que ella, pensó con desesperación.

La escena de su sueño era tan aterradora que no podía sacarla de su mente, había sido tan real... Incluso sintió la consistencia y el desagradable olor de la sangre que le cubría las manos en su totalidad.

Sacudió la cabeza y entonces se dedicó a buscar algo de ropa, bajaria a comer, Eleanor se había ido, pero aun asi trataría de distraerse, luego hablaría con el joven Wayne y le pediría que la llevara cuando fuera por Terry al Plaza... Si, le daría una sorpresa a su bello esposo, incluso podrían pasear por el parque, se dijo animada... No volvería a pensar en ese horrible sueño, no dejaría que su mente imaginara tonterías.

* * *

_Nueva York, Hotel Plaza_

Los nervios se estaban apoderado de su ser, habia vomitado en tres ocasiones y aún sentía incontrolables ganas de volver hacerlo... Pero a pesar de sentirse sumido en esa tempestad, sabía que no existía otra alternativa, sencillamente no había salida... Eligió su destino y ése era el camino que debía seguir. La gente siempre lo considero un cobarde, pero ésta vez no lo sería, no... esta vez nadie dudaría de su condición, nunca más Neil Leagan seria llamado débil o maricon...

—William, está abajo... Esperando a no se quién... —le anunció Luca.

—Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado mostrarme ahora... ¿Sabes? El Tío no es ningún estúpido...

—Lo tenemos todo controlado, la chica y el hombre ya están aquí... Harás como si estuvieras con ellos, saludarás a tu Tío y le imprimirás confianza con nuestros actores, nada va salir mal —Guido le sonrió y lo invitó a salir de la habitación... La función daría comienzo.

* * *

_Nueva York, Hotel Plaza_

Albert se encontraba en el restaurante del Hotel Plaza, esperando por Terry... Esperaba impaciente y sumamente nervioso, tan nervioso como nunca lo había estado. La última vez que vio a su amigo, fue bastante grosero con él, debía reconocerlo... ¿Pero cómo carajos tenía que reaccionar? Terry le había robado al amor de su vida... ¿Tenía que haberlo recibido con música y flores? Se preguntaba con sarcasmo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que alguien se acercaba... Una persona que claramente no esperaba ver, apareció en las puertas del restaurante.

—¡Neil! —exclamó Albert al verlo que pasaba justo a su lado.

—Buenas tardes... Tío William— saludó Neil con una venía...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

—Tengo un compromiso... —señaló con la vista y Albert no dudó en mirar, una joven mujer y un hombre esperaban a su sobrino, lucían como un padre y su hija, Albert sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza—. No sabía que estaba en Nueva York... Me alegro de haberle encontrado, Tío Abuelo...

—Me alegro también... —respondió Albert, algo incómodo por la seriedad de Neil, tal vez su sobrino reaccionaba así por el regaño que le dio un día antes, pensó el rubio, sintiéndose culpable por haber sido tan rudo.

—Me esperan... Lo veré después, sí así lo prefiere... —mencionó Neil con educación, una que Albert nunca le había visto.

—Si... Por supuesto ¿Desayunas conmigo? —preguntó el patriarca.

—Claro... Lo veré aquí... —respondió sin dudas—. Disfrute su comida Tío, nos veremos mañana... —Neil volvió a mostrarse educado y luego desapareció. Se unió al hombre y a la chica que lo esperaban.

Albert aún no salía de su sorpresa, pero ya no volteó a ver a Neil, porque no deseaba incomodarlo, así que se dispuso a esperar a Terry, quien por cierto, estaba algo retrasado... "Dicen que los ingleses son puntuales" se dijo Albert en silencio, pero Terry... "¡Es la excepción a la regla!", mencionó para si mismo. Seguro era culpa de Candy, lo había hecho tan impuntual como ella, pensó Albert con diversión... Después de algunos minutos, la espera terminó y el castaño por fin apareció...

—Buenas tardes... —saludó Terry con gallardía... Sin siquiera disculparse por el ligero retraso.

—Buenas tardes Terry... —Albert se levantó de su asiento y le extendió su mano, Terry la estrechó y luego el rubio amablemente le dijo—. Por favor toma asiento...

Después de sentarse, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos se dedicaron a revisar la carta.

—¿Estas listo para ordenar? —preguntó Albert y Terry afirmó con la cabeza.

Terry lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras que Albert le llamaba al mesero para que les tomara la orden. Después de que pidieron su comida, Terry se armó de valor e inició la plática.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Albert? —preguntó el castaño, sin rodeos.

—Te cité, porque quiero hablar, eso es todo... —Albert lucía tremendamente avergonzado—. No deseo pelear Terry... Ya no...

—Albert, Candy ya sabe la verdad... Llegas tarde, todo esto es completamente innecesario —mencionó Terry mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡La verdad! —dijo Albert levantando una ceja—. Vaya Terrence... ¿Y cuál verdad es esa? —le cuestionó con evidente enojo.

—Que la quieres para ti... —dijo Terry fulminandolo con la mirada—. Que no le hablas, ni le escribes, porque la deseas tanto que no soportas que yo éste a su lado y que sea su único dueño... —añadió en tono arrogante, tratando de provocar al rubio que furioso lo escuchaba.

—No es así Terrence... —habló Albert, intentando controlarse.

—¿Entonces como es Señor Andrew? Abra mi mente e ilumineme por favor —pidió sarcásticamente—. Muéstreme la verdad absoluta...

Albert negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió nerviosamente, estaba ante el mismo Terry de siempre. Albert sabía que Terry no lo recibiría con gusto, pero con toda franqueza, no esperaba encontrarlo tan a la defensiva... Ahora si parecía el lobo del que Archie le habló.

—Sigues siendo el mismo... Siempre exagerando... —respondió Albert sonriendo.

—¡Basta Albert! Candy ahora sabe por qué no quieres verla, ya está... No tenemos nada mas de que hablar —dijo dispuesto a marcharse, pero Albert lo detuvo con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que tenemos de que hablar... —el rubio le habló en tono suplicante—. Después de todo lo que pasó, te debo una explicación Terry.

—No me debes nada, no te preocupes... —respondió Terry, intentando llamar al mesero para que cancelara su orden.

—Terry, por favor, sólo dame la oportunidad de hablar... —pidió Albert con tristeza, misma que Terry no pudo ignorar.

—No se a que has venido, pero quiero que te quede muy claro que ¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi esposa otra vez...! —respondió Terry con energía.

—Nunca quise lastimarla... —mencionó Albert.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —exclamó el castaño, a punto de explotar.

Albert dejó libre el aire que tenía contenido y sin dudar preguntó lo que su corazón le obligaba a cuestionar...

—Terry... ¿Candy ahora me odia?

Terry notó la mirada de Albert llena de lágrimas, el semblante del rubio había cambiado por completo... La absurda arrogancia con la que lo trató la ultima vez que se vieron, simplemente se había esfumado, éste Albert era otro, era el Albert de antes, el que había sido su mejor amigo.

—Candy no sabe odiar Albert... —dijo Terry tomando un sorbo de agua.

—¿Está molesta conmigo? —cuestionó el rubio de nuevo.

—Eso parece... Pero yo creo que no es enojo, es tristeza.

—¿Me dejarías hablar con ella? —preguntó en forma de ruego.

—Claro, si ella asi lo quiere... —Terry respondió tranquilo, extrañamente, todo su enojo había pasado—. Solo te pido que seas cuidadoso al hablar con ella, esta muy sensible... —mencionó Terry, evitando decirle la verdad sobre la sensibilidad de su esposa, era obvio que Albert no sabía que estaba embarazada y prefería no ser él quien le dijera.

—Candy sensible... —repitió Albert— ¿Entonces si seré Tío?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Terry sin poder ocultar lo desprevenido que lo tomó esa pregunta.

—Te advierto que no renunciaré al derecho de ser el Padrino.

—No entiendo... —mencionó Terry incómodo.

—La carta que Candy me dejó con Archie... Ahí me dijo que creía que estaba embarazada, que seria Tío y el Padrino del pequeño que espera...

—Te lo confió... —dijo Terry inexplicablemente celoso, pues a él, Candy nunca le habló de sus sospechas.

—Candy siempre me lo confía todo Terry —el actor desvió la mirada y Albert supo que lo había incomodado, por lo tanto aclaró —. Curiosamente la mayoría de sus confesiones tienen que ver contigo... Te ama desde siempre... —declaró Albert—. Tal vez algún día te muestre la razón por la que te digo esto... —añadió con una sonrisa, recordando el diario que Candy le envió cuando estudiaba en Londres.

Terry se sintió halagado... No sabía que era "eso" que guardaba Albert, moría por descubrir hasta el último y más pequeño secreto de su Candy. Sin embargo no iba ceder, no iba a doblegarse ante Albert por esa declaración... No... Al contrario ¡Le reclamaría todo lo que tenia encerrado en su corazón! Y entonces atremetió...

—Sabias que me amaba, pero aún asi te enamoraste de ella ¿Verdad Albert?—reclamó Terry con seguridad.

—Aun así... —admitió Albert sonriendo—. Dime Terry ¿Quién no se enamoraria de ella?

Terry no respondió... ¡Malditos fueran todos los que pusieron los ojos en su esposa! La sangre de Terry hirvió al imaginarlos... Y que Dios se apiadara de él... Aun cualquiera podría enamorarse de Candy, lo sabía perfectamente y odiaba pensar en ello.

—Finalmente, aunque yo me haya enamorado de ella... Y aunque otros lo hayan hecho... Candy te eligió a ti Terry... Solo tú pudiste entrar a su corazón —Terry lo miró, comprendiendo lo que decía—. Eres el amor de su vida.

Terry no sabía que más decir, la verdad era que no esperaba encontrarse con todas esas confesiones y realmente nunca pensó en que Albert reconocería su derrota.

—Terry... Por favor no me castigues con tu silencio, se que lo merezco pero por favor no lo hagas... —le pidió el rubio.

—Ojalá pudiera darte lo que te mereces Albert —respondió el actor, Albert no tuvo el valor de mirarlo, definitivamente se habia portado muy mal con todos.

El mesero se acercó con el primer platillo, el hombre lo puso en la mesa y después de desearles un buen provecho, se retiró, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Albert? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Terry sin reparos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fui un estúpido... Creí que tenía una oportunidad, tú llegaste y me quedé sin nada... —Albert se sentía tan avergonzado, pero aquello no era nada más que la verdad—. Actué como un patético despechado... No pude evitarlo, los seres humanos estamos propensos a cometer errores...

—¿Ella te hizo creer que tenías una oportunidad? —cuestionó Terry preocupado y Albert negó.

—No... Era yo el que lo pensaba... —Albert sintió que las mejillas le quemaban—. Terry, yo estaba dispuesto a hablar de mis sentimientos... Estaba realmente abierto a decirle todo, pero ese día... Ese día fue el mismo en que tú le propusiste matrimonio.

Terry por fin comprendió el coraje contenido de Albert y su inexplicable frustración, su amigo tuvo que cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros por mucho tiempo... Y fue por eso que Terry Grandchester decidió no reclamarle nada más, ya no tenía caso. Ambos se dedicaron a comer y a reflexionar en lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

_Nueva York, Hotel Plaza_

Neil lucía intranquilo, desde que vio que el acompañante de Albert era Terry, comenzó a sentirse demasiado nervioso, la presencia de Grandchester sólo estaba arruinando las cosas...

—Daremos por terminada la reunión... —les anunció Neil al hombre y la chica que lo acompañaba, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—No tan rápido —mencionó ella—. Luca nos prometió que tu pagarías... Y también dijo que tenías algo para nosotros, que buscaras en el bolsillo de tu saco.

—Danos el paquete antes de irnos y no sucederá nada... —le dijo el hombre mostrándole con discreción una navaja.

Neil metió su mano en el bolsillo del saco y notó una especie de envoltorio... Sin decir nada llamó al mesero, pidió la cuenta y con disimulo le entregó a la chica el pequeño envoltorio ¡Maldito fuera Luca! No conforme con el chantaje al que lo sometían a cada minuto, ¿También lo obligaban a gastar su dinero y a entregar droga?

Para no llamar la atención de Terry, invitó a sus dos acompañantes, a salir por la puerta que daba directo al hotel. Una vez ahí se alejó de ellos. Pero la voz de la chica lo hizo regresar.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo... —le dijo la muchacha, mientras, se acercaba hasta Neil para regalarle un beso en la mejilla—. Si deseas otra cosa... no dudes en buscarme, Luca sabe donde encontrarme... —la morena se pegó a él con sutileza y le dio otro beso... Esta vez en los labios.

—Basta ya Julie... —dijo el hombre, obligándola a salir del hotel, mientras ella le guiñanaba un ojo a Neil Leagan, quien sonriente la miraba.

—No te conviene —mencionó Guido con burla, Neil volteó a verlo, pero no le dijo nada—. ¿Por qué demonios saliste? William sigue ahí adentro... —reclamó con sutileza, cuidando que nadie lo escuchara.

—Está con Terrence... No podemos hacer nada...—Neil ocultó su nerviosismo...—. He quedado en desayunar con él, mañana estará solo conmigo, lo llevaré hasta ustedes...

* * *

_Nueva York, Hotel Plaza_

Al salir del restaurante, Albert y Terry se quedaron en el lobby del hotel, platicando, dándose un tiempo para esperar la llegada de Wayne, Terry sabía que el joven chofer de su madre era algo distraído y que tardaba demasiado en llegar a un lugar.

—Hay algo que no te he agradecido... —le dijo Terry al rubio que lo miraba con atención—. Jamás te di las gracias por haberme abierto los ojos... ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste borracho? ¿La vez en que me golpeaste y luego me llevaste a ver a Candy?

—Lo recuerdo... —respondio Albert.

—Gracias... Porque si no hubieras hecho todo eso, yo no habría regresado a enfrentar mis miedos... Si no fuera por ti, No estaría con Candy —declaró Terry con sinceridad.

—Eres mi amigo... Es lo menos que podía hacer, no deseaba verte así Terry.

—¿Ya estabas enamorado de ella verdad? —Albert se sonrojó y luego contestó

—Si... Ya lo estaba —admitió con timidez.

—Cualquiera diría que deseabas alejarme... —dijo Terry con sarcasmo

—Lo intente, pero no funcionó —bromeó Albert, Terry no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta de entrada—. La verdad... Es que estabas perdido y yo quería que siguieras tu camino, que lo hicieras sin cargar con el peso que tú mismo te echaste encima. Estabas tan preocupado por Candy, que quise aliviar de un modo tu pena Terry.

—No contabas con que iba a regresar —afirmó Terry con sentimientos encontrados—. Eso es lo que se esperaba de mi... Que no regresara nunca, que me quedara todo el tiempo al lado de Susana, viviendo en la infelicidad... Pero al final no fui tan estúpido... —expuso con orgullo.

—Perdóname Terry... —pidió Albert, sin más demora—. Perdona por no alegrarme cuando me hablaste de que le habías propuesto matrimonio a Candy, disculpa por querer golpearte cuando me dijiste mis verdades... —Albert tomó un respiro y luego añadió—. Perdóname por comportarme como un mal perdedor... —El rubio sonrió nerviosamente y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró—. Son muchas peticiones, lo se... Pero por favor considera perdonarme, porque no es normal que el padrino y el padre del bebé estén enemistados.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y luego, con seriedad, le dijo...

—No soy quién para perdonar... —el castaño lo miró a los ojos y luego agregó—. Cuando yo perdí a Candy, también fui un mal perdedor... Renuncié a mi estelar, vagué por teatros de mala muerte y lo hice ahogado en el alcohol... Huí de lo que yo mismo ocasioné —admitió avergonzado—. Pensándolo bien, fui mucho peor perdedor que tú... Sólo daba pena, no hubiera soportado que Candy se acercara a esa decadencia... No hubiera soportado que me viera así...

—Pero te recuperaste... Aprendiste de eso y te levantaste. —afirmó Albert.

—Tú también lo has hecho, te has recuperado, después de todo estas aquí... —le dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

—Pero aún me falta camino por recorrer y no será nada fácil.

—El intento le harás... ¿Cuándo quieres verla? Yo deseo que sea pronto. Así nos veremos como una familia normal en el bautizo del pequeño Josh —Albert soltó una carcajada y Terry también.

Un par de ojos verdes los observaba, a través de un cristal. Su corazón se aceleró y luego las lágrimas inevitablemente se asomaron en sus ojos... No sabía por qué razón esos dos estaban juntos, siempre pensó que cuando lo hicieran, las risas no serían parte de la escena, pero una vez más se había equivocado... Albert y Terry, estaban ahí, sonriendo y tratándose civilizadamente.

Al verlos reír, le pareció que volvía a sus tiempos de colegio, era como rememorar los mágicos momentos en los que ella acudía al Blue River y los veía en la cabaña, ambos riendo todo el tiempo, hablando... Siendo los mejores amigos... Candy optó por alejarse y esperar a su esposo en el Parque Central.

* * *

_Nueva York, Central Park South_

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vieron La figura de la rubia lo atrapó totalmente... Aún la recordaba como la chica pecosa, con dos coletas en el cabello... La misma muchacha que lo hizo perder la razón por completo.

Con emoción, descubrió que su cuerpo se había desarrollado, que había cambiado su peinado y su forma de vestir... Había dejado de ser la salvaje chiquilla que cuidaba a sus caballos, se había convertido en toda una dama ¿Que daría por tener de nuevo la oportunidad de conquistarla? Neil Leagan, quería regresar el tiempo y tratarla bien, hacerla que se enamorara de él y no de Anthony, ni mucho menos de Terry Grandchester... Ése era el que más odiaba... Porque fue el único que pudo hacerla suya...

—Es ella ¿Verdad? —preguntó Guido, viendo a Candy de arriba hacia abajo, comiéndosela con la mirada, una acción que molestó de sobremanera a Neil.

—Si... Es ella... —respondió Luca, mirándola de la misma forma...

Ambos muchachos sonrieron burlonamente, dispuestos a no desperdiciar la oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Neil comenzó a rogar mentalmente para que Candy entrara al Hotel y se apresurara para encontrarse con Terry y Albert, pero la rubia hizo lo que nadie esperaba que hiciera... Candy se acercó a un joven, le dijo algo y después cruzó la avenida... Contra todos los pronósticos de Neil, Candy se dirigió al Parque Central.

—¡Es el destino! —mencionó Guido con burla—. Muévete Neil... Porque nuestra bella fortuna se va... —Neil no lo dudó, cruzó la calle junto a ellos, los planes habían cambiado... Era mas que obvio... ¡Maldita su suerte! Sabía que Candy no entendería su estrategia.

Continuará...

¡No me odien! Mejor cuentenme su impresión ¿Creen que Neil tenga las agallas suficientes para defender a Candy? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!

Y de una vez aprovecho para anunciarles que estamos en la recta final, así que esperen el desenlace de la historia en esta misma semana ¡Saludos!

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**Rebeca**: ¡Hola Rebeca! Uy, pues creo que ya viste por quien se decidieron, ellos iban detrás de Albert, pero Candy apareció sirviendose en bandeja de plata, veremos que sucede en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos el martes ¡Saludos y gracias por leer Rebeca!

**GIanny17**: ¡Hola Gianny! El plan de Neil era engatusar a sus "amigos", sólo estaba preparándose para traicionarlos, pero una vez más no le salió el plan y Candy es quien está en peligro, ya veremos que pasa ¡Muchas gracias por leer Gianny!

**Edeny Grandchester**: ¡Hola Edeny! Neil deseaba jugar al héroe, pero todo se le está saliendo de control, pues ya viste lo que sucedió, veremos que hará para evitar que le suceda algo a Candy. Terry ya de plano le dijo a Susana, que no la quiere ni tantito, jaja, creo que esta vez Gussie acabo por entenderlo. Candy esta verdaderamente golosa, jaja... ¡Imagínate! Tiene a Terry ahí, para ella sola... ¡Envidia de la buena que nos da a todas!

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Edeny e infinitas gracias por tu apoyo, pues has estado aquí desde e inicio ¡Besos y abrazos para ti!

**4tardecer**: ¡Hola Monse! Muchas gracias, tu apoyo es muy importante para mi, lo sabes amiga.

Caray, con la Gusanita, yo creo que. Ya terminó todo, Terry le habló como siempre quiso hacerlo, ella ha entendido que debe alejarse, luchara por eso, veremos si lo logra.

Albert 100% inoportuno, hasta parece que sabía que estaban "muy ocupados" jajaja, ya has visto su reunión, quedaron de amiguis nuevamente y es que ellos se quieren mucho, su amistad no podía acabar por algo así.

En cuanto a Neil, en el colegio, siento que sólo tuvo compañeros, chicos igual de "losers" que el (jajaja) en cambio Guido y Luca lo envolvieron con su falsa amistad y lo hicieron sentirse especial. Neil está jugando con ellos, pero por andar de juguetón ahora Candy está en peligro... ¿Será que él la salva? Lo sabrás pronto Monse ¡Besos y abrazos! Muchas gracias por leer amiga.

**Ale**: ¡Hola Ale! Si, ya se la quito de encima, ahora si! Pobre Terry, era justo y necesario, tuvo que hablarle con verdadera honestidad, que bueno que te gusto ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos Ale.

**Marizza**: ¡Hola! Bienvenida a la lectura Marizza, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y la forma en que se desenvuelven sus personajes. Habrá un poquitín de drama, pero es para ponerle sabor jeje ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Ale12**: ¡Hola Ale! Bienvenida y gracias por leer, espero sigas disfrutando.

¡Y como siempre! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia silencio sarmenté!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

_Advertencia: este capítulo incluye lenguaje ligeramente fuerte, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor absténte de leer... Gracias._

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

_Nueva York, Central Park South, julio de 1920_

Neil no podía pensar, su cabeza estaba bloqueada... Definitivamente no contaba con que los planes cambiarán así, de forma tan repentina. Él ya tenía una estrategia, una en la cual su Tío le sería de ayuda... Pero Candy... ¿De qué manera iba a enfrentarse a Guido y a Luca con ella a su lado? Serían dos contra uno... Se dijo con preocupación y desespero, todo estaba arruinado...

El joven Leagan vio interrumpidos sus dilemas, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón... Aquél manotazo lo devolvió abruptamente a la realidad y con horror miró a quien le hablaba...

—¿Tienes tu arma? ¿Cierto? —preguntó Luca y Neil con la cabeza asintió...

—Perfecto, entonces comportate como hombre y entra en acción... —exigió Guido, apresurandolo—. Vamos Neil ¡Hazlo!

Neil no respondió a la orden, se mantuvo mirando a Candy y pensando en qué hacer ¡Malditos hijos de perra! Exclamó en sus adentros ¿Que carajos le estaban pidiendo hacer? Él no podía... Honestamente, no podía darles lo que deseaban...

—¡Apúrate Leagan! —exigió Guido nuevamente.

—Pero... Es... Es que ella me odia, saldrá corriendo apenas me vea... —contestó Neil sin moverse, provocando el enojo de Guido.

—Para eso es el arma, Neil —respondió Luca en tono tranquilo, tratando de infundirle confianza a Neil y tranquilizar a su otro compañero.

Neil no contestó, simplemente se quedó observando a Candy "¡Cuanta maldita inocencia!" gritó el muchacho en pensamientos... Si tan sólo pudiera odiarla... Haría con gusto lo que esos estúpidos le pedían, lo haría todo sin siquiera permitirse dudarlo. Pero la realidad era que no podía... Por más que lo intentó, por más que Elisa y su madre se lo exigieron, Neil sencillamente nunca pudo odiar a Candy, incluso se atrevió a desearla... Y en un tiempo... Estaba seguro de que realmente la había amado.

—¡Al demonio contigo! ¡Lo haré yo! —dijo Guido alejandose de ellos y apresurando sus pasos para acercarse a la joven rubia.

Al sentir la presencia de Guido, Candy volteó para encontrarse con quien caminaba en su dirección... Por un segundo pensó en que era Terry, pero no fue así... El hombre que aparentemente se acercaba a ella, era de cabello muy negro y corto, era menos alto que Terry, tenía un aspecto elegante y Candy no desconfío de él, después de mirarlo apartó la vista y la dirigió hasta el otro extremo, pensando en que aquél joven únicamente iba de paso.

Neil quiso seguir a Guido, pero Luca lo detuvo... El joven Moretti sabía que no era una buena idea interrumpir a Guido, si querían que funcionara, debían esperar... A Neil solo le quedó observar como Guido se le acercaba a Candy...

Cuando Candy se percató de la cercanía de Guido, comenzó a retroceder, estaba tremendamente asustada y eso alarmó a Neil, porque la conocia muy bien, la rubia era capaz de cometer una locura. Conforme Guido avanzaba, ella se alejaba, cuando la rubia se dispuso a gritar, Guido la jaló hacia él, le habló al oído y después la amenazó con el arma. Una vez que Guido tomó control de la situación, los invitó a seguirlo.

—Camina... Atravesaremos el parque y tú te quedarás callada... —le ordenó el italiano a Candy, mientras le pasaba la mano por el hombro, acariciandolo suavemente, simulando que estaban juntos—. Si intentas zafarte de nuevo... Tendré que darte una lección... Así qué mejor no lo intentes linda... Se buena y sigue caminando...

Neil miró a su alrededor, no había mucha gente en esa zona, de hecho, no había nadie cerca de ellos... Él sabía que era la hora de actuar...No dejaría que se salieran con la suya, así que con energía se acercó hasta ellos.

—Suéltala... —mencionó Neil, apuntando con su arma justo en la espalda de Guido... Al escuchar esa voz, Candy volteó para verlo...

—¡Neil...! —Candy esbozó una sonrisa de alivio— Neil ayúdame... Ayúdame por favor... —pidió la rubia con desespero.

—Suéltala Guido... —volvió a decir Neil, esta vez su voz fue mucho más autoritaria, era un tono de voz que tanto Guido como Luca desconocían.

—Tranquilízate Neil... Baja el arma amigo... —le dijo Luca al joven Leagan, mientras éste lo ignoraba.

—¿Qué malditos te pasa Neil? ¡Se supone que estás de nuestro lado! —mencionó Guido, intentado envolver a Neil en su trampa nuevamente—. ¿Es por ésta mujercita? Recuerda muy bien que ella siempre los humilló a ti y a tu linda hermana... ¡La prefirieron a ella... Y no a ustedes!—Neil sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Fue Elisa quien siempre humilló a Candy... Fuimos los dos —aceptó con arrepentimiento—. Deja de hacerle daño y suéltala...

—No le hago daño ¿O si Candy? —preguntó Guido con cinismo tomando a la rubia de la cintura y mirándola con deseo—. Ya verás que no te haré daño... Y además... Prometo hacerte disfrutar cuando te haga el amor cariño...—le susurró al oído, aquello Neil no lo escuchó, pero la actitud de Candy volvió a encender la sangre del moreno, pues Candy comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡No la toques...! —expresó Neil al ver que la rubia luchaba inútilmente por zafarse

—Escucha Neil... —Guido lo miró a los ojos y con expresión demoniaca le propuso—. Será tuya... Te prometo que no la voy a tocar... Ni yo, ni Luca... Sólo tú... Baja el arma y vámonos... Te cederé el control sobre ella cuando estemos en donde ya acordamos...

Neil no respondió... ¡Ojalá fuera cierto, ojalá Candy fuera suya! Sin embargo, aquello no era mas que una trampa y él lo sabia. Un ruido lo hizo desviar la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de un hombre, mismo que parecía ocultarse de ellos, deseó enfocar la vista, pero ya no se le permitió.

—Me tienes harto.. ¡Verdaderamente ya me hartaste...! —Guido lo desarmó con agilidad y luego le propinó un puñetazo, Neil cayó golpeandose fuertemente sobre el suelo, quedando sumido en la inconsciencia...

Sin remordimientos e ignorando las suplicas de Candy, Guido le ordenó a Luca que recogiera el arma y le ordenó seguirlos con discreción. La mirada de Luca se tornó preocupada, Guido estaba perdiendo el control por completo, sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas lo siguió.

* * *

_Nueva York, Central Park South_

Cuando Terry salió del hotel, se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde Wayne se encontraba, el jovencito lo miraba algo temeroso y Terry se preguntó ¿Por qué demonios ese chico siempre lo miraba con miedo? ¿Acaso era un monstruo come chóferes? Era cierto que su carácter era difícil, pero jamás se portaba mal con él, sin embargo Wayne le temía casi todo el tiempo y Terry odiaba que lo mirara como un cachorro asustado.

—Hola Wayne... —saludó Terry, tratando ser lo más amable posible, incluso le mostró una sonrisa... El joven chofer sonrió tambien, pero él lo hizo nerviosamente y con timidez le devolvió el saludo.

—Buenas tardes señor... —Wayne pensó muchas veces como decirle que Candy había viajado con él y que después insistió en ir sola al parque, pero en esos momentos no podía emitir palabra, el chico sabía lo controlador que era Terry a veces y temía que se molestara con él por haberla llevado.

—Hay que darnos prisa Wayne... Mi esposa debe estar sola... —le dijo Terry, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del auto.

—Señor... —Wayne enrojeció y luego tímidamente impidió que Terry abriera la puerta, Terry dirigió su vista hacia Wayne y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, aquél gestó le reveló al chico que el hijo de su patrona estaba molesto.

—¿Que sucede Wayne...? —Terry respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia para no explotar y terminar siendo grosero con ese muchachito que de verdad lo estaba desesperando ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntó con molestia.

—Su esposa... Ella vino conmigo, pero no deseó esperar aquí —mencionó temeroso sintiendo la autoritaria mirada de Terry sobre él—. Cruzó al parque y me dijo que le dijera que estaría en el lugar que usted ya sabe... —Terry negó con la cabeza y ligeramente enojado arrojó sus cosas al auto—. Se acaba de ir Señor... Yo le ofrecí acompañarla, pero ella no quiso...

—No te preocupes Wayne, no estoy molesto contigo, lo estoy con esa Pecosa —dijo Terry tratando de calmar a Wayne—. Se lo terca y desobediente que puede llegar a ser Candy... —el joven por fin respiró con tranquildad y Terry sonriendo le dijo...—. Voy con ella... Y será mejor que te estaciones en otro lado... Con Candy no se sabe, seguramente tardaremos en regresar...

Wayne afirmó con la cabeza y de inmediato se dispuso a mover el auto, Terry cruzó la calle y se internó en el parque rápidamente.

Terry sabia que Candy siempre se acercaba hasta un enorme árbol que le recordaba al Padre Arbol del Hogar de Ponny, afortunadamente era un lugar fácil de ubicar, por lo que no se preocupó... Caminó sin apuros, disfrutando de la vista del parque, intentando encontrar algún vendedor para llevarle una sorpresa a su esposa.

Por varios minutos, sus ojos buscaron, pero no pudieron ubicar a Candy, su mirada azul zafiro recorrió con especial atención el área... Hasta que finalmente lograron encontrarla ... Aquello que sus zafiros miraban, fue una situación que definitivamente no esperaba, algo que ni en sus pesadillas había observado... Sus ojos se hicieron oscuros y completamente ajeno a su alrededor, corrió detrás de su mujer...

—¡Candy! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Candy!

Terry corrió y corrió, se movió tan rápido como pudo, lo hizo poseído por la rabia y por la inagotable ira que invadía su cuerpo en ese momento... Nada y nadie podía detenerlo, "¡Se la llevan!" era lo único que podía pensar, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez "¡Se llevan a Candy!"

"Por favor..." la oyó suplicar... "Por favor déjenme..." Candy luchaba por deshacerse del amarre de Guido, mientras el corazón de Terry se desgarraba por dentro, nunca en toda su vida estuvo tan furioso y tan asustado al mismo tiempo. Cuando al fin los alcanzó no dudo en enfrentarseles.

—¡Suéltela! —le dijo Terry a Guido, el italiano se detuvo y lo miró desafiante, pero no desisitió, incluso la jaló con violencia y sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! —gritó Candy al verlo, estaba aliviada y desesperada, quería ir con el y huir de ese lugar... Pero al observarlo tan furioso, lo único que deseaba era que él joven actor dejara de preocuparse, estaba tan molesto que podía hacer una locura "Terry... Mi Terry..." Se decía Candy en pensamientos, tratando de calmarse y no alterarlo más con sus gritos.

—¡Suéltala maldito hijo de puta! —grito Terry, perdiendo el control.

—¡Guido suéltala! Suéltala y vamonos... Olvida esto... Nada está saliendo como debería...—Luca sabia que Guido no era una persona normal, él tampoco lo era, pero Guido siempre disfrutaba de ver sufrir a la gente, muchas veces lo vio maltratando mujeres o golpeando hombres hasta casi matarlos, si se llevaban a Candy nada saldría bien... —Vamos Guido, nos atraparán... Vámonos...

—Suéltala... — volvió a pedir Terry con desesperación.

Guido miro a Candy con desprecio y después de susurrarle obsenidades al oido, la soltó... Cuando ella corrió hacia Terry, Guido tomó el arma y al asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, con coraje les disparó...

Al ver que el disparo no alcanzaba su objetivo, el joven italiano se dispuso a disparar nuevamente, pero de pronto una detonación surgió a su espalda, el muchacho gritó de dolor y con preocupación descubrió que estaba herido... La mirada fría y penetrante de Santino Di Costanzo apareció frente a él.

—Pobre imbécil... ¡Siempre llamando la atención! ¿Creíste que podrías conmigo? —le habló Santino y Guido no respondió—. Pues te tengo noticias, Johnny Torrio no creyó en tus palabras para hundirme... Y me ha pedido que cumpla la promesa que te hice... Esta vez no te voy a perdonar ¿Has entendido? —Guido Gilardino se quedó paralizado—. Llevenselo... —ordenó Santino a sus acompañantes—. Tú... —le llamó a Luca...—. Me acompañarás... Ya veremos que dice Johnny... ¡Levántate! —Luca obedeció y se dejó llevar por un hombre, sin ningún tipo de objeción.

El público que pudo haber visto el enfrentamiento había huido... Quedaba justo el tiempo para salir de la escena y eso es lo que Santino iba hacer, pero unos quejidos lo devolvieron a la realidad... Sus ojos buscaron a quien con pesar se quejaba y al encontrarlo se acercó para mirar.

—Se ve mal, pero te pondrás bien... La bala sólo te rozó... —le dijo Santino—. Usted debe ir por ayuda... —añadió mirando fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda que con temor lo veían.

—Ve por Albert... Está en el Plaza... Ve con él... Candy —pidió Terry retorciendose ante el ardor que le provocaba la herida.

Candy veía sus manos llenas de sangre y entonces recordó el sueño que había tenido esa tarde, su corazón se aceleró, tuvo ganas de gritar, pero la voz de Santino Di Costanzo la hizo reaccionar.

—Vaya o de lo contrario empeorará... —le pidió el joven, con una voz que hasta a él le resultó desconocida, Candy asintió con la cabeza, besó a Terry y después de jurarle que regresaría, intentó ponerse en pie.

La genuina caballerosidad de Santino Di Costanzo se hizo presente y con especial cuidado, la ayudó a reincorporarse... El muchacho había quedado prendado de Candy desde el preciso momento en que la vio en la imagen del periódico, pero nada se comparaba con verla en persona, Santino tuvo sobreponerse al aroma de rosas, a los ojos verdes y a la inocente actitud de la rubia.

Candy, al notar la amabilidad de Santino, le dio las gracias sin pensarlo, él la miró a los ojos por última vez y luego la observó marcharse.

La mirada azul zafiro de Terry se encendió al ver aquella escena, el dolor de su herida era insoportable, pero los celos lo hicieron olvidarse de todo, ni siquiera estando herido podía tolerar que ese idiota siguiera viendo a su esposa de esa forma... Santino estaba consciente de eso, pero no le interesaba, con diversión le sonrió y luego le dijo...

—Neil esta herido, lo encontrarán recargado detrás de aquél árbol, debes saber que sólo intentaba ayudar a tu esposa, no pienses mal de él —Santino emprendió su camino, pero la voz de Terry lo detuvo.

—Gracias... —dijo el actor al ver que el joven se alejaba... Lo odiaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía agradecerle, Terry siempre se consideró un hombre de honor.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —respondió Santino, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Por salvarlos... A ella y a mi hijo... Candy lleva un bebé en el vientre —mencionó Terry mirándolo a los ojos. Después de que Terry se interpusiera ante el primer disparo, Candy quedó desprotegida, Santino disparó en contra de Guido, justo al momento que éste se preparaba para dispararle a la rubia.

—Fue un placer... Es muy hermosa... —mencionó Santino sin pena—. Aunque todavía creo que soy un idiota, debí esperar a que Guido disparara de nuevo, hubiera dejado que te interpusieras y al final sería el dueño de ese bello botín... Lástima —Santino sonrió con cinismo al ver que Terry lo miraba molesto... —Cuidala mucho... Cuidalos a los dos... —dijo antes de salir corriendo. Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego lo vio desaparecer... Minutos después la policía hizo su tardía entrada.

* * *

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital_

Desde que la vio deseó abrazarla, añoró poder estrecharla en sus brazos y aliviar su pena, pero no lo hizo... Ella lucía tan ajena a él, tan increíblemente desconfiada, que no quiso perturbar sus emociones, ese día ya había sido suficientemente traumático para ella, por lo tanto no quiso presionarla, hizo exactamente lo que ella deseaba, la auxilió, pero luego la dejó tranquila. Ambos se dedicaron a ignorarse, mientras esperaban a que el médico les diera algún reporte sobre la salud de Terry y de Neil.

Cuando Albert se enteró del tiroteo, estaba por internarse en el parque, tal vez fue el destino, que una vez más lo llevó a Candy. No lo sabía... Pero agradecía que hubiera sido así. Dio las gracias a Dios por haberlo elegido a él para ayudar a Candy en ese momento... No importaba que su reencuentro hubiera sido así de caótico, lo importante es que estuvo ahí, para ella...

Aunque permaneció con la rubia todo el tiempo, su trato fue frío, ella no le permitió que le ayudará a entrar o salir del auto, sin ganas aceptó un vaso de agua que le había llevado y sin expresión tomó la ropa que mandó traer para que se cambiara... Candy no le hablaba, Candy ni siquiera lo miraba y aquello le dolía en el alma. Después de dejarla sola, con sus pensamientos, durante casi una hora, Albert decidió que había sido suficiente, tenían que hablar... Ya no permitiría más espacios entre ellos.

—Candy... —Albert le llamó con suavidad, pero ella no respondió... —Candy... ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó y Candy negó con la cabeza—. ¿Pequeña...?

—¡No me llames así... No soy una pequeña...! —respondió al fin y lo hizo muy molesta.

Albert sorprendido asintió con la cabeza, tenía razón, era todo... menos una pequeña, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa... ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil contentarla? Mucho menos cuando estaba convertida en la antigua versión de Terry... Obstinada, extremadamente arrogante... Y contestona... Albert no le dijo nada más.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —preguntó la rubia otra vez con molestia—. ¿Ya te cansaste de no hablarnos? —arremetió nuevamente.

—Si... Ya me cansé —respondió Albert, mientras la rubia lo miraba furiosa—. No me mires de esa forma... Candy... De verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Sentirlo no es suficiente... —dijo Candy en tono tranquilo—. Me lastimaste... Lastimaste a Terry, sin contar que me ignoraste mientras yo pensaba que no me escribías porque estabas ocupado... Me ocultaste... —se detuvo, definitivamente no deseaba hablar de eso...

—¿Qué te amaba? —preguntó Albert y ella negó con la cabeza, tremendamente incómoda.

—Por Dios... No lo repitas... —mencionó Candy con voz temblorosa.

—Candy...

—No quiero hablar de eso... No quiero...

—Escúchame Candy...

—¿Cuándo cambiaron tus sentimientos por mi? —preguntó ella con furia—. ¿Cuándo sucedió Albert? —exigió saber.

—Cuando desperté sin memoria en el Hospital Santa Juana... Me enamoré de ti desde entonces...

Ella comenzó a llorar y Albert sin dudarlo, tomó una de sus manos para colocarla ente las suyas. Candy siempre sería la misma, estaba completamente seguro de que sus lágrimas eran por él, por no corresponder a su amor...

—Yo no lo sabía... Se supone que debía saberlo, pero no lo sabía Albert... —mencionó ahogando sus sollozos.

—Esta bien, Candy... Escúchame Pequeña... Todo esta bien... —le dijo Albert limpiando sus lágrimas y obligándola a mirarlo—. No tienes la culpa, nadie la tuvo... Nadie nace siendo un adivino, no tienes la culpa, nunca más te culpes por algo en lo que eres inocente... ¿Entiendes?

—Pero no quise lastimarte, jamás lo hubiera querido...—dijo ella convencida.

—Estoy consciente de eso... Y si hay un culpable, ese fui yo. Esas cosas se dicen Candy, yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo... Y después dejé que la corriente me arrastrara... —expresó el rubio con vergüenza—. Por favor olvidemos esto, no vale la pena.

—Pero es que aunque me lo hubieras dicho... Yo no... Yo... —Candy no encontraba las palabras correctas, pero Albert la ayudó...

—Tu amas a Terry... —completó el rubio, extrañamente esta vez ya no le dolió decirlo.

—Si, lo amo... —dijo con infinita convicción—. Aunque hubiera sido menos tonta, de todas formas te hubiera lastimado...

—Lo sé... —Albert sonrió y ella también.

—Pero... Si yo no sabía lo que sentías... ¿Por qué me ignorabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis cartas? —preguntó decepcionada.

—Porque ya no quería pensar en ti, yo creí que eras feliz y que no debía importarme más... Te ignoré porque soy egoísta, perdí y no supe reconocerlo... —ella lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Qué te digo Candy? No soy perfecto... Al ver que Terry llegaba y me quitaba la oportunidad, actúe como un adolescente despechado...¿Sabes? Incluso yo también puedo perder el control a veces... —Albert le sonrió y Candy lo comprendió.

—Lamento haberte puesto en incómodas situaciones... —dijo ella, recordando lo mucho que debió lastimarlo al hacer que estuviera a su lado antes y durante su boda.

—No hay nada que lamentar... —le dijo Albert, sonriendo.

—Lo siento... —Volvió a decir ella.

—No lo hagas, mejor dime que me perdonas, di que seré el padrino de ese bebé que esperas, dime que aceptaras que sigamos siendo amigos... —Albert suspiró y agregó—. Di que puedo llamarte Pequeña nuevamente...

Ella asintió con su cabeza... –Si... —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa...

—¿A todo? —preguntó él con timidez

—Si... ¡A todo! —respondió Candy riendo.

—Ven y déjame abrazarte... Ven aquí Candy...

Candy lo abrazó y Albert se sintió dichoso, aquél abrazo era como en los viejos tiempos... No había otra cosa más que cariño, compresión, ganas de proteger... Era el mismo sentimiento que él tuvo cuando Candy era una niña.

—Te quiero Candy... —dijo Albert, arrojando por completo el peso que cargó sobre sus hombros por más de siete meses... —Estoy completamente seguro...Te quiero...

Ella le sonrió y le respondió...

—También te quiero... —lo miró a los ojos y añadió—. Te quiero mucho... —lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Albert no pudo evitar llorar.

Después de terminar con el abrazo y de que ambos limpiaron sus lagrimas, Candy preocupada le preguntó...

—¿Por qué tardan tanto en avisarnos?

—Pronto alguien se acercará... No te preocupes, Terry esta bien, te lo aseguro... Por favor no te alteres, el bebé puede resentirlo. —Albert le pidió que tomara asiento y ella obedeció.

Un médico se acercó, solicitando a un familiar de Neil, para hablar sobre su estado, Albert acudió de inmediato y pronto se fue a visitar a su sobrino, mientras que Candy se quedó ahí... Completamente sola...

Intranquila, espero para saber de Terry, no deseaba preocuparse, pero odiaba que tardarán tanto en reportarle sobre como estaba, todos insistían en que la bala sólo le rozó el pecho, pero eso no la calmaba, ella estaba sufriendo...

No importaba si sólo estaba herido superficialmente ¡Terry ni siquiera debía estar herido! Candy sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo... Terry, su esposo, su amado y bello Terrence Grandchester le había salvado la vida, la protegió con su cuerpo antes de permitir que una bala llegara hasta ella y a su bebé...

—Te amo Terry... Te amamos... —dijo susurrando... Acariciando su vientre y llorando sin poder evitarlo—. Te amamos tanto...

—¡Dios mío Candy! —se dejó escuchar la voz de Eleanor en la sala de espera —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Terry? —la rubia más joven corrió para abrazar a su suegra.

Candy estaba a punto de explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero la movilización de varias enfermeras y médicos llamó su atención, algo pasaba en el área de urgencias, el lugar donde Terry aún estaba... Candy dejó a un lado a Eleanor y caminó consternada... Ajena a las restricciones, se dispuso a entrar a la sala de urgencias.

—¿Es usted la Señora Grandchester? —preguntó una enfermera completamente alterada.

—Si... Si... Soy yo ¿Qué sucede? —respondió Candy preocupada.

—Sólo acompáñeme, apresurese por favor...

Continuará...

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_

* * *

**AlmaCandy**: ¡Hola Alma! Que bueno leerte de nuevo, es un drama chiquito, nada más Jaja, ya viste que les puse casi todo en este capítulo... Aún falta saber que pasó con Terry, pero mañana mismo se entrarán ¡Saludos Alma, gracias por leer!

**Edeny Grandchester**: ¡Hola Edeny! Neil hizo todo lo que pudo, lo has visto, él pretendía arreglar las cosas, estuvo engañando a la mafiosos, después de todo, no es tan malo jaja... Albert ya se reconcilio con ambas partes, ahora veremos que más sucederá ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión! Besos Edeny.

**Lupis**: ¡Hola Lupis! Pues mira, Neil si recapacitó, actúe de buena fe y trató de proteger a Candy y por supuesto que nadie morirá, confía en mi, por favor ¡Saludos y gracias por leer Lupis!

**Rebeca**: ¡Hola Rebeca! Espero hayas disfrutado este dramático capítulo, al final no hubo secuestro, aunque si hubo un herido, ya veremos que pasa ¡Saludos Rebeca y gracias por leer!

**Gianny17**: ¡Hola Gianny! Perdón por ocasionarte tanto sufrimiento, espero que haya pasado la prueba de mi pequeño dramatismo. Neil actuó como todo un hombre, espero que estés al pendiente del siguiente capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer Gianny! Saludos.

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! No me olvide de ti, jamás podría, la respuesta a tu comentario debe estar en el capítulo Del viernes. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, de verdad que me da mucho gusto. Albert tendrá su recompensa, ya verás, sólo que no podrá ser Karen , porque ella ya se casó, como sea, si hay alguien esperando por Albert, ya verás ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Ale12**: ¡Hola Ale! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, faltan 4 capítulos para que esto concluya y bueno, yo ya tengo varias ideas, es sólo cuestión de formarlas y por supuesto que publicare de nuevo, ustedes me alientan hacerlo ¡Gracias por leer Ale! Te mando un abrazo.

**4tardecer**: ¡Hola Monse! Pues Candy se alejó porque no quería ver a Albert, decidió esperar a Terry en el parque y no donde la pudiera ver el Wero, pero ya viste todo lo que pasó con ella y Albert. Reclamó si hubo, muy al estilo de Candy, pero bueno, ella no sabe hacer sufrir a la gente jejeje, Neil, por lo menos puede decir que lo intentó ¿Verdad? ¡Gracias por leer! Abrazos Monse.

**Ana**: ¡Hola Ana! Que bueno que te gustó y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. A Candy no le pasó nada... pero bueno pronto sabrás que más sucede ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos Ana.

¡Y también muchas gracias a todos los que silenciosamente leen esta historia!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital, julio de 1920_

—¿Qué está pasando con mi hijo? —se apresuró a cuestionar Eleanor, la enfermera volteó y le respondió..

—Será mejor que usted también venga, por favor síganme...

Candy y Eleanor se miraron con preocupación y luego prácticamente corrieron detrás de la enfermera, el corazón de la Pecosa, latió desesperado ¿Qué le sucedía a Terry? Rogó a Dios por qué no fuera nada malo.

Los gritos y exclamaciones de preocupación, se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Pero Candy no podía entenderlos, los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que opacaban sus pensamientos, algo pasaba con Terry y ella no podía soportar esa incertidumbre.

—Terrence... ¡Por favor! Regrese a la cama —insistía una y otra vez la voz del médico, pero el joven no tenía la mínima intención de obedecer.

—¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! ¿Qué es muy difícil de entender? —preguntó Terry con molestia, empeñado en seguir con su camino.

Solo el ruido de unos tacones, pudo lograr que el joven rebelde se detuviera. Su corazón saltó emocionado al enfocar la vista y observar a Eleanor Baker abriéndose paso entre las enfermeras.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó al verla.

—¡Mi niño! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! —le decía Eleanor mientras emocionada besaba sus mejillas.

Eleanor poco entendía sobre el problema que llevó a su hijo al hospital, cuando en casa le avisaron que Terry había sido herido, ella corrió para verlo... La actriz sufrió mucho pensando lo peor mientras viajaba hacia allá. Pero llegar y observar a su Terry comportándose como el mismo de siempre... Fue como si le devolvieran el alma al cuerpo.

—Estoy bien mamá, por favor no llores... —Terry la animó con una sonrisa y luego, sin mas demora le preguntó... —¿Dónde está Candy?

Al escuchar que Terry preguntaba por ella, Candy supo que él se encontraba bien, respiró con alivio, arrojó la pesadez que oprimía su corazón y siguió luchando por abrirse paso entre todo el personal que Terry había movilizado.

—¡Dejen pasar a la Señora Grandchester por favor! —suplicó el médico, desesperado.

Las enfermeras se hicieron a un lado y pronto le dieron paso a la rubia, que abrumada intentaba llegar hasta su esposo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue como si todos los demás hubieran dejado de existir, parecía que habían pasado años sin verse, se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Candy sonrió al verlo... ¡Terry estaba bien! Él estaba ahí como si nada, poniendo en problemas al personal del hospital, se encontraba parado por su propio pie y haciendo gala de su rebeldía, como en los tiempos del colegio... Su Terry estaba frente a ella y se encontraba perfecto, solo una venda le rodeaba el pecho... La mirada de la rubia se posó sobre la venda y entonces sus ojos se cerraron con devoción, dando gracias a Dios porque la herida solo era producto de un roce...

—Aquí estoy... —le dijo Candy con voz llorosa, mientras él la miraba con alegría—. Terry ¿Qué estas haciendo de pie? —preguntó la Pecosa llorando y buscando besarlo en la mejilla, procurando no lastimarlo.

—Estaba buscándote... —respondió él con su perfecto acento inglés, haciendo que Candy temblara de emoción "¡Me buscaba!" se decía gritando por dentro—. No pienso perderte de vista ni hoy, ni nunca... Quédate aquí... A mi lado... —le dijo plantándole un beso en los labios.

Todos los presentes observaban a la pareja, primero aliviados y luego avergonzados, pues la forma en la que esos dos se besaban, los hizo sonrojar sin remedio... El beso terminó cuando el sutil carraspeo del médico hizo que la pareja saliera de la burbuja que ya había formado. Con paciencia el hombre volvió a insistir en que Terry regresara a la cama. Esta vez Terry obedeció y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, permitió que le ayudaran a regresar.

—No se permiten visitas aquí... —dijo el médico mirando a Candy y a Eleanor—. Pero dado que Terrence no sufre una herida tan grave... Buscaré que me autoricen llevarlo a un cuarto... Mientras tanto, solo una de ustedes puede quedarse con él...

—Mi nuera es la indicada —mencionó Eleanor de inmediato, acercando a Candy—. Ella es enfermera, mi hijo no puede estar en mejores manos.

—Pues me alegro... Trate que su esposo no se mueva con brusquedad... —le pidió el médico a Candy—. Si no se relaja, llame a una enfermera y digale que le suministre un calmante, si bien su herida no es de gravedad, es de vital importancia que su esposo descanse, la recuperación será mucho mas rápida si él coopera.

—Yo lo cuidaré... No se preocupe, haré todo por que obedezca... —respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Por favor no escatime en gastos —le pidió Eleanor al médico—. Deseo que le asignen el mejor cuarto.

—Si, Señora Baker... —respondió él con una sonrisa...—. Acompáñeme... Seguramente usted misma podrá asegurarse de ello.

Antes de irse junto al médico, Eleanor se acercó hasta su hijo, lo besó en la mejilla y susurrándole que lo amaba se despidió momentáneamente de él. Terry con una sonrisa, la observó marcharse y luego extendió su mano para que Candy fuera hasta él. La rubia obedeció y en silencio se acercó hasta la cama.

—Es toda una amenaza Señor Grandchester... —dijo Candy, besando con emoción el rostro de su marido.

—Quédate conmigo... —pidió tomándola posesivamente de la mano—. Por favor no te vayas...

—No me iré... —Candy lo besó en los labios y convencida aclaró—. No me voy a ir mi amor...

—Les pediré que me cambien a un cuarto y exigiré que te pongan una cama junto a mi... —La Pecosa río ante aquella ocurrencia... Sin embargo, ella sabía que Terry no bromeaba, cuando el quería algo se empeñaba en que se lo cumplieran...

—Eleanor esta discutiendo los detalles con la administración... Te cambiarán a un cuarto pronto...

—No te vayas... —dijo otra vez, suplicante...

—No me iré, pero quiero que te portes bien Terry... —ella acarició su cabello y mirándolo a los ojos le pidió prudencia—. Tu herida puede abrirse si continúas moviéndote... ¿Cómo fué que te levantaste? —preguntó Candy riendo.

—No estoy tan mal... Si puedo moverme... ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo?

—¡No! —respondió Candy deteniéndolo.

Terry le sonrió con malicia y ella sólo se aguantó las ganas de darle un buen pellizco...

—Está bien, está bien... No escandalizaré a nadie de nuevo... Pero es que les dije que te buscarán ¡Y nadie me hacía caso! —exclamó Terry mientras Candy le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla—. Nadie te traía conmigo... —dijo lastimoso,

—Oh Terry... —le dijo Candy cubriendo de besos el rostro del muchacho—. ¿Aún sientes dolor?

El negó con la cabeza y ella volvió a besarlo... Al sentir la respiración de Terry sobre su rostro, Candy ya no pudo evitar dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

—No llores Candy... No llores amor, estoy aqui, no paso nada...

—Casi te pierdo... ¡Y todo por mi culpa! —las lágrimas de la rubia fluyeron y Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no fue tu culpa... No llores por favor... —Terry acarició sus rizos mientras ella apenada ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Terry—. Yo haría todo por ti Candy... Lo sabes... Te amo...

Ella poco a poco fue aminorando su llanto y cuando dejó de ocultar su vergüenza, con desenfreno, se apoderó de los labios de Terry. Aquél beso fué tan diferente a todos... Era la forma de celebrar que estaban vivos.

—Tuve mucho miedo... —aceptó ella—. No tanto por mi... Sino por ti y por el bebé... No quería que nada malo les pasara...

—Yo sentí lo mismo... Pero fue miedo por ti y por Tarzan Miniatura...

Candy río y de nuevo asaltó los labios del joven... Terry se dejaba besar sin importarle absolutamente nada, era increíble que aún en ese estado, muriera por acostar a Candy debajo de él y hacerla suya, deseaba aliviar sus penas por completo.

—Quiero que intentes relajarte... Debes descansar, dormir si es preciso... —expresó Candy y él afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pero ayúdame... —pidió Terry con voz suave—. Acariciame...

Candy obedeció... Colocó sus manos sobre la nuca de Terry y comenzó acariciar sus cabellos...

—¡Te amo Terry! Gracias por salvarnos... —le dijo ella.

—También te amo... Y siempre estaré dispuesto a dar la vida por ustedes.

Terry sonrió, poco a poco cerró los ojos y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital_

Neil le había confesado toda la verdad a Albert. El rubio no dejaba de sorprenderse ante las palabras de su sobrino... Si bien había sido muy imprudente en su actuar... También debía reconocer que había tenido agallas, jamas se le hubiera ocurrido que Neil sería capaz de enfrentarse a esos dos matones.

—Entonces... ¿Santino es un mafioso con integridad? —preguntó Albert sin poder creerlo.

—Algo parecido... —le sonrió Neil.

—Se que le debes la vida... Pero ya no quiero que te juntes con él ¿Has entendido Neil? —advirtió el patriarca en tono autoritario.

—Si... —respondió Neil con timidez.

—Disculpa que no confié en él, pero después de que me envió ese espantoso aviso... Se que puede ser capaz de todo.

—Lo hizo solo por seguridad, Santino nunca deseó intentar nada contra ustedes...

—Supongo que la integridad de tu amiguito se le terminará con los otros dos... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Albert sarcásticamente.

—Solo vino a Nueva York a deshacerse de Guido... No se que suerte tendrá Luca, pero Guido seguramente está muerto.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron asustados, de verdad ese muchachito perverso no se andaba con juegos, si tan sólo pudiera convencer a Neil de que lo denunciaran...

—Tío... Santino no es del todo malo, solo ajusta cuentas si es necesario. Tal vez deba hablar con Candy y Terrence para que no le queden dudas... —Neil lo miró a los ojos y le dijo—. No le estoy mintiendo...

—Esta bien Neil... —Albert respiró profundo y aliviado expresó—. Lo bueno de esto es que todos ustedes están bien, por cierto, aun tengo que notificarle a tu familia...

Neil se apresuró a decir...

—Mis padres no saben nada... Solo Elisa... Ella fué quien descubrió que Guido y Luca intentarían algo contra mi... Es ella quien debe estar muerta de la preocupación por no saber nada —dijo Neil con desespero.

Albert se sintió sumamente incómodo al escuchar ese nombre... Elisa... De nuevo su pensamiento se nubló con la bizarra imagen de él besándola, definitivamente no era un buen recuerdo.

—Se que Elisa ha dejado la peor de las impresiones en usted Tio, le ruego que la perdone... Ella no piensa con claridad últimamente —confesó Neil con vergüenza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el rubio fingiendo ignorancia.

—Se que intentó seducirlo... Y es por eso que me atrevo a pedirle que la ayude... Ahora está en casa, aparentemente tranquila, pero no se cuanto le dure ese gusto...

—Francamente no se como ayudarla... —Neil, asimtió sabía que pedirle algo a Elisa era como convencer a una niña de que no jugara, era algo imposible, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo—. Sin embargo haré lo que pueda, quédate tranquilo.

—Gracias...

—Dejaré que descanses...

—Gracias por todo Tío Abuelo... —respondió Neil y Albert entrecerró los ojos.

—Sólo Tio ó Albert, llámame sólo así... Porque cada que un jovencito como tú me dice Tío Abuelo... ¡Me deprimo! —Neil asintió y luego le dedicó una sonrisa—. Descansa Neil...

* * *

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital_

Eleanor Baker había conseguido el cuarto más grande del hospital, mismo al que trasladaron a Terry antes de la medianoche. La actriz también pidió que colocarán una cama plegable para Candy, Terry sufrió mucho al no tener a su esposa a su lado, pero se conformó con saber que dormía plácidamente a unos pasos de él... Candy también necesitaba descansar... Y era por eso que no se atrevía a despertarla, a pesar de que el sol ya había aparecido.

Mientras la veía durmiendo, los pensamientos lo invadieron una vez más y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ¿Cuánto miedo sintió al ver que el idiota ese la jaloneaba? Terry respiró profundo y supo que jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

Candy comenzó a moverse y pronto se despertó... La rubia se sintió extraña ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba justo cuando Terry la llamó... Candy sonrió al escucharlo y lentamente se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Terry, Candy río y negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es la clase de pregunta que debería hacer yo, Señor Grandchester... ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella besando la frente de su esposo.

—Me siento cansado... ¿Y tú? ¿Hoy no vas a vomitar?

—Pues... no... —dijo ella riendo...—. No siento deseos de hacerlo... No aún...

—Me alegro... ¿Oye... Y que pasó con Albert? —preguntó Terry con cautela.

—Todo está bien con él... —respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

—¿Hablaron? —ella asintió y Terry no quiso presionarla más...

—Ya todo quedó en el pasado... —dijo Candy contenta—. Estoy muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta... Sabes que lo quiero mucho...

—Yo lo se... —mencionó Terry, apretando la mano de su esposa—. ¿Y cómo sigue tu primito Neil? —preguntó Terry con burla.

—Bien, eso le dijo Albert a Eleanor...

—¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? —Candy dijo no saber y luego Terry pidió...—. Cuando veas a Albert dile que quiero hablar con él...

—Vendrá en un rato... No te preocupes...

—¿Ha venido la policía? —cuestionó Terry y ella negó, pero se apuró a decirle...

—Ayer, mientras los paramédicos te atendían, me hicieron algunas preguntas, dijeron que cuando el médico autorizara su presencia, vendrían contigo.

—¿Qué respondiste? —preguntó preocupado.

—Describí a los dos hombres que trataron de secuestrarme... —Terry se sintió intranquilo...—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella al verlo inquieto.

—¿No les hablaste del otro verdad? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Les dije que después del disparo, no supe más... Que cuando volteé ya no estaban... —Candy comenzó a sentirse avergonzada y con pena admitió—. No dije toda la verdad... No pude...

—Y eso es precisamente lo que debías hacer... —le dijo Terry con calma—. Ese hombre te salvo la vida... Lo que haga con los secuestradores no nos concierne, al parecer le debían algo... —Terry apretó la mano de Candy—. No es que estemos encubriéndolo, finalmente no nos hizo nada malo y la realidad es que no tenemos por que acusarlo.

—Era aterrador y amable al mismo tiempo... Creo que después de todo, es un buen muchacho —mencionó Candy y Terry sonrió forzadamente—. Temía dejarte con él... Pero luego confié en su persona... Sus ojos me mostraron que no mentía.

—¿Te fijaste en sus ojos? —preguntó Terry alzando una ceja, Candy conocía muy bien ese gesto y se apuró para aclarar...

—Lo que quiero decir es que me miró a los ojos mientras hablaba y solo la gente honesta lo hace... No se a que se dedica, pero en ese momento, con nosotros, fue sincero...

—Aja... Si... —dijo Terry prácticamente bufando, Candy negó con la cabeza y le dio un pellizco en la mano.

—Terry no comiences... Porque tú bien sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti... —declaró dándole un beso en los labios.

Terry sonrió y se tragó los celos que lo estaban ahogando ¿Qué caso tenía aclararle el significado que tiene para un hombre, mirar a una mujer, así como lo hizo Santino? No... No se lo iba decir, Tal vez algún día contaría la anécdota y se reirían, pero mientras... ¡No! Mucho menos le contaría lo que le dijo el idiota antes de irse ¿Qué caso tenía platicarle aquello? Candy efectivamente sólo tenía ojos para él, Terry estaba seguro de eso.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo reincorporarse, Candy abrió rapidamente y Eleanor y Albert entraron... La rubia actriz saludo a su hijo y luego a petición de Terry y de Albert se llevó a Candy para que fuera a casa a desayunar. La Pecosa no deseaba separarse de Terry, pero al final todos la convencieron. Mientras, Albert y Terry se quedaron solos...

—¿Como te sientes? —preguntó el rubio.

—Me siento raro... No soporto esta venda...

—Pues tendrás que soportarla... Ten paciencia—le dijo sonriendo

Terry hizo un gesto de inconformidad y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué te dijo Neil?

Albert le explicó que Neil estuvo metido en negocios riesgosos, que se retiró y comenzaron los problemas. Santino lo dejo ir, pero los otros dos querían obligarlo a pagar de alguna forma y esa era secuestrando a un miembro de la familia.

—No se si creerle a Neil... Espero que no este encubriendo al tal Santino... Yo desearía denunciarlo... Pero al parecer sólo hizo cosas buenas por todos —dijo Albert con resignación.

—Neil no miente... —afirmó Terry—. Ese hombre le salvó la vida a Candy, lo hizo sin dudarlo... Incluso, hasta puedo decir que arriesgó su propia vida al hacerlo... El otro chico estaba armado, pudo defender a su compañero y dispararle a él... —Albert entendió... Y luego burlón dijo...

—¿Debo entonces levantar un monumento en su honor? —mencionó divertido—. Si salvó a mi familia... Pues...

—No exageres... Sólo déjalo en paz... —interrumpió Terry en tono molesto, imaginando con horror el monumento de ese odioso hombre.

—¿Se portó mal contigo? —volvió a preguntar Albert, desconfiando, pensando en que lo encubrían por miedo.

—No...

—¿Entonces por que te noto incómodo...?

—No hablemos más de ese idiota ¿Quieres?

—¿Idiota?... —cuestionó Albert—. Hace rato era un héroe y ahora un idiota...

—Nos hizo un bien y no lo niego, pero prácticamente gritó que deseaba a mi mujer ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como quieres que le llame?

Albert se sorprendió al ver la cara de Terry y entonces comprendió... Era exactamente el mismo chiquillo que se quejaba de Anthony, cuando hablaban en el Blue River y era el mismo hombre que quiso golpearlo cuando le dijo que amaba a su ahora esposa...

—De acuerdo... Entonces es un idiota... Y ya no habláremos de eso... —dijo Albert.

—Gracias... —respondió Terry, renunciando a su enojo.

Albert río por dentro ¿Seria que algún día él también actuaría así? ¿Se enamoraría a tal grado de sentir que una mujer es de su total propiedad?

* * *

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital_

Los titulares en los periódicos pusieron sobre aviso al país entero. Los nombres de Candice y Terrence Grandchester se leían en todas las publicaciones... Afortunadamente, George había puesto orden y habia notificado a la familia de Chicago y el Hogar de Ponny sobre como se encontraba el matrimonio Grandchester.

En vista del acontecimiento. Terry recibió la visita de todos sus compañeros de la compañía, Robert Hathaway los llevó a todos. Terry se animó mucho al verlos y mas lo hizo porque, para su sorpresa, Susana no estuvo ahí.

Candy vio con alegría, como su esposo recibía a sus visitas, mientras ella le daba espacio para estar con ellos, decidió permanecer afuera y sentarse en la sala de espera. Al ver que Neil caminaba hacía las escaleras, se apresuró para hablarle.

—Hola ¿Cómo te sientes Neil? —preguntó ella, con una enorme sonrisa, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Hola... Mejor... —Neil desvío la mirada, pues se intimidó al sentir que Candy lo miraba agradecida.

—Gracias... Nunca olvidaré tu apoyo... —mencionó Candy, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No fue nada... —respondió Neil, incómodo... Porque lo único que deseaba era decirle que lo volvía loco y que aunque no la salvó, hubiera sido capaz de dar su vida por ella.

—Para mi significó mucho... —Candy le sonrió con alegría y luego se despidió... —Adiós Neil... Cuídate, por favor.

La rubia se dio la media vuelta, pero Neil la tomó de la mano y con nerviosísimo, la acercó hasta él.

—Candy... Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que siento haberme comportado tan mal contigo... —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Perdóname...

—No hay nada que perdonar Neil... —Candy le dedicó una mirada comprensiva—. Todos cometemos errores.

Él sonrió y pronto se sintió aliviado, al menos ahora podía recordar a Candy de otra forma, sin duda atesoraría por siempre, sus hermosos ojos brillantes, su sonrisa y el cálido tacto de su mano...

—Adiós... Candy... Cuídate tú también... —le dijo Neil, posando un galante beso en la mano de la rubia. Albert los miró de lejos y contento esperó a que se despidieran, al notar que habían concluido, se acercó, le sonrío con orgullo a Candy y se llevó a su sobrino Neil...

Cuando las visitas se fueron, Candy regresó al cuarto con Terry, para su alivio Susana no había estado ahí... Al saberlo se sintió muy contenta y es que había estado aguantando el coraje que le producía imaginarla ahí, rogando como siempre...

—Ayer fue un dia realmente caótico... Y fue imposible contarte —le dijo Terry... —. Debes saber que además de hablar con Albert... También hablé con Susana...

Candy lo miró expectante, pero no le pidió explicaciones... Pues odiaba hablar de aquella mujer.

—¿No quieres saber que le dije? —preguntó Terry y ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Le dije lo que debí decirle en un principio... le pedí que me olvidara y que siguiera adelante, al final ella aceptó.

—¿Así nada mas? —cuestionó Candy sin poder creer en tanta dicha.

—Si, y ademas me pidió que te dijera que la disculpes... Y que te felicita por el embarazo—. Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Terry río—. No verla aqui hoy... Es como habernos salvado del Apocalipsis ¡Créeme...! —le dijo Terry triunfante, ella soltó una carcajada, pero luego con seriedad le dijo...

—Me alegra que lo entendiera... —expresó Candy—. Porque siendo sincera... Detesto que esté cerca de ti... —Terry la miró sorprendido, esa era la primera vez que ella le decia eso.

—¿Por qué lo detestas? Si se puede saber... —preguntó malicioso, con ganas de escuchar una confesión que lo llevara a las nubes y lo hiciera sentirse único.

—Porque eres mio... —respondió Candy, mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Eres mio... Y no la quiero ver suspirando por ti... En otro tiempo dejé que se saliera con la suya... Pero ya no ¡Ya no se lo voy a permitir!

—Esa... Ha sido la declaración mas excitante que me has hecho... —le dijo Terry sonriendo, sintiéndose realmente contento, de verla así de posesiva.

—No te burles...

—No es burla... De verdad me excita verte asi... Celosa... ¡Dios Candy! Es la primera vez que me dices eso... Si no estuviera impedido... Yo... —ella sonrió pícaramente y él asintió con la cabeza...—. Si... Eso que pensaste, así exactamente...

Candy río y luego le respondió al oído...

—No tienes ni idea de lo que pensé...

—Dame una pista... —dijo Terry aclarandose la garganta. Candy le susurró al oído todo aquello que deseaba mientras los ojos de Terry se abrían con cada una de sus palabras.

—Lástima que todo eso sea imposible, ahora que estamos en este cuarto de hospital... —dijo Candy al tiempo que Terry negaba con la cabeza.

—No todo... Hay cosas que podríamos hacer si corres la cortinas y pones seguro a la puerta... —las risas de Candy estallaron en el lugar.

—No... —ella se alejó y le dijo—. Voy por tu comida...

Candy desapareció y Terry se quedó extasiado... Completamente frustrado, pero guardando todas sus energías, para convencer rápidamente a su Tarzan Pecosa de vivir una aventura en el hospital.

* * *

_Nueva York, Central Park South_

Después que dejó a Neil en el hotel, Albert decidió caminar un rato y despejarse de todo lo acontecido, el día anterior había sido el más largo de su vida y estaba seguro de que para Candy y Terry había sido mucho peor... Cuando pensó en eso, no dudó en asomarse al parque central, le parecía increíble que un lugar tan bello fuera tan peligroso...

Uno de sus socios le habló de que en una ocasión lo asaltaron... No lo creyó en ese momento, pero ahora ya no podía permitirse hacerlo, internarse en el parque de verdad era peligroso. Con cautela, ubicó un lugar libre y se sentó bajo un árbol, a su alrededor había mucha gente y no tenía por qué preocuparse...

Cuando al fin se encontraba relajado, respirando el aire puro y observando el natural espectáculo... Un fuerte golpe lo impactó en la cabeza y justo en el momento en que pensó en levantarse, otro golpe lo detuvo... Albert sentía que alguien le había pasado por encima, confundido abrió los ojos y entonces su vida cambió...

—Lo siento... —le dijo una dulce voz con evidente vergüenza—. Lo siento tanto...

Albert volteó para ver a la dueña de la voz y sus ojos azules se encontraron con una bella mujer, que intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó al ver que Albert no emitía ninguna palabra—. No me fijé al lanzar la rama y Jack sólo seguía mi juego... Discúlpeme por favor...

Albert miró a la mujer discretamente, debía tener más o menos su edad, su cabello era castaño y los ojos... Albert jamás había visto ojos así... Eran como el color de la miel... Ella estaba acompañada por un enorme Pastor Inglés, que no dejaba de ladrarle.

—Ssshhh ¡Jack! —regañó ella al perro y éste inmediatamente se calló.

—Estoy bien... No se preocupe Señorita... —respondió Albert con una sonrisa—, Jamás me habían pegado con una rama... Y mucho menos me había atropellado un perro, sin embargo...estoy bien...

La mujer sonrió, pero luego lo miró asustada... Apresurándose sacó un pañuelo y lo puso en la frente de Albert.

—Está sangrando... De verdad... Lo siento... —mencionó consternada.

—Fue un accidente... No se preocupe... —Albert se levantó del suelo y ella al verlo de pie y tan cerca, se sintió verdaderamente nerviosa —Me llamó Albert... ¿Y usted? —dijo Albert extendiendo la mano, obligándola a que se olvidara del incidente.

—Amelia... —respondió con timidez extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Albert—. Amelia Banks.

Albert sonrió y luego estrechó su mano... Quiso llevarla hasta sus labios, pero no lo hizo, no pudo, no deseaba asustar a la bella joven que lo miraba. Luego observó al hermoso perro que con educación se sentaba al lado de su dueña.

—Y él es Jack... —Amelia le dio una orden al perro y éste de inmediato elevó su pata derecha, Albert sorprendió la tomó y le dijo.

—Mucho gusto Jack... —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo preguntó—¿Cómo logra eso?

—Desde pequeño le enseñé... Bueno... Yo... yo ya debo irme... Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo... —mencionó ella haciendo una reverencia—. Y disculpe las molestias... Me alegra que no le haya pasado nada... Más que ese pequeño golpe en la frente.

Albert asintió con la cabeza... Se despidió con educación y la dejó marcharse, la observó irse, mientras su corazón latía lentamente. Al ver que Amelia desaparecía, un impulso lo hizo correr detrás de ella.

—Señorita Banks... —. La llamó con suavidad,

Amelia, sintió una extraña sensación le recorría por todo su cuerpo, completamente sorprendida y sonrojada volteó para encontrarse con el guapo rubio que le llamaba.

—Dígame... Señor... Señor... Albert... Usted no... No me dijo su apellido... —mencionó nerviosa.

—Andrew... William Albert Andrew... Ese es mi nombre completo... —Albert le sonrió y le dijo—. ¿Puedo acompañarla?

—Pues... Yo...

—¿Alguien la acompaña? —Amelia negó—. ¿Alguien la espera en casa? —volvió a negar...—. ¿Puedo acompañarla? —cuestionó Albert, acariciando a Jack.

Y entonces, Amelia, sonriendo y roja como un tomate, le contestó...

—Si... Si puede Señor Andrew...

Continuara...

* * *

By Lady Supernova

GF 2013

* * *

**Rebeca**: ¡Hola Rebeca! Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya has leído, Terry esta bien, medio rebelde y travieso, pero muy muy sano... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos.

**Maribel**,: ¡Hola Maribel! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad que me agrada mucho leer lo que todas ustedes piensan, me encanta que expresen todas sus emociones.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Neil no es tan malo, eso nos dejó ver Mizuki en su historia, para mi gusto, se dejó llevar por Elisa y la mamá... Siento que él si sentía amor por Candy, pero nunca supo como expresarlo, pues le era un amor totalmente prohibido. Como dices ese comportamiento de niño caprichoso, sólo fue parte de su mala educación, memos mal que al final reaccionó como debía.

Albert y Candy, ellos se quieren mucho y definitivamente no pueden estar separados. Albert estuvo confundido por algún tiempo, pero enfrentar sus miedos lo hizo retomar el camino y aceptar que Candy no era una mujer para él, después de la plática el vuelve a verla como la niña a la que siempre protegió.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y me agrada que te guste la historia ¡Besos Maribel!

**AlmaCandy**: ¡Hola Alma! Ya leíste lo que pasó con Terry rebelde, sólo asusté un poquitín a la Pecosa, Jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer Alma.

**Shareli Grandchester**: ¡Hola Shareli! ¡Bueno pues le atinaste! Estaba de rebelde solamente, ya sabrás como es desesperado ese muchacho, se levantó y anduvo jaja... En cuanto a Neil, estoy de acuerdo contigo, era absurdo que odiaran tanto a Candy, Elisa una envidiosa de primera y él, bueno, creo que en su caso era que Candy le gustaba y al estar "prohibida" no sabía como sacar sus sentimientos... En fin, aquí quise hacerle un poco de justicia Neil, porque yo siento que con la educación correcta hubiera sido un buen muchacho.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me alegra mucho saber que disfrutas la historia y que te has dado un tiempo para leerme, de verdad, muchas gracias Shareli, te mando un abrazo y nos esta,os leyendo.

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, porque ya viste lo que pasó, Albert ya conoció aúna chica especial, veremos que pasa con ellos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Te mando un abrazo! Gracias por leer Janet.

**Lupis**: ¡Hola Lupis! Me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado, Santino es bastante contradictorio, porque puede llegar a ser muy amable, pero también sabe portarse mal, principalmente con quienes lo traicionan, en este caso iba detrás de su Judas personal (Guido) pero decidió ayudar a Candy y a Terry, porque se sintió un tanto culpable al recolectar la información por la que Guido y Luca se decidieron a secuestrar. Las malas palabras las escuchamos todos los días, tienes mucha razón, me alegra que no te moleste ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Ale12**: ¡Hola Ale! Esta historia se acaba, pero prometo regresar con otra, tengo muchas guardadas y ya es hora de que salgan a la luz, ya que me atreví, pues haré lo posible por seguirle. Si, la Candy adorada tiene el estigma de sufrida, Jajajaja, pero lo bueno es que siempre supera la prueba que se le pone enfrente.

Todos la quieren, esa Pecosa es la adoración de los que la conocen, Santino no fue la excepción, él es un ser verdaderamente especial, por estar en la oscuridad, siempre esta buscando la luz y Candy le transmitió una fuerte energía, le gustó y hasta se lo dijo a Terry, jaja... Pero ni modo, se tiene que aguantar, porque Candy ya es de nuestro Terry. ¡Muchas gracias por leer Ale! ¡Saludos!

**Edeny Grandchester**: ¡Hola Edeny! Terryto resultó herido, pero ya todo pasó, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer amiga! Te mando un abrazo.

**Ale**: ¡Hola Ale! Últimos capítulos, pero espero regresar pronto con una nueva historia. Y me alegra mucho que te gustara el reencuentro de Albert con Candy, porque ya era justo y necesario que esos dos se encontraran. Albert tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ella, en realidad ya lo hace y ahora ha conocido a una chica qu puede ayudarlo definitivamente ¡Saludos Ale!

**Jessie**: ¡Hola Jessie! Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y bueno Terry esta completamente bien, un poquito herido, pero Dios lo protegió y está perfecto. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

**4tardecer**: ¡Hola Monse! Me agrada que te guste, tu opinión es muy importante para mi. Neil siempre estuvo enamoradito de la Pecas y verla en peligro hizo que por lo menos intentara ayudarla, Santino es de los mafiosos de la vieja escuela, los que sólo se ocupan de las personas que tienen que ver con ellos, mientras no se metan en su camino, no pasa nada, claro que aquí pudo más el hecho de que Santino estaba algo loquito por la Pecosa, no dudó en evitar que le disparan y com es muy franco pues ya de plano de descaro con Terry y lo hizo enojar.

Jajaja y no... El bebé pecas está muy bien ahí en la pancita de su madre, me pasó por la mente algo así como hacer sufrir a Candy, pero nahh, pobrecilla ¿Sufrir más de lo que ha sufrido toda su vida? Ya no... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos y abrazos amiga.

**¡Y también mil gracias a todos los que leen esta historia de manera silenciosa!**


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola! Pues ahora si, penúltimo capítulo ¡Por fin la antesala del final y el epílogo! Éste capítulo no existía en la historia original, es completamente inédito... Me animé a escribirlo porque estaba en deuda con Albert, así que este pequeño capítulo está dedicado 100% al Príncipe de la colina. Espero que les guste .  
Mañana el final y pasado mañana el epílogo. Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado: a quienes han dejando review y a los que han estado leyendo silenciosamente, su infinito apoyo no tiene precio._

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

**Capítulo 16**

_Nueva York, Park Avenue, julio de 1920_

El tiempo al lado de la Señorita Banks, le pareció muy corto. Había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde junto a ella, pero aquello no interesaba, porque a decir verdad, todo eso no había sido suficiente... Platicaron sobre Jack y su impresionante educación, Amelia parecía tímida al principio, pero después de un helado y algunas bromas por parte de Albert, ella comenzó a sentirse cómoda a su lado.

Albert se sorprendió a si mismo tratando de prolongar la compañía de la hermosa Amelia... Sin embargo, era perfectamente consiente de que no podía retenerla más, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer... La acompañó hasta su vivienda.

Amelia vivía no muy lejos del Central Park South, sus padres eran los dueños de un edificio, el cual ella había heredado cuando ambos murieron. Mientras caminaban rumbo a dicho edificio, Amelia terminó de platicar sobre su familia, ella era hija única y sus padres habían muerto cinco años atrás, los esposos Banks perdieron la vida en un trágico accidente de tren, dejándola completamente sola a los 22 años de edad. Albert sintió pena por Amelia, porque sabía lo mucho que se sufría estando solo, pensó que ella lo pasó mucho peor, porque era mujer y quedarse sola, debió ser algo desastroso.

—¿Y usted? ¿Tiene alguna mascota? —preguntó Amelia, cambiando el tema, tratando de no hablar mas sobre su desgracia familiar.

—Si... Pero, no es un perro... —respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

—¿Un gato? —cuestionó Amelia.

—Oh no... Tampoco... La verdad es que soy dueño de una mofeta, su nombre es Puppet... Y ha sido mi fiel compañera por algunos años —Albert sabía que Puppet no era una mascota convencional, por un momento pensó que Amelia se reiría de él, pero no fue así...

—Que mascota tan original —mencionó la guapa castaña, sonriéndole con alegría—. ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

—En un hábitat... Tengo una especie de refugio para varias especies... Y como mis negocios no han permitido que esté con ella, pues la he dejado a cargo de profesionales —respondió Albert con nostalgia—. Pero pronto podré atenderla como es debido...

—¿Un refugio? Suena tan interesante... Me gustan mucho los animales... Saber que se les protege me llena de alegría —expresó, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, Amelia pensaba que tal vez no era buena idea hablarle sobre eso... Toda la gente la consideraba rara, a causa de su afición por casi todas las especies de animales.

—Me alegra saber que alguien me entiende... —dijo Albert sintiéndose completamente comprendido y haciendo que la muchacha sonriera con alivio. —Su nombre es muy bonito... Señorita Banks... Jamás había conocido a una chica, con un nombre así. —externó el rubio sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias... ese era el nombre de mi abuela materna... —respondió la muchacha con algo de melancolía—. Ella era española... Al igual que mi madre... En cambio la familia de mi padre proviene de Inglaterra... Pero como sea ningún pariente cercano me sobrevive...

—Lo siento tanto... Mis padres también murieron, ellos se fueron cuando yo era muy niño —Albert sintió que su corazón se encogía, pues nunca hablaba sobre ellos—. En mi familia, la muerte ha sido bastante ruda... Perdí a mis padres, a mi hermana y luego a mis dos sobrinos... Es complicado...

—Cuanto lo siento...

—Me sobrevive la Tia Abuela, un sobrino... y bueno, varios parientes, estos últimos no son tan cercanos, pero me alegro de tenerlos —expresó con sinceridad.

Amelia sonrió y al ver que llegaban al edificio le quitó la cadena a Jack, el perro con emoción, corrió hasta el interior, sin siquiera esperar a su dueña.

—Es una bonita construcción... —mencionó Albert.

—Trato de mantenerlo en buenas condiciones y hasta ahora no recibo quejas de los inquinos —Amelia sonrió satisfecha.

—Admiro a las mujeres que son capaces de administrar sus propios negocios —declaró Albert, sintiéndose tremendamente emocionado.

—Cualquiera diría que lo hago porque es mi sustento y debo proteger mi patrimonio... Pero la verdad es que me gusta administrar y hacerme cargo de todo... —afirmó Amelia Banks con convicción.

—Sus padres estarían orgullosos de usted Amelia... —expresó Albert

—Gracias... Yo espero que así sea —ella sonrió y luego miró hacia el cielo, deseando que eso fuera cierto...

—Ya debo irme... Pero me ha dado mucho gusto conocerla... —dijo Albert, extendiendo su mano con sinceridad, mientras Amelia asentía y tomaba la mano que el rubio le daba.

—El gusto fue mio Señor Andrew... Siento mucho haberlo herido... —respondió Amelia, sonrojandose, primero por la pena que le producía haberle arrojado una rama justo en la frente y luego porque sintió que los labios de Albert caían suavemente sobre su mano...

—Pierda cuidado... —mencionó Albert—. Ni siquiera me duele...

—Parece que se está inflamando —dijo ella, mirando la frente del rubio.

—No pasa nada, yo me siento perfectamente —respondió Albert—. ¿Sabe? Estaré por aquí por lo menos dos días, así que... Si usted quiere, podríamos salir a pasear, por supuesto que Jack también puede venir —dijo Albert, consciente de que el perro estaba realmente apegado a ella y Amelia a él.

—Me encantaría —respondió La muchacha, sorprendida, pues no recibía esas invitaciones todos los días —. ¿Mañana?

—Eso seria perfecto... —contestó Albert con una enorme sonrisa—. La veo mañana a medio día Amelia...

—Si, lo...esperaré Señor Andrew...

—Solo Albert, por favor... —aclaró él y ella asintió.

—Lo veré mañana Albert...

Albert se retiró y Amelia lo vio partir, la chica apenas y podía creerlo, Albert era endemoniadamente guapo, le interesaba lo mismo que a ella, le gustaba Jack... Y ¡La había invitado a salir! Suspirando se alejó de la escalinata y luego con gusto ingresó hasta el edificio, donde sus empleados la miraban con curiosidad.

* * *

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital_

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde con la Señorita Amelia Banks, Albert se dirigió al hospital de nuevo, solo para saber si sus amigos necesitaban algo...

Cuando llegó al cuarto que Terry ocupaba, su sorpresa fue máxima al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, el rubio tocó con suavidad y minutos después Candy le dio el paso.

La rubia estaba sonrojada y algo agitada, por otro lado Terry... Bueno... Parecía que él dormía... Albert levantó una ceja, definitivamente su amigo era un excelente actor, podía pasar por dormido ¿Pero Candy? La pobre Candy era tan transparente como un cristal, ella no sabía actuar y el sonrojo aunado a su desarreglado cabello solamente indicaban una cosa: ambos rebeldes habían estado tremendamente ocupados, haciendo "travesuras".

—¡Albert! ¿Pero que te pasó? —dijo Candy conmocionada, al ver la frente del rubio. Una inflamación se hacia visible, justo en donde la rama de la adorable Señorita Banks se había estrellado.

—Ah... Un pequeño accidente... —mencionó sonrojandose ferozmente.

—Parece que te hubieras golpeado ¿Te caíste? —preguntó la Pecosa con preocupación.

Terry no pudo seguir fingiendo que dormía y entonces "sutilmente" despertó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó fingiendo un bostezo.

—Es Albert, mira lo que le pasó —Terry lo miró confundido... Albert tenia un enorme golpe en la frente y estaba tan rojo, que parecía que sus mejillas se incendiarían... Una molestia se alojó dentro del pecho de Terry, pues creía que tal vez las atenciones de Candy lo estaban abrumando—. Voy a traer algo para curarte... Albert, solo quédate aquí, enseguida regreso.

Albert sonrió y Terry también, ambos la miraron marcharse y luego Terry comenzó con el interrogatorio...

—¿Qué te sucedió Albert? —cuestionó el castaño con seriedad.

El patriarca de lo Andrew volvió a sonrojarse y luego respondió.

—Un pequeño accidente... No hay nada de que preocuparse...

—¿Resbalaste? —preguntó Terry, curioso.

—No... No resbalé...

—Es un golpe considerable... —insistió Terry.

—Alguien me golpeó con una rama y luego un Pastor Inglés me paso por encima... —Albert sonrio al recordar a Amelia y a su enorme y peludo amigo Jack.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro...

—¿Y por qué te sonrojas? —Terry sonrió con burla y Albert, le lanzó una mirada indescifrable, una mirada que confundió a Terry por completo.

—Por nada... —respondió Albert, tranquilo.

—¡Ya dímelo! ¡Vamos! ¡Candy llegará y no sabré nada! ¡Vamos dímelo! —insistió Terry, al más puro estilo de su esposa, Albert sonrió y entonces admitió...

—La dueña del perro era hermosa y bueno... Estuve con ella hasta hace unos momentos...

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron, deseaba preguntar algo más, pero Candy ya no lo dejó, la rubia pecosa entró como un torbellino a la habitación y de inmediato comenzó a curar a Albert.

* * *

_Nueva York, Long Island_

Amelia no salía de su asombro, cuando Albert le propuso pasear, jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo harían en bote y mucho menos que Jack se podía subir junto con ellos, Jack estaba tan extrañado que se limitó a quedarse sentado junto a su dueña durante todo el trayecto.

—Jamás creí que Jack viajaría tan tranquilamente —dijo Amelia en cuanto llegaron a su destino.

—Este perro es excepcional, de verdad que no deja de sorprenderme —respondió Albert, mientras anclaba la embarcación y rápidamente se dirigía a preparar todo para bajar.

Cuando Amelia y Jack bajaron del bote, el perro no paraba de ladrar con natural sorpresa, pues jamás en su vida había viajado más allá del Central Park, estar rodeado de agua definitivamente era algo muy nuevo para él.

—Déjelo que explore —pidió Albert, mientras Amelia con desconfianza lo miraba.

—Es que él jamás ha salido de la ciudad —comentó viendo a Jack, que como un niño asustado se pegaba a ella.

—Llevemoslo a la orilla... Tal vez así comprenda...

Amelia asintió y animó a Jack a caminar, al principio el perro lucía desconfiado, pero conforme los minutos pasaron, comenzó a sentirse a gusto con el agua. El día era soleado y como su pelaje era abundante, el perro buscó que Albert y Amelia lo salpicarán con el agua una y otra vez.

—A pesar de que vivimos en una isla, jamás lo llevé a las orillas, el sólo conoce el lago del parque... —admitió Amelia, observándolo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez... ¿Le parece si buscamos un lugar para poner la manta? —preguntó Albert y ella de inmediato le dijo que si.

Un picnic, aquella idea se la dio Terry, Albert le había contado todo sobre Amelia y Terry no pudo evitar darle algunos consejos. El castaño se mostró muy emocionado, porque sabía que Albert estaba interesado en Amelia y para su gusto, no sólo era interés, pues aunque no conocía a la muchacha, podía darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Fue por eso que le prestó su bote y le indicó el lugar que a Candy y a él les encantaba, el Queensbridge Park, era el lugar ideal para una cita así.

—Me alegra saber que el golpe no pasó a mayores —dijo Amelia, señalando la frente del rubio.

—Sólo fue un roce, nada de cuidado... ¿Le gusta éste espacio? —preguntó él y ella asintió con la cabeza.

El día transcurrió entre pláticas, sonrisas y miradas profundas, Albert le contó sobre su familia, su vida en Chicago, sobre Candy y Terry e incluso le contó sobre George... Amelia se mostró interesada en todo momento y eso ánimo al rubio a seguirle platicando.

Todo marchaba perfectamente, Albert y Amelia jamás se sintieron así, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que era encontrarse verdaderamente atraído por una persona. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, no pudieron evitar sentir una tremenda vergüenza, pues a los dos les pareció inaudito su comportamiento. En cuanto sus labios se separaron, todo se volvió problemático.

—Deseo irme ya... —dijo Amelia, presa de un bochornoso sonrojo.

—Amelia... —Albert pretendía disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió...

—Por favor... Lléveme a mi casa... —le dijo con nerviosismo.

—Si... Por supuesto... Llame a Jack... Nos iremos.

El trayecto hacia el edificio de Amelia, fue el más largo que Albert había recorrido en toda su vida, se sintió sumamente avergonzado e impotente, ni siquiera con Candy perdió el control de esa forma, a pesar de que se le presentaron incontables momentos para besarla, jamás lo hizo... En cambio con Amelia... Todo era diferente y le dolía saber que lo había estropeado.

Al llegar a su destino, Amelia bajó del auto, sin siquiera esperar a que Albert la ayudara. La muchacha abrió la puerta trasera y sacó a Jack, Albert se disponía a pedir una disculpa, pero Amelia se adelantó...

—Gracias Señor Andrew... Fue usted muy amable en llevarnos a pasear... —dijo sin mirarlo.

—Amelia... Yo... Lo siento mucho, de verdad que nunca me había comportado así... —expresó Albert con pena.

—Ya no interesa... —respondió ella—. Sólo quiero que sepa que no soy de esa clase de mujer... Debe estar acostumbrado a... ¡Bueno, usted ya sabe! —exclamó molesta.

—Jamas he pensado algo negativo sobre usted Amelia... Y no estoy acostumbrado a nada de eso... —respondió Albert, tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Me faltó al respeto!

—No era mi intención, le ruego que me disculpé... —pidió Albert, Amelia se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar los labios del rubio sobre los de ella y furiosa se dirigió hacia la escalinata—. Espero que haya disfrutado el paseo, Señorita Banks y disculpe si la ofendí, no volveré hacerlo... De hecho... Ya no voy a volver por aquí, no se preocupe...

Albert se dio la media vuelta, subió al auto lo mas rápido que pudo y luego arrancó, mientras que Amelia con lágrimas en los ojos lo observaba partir...

* * *

_Nueva York, Lenox Hill Hospital_

Abatido y desorientado, Albert acudió hasta el hospital para encontrarse con sus amigos... Sinceramente ya no estaba arrepentido de haber actuado como un adolescente, debía avergonzarle haberse comportando de forma tan inmadura, pero la realidad era que no se encontraba apenado y estaba seguro de que quería volver hacerlo. Si... Definitivamente quería besar a Amelia, quería hacerlo hasta saciarse de ella y quedar sin aliento...

—¡Moría por qué llegarás! —le dijo la rubia Pecosa, en cuanto lo vio—. ¡Por favor Albert! ¡Cuéntanos!

Albert la observó sorprendido y luego dirigió su mirada a Terry, quien sonreía con inocencia, al tiempo que encogía sus hombros.

—Tuve que decírselo... —respondió Terry—. No sabes las torturas a las que ésta Pecosa Malévola me sometió... Por favor no me juzgues... —dijo Terry con tono lastimoso.

Albert suspiró y luego miró a Candy, la rubia supo que todo había salido mal, los ojos de Albert lucían tristes, ella aminoró su entusiasmo y luego lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

—Lo arruiné todo... —expresó Albert con tristeza...

Candy se apresuró a tomar su mano, la Pecosa no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar, estaba tan sensible que no soportaba absolutamente nada y ver que Albert estaba desanimado la hizo sentirse fatal.

—La besaste ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Terry sonriendo... Candy abrió los ojos y miró a Albert, el rubio sólo atinó a sonrojarse y asintiendo con la cabeza, confirmo que si.

—Y ella te dio una bofetada... —añadió la rubia, posando su mano en la mejilla de Albert.

—No... —respondió Albert—. No me golpeó... Sólo me rechazó y me hizo sentir que no quiere que vuelva a verla...

—Es lo más natural... Yo me hubiera preocupado si ella no hubiera reaccionado así... —mencionó Terry.

—Si... Terry tiene razón... Sólo dale tiempo y verás que luego ella misma es la que te pedirá que la beses... —dijo Candy convencida.

—Lo dice por experiencia... —añadió Terry con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, recordando que cuando se reencontraron Candy le pedía que la besara todo el santo día.

La rubia pecosa, se acercó hasta Terry y le dio un pellizco en el brazo, Albert sonrió al verla tan sonrojada, mientras que Terry se carcajeaba, sin importar el dolor que sentía al reír, pues su herida aún estaba reciente.

—Si... Si... Lo digo por experiencia... —admitió Candy, mirando a Terry y dejando un beso en la mejilla del actor.

—Dale tiempo, pero no demasiado... —advirtió Terry.

Albert asintió, definitivamente no se iba rendir, no cuando había encontrado a su alma gemela.

—¿Cómo fue el beso? —preguntó Candy con curiosidad... Haciendo que Albert se ruborizara como nunca.

—Fue solo un beso... —contestó Albert, sin saber que más agregar...

—Pero... ¿Ella lo disfrutó? —cuestionó Candy y Albert asintió, definitivamente ambos lo disfrutaron, se habían besado con verdadera pasión por varios segundos—. ¿Quieres la opinión de una mujer? —preguntó Candy mirándolo a los ojos, Albert sonrió y dijo que si—. Búscala lo más pronto posible, pídele una disculpa y déjale claro que te interesa... Hazme caso, a las mujeres nos gusta eso, seguro que ella ahora se siente tremendamente abatida ¡No podrá ni dormir! ¡Pensará en eso hasta que te vea de nuevo! Y tú ni siquiera vives aquí... ¡Así que debes verla ya!

—De haberlo sabido... Me hubiera colado en la escuela de verano y te hubiera robado otro beso Candice Grandchester —mencionó Terry mirando a la Pecosa, quien sonreía y con coquetería le guiñaba un ojo.

Albert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ante aquella confesión. Con tranquilidad, tomó el consejo y después de varios minutos de charla, se enfrentó a su destino.

* * *

_Nueva York, Park Avenue_

Amelia no había parado de llorar, se sentía completamente tonta, por haber tratado de manera tan absurda a Albert y es que aunque estuviera mal decirlo, ella había disfrutado y mucho del beso que el atrevido rubio le dio.

Aquél momento había sido sencillamente perfecto "Albert Andrew es el mejor besador del mundo" pensó mientras él guapo rubio la tenía entre sus brazos... Pero todo su entusiasmo cayó por los suelos al darse cuenta de que Albert seguía siendo un extraño para ella y por eso fue que al final, reaccionó tan negativamente.

Jack la miraba con tristeza, Amelia casi siempre lloraba, pero esta vez lo hacía como nunca, el perro se acercó a ella y lengüeteó su mano, la muchacha sonrió y entonces se abrazó a él.

—Lo siento tanto Jack... —decía ella mientras lo acariciaba—. Ya no lloraré, te lo prometo...

Amelia se levantó de la cama y luego se dispuso la preparar la cena, para su mala suerte no tenía nada para hacerla, debían salir a la tienda, así que tomó la cadena de Jack y lo llamó para que la acompañara, el perro emocionado, corrió hasta ella y juntos salieron del apartamento.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Jack prácticamente la arrastró hasta la recepción y es que el perro había capturado un olor que le era muy familiar. Jack se zafó del amarre de su dueña y corrió hasta donde estaba Albert. Los ojos de Amelia abandonaron la oscuridad y se iluminaron al ver que el rubio la observaba.

—Jack ¿Cómo estás amigo? —le preguntaba Albert, mientras lo acariciaba.

Amelia los miraba a los dos, sintiéndose completamente emocionada, pues los hombres que se interesaban en ella, terminaban por dejarla a un lado cuando conocían a Jack... Pero con Albert... Todo era diferente, todo había sido completamente distinto desde el momento en que se conocieron.

—Hola... —saludó el rubio, acercándose...

—Hola Albert —respondió Amelia, con una ligera sonrisa.

—No podía irme sin pedirle una disculpa... —dijo Albert—. No se que me pasó, no suelo actuar de esa forma... Disculpe si la ofendí, no era mi intención.

—¿Ya se va? —cuestionó Amelia, ignorando la disculpa, pues saber que ya no volvería ver a Albert le desilusionó por completo.

—Mañana por la tarde... —respondió Albert, sonriendo por dentro, pues Amelia no había disimulado su decepción.

—Pues que le vaya bien... Y no se preocupe... Que yo no me ofendí con su acción —Amelia extendió su mano, esperando estrechar la de Albert.

—Me alegra saber eso, Señorita Banks... —respondió Albert, tomando la mano de la castaña, estrechandola con tanta firmeza que hizo que la chica se estremeciera.

Un ladrido los hizo salir del embrujo en el que habían caído, Amelia miró a Jack y el perro a su vez veía hacia la calle.

—¿Va a salir? —preguntó Albert con naturalidad.

—Voy a buscar algo para la cena... —mencionó ella.

—Para hacer más efectiva nuestra reciente reconciliación... ¿Qué le parece si la invito a cenar? —preguntó Albert y antes de que ella emitiera una respuesta, él volvió a cuestionar...—. ¿Sabe de algún lugar en el que le den libre entrada a Jack?

—Si... Se de uno... Solo espero que le guste comida italiana... —respondió Amelia con una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! Ya está... ¿Me guía por favor? —Albert le ofreció su brazo y ella sin dudarlo lo tomó.

—Disculpe por haber actuado como loca... —expresó Amelia.

—Oh no... Discúlpeme usted a mi, yo no debí hacer eso...

—Como podrá darse cuenta no estoy muy acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto... —mencionó ella mirando al rubio que con atención la escuchaba.

—Entiendo perfectamente... Y quiero aclararle que yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a reaccionar así... Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir... —le dijo Albert con un nudo en la garganta, mientras ella lo veía con ojos llorosos—. A menos que usted quiera que vuelva a pasar... —aclaró el rubio provocando un sonrojo en el bello rostro de Amelia.

—De acuerdo... Entonces dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso... —respondió la chica con decisión, esbozando una gran sonrisa, misma que a partir de ese momento, iluminó completamente la vida de William Albert Andrew...

Continuará...

* * *

By Lady Supernova

* * *

**Ale12**: ¡Hola Ale! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también, saludos ¡Ya viene el final!

**Rebeca**: ¡Hola Rebeca! Ay si, ese Terry más fogoso que nunca jaja, anda muy antojado y Candy está igual, no veo para cuando se les quite eso. Albert y Amelia, pobre Wero, no podía quedarse sólo y es que la mujer de su vida andaba ahí, sólo que el no podía verla, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta capítulo también y ya viene el fin ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Gracias por tus comentarios Rebeca.

**Edeny Grandchester**: ¡Hola Edeny! Pues muchas gracias por leer, me encanta que te haya gustado este Terry, que ni por estar herido se olvida de lo loco que está por su Candy, jaja, ojalá te haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo, que estuvo dedicado al Príncipe ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos.

**Janet**: ¡Hola Janet! Me encanta saber que has disfrutado de la reconciliación y de todo lo positivo de la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia de Albert y su Amelia. Ya casi llega el final ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!

**Jessie**: ¡Hola Jessie! Si fue amor a primera vista ¿Cómo ves? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¡Y como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que silenciosamente leen esta historia!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchas gracias a Rebeca, CCC, Edeny Grandchester, Janet, Verito, Ale 12, 4tardecer y Alma Candy, me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado el capítulo número 17, sobre todo porque comparten la felicidad de Albert, les mando un abrazo chicas.**

**Gracias también a Cecila, quien aún no llega a estos capítulos, pero que ha mandado su review, contándome sobre que le parece esta historia, deseo de todo corazón que sigas leyendo Cecilia.**

**Y ya para concluir, les agradezco también a todos los que han leído la historia de forma silenciosa, se que son muchos y me alegra saberlo.**

**¡Ahora si! Aquí les dejó el final, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capitulo final**

_Mansión Cornwell, Chicago, 25 de agosto de 1920 (un mes después)_

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Terry. Era inevitable no observarlo, era imposible no estudiar sus movimientos o las facciones de su rostro, mientras el joven actor jugaba como un niño, junto al adorable Josh Cornwell. Candy se encontraba completamente embelesada, mirándolo con adoración, añorando el paso de los meses y deseando observar esa misma escena con el bebé que ella, orgullosamente, llevaba en su vientre.

—¿Te ha gustado mi idea? —mencionó Annie, sorprendiéndola.

Candy volteó para mirarla y sonriendo asintió ¡Por supuesto que le encantó la idea de su hermana! la Pecosa jamás estuvo en una fiesta blanca y siempre se preguntó como era asistir a una...

—¡Pienso que es genial, es la mejor manera de celebrar un bautizo...! Annie, tu idea me pareció simplemente maravillosa —dijo la rubia acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.

—Me alegra que te gustara, porque lo hice por ustedes... Por ti y por Terry... Porque hubiera sido muy lindo tenerlos en la fiesta blanca de Escocia... —respondió Annie, sintiendo que las lágrimas la traicionaban.

—¡Oh Annie! Pues yo te apuesto a que ¡Esta es la fiesta blanca más hermosa que haya existido! —Candy la abrazó de nuevo—. Gracias... Gracias por hacerla...

—No, gracias a ti Candy, gracias por aceptar ser la madrina de mi hijo... Significa mucho para mi —Annie tomó la mano de Candy y la apretó—. El saber que tú eres como su segunda madre, me hace muy muy feliz.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Annie también, las dos jóvenes se abrazaron nuevamente y luego sin mas por hacer, se sentaron en una banca, admirando la hermosa fiesta. Candy descubrió con alegría que Terry estaba tirado sobre el césped, riendo junto a Josh, quien fascinado no dejaba de gritar y emocionarse por ver a tantos niños a su alrededor.

—¿Es mi imaginación o Albert se ve feliz? —preguntó Annie, mientras Candy miraba a su amigo, que reía alegremente con George.

—No, no alucinas... Él está feliz y lo que le sigue ¿Sabes? ¡Albert está enamorado! —Annie la miró con confusión y Candy le susurró al oído—. Ella se llama Amelia y vive en Nueva York...

—¿Ya la conociste? —preguntó la morena con emoción.

—Si, la conocimos justo hace dos días... Albert la llevó a la fiesta que Robert Hathaway hizo, antes de que la compañía parta hacia Europa... Los veo muy enamorados... —Candy volvió a susurrar y con un rubor en sus mejillas admitió...—. Los vimos besandose mientras Terry y yo salíamos a tomar aire...

Annie sonrió, no tanto por lo de Albert, sino por la aclaración de Candy... Su hermana y Terry ¿Salían a tomar aire? Annie río internamente, pues sabía perfectamente que en las fiestas, esos dos rebeldes se escondían para comerse a besos, conocía muy bien sus "salidas a tomar aire".

—Vaya, pues me alegro mucho... —mencionó la morena con sinceridad—. Me da gusto saber que todo se arregló... Albert se ve muy contento... —Annie tomó la mano de Candy y queriendo llorar, le dijo... —Candy, perdóname... Por ocultarte lo de Albert... Yo... Quería decirte, pero no supe como...

—No hablemos mas sobre eso... Annie, no me pidas perdón, tú y Archie, hicieron lo que pudieron, ya pasó ¿De acuerdo? Por favor no llores —Annie asintió y apretó la mano de Candy con emoción, arrojando toda su culpabilidad y sintiéndose completamente libre de opresiones.

Terry observaba a Candy desde lejos, el atractivo castaño se tensó por algunos momentos, porque no le gustaba verla llorar, pero luego se tranquilizó y con diversión pensó: ¿Qué más podía esperar, si su esposa estaba junto a la mujer más llorona de la tierra? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y luego miró de nuevo a Josh, quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación... —dijo Archie preparándose para tomar a Josh en brazos—. Gracias por cuidarlo.

—De nada, es mi sobrino y ahora también es mi ahijado... Lo cuidaré siempre que ustedes lo necesiten —dijo Terry besando la cabecita del soñoliento Josh y entregándoselo a Archie con sumo cuidado.

—Gracias Terry... —Archie sonrió sinceramente y luego se alejó.

Terry estaba a punto de levantarse e irse con su querida Candy, pero de pronto, Albert llegó y se sentó junto a él.

—Toma... —le dijo Albert extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndole un vaso con whisky, Terry lo tomó y sonriendo le dijo...

—Creí que Cornwell no sabía de estas cosas... —Albert río fuertemente y negó.

—Este lo traje yo... —dijo con orgullo.

—Ya sabia... Archie nunca quebrantaría la ley —Terry sonrió y luego le dio un trago a su whisky—. ¿Tienes una reserva? ¿O cómo lo conseguiste?

—Tengo una reserva, pero no te preocupes, si se agota... Conozco a gente que puede conseguirlo... —Terry abrió los ojos y en tono serio preguntó...

—¿Acaso tus socios son traficantes? —Albert sonrió, pero negó de inmediato...

—No... ¿Cómo crees? Sin embargo, todo esto lo sé gracias a Neil y a sus aventuras con la mafia... —expresó con burla—. Tu amigo Santino Di Costanzo podía abastecer mi reserva en cualquier momento... —Terry lo miró enojado y Albert le sonrió burlonamente, sabía que Terry no soportaba que le nombrarán al gánster ítalo americano.

—¿Y... Qué sucedió con Neil? —preguntó Terry con curiosidad, ignorando el sarcástico comentario de Albert.

—Mañana se marchará a Europa... Con su familia... —contestó Albert,

—Esa fue la forma de ayudar a tu sobrina, supongo...

—Supones bien... No pude hacer nada más... —Albert respiró profundo y continuó...—. Sarah decidió que su hija debe conseguir esposo y bueno, la Tía Abuela Elroy las ayudará... —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Honestamente, no se si se vaya a corregir, pero créeme que estar con la Tía Abuela es suficiente castigo.

—Pobre del idiota que caiga en su red... —dijo Terry con burla—. Pero menos mal que se va ir... Ya no corres el peligro de que vuelva a seducirte... —Terry hizo una mueca de horror y Albert lo miró avergonzado.

—No debí contártelo... —dijo Albert, mientras un escandaloso rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Y con quién más ibas a quitarte el trauma? Eso no se lo puedes decir a Candy... Y al pobre George ya lo traumaste lo suficiente —Terry le sonrió con descaro y Albert le dio un fuerte codazo.

—No dejarás que me olvide de eso... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Albert, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Jamás! —respondió Terry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Albert negó con la cabeza, Terry era absolutamente incorregible. El rubio sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada a la multitud que disfrutaba de la fiesta.

—Parece que Candy ya descubrió la mesa de postres... —dijo Albert viendo a su amiga...

—¡Oh no! —expresó el castaño, ubicando a su Pequeña Pecosa.

La rubia, se percató de sus miradas, les dedicó una sonrisa y con gusto les guiñó un ojo, todo eso mientras comía la rebanada número tres del delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Terry la miró con codicia, deseando ser la cuchara que Candy llevaba a su dulce boca una y otra vez... El castaño se mordió un labio y con incomodidad se removió sobre el césped, Candy lo excitaba con sólo respirar y comiendo de esa forma, solo estaba provocando que su imaginación volara.

Albert, por su parte, sonrió al ver que la rubia parecia tener un ataque de infinita alegría ¿Cuántas veces la llevó a su cafetería favorita a comer pastel de chocolate? y ¿Cuántas veces él deseó ser quién le limpiara los labios repletos de dulce? Habían sido tantas, que ya era imposible recordarlas. Candy aún le parecía hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero sus deseos sobre ella, ya no eran los mismos... ¿Por qué enloqueció en el pasado? Se preguntó confundido ¿Por qué? Si todo en Candy era inocencia... Aquello aún no se lo podía explicar.

El rubio miró a Terry y Terry lo miró a él... No hacía falta que alguien dijera algo... Ambos sabían que esa mujer siempre estaría dentro de su corazón, pero para fortuna de los dos, sus sentimientos por ella, ya no eran los mismos. Uno la quería y el otro la amaba con verdadera pasión...

* * *

_Baker Academy, Nueva York, 24 de octubre de 1920_

La profunda y sensual voz del hombre de su vida, se dejaba escuchar por todo el teatro. Su irresistible acento inglés la hizo estremecer hasta los huesos... Ella lo veía asombrada e incapaz de moverse, se suponia que no debía estar ahi, pero sus ojos verdes se enfocaban en él, una y otra vez, sencillamente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Candy no sabía nada sobre actuación, pero con un profesor como ese ¡Podría aprenderlo todo! se dijo mordiéndose el labio y reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de sacar a su marido de ahí y llevárselo a casa.

Cuando el profesor Grandchester desvió la mirada y la observó directamente a los ojos, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa... Terry la observaba con aquella mirada que sólo ella podía descifrar... "Dios santo ¡Terry!" se dijo la rubia, rememorando la noche anterior, su guapo marido la había amado sin descanso y ella, todo el bendito día había pensado en eso...

La Pecosa se recriminó ante aquél recuerdo y avergonzada miró de un lado a otro, olvidando que absolutamente nadie, podía leer sus pensamientos. Abrumada tomó el abanico que guardaba en su bolso y se proporcionó una pequeña ráfaga de aire, de pronto le parecía que hacia demasiado calor ahí...

Candy supo que si seguía en aquél lugar, distraería a Terry, así que optó por retirarse, con cuidado se alejó y luego se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina que el castaño ocupaba, definitivamente era mejor esperarlo en ese lugar...

La rubia estaba preparada mentalmente para descansar y darse un respiro, jamás se le ocurrió que al llegar a la pequeña oficina se llevaría una tremenda sorpresa. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se se iluminaron y un rubor vergonzoso le cubrió sus mejillas.

—Buenas tardes Candy... —le saludó una voz profunda, absolutamente masculina, muy parecida a la de Terry... Ella miró con asombro al hombre y tomando la mano que él le extendía, le contestó...

—Buenas tardes... Duque de Grandchester... —Candy intentó hacer una reverencia, pero él con dulzura le dijo...

—Oh no... Por favor... Somos familia ahora, eres prácticamente mi hija...—Richard Grandchester, se llevó la mano de Candy a sus labios y posó un beso en ella, la rubia lo miró pestañeando, como no creyendo lo que le decía...—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad Candy? —cuestionó Richard y ella asintió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, sólo han sido algunos años... —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, misma que iluminó la mirada del Duque.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi trepar en mi carruaje... —mencionó él, rememorando el pasado—. Y ahora estás aquí, casada con mi hijo... Y esperando a mi primer nieto... —expresó con voz cortada al ver el vientre de Candy.

—Aquella tarde en Londres... Debió creer que yo estaba loca —afirmó Candy sonrojandose...

—Para nada... Más bien creo que uno hace muchas cosas por amor... —declaró el Duque con solemnidad.

—En eso tiene razón y es por eso que usted está aquí... —admitió Candy—. ¿Sabe? Me da mucho gusto que haya venido...

—Gracias Candy... No se que vaya decir Terry, pero te puedo asegurar que no me rendiré, quiero hablar con él y no me iré sin hacerlo —Candy sonrió y luego le advirtió...

—Su hijo es un gran hombre, algo difícil por momentos, pero estoy segura de que él entenderá la razón por la que vino a verlo... No tiene por que temer... —dijo la rubia pecosa, sonriendo y dándole confianza a su suegro.

Richard la miró con ternura, pero ya no pudo responder nada... Unos pasos en el corredor le indicaron que era el momento de enfrentarse a su realidad.

—Será mejor que vaya con tu mamá... —le dijo Candy a Terry, dedicándole una gran sonrisa...

—No te vayas... Quédate aquí —le pidió Terry, suplicante...

—Debo irme, nos veremos en un rato ¿Si? —Candy lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó en los labios—. Te amo Terry... Te amo mucho...

Ella salió por la puerta y Terry no tuvo más remedio que encontrarse con su destino, El Duque de Grandchester estaba ahí, mirándolo... Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Terry apenas y podía creerlo.

—Hijo... —lo llamó Richard...

—Su excelencia... —respondió Terry con altivez...

—Terry...

—¿A qué debo el honor de que tan distinguido caballero visite este humilde e indecente lugar? —Terry se sentó en su silla, pasó de largo a su padre, sin siquiera mirarlo—. Tome asiento por favor... No vaya creer que soy un plebeyo mal educado...

—Terry... Hijo... Por favor, no vine a pelear... —expresó Richard con tranquilidad—. Vine a verte, a ti y a tu esposa... Quiero felicitarlos... Hacerles saber que estoy muy contento por su matrimonio y que estoy inmensamente feliz porque voy a ser abuelo...

—¿Si sabes quién es mi esposa... Verdad? —cuestionó el joven, Richard asintió y quiso decir algo, pero Terry no lo dejó responder—. Es la misma chica que aseguraste, no era buena para mi... La que no quisiste ayudar...

—Por supuesto que lo se Terry... Y estoy completamente arrepentido.

—Pues de nada vale ahora...

—Yo admití ese error hace años hijo, lo hice justo después de que tú te marchaste del colegio... Admití que estaba equivocado el día en que conocí a Candy... —Richard le hablaba mirándolo a los ojos, Terry no pudo evitar sorprenderse—. Tu bella esposa ganó mi total simpatía cuando vi lo mucho que le importabas...

Terry no decía nada, se limitó a escuchar a su padre, Richard le platicó como había conocido a Candy, le narró la forma en que ella detuvo su carruaje y como le pidió que lo dejara seguir su sueño... El guapo actor no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado... Candy... "Siempre tú Candy" pensaba con emoción... Incluso había conquistado al Duque... Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...

—Ella nunca me lo dijo... —admitió Terry, mientras Richard lo miraba, sin saber que decir—. Me conoce y sabe que no me gusta hablar de mi relación con usted... Ese es un tema que no mencionamos nunca...

—Se que te debo mucho Terry y no espero que me perdones tan de repente, pero por favor... Déjame intentarlo... Permite ganarme nuevamente el amor que alguna vez guardaste para mi —el Duque lo miró a los ojos y Terry no pudo callarlo más...

—Siempre te he amado papá... No importa que tan mal hicieras las cosas, siempre te he amado...

El llanto que guardaba Richard Grandchester ya no pudo seguir oculto, el Duque bajó la vista y lloró, permitió que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, como tal vez nunca lo habían hecho...

Terry se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro. Richard lo miró y entonces se puso de pie... Su hijo era mucho más alto que él y era físicamente igual a Eleanor, la mujer que aún amaba con locura... Richard se sintió tan orgulloso que no pudo evitar admirarlo... Terry no demoró más el momento y simplemente lo abrazó.

—Te amo Terry... Siempre lo hice... Te amo tanto que no me alcanzará la vida para demostrártelo... Pero por favor déjame intentarlo. —le pidió Richard abrazándolo muy fuerte— Déjame estar contigo y tu familia...

Terry asintió y con alegría volvió abrazar a su padre, quien no podía dejar de llorar...

* * *

_Los Hamptons, 31 de diciembre de 1920_

Había aguardado por ella prácticamente por una hora, se encontraba tan aburrido que estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos, se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, Terry miró una vez más hacia las escaleras, pero Candy no aparecía... Era el colmo... ¡Llegarían tarde a su cena de aniversario! Menos mal que la celebración era en su propia casa, se dijo armandose de paciencia. Terry suspiró y optó por regresar a estudiar el libreto que Robert Hathaway le había preparado... ¿Qué más daba seguir perfeccionando su Hamlet?

Candy se miró al espejo por enésima ocasión... ¿Estaría bien que usara ese vestido? Se cuestionaba... Cuando lo vio en la caja le pareció precioso, pero al vérselo puesto... Bueno, eso ya era otra cosa, su vientre estaba enorme, sin embargo eso no era problema, porque la caída le favorecía... El verdadero dilema, era que el hermoso vestido no tenía tirantes, Candy nunca había usado un vestido strapless ¿Qué iba decir Terry al verla así? ¿Le gustaría? El escote era no era escandaloso, pero sus senos estaban tan llenos que juraba que se saldrían de su lugar tarde o temprano... No se sentía nada cómoda... Indecisa, pensó en cambiarse, pero un par de pataditas la hicieron declinar...

—Si, si... Ya voy bebé... No haré esperar más a tu padre... Te lo juro... —dijo renunciando a sus ideas y colocandose un pasador sobre por sus indomables rizos.

Terry comenzaba a dormitar cuando sintió que unos pasos se escuchaban sobre el piso de arriba, reincorporando su postura se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta las escaleras...

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la bella Candy, bajando con toda la paciencia del mundo, su esposa estaba enfundada en un delicado vestido verde, tan verde como el color de sus ojos, Terry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, aún con sus siete meses de embarazo era la mujer más sexy que hubiera visto en toda su vida... Si, sexy era la palabra y Eleanor era la culpable... Su madre se empeñaba en que Candy siempre sacara partido a todos sus atributos, ese vestido se lo había regalado ella.

—Siento haberme tardado... —le dijo Candy cuando tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Qué te digo? Valieron la pena las dos horas que me hiciste esperar... —expresó Terry con una sonrisa... —Dios santo... Te ves hermosa... —él la beso en los labios, mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

Candy se ruborizó de inmediato, los ojos de Terry la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo... ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse nerviosa? No había justificación ¿O si?

Ella observó con atención a Terry... Y entonces supo que definitivamente había muchos motivos para que los nervios se apoderaran de su ser. Terrence Greum Grandchester era el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra, portaba un traje negro y una corbata azul, como el zafiro de sus ojos... Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y una sensual sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro ¿Cómo soportar todo eso sin ponerse a temblar? Se preguntó Candy, sonriendo nerviosamente...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Terry con preocupación, al verla tan callada.

—Nada... Es sólo que tú te ves muy guapo... Te estaba admirando... —contestó sin pensar.

—Mmmm... ¿Admirandome? Vaya... ¡Ya decía yo! Te vuelvo loca... ¿Verdad Pequeña Pecosa? —dijo Terry haciendo aquella mueca engreída que Candy tanto amaba.

—Siempre tan modesto... —admitió ella con pesar...—. Antes de cenar... ¿Me darás la sorpresa de la que hablaste? —preguntó ella con mirada traviesa.

—Si... —respondio él, aún admirándola...

—¿Cuál es esa sorpresa? —insistió ella comiendo ansias, como si fuera una niña...

—¿No te preguntas por qué nos vestimos tan elegantes? —le preguntó Terry, jugando con los largos rizos de la rubia, Candy negó y él le respondió—. Vamos asistir a una cena...

Candy lo miró con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza, Terry estaba loco ¿Una cena? Ellos no conocían a nadie en Los Hamptons... ¿Quien los iba invitar a cenar? Iba decirle que estaba completamente chiflado, pero entonces...

—¿De dónde vienen esas voces? —preguntó ella sonriendo...

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —Terry la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el comedor, antes de entrar le dio un beso en los labios y luego le ofreció su brazo... La rubia lo tomó indecisa, pero pronto su emoción rebasó la timidez...

En el comedor estaban: Annie con Josh y Archie, Albert y Amelia... Eleanor... Y... Candy no podía creerlo... ¡El Duque de Grandchester también estaba ahí!

—¡Feliz aniversario... Mí amor! —le dijo Terry antes de que todos se acercaran a felicitarlos.

Candy no pudo evitar llorar, estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que decir. Se suponía que cada quien festejaría el año nuevo por su lado, pero al parecer todo había sido producto de un engaño de su esposo.

—Te amo Terry... —le dijo ella con devoción...

—Y yo te amo a ti... —respondió él, dejando caer sus labios sobre los de ella, sonriendo y preparándose para pasar una hermosa velada.

**Cinco horas después...**

Las risas de la pareja se escuchaban por toda la habitación, Candy no podía parar de reír al recordar lo vívido la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de mi? —reclamó Terry, besando el cuello de la Pecosa, mientras ella se dejaba envolver por sus fuertes brazos.

—No... —contestó ella volviendo a reír escandalosamente—. Debiste ver tu cara Terry... Era cómo para tomarle una fotografía y que saliera en la primera plana del Times...

Terry comenzó hacerle cosquillas, tomando venganza por la burla que Candy seguía ejerciendo... Sobre él.

—No es para menos... ¡Me llevé el susto de mi vida! ¿Cómo puedes reírte de tu esposo de esa forma? ¡Casi te quedas viuda! —reclamó el actor y Candy río de nuevo.

—¡Eres tan exagerado! Si yo, fuera tú ... Estaría muy contenta —le dijo volteando hacia él y robándole un beso.

—Pues si... Pero... No... No se... —mencionó Terry, cerrando los ojos.

—Fue sólo un beso Terry, un beso que seguramente guardaron por mucho tiempo... ¿Te imaginas? ¿Cuantos años tuvieron que esperar para dárselo? —Candy sonrió y acarició el pecho desnudo del castaño—. A mi me pareció de lo más romántico...

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que están haciendo ahora... —Terry hizo cara de asco y se cubrió la cara con el pesado edredón.

—Lo que hagan... Lo harán por amor... —le advirtió Candy... —Sólo piensa en su felicidad...

—¿Y qué pasará con ellos? —cuestionó preocupado

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar... El amor lo cambia todo Terry, tus padres se aman... ¿O cómo crees que llegaste a éste mundo eh? —él castaño abrió los ojos y sonrojandose negó con la cabeza—. Ellos se amaban tanto, que tu fuiste el fruto de su amor... ¿Crees que un amor así se olvida y nada más?

—No... ¿Pero... Cómo estas segura de que se aman? —preguntó él con inocencia.

—Por la forma en que se miran, la forma en la que tu papá le habla... La manera en que se besaban... ¡Oh Terry! Es tan hermoso... —exclamó la rubia, emocionada, recordando el apasionado beso que sus suegros se dieron cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Terry suspiró y poco a poco aceptó el hecho, sus padres se amaban... Era una realidad. No importaba que pasaría, él sabía que Richard no se había comido a besos a su mamá sólo por diversión... Candy le pidió confiar en ellos y Terry así lo hizo...

La respuesta a sus dudas llegó días después, cuando Richard renunció al Ducado, comenzó los trámites de divorcio con la Duquesa y le propuso matrimonio al amor de su vida, Eleanor Baker.

* * *

_Hospital Metropolitano, Nueva York, 06 de febrero de 1921_

Caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener la cordura... ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? ¿Por qué? Terry la miraba con preocupación, mientras ella se retorcía sobre la cama...

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar? ¡Lleva casi 15 horas! —explotó el castaño, tomando la mano de su esposa..

—Terry... Las labores de parto varían de una mujer a otra, es muy común que esté tardando... —mencionó Albert—. Amigo... Te que invito a que te relajes por favor... —Albert tomó la mano izquierda de Candy y luego buscó sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te sientes Pequeña?

La respuesta de la rubia fue un fuerte quejido, apretó con tal fuerza las dos manos que sostenía, que Terry no lo soportó más y corrió para buscar a André Barat, ya no le interesaba si se trataba de otra falsa alarma.

—Oh Candy... Si tan sólo pudiera aliviarte...—le dijo Albert mientras la besaba en la frente.

—Puedes... Si puedes aliviarme... —le dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué dijo Amelia? Cuéntame... —Albert sonrió y contento respondió...

—Dijo que si... Nos casaremos en abril... ¿Ves? Ya le conseguí madrina a este pequeño latoso que te hace sufrir... —expresó acariciando el vientre de la Pecosa,

Candy sonrió y de nuevo apretó la mano de Albert, ahora si estaba más claro, el bebé estaba a punto de llegar, para su alivio, Terry no demoró y rápidamente entró junto a André y dos enfermeras.

Albert y Terry salieron del cuarto, para que él medico pudiera revisarla, con temor vieron que una enfermera salía apresurada, justo al momento en que Annie, Archie y Amelia y George hacían su aparición.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo esta Candy? —preguntó Annie con desespero, sin embargo su duda fue aclarada cuando vio que un camillero se acercaba.

Terry no dijo nada, regresó al cuarto y vio como ponían a Candy sobre la camilla.

—La vamos a trasladar a la sala de partos Terry... —explicó André con una sonrisa—. Su dilatación ahora es favorable... Tu hijo o hija ya quiere ver la luz...

—André... Yo... Yo... ¿Hay una manera de que pueda estar con ella? —preguntó Terry, con los ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

André Barat no sabía que responder, el Hospital era muy estricto al respecto y no se atendían muchos casos de partos, casi todas las mujeres aún tenían a sus bebés en casa...

—Tengo que hablar con mis superiores, haré lo posible... Mientras debemos preparar a Candy.

Terry se acercó a su esposa y lleno de besos su rostro, ella lo miró contenta, no parecía que hubiera estado casi quince horas en labor de parto ¡Cuanto la admiraba!

—Voy a ver si puedo ir contigo... André hará lo posible, Te amo Candy... Te amo mucho...

—Yo también te amo, por favor no te preocupes... Todo va salir bien... —alcanzó a decir la Pecosa, antes de que la sacaran del cuarto.

—¿Vas a entrar con ella ? —preguntó Eleanor, quien llegaba con una enorme maleta para su nuera y el bebé.

Terry no respondió, sólo se abrazó con fuerza a su madre, buscando el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento...

—Todo va salir bien Terry... ¡No te asustes! —le dijo Eleanor, mirándolo a los ojos—. Candy y él bebé estarán perfectamente...

—Se que esto es difícil Terry... —expresó Richard Grandchester—. Pero todo habrá valido la pena cuando tengas al bebé entre tus brazos... —mencionó Richard, acariciando el rostro de Terry—. Ahora ve y acompaña a tu esposa... Ya lo arreglé todo, ve y recibe a mi nieto.

Terry sonrió, abrazó a sus padres y entre muestras de apoyo de parte de Albert, Annie y Archie, se alejó corriendo hasta la sala de partos.

**Minutos después...**

—Estamos muy muy cerca Candy —le dijo André—. Ya puedo ver su cabeza, está será la última vez que tengas que pujar, te lo prometo... —añadió André con emoción.

Candy le sonrió nerviosa, la rubia sentía que sus fuerzas ya no eran suficientes, estaba tan cansada que no sabia si podía intentarlo una vez mas... Pero los labios de Terry, acudieron a ella y la animaron, haciéndola sentir que debía sobreponerse...

Entonces supo que lo haría aunque le doliera hasta el alma al hacerlo, pujaría con todas sus fuerzas y ayudaría a su bebé a ver la luz, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

—Estoy lista... —respondió Candy, asintiendo con la cabeza, afirmando que podía hacerlo.

—¡Vamos Candy, sólo una vez más amor... Vamos Pecosa...! —le dijo el castaño entre besos.

Candy se encontró con la mirada azul zafiro y con una sonrisa se preparó para pujar de nuevo... La rubia cerró los ojos y se concentró, pujó con todas sus fuerzas... Lo hizo hasta que sintió que todo había terminado... El llanto de su bebé la hizo sentirse completamente aliviada, después de eso no supo nada, hasta que Terry con alegría exclamó...

—¡Es una niña...! —dijo Terry extasiado, permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas —. ¡Dios! ¡Es hermosa Candy! ¡Es absolutamente hermosa! —le decía el castaño, mientras André y las enfermeras, atendían a la pequeña llorona.

Terry besó la frente de Candy y luego se alejó de ella, pero solo lo hizo para regresar con la bebé entre sus brazos. La rubia no pudo reprimir el llanto, al ver aquella escena, pues definitivamente era lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida.

Con sumo cuidado, el castaño se apresuró a colocar su hermoso tesoro sobre el pecho de Candy. La pequeña y rebelde niña de pronto dejó de moverse y su llanto cesó al sentirse protegida en los brazos de su madre, sólo unos cuantos sollozos escapan de su boquita y eso provocó que Terry se asombrara, pues le parecía increíble la tranquilidad en la que su inquieta hija había entrado.

—¡Hola bebé! —le dijo Candy con emoción, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azul zafiro de su pequeña—. Al fin nos conocemos... Mi cielo... —susurró la rubia, captando la atención de la bebé—. ¡Es preciosa Terry...! —exclamó Candy llorando y besando con devoción la pequeña cabecita rubia y orgullosamente rizada.

—Es tu hija... ¿Qué más podías esperar? Es igual a ti Candy... —declaró Terry, llorando y besando a sus dos mujeres.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarla? —preguntó la Pecosa, sollozando.

—Mini Pecas... —respondió Terry con una sonrisa, misma a la que Candy correspondió.

—¡Grosero! —le dijo ella, besando de nuevo a su hija y pidiéndole que ignorara a su padre.

La bebé miró fijamente a Terry y el castaño con emoción la besó también, parecía un pequeño ángel... Prácticamente idéntica a su Candy... Un verdadero regalo del cielo... Por lo que el único nombre que se le ocurrió fue...

—Angela... Se llamará Angela... Angela Grandchester... —declaró Terry besando la rosada mejilla de su pequeña hija.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... Angela... ¡Es perfecto!

—Pues ya ni modo... No me dejaste ponerle Mini Pecas... —le dijo Terry con diversión, besándola en la boca y callando por completo sus reclamos.

—Diculpen Señores, pero debo llevarme a la niña... —pidió una voz, interrumpiendo momentáneamente su felicidad—. La prepararemos para ponerla en el cunero, de esa forma toda su familia podrá conocerla... —mencionó la regordeta y simpatica enfermera al ver que Terry la miraba con desconfianza.

—Vamos Terry, ve y presume a nuestra Angela... —le pidió Candy con una sonrisa, animándolo a confiar en la enfermera—. Te prometo que en poco tiempo estaremos juntos... Los tres... —Terry asintió y luego le dijo...

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Te amo Candy... ¡Gracias por darme este bello regalo! —declaró, fundiendo sus ojos con los de Candy, mostrándole sólo con su mirada el infinito amor que le tenía.

—Gracias a ti por hacerme madre... —mencionó Candy sonriendo—. Te amo Terry Grandchester... Te amo, mi amor... —agregó Candy, tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo hacia sus labios, ahogandolo una vez mas, en un delicioso beso.

**FIN**

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

_GF 2013_


	19. Chapter 19

¡Gracias Chicas! Por haber leído y dejado un review contándome sus impresiones, les juro que disfruté cada uno de sus comentarios, me animaron muchísimo.

**Edeny Grandchester, CCC, Maribel, Janet, Ale12, Ale, Ale mía, AlmaCandy, Lupiss, Rebeca, Shareli Grandchester, Gianny17, 4tardecer, Verito, Serena Candice Grandchester, Jess Medina, Jessie, Consti Grandchester, Hanna, Iris, Fabi Andley, Susanblue7, Ana, Luz Rico, Eva Grandchester, Natasha Grandchester, Ivett71, Klara, Conny Veruck, Marizza y Cecilia..**

¡De igual forma, gracias a quienes eligieron la historia como favorita!

**4tardecer, AlmaCandy, Consti Grandchester, Darling eveling, Edeny Grandchester, Hinata Echizen, Jennto, Normiux Larenth Grandchester, Serena Candy Andrew Graham y lunha222**

**Y por supuesto ¡Gracias! A todos los que leyeron silenciosamente esta historia, algunas ya me lo hicieron saber y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**Epílogo...**

_Mansión Grandchester-Baker, Nueva York, 06 de febrero de 1926_

_Cinco años después..._

Los ojos azul zafiro recorrieron con preocupación, prácticamente todo el perímetro del jardín, buscaron y buscaron, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, de nuevo se escondía...

Terry bufó molesto y sin más remedio se dirigió a la extensa arboleda. Su penetrante mirada se paseó por la hilera de árboles, enfocó su vista en uno a la vez, tratando de encontrar al motivo de su desespero, pues estaba seguro de que ahí lo encontraría...

Su instinto no estaba equivocado y el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando unos pequeños pies, colgando en lo alto de un árbol, le dieron la respuesta a su búsqueda.

—¡Angela! —le gritó Terry desde abajo, la pequeña rubia lo miró y molesta respondió...

—¡No voy a bajar! ¡No quiero ésta fiesta! —le dijo con voz llorosa—. ¡Ya vete papá!

Los ojos de Terry rodaron, que difícil era tratar con esa niña... Pensó. Era tan rebelde que no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía con ella... ¿Así se veía él? ¿Asi se portaba o era peor? ¡Qué Dios lo perdonara! ¿Qué horror de niño había sido? Se dijo perdiendo la paciencia... Sin embargo la pequeña mano de su hijo, que llevaba en brazos, lo hizo recuperarla.

—Angie está loca... —le dijo la vocecita, comprendiéndolo por completo.

—¡Oh Daniel! Dime que tú no harás esto... Dime que tú si eres como tu mamá... —le dijo al pequeño castaño que lo miraba con diversión.

—Terry, su mamá no era muy ecuánime que digamos ... ¿Te acuerdas de como la conocí? Estaba en plena rabieta... —le dijo Albert sonriendo—. Intentaré hablar con Angie, pero mejor prepárate para subir... Conociéndola, no se rendirá tan fácil —Albert se acercó hasta el árbol y cuestionó a la pequeña... —¿Qué sucede Angie?

—No quiero... —la chiquilla lo miró y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres Princesa? —preguntó Albert con comprensión, la misma que siempre empleaba para ella y su pequeño Anthony.

—No quiero ésta fiesta... ¡Padrino, quiero que todos esos niños se vayan! —respondió la pequeña rubia, fulminando a Albert con sus enormes ojos azules.

Terry negó con la cabeza, sabía que la diplomacia de Albert no serviría de nada, el rubio se encogió de hombros y luego se dispuso a cargar a Daniel, quien con una enorme sonrisa le estiraba sus manos.

Sin mas demora, el guapo actor trepó en el resbaladizo árbol, sin importarle nada más que convencer a su rebelde chiquilla de que bajara de ahí... No cabía duda que Angela era todo un caso "Rebelde y Mona" le decía Terry siempre, pues Angie había heredado su carácter explosivo y la agilidad Tarzanesca de Candy... Cada que se enojaba, subía árboles y se mantenía ahí hasta que se tranquilizaba.

—¿Crees que eres la única que puede hacerlo eh? —le dijo Terry al ver que la pequeña rubia lo miraba sorprendida—. Angie... ¿Qué sucede ahora mi amor? —le cuestionó con suavidad.

—No me gustan las fiestas, no me gustan los niños... —contestó Angela, mirando a su padre con ojos llorosos.

—Hija... En la mañana estabas muy contenta, porque llegaron tus tíos con Josh y Sandy, también te emocionaste cuando tus padrinos llegaron con Anthony y el bebé Willy... ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? —cuestionó Terry.

—¡Porque hay muchos más niños! ¡Y no los conozco! —respondió ella, fulminandolo con la mirada, justo como Candy lo hacía, cuando se enojaba.

—Para eso vinieron, para que los conozcas... —Terry miró a la pequeña pecosa y ella llorando lo miró a él—. Hablaremos abajo Princesa... Ven... O terminaremos resfriados... Este clima no es propicio... ¿Cómo rayos subiste a este árbol eh?—preguntó Terry con una gran sonrisa y ella sólo se encogió de hombros—. Ven pequeña...

La chiquilla obedeció y se dejó guiar por su padre. Una vez en tierra firme, Albert se acercó a ellos y con paciencia preguntó...

—¿Que pasa Angie? —ella se cubrió la carita con sus manos y de nuevo insistió...

—Quiero que todos esos niños se vayan, que sólo se queden Anthony, Sandra, Josh, Willy y mi hermano.

—Eso no es posible linda... Y lo sabes... —dijo Albert, limpiándole las lágrimas—. ¿Sucedió algo, con algún niño? Si es así... Puedes decirlo... ¿Verdad Terry?

—Por supuesto ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —preguntó Terry con preocupación y ella asintió con su cabeza. —¿Quién fue?

—Oscar... —susurro Angie y los ojos de Terry chispearon con furia, ese maldito niño... ¡De nuevo molestándola!

—¿Qué te hizo amor? —cuestionó Terry, tratando de calmarse.

—Su mamá le pidió que me diera un abrazo, porque es mi cumpleaños, pero él me dijo que no lo haría porque yo era una niña fea y pecosa, que mi cabello era horrible y mi vestido también —Angie volvió a llorar y Terry Albert se miraron consternados.

—Ese estúpido niño no sabe nada de nada... —le dijo Terry furioso... —Angie... ¿Ves a tu mami? —ella asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas —¿Es tu mami una mujer fea? —cuestionó de nuevo y Angela negó con la cabeza.

—¡Mi mami es hermosa! ¡Mi mamá es la más bonita...! —exclamó ofendida ante la pregunta de Terry...

—Pues eres igual a ella —agregó Albert, haciendo que Angela volteara y lo mirara con ilusión—. Eres igual a tu mamá Princesa, sólo tus ojos...

—¡Son iguales a los de mi papá! —completó Angela abrazando a Terry, frotando su pequeña y respingada naricita con la nariz de su padre, quien emocionado la veía a los ojos.

Terry casi lloró al sentir que su hija se aferraba a él con ternura... Su dulce y explosiva chiquilla de nuevo era feliz... Y eso era lo mas importante. El castaño la besó, en ambas mejillas y luego la miró profundamente, parecía que había sido ayer cuando la miró por primera vez, entre sus brazos, tan pequeña e indefensa... Angie... Siempre sería su nena, así tuviera 30 años, ella seguiría siendo su niñita.

—¡Ya me gusta ésta fiesta, Papi...! —dijo Angie, enredando uno de sus largos rizos en su pequeño dedo y besando con alegría la mejilla de Terry. Luego la chiquilla se acercó hasta el rubio que también la miraba y añadió—. Padrino... ¿Si me vas a dar mi sorpresa?

Albert asintió y ella contenta se lanzó a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos... Haciendo que el rubio se sintiera tremendamente dichoso.

—¡Ven Angie! —le gritaron Josh y Sandra Cornwell, quienes junto al pequeño Anthony Andrew ya la esperaban, completamente listos para seguir con sus juegos.

—Entra Princesa, aquí hace mucho frío... —le pidió Terry y ella obedeció.

La escena fue vista por Candy desde lejos, al ver que Angie entraba en razón suspiró con alivio y llevó su mano hacia su abultado vientre...

—Y lo que nos falta... —dijo con diversión, mirando a sus suegros y a la vieja Tia Abuela Elroy que reían sin poder evitarlo.

—Paciencia Candy... Ahí esta la clave de todo... —le dijo Eleanor, que contenta tomaba la mano de su esposo.

—Si, ten mucha paciencia... Es igualita a su padre... —añadió Richard, el ex Duque de Grandchester, con resignación en sus ojos—. Pero tú sabes controlar a los Grandchester, yo se que harás un buen trabajo... —dijo animando a su nuera.

—Definitivamente lo va lograr... —mencionó la Tía Abuela, sonriendo enigmáticamente y recordando lo perseverante que era la rubia y latosa Candy White.

Candy sonrió y luego miró a su esposo, Terry y el pequeño Daniel entraban al salón, luciendo absolutamente divinos, Terry y Terryto... Como ella siempre les llamaba, pues parecía que estaban hechos con el mismo molde.

—Ve con Terry Candy, descansa un rato, Annie, tu amiga Patty y yo prepararemos todo... —expresó Amelia con una sonrisa... Candy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Terry, que con Daniel en brazos se sentaba a jugar.

—¿Cómo están estos pequeños? —preguntó Albert, acercándose y tocando el vientre de Candy.

—Muy bien, al menos aún no trepan a los árboles, ni hacen rabietas... —respondió la rubia con alivio... —Pero eso es porque apenas tengo cinco meses... —añadió sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Ya pasará Pequeña... —Albert besó la mejilla de la Pecosa... —. Voy por la sorpresa de tu rebelde niña... George ya debe estar harto de cuidarlo... —Candy negó con la cabeza—. ¡Se lo ganó! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Albert se alejó con una sonrisa y desapareció entre los invitados. Candy volteó a ver a Terry, el castaño se encontraba sentado en una banca, observando al grupo de niños que jugaba con su Princesa Angela.

—Te noto preocupado... —expresó Candy tomando en brazos a Danielito.

Los ojos de Candy miraron lo que Terry con tanta preocupación observaba... Angie jugaba al lado de Oscar, el pequeño hijo de Karen Klyss, el chiquillo no dejaba de ver a su hija y Terry no dejaba de mirarlo a él.

—Ese maldito niño... — expresó Terry molesto.

—Terry...

—¡Insultó a mi hija en su propia fiesta...! Y luego está ahí como si nada...

—Son niños Terry... Son sólo niños...

Los oídos de Terry ignoraron la petición y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que Oscar tomaba entre sus dedos uno de los largos rizos de su Angie, Oscar lo frotaba, lo enredaba y luego con diversión sonreía "¡Ese niño!" Gritó Terry en su interior... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Con atención vio que Oscar tomaba las manos de Angela y dejaba algo en ellas, una vez que Angie le sonrió, el chiquillo se alejó y la pequeña rubia corrió contenta hacia ellos.

—Mami... ¡Mira... Mira lo que Oscar me dio...! —Angie emocionada, extendió sus manitas y les enseño un brillante botón que Oscar le había regalado, Terry rodó los ojos, pero Candy contenta lo tomó...

—¡Que regalo tan lindo nena! —expresó Candy con ilusión, al ver tan contenta a su hija. La pequeña estaba realmente emocionada por un lindo botón que seguro algún desafortunado niño había perdido entre juegos—. Es hermoso mi cielo... —le dijo Candy, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Guárdalo muy bien mamita... —dijo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

—Un regalo especial, de un chico muy especial... —mencionó Candy con diversión.

—¿Chico especial? —dijo Terry molesto— Por el amor de Dios... ¡Acaba de insultarla!

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó ella robándole un beso, Terry mirando los ojos de su esposa respondió que si—. ¡También me insultaste! ¡Y lo hiciste porque te gustaba!

Terry abrió los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza...

—No... Por favor no... No quiero emparentar con Karen Klyss... —respondió Terry haciendo un gesto.

—Ya el tiempo lo dirá... —dijo Candy con ternura, observando a Angie, siendo vigilada por Oscar.

—No... No... Me digas eso... —reclamó Terry, mientras Candy sonreía y lo besaba para consolarlo, era irremediablemente celoso... Con Angie no sería la excepción... Y si los bebés que esperaba eran niñas... ¡Que Dios las librara! Terry las mandaría a todas a un convento... Se volvería loco al querer proteger a todas sus mujeres, pensó Candy con diversión.

El beso fue interrumpido por Daniel, quien con un jalón de cabellos alejó a Terry de Candy...

—¡Ya no Papi! Ya no le des besos a mami... —le dijo el pequeño de dos años, que era tan parlanchín como Candy e igual de celoso que él. Candy y Terry sonrieron y cada quien lo beso en una mejilla.

—Toda tuya... —mencionó Terry, riendo y dejando que Daniel se aferrará posesivamente a Candy—. ¿Quien iba decir que algún día te dejaría en brazos de otro hombre? —preguntó Terry con resignación... Haciendo que Candy riera fuertemente.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el barullo de los niños ahí presentes... Como era de esperarse, el pequeño alboroto lo había iniciado Angela Grandchester.

—¡Mis padrinos me dieron lo que yo quería...! ¡Mis padrinos me trajeron un perro! ¡Es igual a Jack! —se escuchó la cantarina voz de Angie desde el otro extremo del salón de fiestas, la pequeña rubia sostenía a un pastor inglés entre sus manos y luego dejándolo a cargo de Anthony y Josh, se abalanzó para llenar de besos a Albert y Amelia.

El rubio la cargó y la abrazó muy fuerte ¡Cuanto amaba a esa niña! pensó viendo a lo lejos a sus padres, sonriendoles y dándoles las gracias silenciosamente, por dejarlo ser parte de Angie... Candy y Terry correspondieron aquella sonrisa... Y una vez más celebraron su amistad con él, ya ni siquiera recordaban el motivo que en el pasado los separó.

Rápidamente Daniel, renunció a los cariños de Candy y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, corría tropezando en su camino, pero llegando sano y salvo hasta los brazos de su abuelo Richard, que con cuidado lo integró con el grupo de niños que estaban vueltos locos con el cachorro.

—Soy muy feliz Terry... ¿Y tú? —cuestionó Candy acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Terry sonriendo—. ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! Lo tengo todo Candy... Todo...

Terry se acercó hasta ella y con paciencia tomó sus labios, los saboreó, se adueñó de ellos sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de personas, Candy rompió delicadamente con el beso... Y luego lo miró con ojos traviesos...

—Tenemos dos horas antes de que venga el show de marionetas que contrataste... ¿Te gustaría...?

—Si, si me gustaría —completó sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a proponer!—dijo ella con una carcajada.

—Si lo se, te conozco... Se lo que quieres... —expresó ahogándose en los verdes ojos—. Y será mejor que nos apuremos... Venga conmigo Milady...

Terry le hizo una seña a Richard y éste rápidamente entendió. Eleanor le sonrió aprobando y así los enamorados salieron de la mansión... Entre risas y apasionadas miradas subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la cabaña que Richard tenía especialmente para ellos...

—Te amo Pecosa... —le dijo al llegar a la cabaña, dispuesto a comenzar con la tarea que más le agradaba.

Candy lo besó desesperadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió...

—Yo también Terry... Te ame ayer, te amo hoy y te amaré por siempre... —contestó besándolo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

**FIN** (bueno... Casi el fin)

* * *

_By Lady Supernova_

* * *

**Material extra:**

_¿Quieren que saber que pasó con los villanos y con la vida de nuestros personajes consentidos? Aquí un breve resumen con algunas notitas, que salieron de mi loca y a veces trastornada cabeza :)_

**Candy y Terry Grandchester:** Vivieron eternamente enamorados y muy felices al lado de sus cinco hijos, Angela, Daniel, los gemelos Richard y Alexander y la pequeña Stephanie.  
A pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía en casa, Candy se las arregló para ejercer su carrera como enfermera, al menos por algún tiempo.  
Terry a su vez se fue retirando paulatinamente de la actuación y luego se convirtió en el director más prestigioso de Broadway.

**Eleanor y Richard Grandchester:** Fueron extremadamente felices, viajaron por el mundo y después radicaron definitivamente en Nueva York, cerca de Terry, Candy, sus nietos y Broadway.  
Eleanor conoció a los hijos de Richard y mantuvo una buena relación con ellos, cuando la ex Duquesa de Grandchester falleció, Eleanor y Richard se hicieron cargo del hijo más pequeño.

**Amelia y Albert Andrew**: Vivieron completamente enamorados, al lado de sus hijos, Anthony, William y Rosemary... Puppet y Jack, los acompañaron por un largo tiempo, haciéndolos felices a todos.  
Albert y Amelia inauguraron una fundación en pro de los animales y lucharon por establecer leyes para un trato digno, sus hijos heredaron su gesto humanitario y siguieron su ejemplo.

**Annie y Archie Cornwell**: Después de Josh y Sandra, tuvieron dos niños más, Henry y Alistair. Archie se convirtió en uno de los accionistas mayoritarios del negocio de los Andrew y fue muy exitoso en su puesto.  
Annie junto con Candy formaron una fundación a favor de los niños sin hogar, apoyando de lleno al Hogar de Ponny y a sus madres.  
Annie y Archie vivieron muy felices junto a sus cuatro hijos y demás familiares.

**La tía Abuela Elroy**: Vivió sus últimos años de vida en franca paz, al lado de Albert, Archie y sus respectivas familias, sus pequeños sobrinos la hicieron muy feliz. Murió en completa tranquilidad.

**George Johnson: **William, el padre de Albert le había heredado algunas acciones, mismas que se activarían, hasta que la Tía Abuela muriera, de esa forma George se convirtió en un socio más de la familia.  
En el plano sentimental, todo cambió, pues George se permitió enamorarse nuevamente y contraer matrimonio con una bella e inteligente mujer que trabaja como su asistente.

**Neil Leagan**: Se estableció en Escocia, donde contrajo matrimonio con una rubia y hermosa muchacha de origen humilde, quien había sido la dama de compañía de la Tía Abuela Elroy.  
Se casó en contra de los deseos de su madre, pero cuando llegaron los niños... Sarah Leagan se volvió loca de felicidad y gracias a sus cuatro nietos, vivió en paz con la idea de emparentar con la "doble de Candy".

**Elisa Leagan y Luca Moretti**: Reformar a Elisa fue casi imposible... Y a pocos días de contraer matrimonio con un joven inglés, volvió a dar dolores de cabeza. Lanjoven se escapó junto a Luca Moretti, quien había regresado a Europa, después de conseguir el perdón de Santino y Torrio.  
Elisa y él se casaron y radicaron en Italia, donde Luca inicio su propio negocio, adquiriendo una extensa zona de viñedos. Luca y Elisa no pudieron tener hijos, pero fueron muy felices al adoptar a un pequeño bebé que rescataron.

**Guido Gilardino**: Murió horas después de querer secuestrar a Candy, pues al intentar escaparse de Johnny Torrio, sus hombres le dispararon sin pensarlo. Santino, presenció con pena ajena su muerte, aunque estuvo feliz de no tener que manchar sus manos.

**Santino Di Costanzo:** Siguió traficando con alcohol mientras duró la ley seca, pero se retiró de los negocios riesgosos el día en que se enamoró y contrajo matrimonio. Su esposa e hijos le cambiaron la vida, se mudó a Nevada e inicio su propio negocio de construcción.  
Por azares del caprichoso destino emparentó con la bella Candy y su ex rival Terry, pues su hijo Santino Jr. se enamoró perdidamente de una muchacha castaña, de cabello rizado y enormes ojos verde esmeralda, llamada Stephanie Grandchester.

**Karen Klyss:** Fue muy feliz al lado de su esposo Jean y su hijo Oscar, tuvo una carrera envidiable en Broadway y al retirarse se hizo socia de Terry. Montó innumerables obras y se convirtió en la perfecta suegra de Angela Grandchester.

**Susana Marlowe**: Triunfó en su gira por Europa, pero renunció a su carrera al regresar a Estados Unidos, pues durante el tour europeo se enamoró de un magnate griego, con el cual contrajo matrimonio, casi de inmediato. Susana y su esposo, radicaron en Grecia, donde fueron muy felices al lado de sus dos hijas.

* * *

**¡Y colorín colorado, el cuento ahora si ha terminado!**

**Muchas gracias por estar aquí, de verdad que me siento muy contenta por el apoyo que me brindaron. ¡Nos leemos pronto y espero me puedan acompañar en la siguiente locura! ¡Besos a todos! :)**


End file.
